To Live Again
by itslikenature
Summary: Bella is trying desperatly to move on with her life. This includes admitting that she loves Jacob. Once she does that, things start to really develope.
1. Goodbye My Almost Lover

_Preface_

_When you have lost someone you love, do you really every get over it?_

Chapter One

Goodbye My Almost Lover

These days I was spending as much time in La Push as I possibly could. The idea of staying at home in Forks was almost maddening, but this wasn't the only reason. My days were being occupied with the company of my best friend, Jacob Black.

Jacob had recently finished rebuilding the motorcycles I had found, and this kept us very busy as he patiently taught me how to ride. I had only had a _few_ mishaps, nothing too serious, and nothing that required too many stitches.

It was during this time that I had begun to really notice Jacob. He was always so easy for me to be around, that he was just like apart of me. But, something was changing. I started to notice how broad his shoulders truly were and how the muscles in his chest and upper body were so well defined. How his teeth were perfect and white against his dark skin. How he could look at me with a look that made me start to question my own feelings.

I had recently told him that I thought he was "sort of beautiful." How lame does that sound? "Hey Jake, you're 'sort of beautiful'," either you are or you aren't. But, he had taken the odd compliment in a very mature, _taken back _kind of way.

My life had been so messed up for so many months now, and I wasn't sure how much longer I keep going on, but the days I spent with Jacob made life worth living again.

It was Thursday, and I had just gotten out of school. Today I had something different planed for us. I ran by my house and picked up a movie and decided that Jacob could sit with me and _endure_ it, after all, I'm sure he would love eating the popcorn, if nothing else.

You see, I hadn't watched much television, or even seen many movies, in the last few months, but today, today I felt like a change was needed. This was a romance and for some reason, I felt brave enough to try. I might be making a mistake, brining the misery and ache back to the forefront of my existence, when it was just starting to subside a little, but I couldn't know for sure, until after tonight.

I left Charlie's dinner in the fridge and a note telling him that I would be home later, after Jake and I had finished the movie and gone over our homework. Homework. I was so glad that this was my last semester in high school. Things had not been the same for me there since ..... _Edward_ had left and I was ready to get out of there. To many memories.

Jake was working in his garage when I finally made it to his house. I went out back to surprise him, but he knew I was there, the truck was always a dead give away. So, I took a different approach to the surprise for the evening.

I peeked into the door and Jake was just getting up from under his car. He had a few grease smears on his cheek and I quickly rubbed them away, before I let him in on my plans.

"How was your day," I said, trying to smile? "_Great_, I had three tests and have an essay due next week on a book that I haven't even read, " he griped. "But other than that it was just fine." "How 'bout yours?" "It was okay. Jake, I was wondering if tonight we could do something we've never done before?" As soon as I said the words, I knew I had made a very poor choice of them, so I tried quickly to cover it up. "Close your eyes and don't peek. Never mind, bend down here so I can cover your eyes." He was grinning widely as I placed my hand over his eyes, the best I could, trying to prevent him from cheating. With the other hand, I place the movie on his tool box so he could see it when I let my hand go. As soon as I set it down, I felt I was making a mistake, but it was too late.

"Can I see now?" Then, before I could recant my plans, he abruptly stood up and my hand fell to his chest. "Gee, Bella, a movie. You were starting to get my hopes up there for a minute." He laughed and I turned crimson as I dropped my hand and looked down. I knew then that he had caught my misguided words and I felt really, bad.

Then, as if it had never been said, he lifted my chin up with his hand to look me in the eye. He was so serious now, that it frightened me, just to know what he was thinking. "Hey, are you sure you want to do this? Isn't _Pride and Prejudice_ a lo......, you know, a _love story_?

"Jacob, I told you that I'm trying to be more positive these days. I'm trying to move on with my life and _lo...love stories_ used to be a part of what I enjoyed. So, I thought, who better to try this with than with you. If you can suffer through it with me."

Still looking at me with deep concern, he sighed and asked, "did you bring popcorn?" He sounded like he was being flogged. I take it he was not a big fan of romance films, or maybe he was just dreading the three steps back, I would be taking once we had watched the movie.

"Yes, Mr. Black, I brought you popcorn, with extra butter. So, does that mean you will suffer through this with me?" I looked at him with a pleading pout and realized that the answer was already yes. It must have been the "extra butter" that made him agree.

He finished up in the garage and we went inside to clean up and start our homework. He made sandwiches for us and we made it through the next hour and a half without so much as looking up, until the phone rang.

Billy was calling to say that he would be eating at Sue Clearwater's house tonight. He had been spending a lot of time there since her husband, and his good friend, Harry had passed away. When I thought of Harry, I couldn't help but remember that the day he died, I had almost drowned. I had jumped off a cliff into the ocean, not realizing that a storm was brewing below. Jake had saved my life that day. They say, that when you come face to face with death and pull through it, things start to look differently. I guess that was what did it for me. As I mentioned earlier, I was trying to work through the grief in my life, trying to move forward.

It was not quite dark yet, when Jake said, "okay, let's get the crying over with," then got up and moved to the dvd player where he put the movie in and started it playing. I moved slowly as I went to start the popcorn, knowing that all I had to do is say, "no, I can't do this" and he would be jumping for joy. But, I had to do this. I had to be brave, not only for me, but for him, so I could put myself on the road to normalcy.

It had just started when I came into the room and we settled onto the small sofa. Jake began eating the buttery popcorn, as I shifted from side to side, trying to get comfortable. I knew it wasn't the sofa, it was me, so I took a few deep breaths and started paying attention.

Within moments, I was spellbound. The romance, the hope of a future together, the look on Mr. Darcy's face, the way he dropped his hand and flexed it, as though Elizabeth's touch made it tingle, when he helped her into the carriage. I couldn't look away. There was no pain, no dread, nothing but a tingle of my own, now and then, as I watched.

During a slower spot in the movie, I looked over at Jake, who was being unusually quite, to see if he had fallen asleep. Come to think of it, I hadn't even heard him munching the popcorn for several minutes. He was awake and he caught me looking at him. His dark eyes were wide with wonder and he was deep in thought. I don't even remember moving, but the next thing I knew, I was in his arms and he was holding me very close. I didn't mind so much, this time, as I had in the past, when he had wrapped his arms around me. It was nice.

We continued to watch, neither of us saying a word, until it was over. I was surprised that the sadness I felt was not from having watched a movie about love and romance, but that it was over. Both Jake and I got to our feet at the same time, and I sensed an awkwardness or uneasiness in the room, but neither one of us wanted to break the ice.

I crossed the room and silently removed the dvd from the player, placed it into the cover and looked at the picture for the longest. Jake must have been watching me, waiting for me to explode with tears and babbling, but I didn't. I felt good in a strange, new way. I couldn't put my finger on the feeling, but three words came to mind "a new beginning."

I gathered my books and started walking toward the door still in a daze. "Hey, where do you think you're going?" I jumped a little as he startled me back to the present. "It's late. I better be getting home." "Come on then, I'm driving you. You don't think I am going to let you be alone right now, do you?"

We walked outside and he took my books and put them in the truck. He reached down and took my hand and pulled me a little closer to him. He laughed a little, uneasy laugh, then said, "you know we're a little bit like them, don't you?" I looked up and stared into his eyes. He looked different than he had a few hours ago. He looked radiant, he was glowing and he felt so warm. I felt a little dizzy as I gazed at him. He must have seen the wobble, so he pulled me even closer, holding my hand next to his cheek.

"In what ways, Jake?" I knew. I knew exactly what he was talking about, but I didn't want to say it out loud. But he wanted me to. "You know, Bella, tell me." And with that, and the look that he gave me, that was melting my heart, I spoke. It was only a whisper, but I managed to get it out. "We are both very stubborn people. I'm like Elizabeth in that I have almost lost something very dear to me, correction, someone. There is someone in my life that means a great deal more to me than I have ever admitted to anyone, so I guess I fit the _prejudice_ part, maybe because that someone didn't capture my heart first. And you, may be a little like Mr. Darcy. Your tall, dark, and handsome and you have someone that you almost gave up on, maybe once or twice, but then you came after her. It was so sad when she almost lost him. You could just feel the love they had for each other."

He didn't say anything. He just looked at me and smiled, holding me captive in his arms for what seemed like forever. I was beginning to think that he was in a trance or something. Then, he bent down and kissed me. The passion I felt that night in his touch, was greater than any I had ever known. Greater, even than what _Edward_ and I had shared. There was always a part of _Edward_ that was held back, but Jacob, Jacob would have given me everything that night, his body and his soul, but for now, I knew I had his heart, and I do believe he realized that I was trying to giving him mine, what was left of it.

He sighed and long sigh of contentment then said, "you know I don't want to take you home, but I don't want Charlie to hate me either. Let's go my love." He opened the door and put me inside, then walked slowly to the driver's side. I didn't even ask to drive, I just wanted to sit and admire him for a while. The moon was bright tonight, so I caught many glimpses of his face and features as we drove.

Was this the turning point for me? Was it really possible for me to feel complete and happy again? I felt no pain at this very moment, but would I feel it tonight, after he was gone? Would I feel guilty tomorrow? It didn't matter, I had to face the unknown, I had to go on.

We were very quiet when we got to my house. Jacob didn't want Charlie to know he had driven me there, with no way home. Of course it would have been difficult to explain that he could run home in about fifteen minutes in his wolf form. He cut the engine a couple of houses down and coasted to a stop at my house. We sat there in silence for a few minutes, then he asked "are you going to be okay tonight? You took a big step today." "I think I will be fine. Thanks for worrying about me, but I'm not a breakable, porcelain doll." "But aren't you? You are my very fragile doll Bella and I don't want you to hurt tonight. Leave your window unlocked. I may pop in to check on you."

We kissed good night and I went inside. Still amazed at the progress I had made today and still reeling from the onset of emotions I had discovered with Jake tonight. I told Charlie good night, showered, and got ready for bed. Once in my room, the peace and contentment turned to resolve. I picked up the single cd by A Fine Frenzy, titled _Almost Lover _that I had listened to and cried myself to sleep with so many times, put it in its case and kissed it. I knew what I had to do tomorrow.

I guess I slept peacefully most of the night, I only woke up once when I thought I heard my window close. I guess Jake did check on me. There was a single wildflower laying on my bed. I went back to sleep quickly and slept so well, that I was almost late for school.

I hurried and at my pop tart in the truck as I drove. School couldn't go fast enough for me today. I had a purpose, a mission, and I wanted to get it over with before I chickened out. I finally made it through the day without really talking with anyone. A "hi" here or there, was about it. When the last bell rang I practically ran out of the school and to my truck. I was on my way. I had to do this.

As I turned off of the highway, onto the long drive, I realized the branches on the trees were reaching out over the lane, and the greenery was like a sea surrounding me. No one had passed this way in such a long time. It was almost like forbidden territory. It was forbidden for me. I had not allowed myself to come here but once. It just hurt too much.

My heart was pounding and aching at the same time, as I pulled up in front of the big, white house. It was like a ghost, standing in the forest, and it haunted me. So many memories. So much of my life had been consumed by the people, the _person_, who had once lived here, but this was it, I was finally going to say goodbye, forever.

With trembling hands, I forced myself to get out of the truck. I held the cd next to my chest as I approached the steps. Moving up the first step wasn't that hard, but as I climbed to the second and third, my legs became like weights. "I don't think I can do this," I whispered. But my mind answered, "yes you can, you have to, for you and for Jake, you have to."

My hands were shaking so badly by now, I almost dropped the cd, it was hot in my hands and clammy. I looked at it for a moment, kissed it, and said my goodbye, then I slipped it under the door.

I could hardly see, for the hot tears that were streaming down my face and I all but fell onto the porch, where I slumped and laid down. This was so hard. The largest part of me didn't want to let go, to let _him_ go. But the more rational part of me knew I had to, so that I could survive.

I lay there for at least an hour and sang the words to the song, over and over.

_Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy,_

_I thought you'd want the same for me,_

_Goodbye my almost lover,_

_Goodbye my hopeless dreams,_

_I'm trying not to think about you,_

_Why can't you just let me be,_

_So long my luckless romance,_

_My back is turned on you,_

_Should have known you'd bring me heart ache,_

_Almost lovers always do._

When I could no longer sing, my words turned to sobs and I poured my wounded heart out. I cried myself into hysterics, but couldn't pull myself out of it. I began to drift in and out of consciousness so I didn't even hear him approach. He came to me silently and just held me while I sobbed.

When he finally spoke, he held me close and spoke into my hair, like he was trying to muffle his pain. "Bella, I was so worried. I was waiting for you to come to me. Why are you doing this to yourself? I thought you were getting better? I came looking for you and found your truck. I heard you singing the saddest song. Why, Bella? Why?"

I couldn't move. I was paralyzed. I had no energy left, so I just slumped against him. Then his mood seemed to change quickly, and he swiftly pulled me to my feet. We were standing in front of the window of the house, but I didn't want to look at it, I needed to leave. I started to turn, when he suddenly grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me. "Look Bella. Look! He screamed." I stared, but all I saw was the empty front room. I shook my head. This was so painful.

"No, don't look inside, look outside! What do you see in the glass? Just you and me, Bella! _He's _gone and he isn't coming back! But I'm here, right beside you." Then his voice trailed off into a whisper, "I always have been."

I looked at our reflection in the glass. He was so beautiful, and I looked so small and broken next to him. I slowly turned to face him, with my tear stained eyes. "Jake, you have it all wrong. I did this for you. I came here today....to say goodbye. It was just a little harder than I thought. I realized last night, after watching the movie with you, that I had to do this, so I.... so we could start our life together. If you still want me, Jake, here I am. I'm not perfect, I'm not even whole, but as I stand here today, I can honestly say that _I love you more than anything, more than anyone _in my life."

Now, tears were in his eyes. He was speechless, except for these words, "oh Bella I love you." He picked me up high enough in his arms that I could rest my elbows on his shoulders. I took his face in my hands and pressed my lips to his. I guess I felt a little unbalanced, so I wrapped one leg around his waist. We were both crying and kissing each other so tenderly, through the tears. "My Jacob. Thank you for loving me. Thank you." I said, half gasping the words.

Just then, he dropped me down so that I was cradled in his arms, like he was carrying a baby. And we were running. "Let's get out of here and go to the meadow." He said as he ran, faster and deeper into the forest. My head was spinning, but I didn't protest. I was just fine resting against his chest.

He ran without really focusing on the trees, or where he was going. He belonged in the forest. It complemented him. He was a part of it. We were there in just a few minutes and it was lovely. The sun was out today and the wild flowers were in bloom.

It didn't seem the same, as the last time that I had been here when the vampire, Laurant, had nearly killed me. That was the first time I knew, at least in my heart, that the large russet wolf that stood before me, was Jacob. This seemed like an appropriate place for us to be, after just professing our true and undeniable love for each other. I could hardly remember the time that _Edward_ and I had been here, that's how focused on Jacob I was, and that is how it should be.

He sat me down on the grass and I laid back to take in a deep breath of fresh air. I had my eyes closed and I never heard him, but I felt his warmth hovering above me. He was inches from my body, and then he was half laying on me. His mouth found my neck and kissed up and down the side, he breathed softly into my ear, then came around to my lips. He placed one hand on the side of my face and ran the other through my hair. "I must be in heaven," I thought, and I soaked up the warmth that came off his body.

He whispered into my ear. "You know I've been here many times with you, in my dreams, in my fantasies." "Oh, really? What were you dreaming about? Fantasies! What fantasies? I've been telling you I just wanted to be _friends _all this time, and you have been having fantasies about me?" I could feel him smiling into my hair, and I had to admit, I was a little flattered.

"Jacob, show me one of your fantasies," I whispered. There was a moment of hesitation, then before I knew what was happening, he was under me, and I was laying on top of his muscled body. "Are you sure you want to delve into the mind of a werewolf?" "Yes." I whispered into his mouth.

"Bella, I assure you I am nothing, but an honorable man. I promise. So, do you trust me." "Yes, you know I do." I said as I slid my lips down his neck. Then I froze, as I felt him unbuttoning my blouse.

"I've always pictured us here, just like this, with you sitting up, letting your hair fall back as you arched your back and let the sun shine on your skin. Your....._bare_ skin._" _

Without thinking, I slowly began to raise up, so that I was sitting across his mid section, with my legs on either side of his body. It did feel good, to be out in the sunlight like this, and the feelings that were stirring inside of me felt even better. I leaned back and let my hair fall against his legs, as my blouse fell open. I felt him move slightly and from the corner of my eye, I could see that he had raised up so he could see me more clearly.

He let his finger tip trace down my chest, moving slowly, as he traced the lacy outline of the top of my bra, then he continued to trace down my stomach. I shivered with tremors of pleasure that he caused inside of my body. My heart was racing and I thought I was about to pass out. Just then, I heard the sound of an animal, not really growling, but maybe coughing or laughing. I flinched.

Jacob lay back down in the grass with a thud. "Man! Quil, your timing sucks, do you know that?" Jacob pulled my blouse together and slid me off his mid section, positioning himself in front of me so I was sitting, hidden beside him. He had propped his elbows up on his legs, which were now slightly in an upward angle. He looked down at his lap as he started to shake his head.

I still had not seen anything, but I had heard another throaty laugh when Jacob had spoken. About that time, I saw two dark, half naked figures, emerging from the shadows of the forest. They walked in long strides, so that they were quickly standing only a few feet away from us. I had hurried to finish buttoning my blouse and realized that Jacob had placed me on the other side of himself, not to protect me from some wild animal, but to keep them from seeing me, sort of exposed. The look on his face told me that he wanted this moment to remain private, for his eyes only.

Jacob looked up and said firmly, "we were trying to have a _private_ moment here." Both Quil and Embry just grinned and eyed him impishly. I peeked around Jacob and said "hi," knowing that I was twelve shades of crimson. "It's okay Jake. It's not like we haven't seen _this_ _fantasy_ of yours before. We just don't, um, _feel _it as strongly as you do. Nor do we get to experience it in real life. But those are the breaks, bro. We're connected when we're wolves. Remember?" At that he winked at me and blew me a kiss. I could have crawled into the ground and died and this point.

Then he was suddenly, a little more serious as he spoke. "Jake, you know Sam is going to be pissed at you?" "Why this time," Jake replied. "You know why. Because of her." Quil pointed in my direction, and I suddenly felt the red drain from my face. I was cold and felt a little sick at my stomach. Why would he say that? I just stared at him. Jacob jumped up and got right in his face, his hands were trembling. He had become defensive after seeing the pained look on my face. "You can tell Sam to back off! I don't take orders from him!"

Embry stepped between them. "Calm down bro, you know how we feel, too. We're on you side about this thing. Just calm down." He put his hand on Jake's shoulder and had him taking deep breaths in minutes.

I stood and took Jake's hand in mine. "Jake, this is my fault. I know that everyone in La Push thinks I'm not good enough for you. I have _hu_....hurt you so many times. I'm sure that _some _of them even think I'm crazy." I looked up at both of them, with an accusatory stare, but to my surprise, they seemed to look a little melancholy. "I have to work really hard now to prove to everyone how much you mean to me, how much I love you. Maybe, in time, they will believe in me and see that I want the best for you too."

I knew that Sam didn't like me. From the moment he had found me in the forest, all those months ago. I had even thought a few times, when I had seen him around, that he may have felt pity for me, in an odd way, for some reason.

Jake turned and pulled me close to his side. "No, Bella. This is not your fault. Sam is just so big on this _imprinting_ crap. He thinks that none of us should even look for someone to be with until we _imprint _on a girl. Truth is, we have done some research of our own, from the stories that have been passed down, and only one-third of the wolves from our history every imprinted. But, because Sam has seen both sides of this thing, he thinks that it would only cause us undue pain if we fell in love with someone, whom we hadn't imprinted on. So, I guess he just expects us to either go wolf permanently and be alone, or be alone forever waiting for some _stupid magic legend _to sweep us off our feet. I personally like the fact that we have a choice. So far, the only other member of the pack that has imprinted is Jared. And, of course he agrees with Sam."

We were all quiet for a moment. Then Embry spoke up. "Man. There is another reason we came looking for you. We crossed a new trail about thirty minutes after you bolted on us earlier. This Victoria vamp is really doing a number on our patrol lines. Sam thinks it would be a good idea for us to circle back in the opposite direction and meet them on the other side of the line. This is different from what she has pulled in the past. This might be the chance we need to take her down."

Jake turned to me without a word and kissed me, right in front of them. It was as if they had disappeared and we were alone again. I was a little nervous at first, with then watching, but my nervousness soon left and all I could do was kiss him back. Then, he scooped me up in his arms and we were running back toward the house again. Quil and Embry disappeared into the woods for a few minutes, then returned as two big, beautiful wolves.

We made it back to the truck in record time. Jake put me inside and jumped into the driver's seat. He reached over and pulled me up next to him, and left his hand on my leg as he turned the truck around and started driving. "I think you might be safer in my territory, so do you mind spending a few hours in La Push? Billy should be home or you can go down to the beach and hang out for a while." "Okay, if you think it is best. Will you check back in with me as soon as you can?" He grinned at me and replied, "you know I will."

He had told the others that he would meet up with them in about thirty minutes, which is exactly how long it took for us to reach his house. We got out and he gave me a quick kiss before running off into the woods. I hated to see him go, not knowing what dangers faced him out there.


	2. It's Like Nature

Chapter Two

It's Like Nature

I walked up to the door of Billy's house and knocked. He was home and asked me to come in. I explained what had transpired with the new trail and all, and he assured me they knew what they were doing. I asked him if it would be okay if I made dinner for him and Jake tonight, and of course he was delighted. Something told me he was not the best cook in the world, and I knew Jake didn't do much in the kitchen.

I found the makings for chicken enchiladas. I was glad that they had everything I needed. They take a considerable amount of time to prepare and this would keep my mind busy. I got everything started and noticed Billy was watching me intently. "Billy, can I talk with you about something?" "Yes, Bella, you know you can." "Well, it is sort of _personal_ and you may tell me that it isn't any of my business." "Try me. You know I'm not like Charlie."

"What do you think about _imprinting_?" "Hum. You and Jake have been talking, I guess." "Yeah, I guess so." "Well, I don't think you have much to worry about Bella. Jake hasn't even so much as looked at another girl in over a year." "Billy, I'm sorry for all that I have put Jake through. I know _now_ how much he means to me, and I don't want to lose him. I'll never turn my back on him again. All I want is for him to be happy." "My dear, I really don't think you need to worry. You both have a lot of time to work all of this out."

I could tell that, even though he was trying to be comforting, he too was still unsure of the level of my commitment. It was apparent that I would have to prove myself to him too, as time went by. I finished the enchiladas, made some Spanish rice and left them on the stove to stay warm.

It was about an hour until sunset, so I called Charlie to tell him where I was, and that was staying for dinner with the Blacks. I decided to go down to the beach and take a walk. I needed to think, alone. I told Billy where I was headed and he said if I came back and the food was all gone, he wouldn't be the responsible party. We laughed and I headed out the door.

The day was still very warm and the breeze from the water felt good. I thought as I slowly walked the beach, how strange it would be for the shoe to be on the other foot, so to speak, for me. Up until now, Jake had been trying to keep me from leaving him for _someone_ else, and now I may be faced with the same thing. It would be different though, because right now there wasn't anyone vying for his attention. It could be _anyone_. Some new girl who moved onto the reservation, or maybe a girl that was just here to visit.

It made me a little apprehensive to think that I would always be wondering in the back of my mind. "Will he meet her today?" Why, why couldn't my life just be simple? No magic, no mystery, no mythical creatures, just simple.

I wandered down to the water's edge and found the familiar driftwood tree that Jake and I liked to sit on when we talked. The twisted branches had strangely become our own private hideaway and it felt good to be here again.

I sat there, looking out at the water pondering the irony of my thoughts. Maybe this was what I deserved. After all I had put Jacob through, maybe this was my punishment. Okay, so I'm strong, I thought. I can do this. After all, you have to take the good with the bad. Right? Isn't that what Jacob had done with me all this time? Taken what little good I had in me, then shouldered all the bad that came following after me.

I decided right then and there, that I would stick it out. No matter what happened to me, in the end. I knew now that I loved Jacob, more than anything, maybe even more than I had _Edward_. So I would fight for him. She better think twice, before she came between us. I would fight.

My back was to the land side of the beach and I was deep in thought, so I didn't hear Jake come up behind me. He cleared his throat and jolted me back into the present. I looked up and smiled at him, but I didn't move. He sat down beside me and rested his head on mine. "I guess she got away again, huh?" "Yeah, but she did something different today. She came down this way. She is searching for you. Your scent is everywhere, in the forest, in the meadow, at the big, white house, here, and in Forks. We think she is mapping or something."

"Well, I bet you are starving. Let's get back to your house. I made dinner for you and your dad." "Bella, don't you want to tell me what you were so deep in thought about?" "I will Jake, just give me a little time, okay?"

We walked back to the house and Billy opened the door for us as we stepped up onto the porch. "I thought you kids would never come back. Jake. I have been trapped in here with those wonderful smelling chicken enchiladas for over an hour. I threatened to eat them all, you know."

Jake set the table, while I got everything ready to serve. I'll bet it had been a while since they had a female at the table with them, since Jacob's sisters had moved out. We talked in general about the day and what the pack had discovered about Victoria's moves. Billy and Jake ate until they were stuffed, all the while complementing me on the wonderful meal.

When we had finished, Jake and I cleaned the kitchen, and I asked if I could take a plate home for Charlie. They would still have enough left for one more meal, so they said sure. I prepared a to go plate and realized it was about 7:30 p.m. "I guess I better head home. Charlie should be back by now, and you know he will be hungry."

Jake walked me out to my truck and insisted that he drive me home, again. And again, I didn't argue with him. I sat next to him with his arm wrapped around my shoulders, holding my hand in his, over my chest. It had been a very long day, and I was really getting tired. After all, I hadn't only said goodbye to a part of my past, embraced the beginnings of a new future, and vowed I would fight to keep the man I loved. A very busy day.

We came to a stop at my house and I wondered why Jake didn't coast in like last night. "I'm coming in for a little bit, if you don't mind?" "Sure." I piped, a little too excited. "I just want to check everything out before you get tucked in." He said with a grin. "Oh Jake, you know Charlie will protect me." "Yeah, but it gives me an excuse to see you a little longer."

Charlie was at the sink in the kitchen, looking very hungry. "Dad, we brought you some left overs." "Hey Jake, did you decide to bring her back already?" What was that supposed to mean, I thought? Did he know we were stepping our relationship up a few notches, or was he just being a wise guy?

We visited with him as he ate, and he told Jake about his day. I watched the two of them talking, again, thinking how much older Jake seemed. He fit right in talking with adults, making decisions, and taking good care of me. What more could you ask for? It actually felt like Jake was older than me. The things he and I had been through together and the things we had dealt with from our own family lives, had made us both grow up fast.

While Charlie finished eating, Jake followed me up to my room, checked everything, then said he was going back down stairs while I took a shower and got ready for bed. He was going to catch the news with Charlie. How strange? He was just making himself at home, but I had to admit, I liked it.

I got ready for bed and made my way back downstairs in my sweats and tank top. Sure enough, they were both sprawled out watching the news and both of them were looking pretty sleepy. "Wake up you guys. We all need to get some rest. Jake. You better be getting home. Didn't you say you were going home with some _friends_?" That wasn't exactly a lie. He would be meeting up with his friends out in the forest, to make some patrols, then go home.

"Yeah Bella, I do need to get going. Can I see you for a minute in the kitchen?" "Sure." I walked into the kitchen and reached for the light, but his hand caught mine and he swirled me around to face him, pressing me gently against the wall in the shadows of the room, so Charlie couldn't see us. His body was hot against mine and his warm breath was in my face. "We didn't have a chance to finish our _private_ moment today, with all the _interruptions_. Can I come back later, so we can have a little time alone?" "Jake, are you sure about this?" "Oh yeah. I've waited for you to wake up and tell me you love me for a long time. I have a lot of dreams and fantasies to share with you."

He pressed me against the wall and curved his body inward to meet mine. I'm glad he was holding me against something, because my head was swimming. Maybe this kiss and our closeness were intensified because my dad was in the next room, I'm not sure. But he was overwhelming me at the moment. I reached up and pulled him down so I could whisper in his ear. "Do you have any idea what you are doing to me right now?" "Yeah, and I hope it's working." "It is," was all I could manage to whisper, then he was smothering my mouth again with his.

He pulled away slowly and said, "so you will let me in later?" "I'll be waiting, " I said, as we I walked him to the door and realized that Charlie was asleep on the couch. We both snickered as we tiptoed past him. With the door blocking our view of Charlie, just in case, Jake pulled me up to him by my waist and kissed me one more long, lovely kiss. He smiled at me with a smile that could melt ice, then turned to leave. "Jake, I love you." "I love you too, Bella. Goodnight." Then he was gone.

I leaned against the door, and watched until I could no longer see him running in the moonlight. I'm sure about that time he stripped off his clothes and transformed into the beautiful wolf that would protect while I dreamed tonight. "Goodnight Jacob Black," I whispered, then I turned and went over to tell Charlie to go to bed.

Once in my room, I made sure the window was unlocked, then I lay down, trying to calm myself from the fluttering still lingering in my stomach. Really, I didn't want that feeling to stop, but I would have needed Jake here for it to continue, so I sighed and turned over on my bed.

I must have dozed off because when I heard the window opening it was about 3:00 a.m. "Jake, is that you? I whispered. "It better be me or else you have some serious explaining to do," he chided, as he slid quietly into the room. I was wide awake now and the fluttering feeling was returning.

He came in and crossed the room to my bed. He looked at me lying there for a few minutes and smiled as if he were remembering one of his _many dreams_, then slid down on the small bed beside me. "I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to, don't we?" I bit my lower lip and nodded silently. Too feverish to speak, but I knew he saw my reply in the dark.

He lay down flat on his back and moved me so that my head was on his chest with the rest of me curled up beside him. This wasn't exactly where we had left off earlier, there was no sunlight, and I wasn't letting him take my shirt off this time, because I didn't have my bra on to help keep me covered. "This is another one of my _fantasies_," he whispered. And I lay there, just listening to his breathing and the sound of his heart. "I'm going to sing you an Indian lullaby, that my mom used to sing to me when I was a little boy. You just rest and try to go back to sleep, right here on my chest. Okay?" I nodded silently, as he started singing the sweetest tune I had ever heard. He sang in his native tongue, and even though the words were unfamiliar to me, the melody and the rhythm of his voice lulled me back to sleep.

When I woke up in the morning, Jake was gone. I had slept so soundly that I felt very rested and so alive this morning. I sprang up and quickly got dressed. I beat Charlie downstairs and immediately started making him pancakes. He came down as the first batch as ready with butter melting on them. "Wow, to what do I owe this great honor? You are certainly in a good mood today." "Good morning." I sang and gave him a big smile.

He looked puzzled, like he was trying to figure out a math problem or something. You know, two plus two, then he snapped his fingers. "Let me see, the last thing I remember from last night, Jake was here and the two of you were talking. _I see._ That must be the reason." Why did he have to pick now to become observant? Oh, well, I didn't care. Today, I didn't care if the whole world knew how I felt about Jake, and that for the first time in a long time I was happy.

"Well, I guess you caught us, then." I said sheepishly, looking down at the table. "Bella, I'm not mad. It's about time you woke up and saw what was right before your eyes. He's crazy about you. So how are you feeling about him, these days?" "_Dad_!" "Come on Bella, give me at least one more little bit of good news about why you're smiling."

"Well, maybe I have come to some realizations as of late." "Before it was too late," I half mumbled to myself. "Well it's about time, young lady. This is great. Now I can really enjoy my breakfast. It smells delicious."

We ate in silence for the rest of the meal. I guess I had given Charlie all he needed. He did smile at me a couple of times, though. And watched me eat two whole pancakes without stopping. I could also see the approval of that in his eyes.

Charlie gave me a pat on the back and told me he was going fishing again today. I told him I was going to get things in order around the house today, do the laundry, then go see Jake. He seemed pleased and headed off to make the most of another nice day.

I put the laundry on, and went back to the kitchen to wash the dishes. I looked at the clock, wondering if it was too early to call and check on Jake, it was only 9:00 a.m. I'm sure he needed some rest, so I impatiently went about my chores.

Thirty minutes hadn't pasted, when I heard a slight knock at the front door. I ran to the door with soapy hands and opened it, to find Jake standing there with a bouquet of fresh wild flowers in his hand. He had on a black T-shirt, jeans, and he even had on shoes. "Hey, what're you doing here," I chuckled? "What, aren't you glad to see me?" "You know I am _very_ glad to see you, but I was going to let you get some rest this morning, while I did some work around here."

He stepped inside the door, closed it with his foot, wrapped his big arm around my waist and kissed me good morning. I stumbled back, took a deep breath, and smiled. "Are these for me?" "Yeah, I picked them on the way up here. It's not much, but they were pretty. Not as pretty as you of course, but they might brighten up your day." "Oh, nothing could brighten my day any more than you just did."

I took the flowers and headed back to the kitchen, with Jake in tow. "Have you eaten yet? I made Charlie pancakes and we had some left." "Well, I guess I am a _little_ hungry. I was in a hurry to see you, so I forgot to eat." "Give me a minute and I'll heat them up, have a seat. Do you want some milk to drink?" "Sure, sure. That's fine."

I quickly heated the pancakes in the microwave, applied an ample amount of butter, and set them in front of him, along with the syrup. "Thanks, Bella. They look great. Hey, seriously though, I hope you didn't mind me coming over today. I wanted to talk with you about some things. I was hoping Charlie would be gone, so we could have some time alone." "Well, you picked a good day, he is out fishing again, and probably wont be home until dark."

Just then, I heard the washer spinning wildly in the laundry room, so I went to check on it while he started eating. He was half finished when I got back. I decided to finish washing the dishes, so we would both be free to talk, about the same time. Jake was busy chewing, so I knew he couldn't say much anyway.

I went back to the sink, reaching into the warm, soapy, water, and found a glass. I drifted into deep thought as I washed, rubbing the glass carefully, over and over. Then, subconsciously, I began humming the melody that Jake had sang to me last night. It was so lovely that I couldn't get it out of my mind.

I didn't hear him approach, but suddenly, I knew he was standing behind me, as I felt the heat emanating from his body. I continued to hum, moving the glass around in the water. He nuzzled his face unto my hair, drawing in a deep breath, as if he were smelling it, then he lifted it up exposing the back of my neck. He bent down and gently exhaled his warm breath on my skin. Then his lips were trailing down my neck as he moved over to my ear. He stopped there, pressing his lips against it and sighed, then he took my earlobe between his lips, pretending to bite it.

I dropped the glass into the water as shivers ran up my spine. I was covered in chill bumps, even though he was as hot as ever next to me. I leaned back against him, to rest my head on his chest. Weakness overtook me and I felt like I would fall. He must have sensed it and wrapped his arms around me, as we began swaying back and forth. I had stopped humming. Now, the only sound was the beating of our two hearts. I loved that sound. _Two_ hearts beating in harmony. How could I have ever dreamed of giving up my _beating heart _to become a vampire? I wouldn't trade this moment for a million stone cold days.

As if he could read my mind, Jake spoke, "you don't know what it means to me to have you warm and alive here in my arms. Your heart was made to beat with mine for the rest of our lives." "I know, Jake, I know."

"Can I talk with you for a while? I have some things I need to say." "Sure, let's go sit in the living room." He turned and headed into the next room, holding my hand as we walked. We sat down on the sofa and he turned to face me. He looked so serious that I became concerned. What was he going to tell me?

He looked at my hands, which he held between his own, as he spoke. "Bella, I know a lot has happened in the last couple of days and I'm afraid it's a dream. This is one of the sweetest dreams I've ever had, but I'm afraid I'm about to wake up to the four walls of my bedroom and realize that it wasn't real." Then he looked into my eyes. I tilted my head slightly as I looked at the slightest amount of agony in his ebony eyes, but I understood. I had told him we were just friends and put him off so many times that I could see where he was coming from.

"Jake, I know I've hurt you so much in the past, but if you will give me a chance, I _will_ make it up to you. The past few days have been a dream to me too, but I don't want to wake up from it. I want to keep going, keep living it. I want to be with you. _I do love you._"

He closed his eyes and leaned down to kiss my hands, which he still held. "I just had to hear you say it once more." He smiled at me then said, "I want to give you something, but don't freak out okay." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, piece of cloth which was folded over and tied. He carefully untied it and handed it to me to unfold. Inside I found a small gold, linked chain bracelet. Dangling from the center was a small carved, wooden heart. It was so delicate and beautiful. I touched it gently and looked up at him with wonder. "Jake, I don't know what to say. It's so beautiful." "Thanks, I made it for you a long time ago. The heart I mean. It is carved out of a piece of the driftwood tree we sit on at the beach."

Still looking at him with amazement, I said, "you _made_ this, from _our tree_?" "Yeah, this is something Billy taught me to do when I was younger. Bella, this is a custom among my people. This is a Quileuete promise bracelet. When you love someone, you give them this as a symbol of that love. Will you wear it for me?"

With tears in my eyes and trembling hands I tried to fasten it, but was unsuccessful. He took it in his big hands and very carefully fastened it onto my wrist. "Jake, this is the sweetest, most sincere thing I've ever experienced. I'm honored to wear it. Thank you." We smiled at each other for a few minutes then he said, "you were in deep thought yesterday when I snuck up on you at the beach. Are you ready to tell me what you were thinking? I don't want us to every keep secrets from each other and I always want us to be open and honest about our feelings."

I sniffed and wiped the tears from my eyes with my sleeve. "Yes, I guess I'm ready to tell you. I'm not sure how you will take it though." "It's okay, you know I'm tough. I can deal." "Okay, here goes. I'm not very good at this. I've never really been faced with this _situation_ before." I was unable to look at him now. My face was flaming.

"Jake, I _sort_ of know how you felt before, thinking of me being with _som...someone_ else." "What? What are you talking about," he said in a slightly raised voice? I pressed my finger to his lips. "Wait, let me finish. When we were talking about _imprinting_ yesterday, it made me realize that there is a possibility that _someday_, you might find that someone. You may find a beautiful girl, with straight, jet black hair and silky, bronze skin, like yours, that you _imprint_ on." "No, no, no! Hell, no! I'm not even looking at anyone else. I don't see anyone's face but yours. _I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN!!"_

Jake's hands were trembling and I could tell that he was getting upset. "Calm down, Jake. We both know this could happen. From what I've heard, you can't control it. _It just happens._ But I want you to know, I'm not going to give you up without a fight." As I spoke the last few words, Jake's expression softened. "I'll do whatever I have to, to fight for your love. I know, I _probably _won't have a chance against this 'pre-chosen stuff', but I'll try." I dropped my head and stared at the floor, then said, "and, if I lose, I will know that I am being paid back, _for all the pain I've caused you._ Besides, you might want someone with a dark complexion and beautiful like you. I know Sam would prefer you find someone from the reservation."

"For starters, Miss Swan, I don't care _what _Sam wants. My life, is my life, and no one else's business, except yours. As for what type of woman I'm _attracted _to, I happen to be _very _fond of you and you're beautiful, pale skin. I've actually thought about this a lot when I've been running through the forest. You and I are perfect together. You are the light and I'm the dark. When the two come together it's called _twilight_. Bella, when we come together, _it's like nature_." He held my pale hand up next to his and said, "see _twilight_. Which happens to be my favorite time of day."

He was right, apart from him I was pale in comparison, but with him, he complimented me, we were _like nature _together, and it felt right, it felt good.

After a moment, he said, "you mean, you would fight _for me_? Do you really love me that much?" "Yes Jake, I do." Now he was beaming. He jumped to his feet, pulling me with him, and embracing me in a big bear hug. "You would really do that for me? I can't believe it. No one has ever told me they would _fight_ for me, except the pack. Oh Bella, I really don't deserve you, but I'll keep you anyway, as long as you'll have me around."

Jake was so happy. For once, I did something right and it made him so happy. He pulled away and gave me a sad pout. "Now I have some bad news." "What," I shrieked? "Do you remember me mentioning that I had an essay due tomorrow? I was hoping you might help me get it done today."

"Whew, I thought it was something really bad. This I can handle. What is it about?" "You won't believe it. I didn't look at the assignment until this morning and it is on _Pride and Prejudice._" We both laughed, as he pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket. "All I need is a few minutes with your computer, a few pointers, and the rest I think I can come up with, fortunately, because you had the _brilliant _idea to watch the movie."

"Okay, okay. You head up to my room and get started. I have to finish the laundry and dishes. I will be up in a little while." He trudged up the stairs and I headed off to the kitchen. I finished the dishes, put the clothes into the dryer, and headed to the bathroom to give it a quick scrub down. I ran back downstairs and laid out some things to thaw for dinner tonight, and dusted the living room.

I was ready for a break now anyway, so I ran upstairs to check Jake's progress. He had made himself at home with my old computer and had several pages already typed. I was impressed. I knew he was good with his hands when it came to cars, fixing things, and now carving, but I didn't know he could type.

"How far have you gotten," I asked? Then he gave me a run down of where he was, asked a few questions, looked on the internet a few minutes, and started writing again. While he worked, I picked up a book and lay across my bed reading. I was lucky this weekend. I didn't have any homework.

"There, I think I'm done. Want to hear it?" "Sure, I'm all ears." I rolled onto my back and eyed him as he read. It was incredible. I know he was writing about a book, but as he read, it sounded like it was written about us. The trials we had overcome and the intense feelings we had for each other but fought to hold back. Then in the end, how it all came together and we found happiness together. I just wanted our happiness to be as strong as theirs was, and last as long.

By the time he finished reading, the tears were flowing down my cheeks. "Jake, it was wonderful. It almost sounds like you wrote it for me." "I did. That's what made it so easy." He hit print on the computer and came over to lie down beside me on the bed. He wiped the tears away and smiled. "It seems I'm always causing your eyes to overflow, in one way or another." "Well this time it was because of the beauty of your words."

He put his hand on my hair, stroking it as he peered at the headboard. "It's going to be even harder to concentrate at school tomorrow, you know. I'm going to have a lot more _important _things to be thinking about." "Yeah, I know what you mean, me too." Then his face was inches from mine, his warm, sweet breath was on my skin. "You can think about this if you'd like," he whispered, and he pressed his lips to mine, pulling his hand from my hair and sliding it across my face until he held my cheek with it. He moved closer and put his leg over mine.

I reached up and wove my fingers into his soft, dark hair, pulling him even closer. My mind floated, my body trembled, and my heart was pounding. He moved his hand down my neck, my shoulder, my side, and found the small of my back. He made his way under my shirt and rubbed my back with his soft, warm hand. I hadn't realized it, but I was moaning ever so faintly, and he seemed to like it. He pulled me closer, molding our bodies to each other. Then I was gasping for air. How could I ever be truly romantic with him, if I couldn't breathe.

He laughed, quietly and came to whisper in my ear, while I caught my breath. "Will you be thinking about this tomorrow?" I could barely whisper, through my gasps, "how could I think about anything _but_ this?" We lay there, holding each other close for a long time, but neither of us saying a word. Then Jake asked, "would you like to go for a walk? I hear the rain is coming back again tomorrow."

We got up and Jake retrieved his essay from the printer, turned off the computer, and we strolled down stairs. "Oh, I forgot the clothes. I better fold them before they wrinkle, and let me put the roast in the oven, before we leave. It should be fine while we're gone." "Okay, I'll get the clothes, while you get the roast started. Then we can go." "Thanks, I think." This was so weird having Jake help me with domestic tasks. Was this a glimpse of my future? I shook my head a few times as I prepared the roast and potatoes. Then I started smiling to myself. Maybe it was, and you know, it didn't sound half bad.

I was just putting the roast in the oven and setting the temperature, when Jake came into the kitchen smiling and looking a little guilty. "What?" "Are these yours," he said as he held up a pair of my lace covered panties. "Give me those," I shouted and jumped at him trying to retrieve my underwear. He held them up and pretended to make me beg, but he was so much taller than I was that I wasn't successful. Finally, I jumped high enough to grab them and shoved them into my pocket. "You have to wear them too," I said "Not all the time, Bella. Can you imagine how awkward it would be to carry a pair of underwear and a pair of shorts on the leather string I keep tied around my leg, when I morph?"

I just stood and stared at him. My mouth fell open, then I started grinning. Actually, I started thinking about all those times I had been so close to him, and he wasn't wearing underwear. A sneaky smile crept over my face, then he turned it around and started mocking me. "Don't be too upset baby. It's the only time I'm going to get to see yours, _anytime soon_." Then winked at me. I was so embarrassed.

I tried to dodge him, and make a run for it to the living room, but he caught me, picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I was screaming and kicking the whole time, but he just laughed, and said, "I've got you now, and you can't escape."

He headed out the door and toward the woods. I stopped screaming, thinking someone might hear me and think I was being kidnaped, or something. When we got into the woods, he put me down, and let the blood run back into my head. "Jacob Black, you better watch it. I'll get you back, when you least expect it."

He didn't seem to be the least bit scared by my threat, but I was already plotting. We walked a little while and I began to realize that we were in about the same spot, the place, where _Ed....Edward_ had left me in the forest. I hadn't been back here since that night. I'm sure Jake didn't know, but it didn't stop me from the panic attack that soon followed.

I began clutching at my chest, I couldn't breathe, and I was getting physically ill. It wasn't my fault, I hadn't been thinking about _him_, I didn't even want to think about _him, _so why was this happening. "Jake, take me back home, please," I began to beg.

I guess he knew I wasn't joking, by the look of terror on my face, so he scooped me up and ran with me back toward my house. I just closed my eyes and tried not to think. But everything started swimming in my mind. First _Edward's_ face, then Jake's, then a wolf, then Sam's face, over and over they swirled.

Jack sat me down on the porch when we reached the house, and put his hand on my head to see of I was warm, like he could tell. He was burning up all the time. I put my head down, between my knees, and tried to breathe deep breaths. Jake ran inside and came back with a wet cloth and began to wipe my face.

"I'm okay. I'm okay, now. Thanks." I sat up and leaned against the banister. "What was that all about, Bella?" "I'm not sure," I lied. No, that was wrong, I had to tell him, we were always going to be open with each other. Remember, Bella? "No, Jake, I do know. I'm sorry, I said that I didn't." I looked at him and saw confusion and concern in his expression.

I took a few deep breaths, then spilled myself to him. "Jake, I haven't been back to that part of the forest, since, since, that night. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking of _him_ or that night or anything. It just hit me. I'm so sorry." "Hey, it's my fault, I should have asked you which way you wanted to walk. But, this is good. This is good for us. You turned it around and were honest with me, so now let's work through it. Okay? What did you feel? Did it bring back _memories_?"

He seemed genuinely concerned, not mad or upset. So I told him. "It felt like it was closing in on me. I could smell the same smell from that night, the damp ground. Then I saw faces swirling in my head. Yours, _his, _Sam's, and a wolf. But, I'm okay now. I, I just didn't want to be there. I was really scared." "Bella, you don't ever have to be scared with me. You know I will protect you. Do you still _feel anything a...about him_?" "No, I was just scared. Scared of being there, of being left alone there."

"I'll never leave you the way _he_ did, Bella," Jake said, gritting his teeth. Now he was angry, but not a me at _Edward, _I could see it in his eyes. But he calmed down, as he looked at me. "See, this is a good thing, we can be there for each other and help each other out. And you know that I would never leave you there alone. Don't you?" "Yes. This was stupid! I'm so stupid," I shouted. I got up and tried to stager toward the steps, but he caught me by the arm and pulled me down onto his lap, hugging me tightly to his chest.

"Bella, honey, I understand. It is okay. I'm sure, from time to time, you will have memories that come back to you. I'm sure some, _but not all_, of them will be bad, but I can handle that. We can't just cut out your past. No more than I can cut out the wolf from mine."

I knew he was right. After all, it had only been approximately two days since I had said my goodbye. It would take time, and if he could stick it out with me, it would be okay. "Thanks Jake. I really had no idea that would happen. Do_ you_ think I'm crazy?" "I don't care if you're crazy, as long as you're _crazy about me._" He laughed and kissed my forehead. "Seriously. No, you're not crazy, just healing."

Again, here I was leaning on him for support, even when I didn't know I needed him for support. But he was there and we were together. That's what counted most. "Do you want to go for a walk, in that direction," I pointed up the road? "Sure," I said with a sigh.

So, we headed off up the road and in the opposite direction of where we had been. "You know I came here that night, Bella. No one would give me a ride, so I walked. It was 3:00 a.m. when I got here, and everyone was about to leave. They had just gotten you settled down inside. I wanted to come in and see you, but they told me to go home. I caught a ride, feeling like a little kid surrounded by grown ups, who wouldn't listen to me. I felt so bad for you that night."

"Jake, I never knew. Why didn't you tell me? That means so much to me that you came." "You have to remember, until a few days ago, you and I didn't exactly talk much about_ that _part of your past." "Yeah, I know," I said. "Jake maybe, in time we can, if something, like this comes up, and we need to. The same goes for you, too. Anytime you need to talk. I'm here." "It's a deal then. You can cry on my shoulder, _anytime_, and I will cry on yours," he said.

"Bella, I almost forgot. Quil's mom is out of town Saturday, so Quil is having all of us over for a get-to-gather. Sort of like party, I guess. Will you go with me?" "Does his mom know about it?" "Yeah, it is just the pack, Emily, Jared's girlfriend Kim, and you, if you'll come. Quil's mom knows with Sam there. It will be fairly quiet." "I wouldn't miss a werewolf party for anything. Count me in. What should I bring?" "How 'bout some chips and your favorite dip? I'm bringing the sodas." "Okay, I'll bring French onion," I agreed.

We walked and talked for about two hours, then headed back home. It was nice to be out in the fresh air. Everything was so green and peaceful. I had already forgotten the terror attack I had earlier and was ready to get back and check on dinner.

"Bella, I can smell the roast from here, it smells great." "Will you stay for dinner, I know Charlie won't mind, besides I made enough for _all _of us, hoping you would?" "A beautiful woman, asks me to stay and eat her wonderful cooking, let me think, hum. Heck yeah, I'm staying!"

Charlie made it in just as I was putting everything on the table. He came in and went to wash up. "Hey dad. I've invited Jake for dinner, hope that's okay?" "Bella, you don't ever have to ask me if Jake is welcome. He is as much a part of this family as you are. What have you guys been up to today?"

I filled him in on most of our events from the day and told him about Jake's essay. He told us about the fishing trip and how many fish they had caught. He said his deputy, Mark, had taken them all home to clean, then would give him his half tomorrow.

Jake and my dad ate their fair share of roast both saying they were stuffed, and that they enjoyed it, then Charlie headed to the livingroom to watch the news. Jake helped me put the food away, I made a plate for him to take to Billy, then we washed the dishes together.

Shortly before, 8:00 p.m., Jake said he needed to get home, but I knew he needed to go out on patrols with the pack. I walked him to his car, we made plans to see each other after school tomorrow, and said our goodbyes. Then he drove away. Wow, what a whirl wind of a weekend. Things had really started changing in my life, hopefully for the better.


	3. A New Friend

Chapter Three

A New Friend

The next couple of days went by quickly, what with school, chores around the house, homework, and spending time with Jake. We were together every day for the entire week. If he wasn't at my house, I was at his, or we were walking on the beach. We talked a lot this week about many things like the changes that our relationship seemed to be going through, and how happy we both were now.

It took me by surprise when I woke up and it was already Saturday. Where had the week gone? I got dressed and went about my morning routine and headed downstairs to start breakfast. This morning I was making scrambled eggs and toast.

Charlie soon came into the kitchen, as the smell of breakfast filled the house. I told him about the get-to-gather Jake had invited me to and that I would do some things around the house before I went to La Push this afternoon.

I asked if I could stay a little later than usual, considering the special event. He agreed, with the request that Jake came to get me, then brought me home afterwards. This seemed reasonable, so I was set.

After we ate, I tidied up the kitchen, and went about my tasks. I quickly made beds, cleaned the bathroom, vacuumed, and dusted. Then I sat down to do my homework so it would be out of the way for the rest of the weekend.

I hadn't heard from Jake yet, and it was getting close to 11:00 a.m. I called his house and Billy informed me that the pack had to make some extra patrols last night, so Jake was still asleep. I asked if he would just have Jake call me when he got up, and he said he would.

I found a few more things to do for the next couple of hours, including making the dip I was bringing to the party. Once that was completed, I sat down to drink a glass of water and opened a book to read for a while. I had just gotten to one of the best parts, when the phone rang. That would be Jake.

"Hello." "Hey Bella, how are things going today," Jake asked on the other end.

"Great. I have finished everything I needed to do today and even got my homework done. I asked Charlie about tonight and he said that I could come. I even asked if I could stay a little later that usual, but there's a condition. You have to come get me and bring me home. Is that okay?"

"Sure. That's terrific. I'll see you in about thirty minutes." "Okay, see you then."

I grabbed my jacket, put the dip and chips in a bag, and changed into a different blouse. I had a new red blouse that I had been saving for special occasions, so I thought this was a good time to try it out. It was a little lower cut than I was used to and it made me a little uncomfortable. Oh well, if I had too, I could wear my jacket all night.

Jake was at the door in less than thirty minutes. He smiled widely as I opened the door. The blouse was the first thing he noticed. Or should I say the _cut _of the blouse was what he noticed.

He smiled in approval and said, "you really look good in red, and you _really_ look good in that blouse." Then he bent down and gave me a soft, smoldering kiss, before helping me gathering up my sack and jacket. "Are you ready to go?" I said 'sure' as we pulled the door closed and I locked it.

As we drove, I asked Jake if there had been any new developments with their patrols last night. He seemed a little hesitant at first, then admitted that Victoria had come within one mile of my house last night, but had slipped through their line and got away. This made be cringe at the thought of her being that close. It also made me wonder, just how much longer before she got to me, or they took her down one.

When we arrived at La Push, Jake said he forgot the sodas, and needed to stop by his house on the way to Quil's. I went in with him to say 'hi' to Billy.

He smiled as he saw me in the unusually brightly colored blouse and said the red looked nice on me. Jake grabbed the sodas and he told his dad he would be taking me home after the party. "You kids have fun, and be careful," he said as we reached the front door.

We were the first to make it to Quil's house, so Jake and I helped him set up the food and drinks on the kitchen counter.

"How are things going with you, Bella? I'm glad you made it." "Thanks, Quil for having me." I hoped that Quil knew how close Jake and I were becoming, and how much he meant to me. It would be nice to have someone on my side.

I had to admit. I was a little nervous being around the rest of the pack, after what Quil and Embry had said at the meadow that day. But, I had to start proving myself to them someday. I guessed today was as good a day as any.

Everyone else, Jared and Kim, Embry, Sam and Emily, Leah and Seth, seemed to arrive all at once. I hadn't seen Seth in a while. Wow, had he grown. He reminded me of how Jake used to be before his transformation. He was always smiles and easy going. He started picking on me as soon as he walked in.

"Hey Bella. Haven't seen you in ages. How's it going," he said, then came to give me a big bear hug? Jake seemed a little uneasy with this, but Seth didn't even notice. He patted me on the head and said something about me getting shorter, as he took the food him and Leah had brought to the kitchen.

I spoke to Sam, in a cordial enough manner, then turned to talk with Emily. "I like how you have your hair tonight. Did you braid it yourself?" "Yes, I had to use the two mirrors to get it right," she laughed.

"Well, it looks great. I get a headache when I wear my hair braided. Do you ever get one?" Emily went on to say that she was used to it and that it didn't bother her, as she and I walked to the kitchen. We poured some sodas, set the rest of the food up and continued to chat.

By this time, the front room was buzzing with jokes, laughter, and a lot of talking. The guys were settling right into the party mood. Leah came into the kitchen, frowning as usual. "Hey Leah," I said. "Do you want a soda?" "Sure, it beats listening to all of them talking at once."

She and Emily weren't very comfortable in the same room together, but I guess they never would be. They just sort of tolerated each other. I thought how sad it was that Leah and Sam weren't together. But, on the other hand, I couldn't see him without Emily, either. I just tried to talk to them both.

It didn't take long for the _werewolves _stomach's to bring them to the kitchen. They were talking, laughing, and eating everything in site. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves. I heard the faint sound of music coming from the other front room and I walked in to see who had turned it on.

Seth was by the stereo with a plate of chips and dip, a soda and a stack of cd's. "I'm getting this party started," he said, as I walked over. I sat down on the floor beside him and started looking at the selection.

We talked about the different bands, and he told me which songs were his favorites on each cd. He shoved a chip into my mouth, just as Jake walked around the corner. I thought I heard a faint growl coming from his direction, but I wasn't sure.

Jake walked over and pulled a cd out of his jacket pocket, which was laying on a chair, then he called everyone into the room. What was he up to, I wondered? He crossed the room, slid his cd into the player and announced that he had a special song he wanted to _sing _for me. I was mortified.

I didn't want him to bring attention to me, and I was really nervous about him singing in front of everyone. My red blouse looked white compared to my cheeks. I could fell that the heat had climbed up my neck and was flaming in them.

Then, to top things off, he made me stand in the center of the room, while everyone gathered around. I heard a few things like, "I gotta see this," "_Jake, sing?_", and "no way!" Then the music started and I began to tremble.

Jake seemed perfectly at ease as he began to gesture to the music. Then he started singing. I hadn't heard this song before, and I was immediately stunned. He sang:

_Won't you let me catch your fall,_

_Won't you let me lend a hand_

_Those lonely eyes have seen it all,_

_But love's too blind to understand._

_Cause you don't know what you have,_

_Til your everything is gone,_

_You need someone to show you how to live again._

_I wanna be there when your feeling high,_

_I wanna be there when you want to die,_

_I'm gonna light your fire,_

_I'm gonna feel your flame,_

_I wanna be there when you go insane,_

_I wanna be there when your feeling down,_

_And I'll be there when your head is spinning round,_

_I 'm gonna be your lover gonna be your friend,_

_I'm gonna be there till the end._

_You wouldn't know that I was there,_

_Cause I have been there all the time,_

_And if I had my way I'd hold you in my arms,_

_And leave this madness all behind._

_Cause you got some much to give,_

_But you throw it all away,_

_And all you got to show for who you are is pain._

_I've got so much to give,_

_If you'd only let me in,_

_I'm gonna take the time to show you I'm a friend._

As Jake continued to sing the words of this song, I felt my knees getting weak. I knew that everyone was watching us, but I couldn't take my eyes off of his. He sang this song, as if he had written it just for me.

I was so moved that tears began to stream down my cheeks. I covered my mouth to muffle a sob. My heart leaped a few times when he sang "I wanna be your lover," and I just wanted to go to him and hold him. But, I couldn't move.

When the song ended, I just continued to gaze at him, totally mystified. Everyone began to applaud, whistle, and whoop. I take it they didn't know Jake could sing either. He slowly came to me, took me in his arms, and right there in front of everyone, started kissing me.

I felt the same passion in his kiss that I did after we had watched the movie together. He held me so close, and wrapped me in his arms. I thought the whooping was getting louder, but I wasn't sure if it was them, or my heart pounding.

When he finally pulled away, he stayed very close as he looked at my tear stained eyes. "Oh Jake, I....I don't know what to say. That was so beautiful. Did you mean all of the words?"

"Yeah, baby, I did." Then he leaned to whisper into my ear. "I've sung that song for you a thousand times, but tonight, I finally had the nerve to let you hear it."

The music had continued, and so had the stares. But as our kiss had ended, the laughing and talking started back up again. I tried to pull myself together, and looked up only to meet Sam's gaze. I felt so strange, knowing he had watched Jake kissed me, but I also knew that I had a lot to make up for, in his eyes. So, it took me by surprise when he smiled and winked at me. Emily punched him a little on the arm and pulled him into the kitchen.

Jake pulled me across the room to an empty arm chair and sat down, making me sit on his lap. I didn't mind so much. At least we were out of the center of the room. I watched everyone, as they began to talk, laugh, and joke again. Then, Jared and Kim started to dance, and in a few minutes, Sam and Emily came back in and joined them. Everyone seemed to be having a great time.

Jake was smiling as he played with my hair and I was glad he wasn't making me dance, _yet_. He pulled me closer so he could whisper, "I love you," and I reached out and took his face in my hands.

"You must really love me to get up in front of everyone and sing. I'm learning more about you every day, Mr. Black. I didn't know you could sing, and I didn't know you could carve. What else can you do that I haven't learned of yet?" He just smiled and said, "oh, you'll learn everything about me, in time, my love, in time."

I sighed and said, "I'm thirsty. Do you want something to drink?" He shook his head "yes" so I got up and headed to the kitchen. Leah was leaning against the counter, when I came in. She looked so out of place. I really felt sorry for her.

She said, "Bella, so you and Jake are really getting close, huh?" "Yes, I finally realized how much I loved him. Why do you ask?" But as soon as I said it, I knew what she was thinking. "You know I haven't really trusted you since, well you know the thing with _Edward_, but I also hate to see someone get hurt. You do realize that Jake might leave you for someone else someday, don't you?"

I stared at the wall now, as I replied quietly. "I know. I've already started worrying about it. But, I made up my mind that I would fight for him. I'll do anything." I looked at her and she was shaking her head. "It doesn't work that way. You will lose that battle. Believe me. I _tried_ everything."

We were both quiet for a few minutes. "I guess, if that happens, I'll be getting what I deserve for all the pain I've caused him. I wish I had done things differently, but I can't change the past. As for 'if' it happens, I can't just give up now, I'm going to spend every minute with him while I can. Life is too short, for me anyway, to not love him now, while I can. Jake means the world to me. I'm just so glad I realized it before it was too late. I just hope the _imprinting_ thing never becomes an issue, as far as he's concerned."

"So your prepared to just walk away someday, if _she _comes along. Cause, like I said, it won't do any good to fight."

"Leah, I guess the answer would be _yes_. If it were to happen, and if there was nothing I could do, I guess the most important thing would be for him to be happy, and I would have to just live with my loss. I've dealt with it before and I _sort of _survived. I guess I could do it again. It would be really hard though, because I had Jake to help pull me through it before, the next time I'd be completely alone."

I hadn't realized that Jake was standing in the doorway, listening to our conversation, but looked up, when he moved into the room. "Leah, I wish you would keep your opinions to yourself," he mumbled. "Just telling it like it is, _bro_," she said in a cold, hard voice.

Jake looked at me with deep concern in his expression. "Bella, I told you I'm not going anywhere, and I'm not looking for anyone." He looked directly at Leah when he said that last part. "Sure, it has happened twice in the pack and a few times in our history, but I'm still not convinced that it is supposed to happen to us all."

Then he looked at me, putting his hand on my cheek. "Don't let this thing scare you off. We have been through worse together, and I think we can get through this. Okay?"

"Jake, you know I'm not going anywhere. I just claimed you as mine, I'm not giving you up just yet," I teased and gave him a quick kiss.

As if Leah had forgotten our glooming conversation, she spoke up and said, "hey, Bella, you want to go shopping with me in Port Angeles Tuesday, after you get out of school? I need to get a few new outfits. Being a werewolf has taken its toll on my wardrobe."

"Sure. Jake do you mind?" He frowned at me, and I knew he wasn't exactly fond of the idea that Leah would be filling my head full of her negative thoughts, but he said okay. I wasn't sure, but I thought that maybe Leah was trying to make friends with me. So, this looked like a good place to start.

Everyone continued to eat, talk, and dance, as the time passed. Then, as I was afraid, Jake pulled me into the living room to dance a slow dance. This reminded me of the night he had come to my prom last year. The night he came to warn me to stay away from _Edward. _He was much shorter then, and not nearly as warm. I shut down the memory at that point, and just concentrated on him and the song. Surprisingly, we danced very well together.

When the song stopped, and another began, Seth came up and asked if he could cut in. Jake wouldn't let my hand go, and finally Seth had to pry him loose. He stood with his arms folded across his chest, almost like he was pouting, and watched as we danced. Seth had me laughing as he told me funny stories about Jake and I finally had to stop dancing to get my breath. Jake quickly came and took me back, as soon as we stopped.

We sat down again, with him pulling me into his lap. "What were you two laughing at," he coaxed? "You. He was telling me funny things about you."

I couldn't tell if he was pouting about that or the fact that I had danced with Seth, but he started to sulk a little. I decided we'd better go outside for a few minutes, so we snuck out the front door.

We sat down on the bench on the front porch, and I snuggled up close to him. It had gotten much cooler with nightfall. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, and wove my hands into his soft hair. I ran my fingers over his scalp, then trailed one hand down his neck, then back up again. He didn't seem to be sulking anymore, but shivered as my fingers traced his neck.

Our lips found each other and we kissed for a long time. He pulled me back into his lap and tried to shield me from the cold. I couldn't think of any place I'd rather be right now. Being in Jake's arms was so wonderful.

"I have a hard time with anyone else touching you, even if it is one of my friends. It reminds me of _before,_" he said.

"You know where my heart belongs now, Jake. You don't have to worry about me. I'm the one who should be worried. _Remember_," I said as I put my finger on his nose?

"Bella, I'll never look into the eyes of another female, if it will make you stop worrying. I hardly look at anyone now anyway, and if I do, I only see you smiling back at me, as I wish it were you there instead of them."

"It's okay, Jake, just stay away from strangers in town," I laughed, trying to reassure him, but deep down, I was worrying. What would I do?

Jake said I was getting too cold, so we headed back inside. We had some more snacks and soda, and I asked if I might use the restroom. Quil gave me directions down the hall, and I said I would be back shortly. When I came out, Quil caught me by the hand and pulled me to the living room. He said he hadn't had a turn to dance with me yet, and I thought, "oh great, here we go again."

Embry had Jake in the corner talking, and it seemed like he and Quil were in on this together, maybe trying to keep Jake occupied for a few minutes. Quil was not quite as tall as Jake, but he was just as broad and warm. He had one arm wrapped around my waist and in the other he held my hand loosely.

"You're not a bad dancer, Bella. I thought you were 'uncoordinated'?" "Gee, _thanks_ Quil. But your right, I am usually all left feet."

He leaned in a little closer than I was comfortable with, as he whispered down at me. "I'm glad you and Jake are together. I think you are good for each other.

I don't care what anyone else says. But, Bella, I also want you to know. If anything every _happens_, I'll be there for you. Okay?" "_Okay_, " I said, not sure how to take his comment.

Maybe he was meaning if anything ever happened to Jake, I shuddered at the thought, that he would be like a brother to Jake and look out for me. Or maybe, he was meaning if Jake _imprinted_ on someone he would be there for me and would offer his shoulder for me to cry on. Or, _maybe_ he was implying that he would _be _there for me under either circumstance, because he, _he liked _me.

I was a little confused, but I didn't have time to keep thinking about it. As the song ended, he kissed my forehead, just as Jake looked up.

Jake's expression became very angry. He tensed up, started trembling, and his hands dropped to his sides as he formed fists. Quil didn't see him, he had let me go and turned to start talking with Jared and Kim.

Embry did though, and he was trying to get him to calm down. I walked quickly to Jake's side, and took his hand in mine. At first, he was hesitant, then he let me pull his hand up. I tried to open his clenched fist, but it was nearly impossible.

I started rubbing his hand with mine, and kissed his fingers, until he relaxed and opened his fist. Once I had it opened, I started tracing small circles in his palm and kissing it too. I looked up and his eyes were closed and he was taking deep breaths.

I leaned closer to him, and whispered, "Jake. You've got to work on this. I told you before, it's okay."

He seemed to totally relax then, and Embry breathed a sigh of relief. If he had been in on the distraction, I'm sure he'd think about it a little longer, if it ever happened again. Jake put his arm around me and looked up at the clock. It was getting late, so he said he better be getting me home.

We said goodby to everyone and got in his car. We had been driving for a few minutes, when he spoke up, "I had a really great time tonight. Thanks for going with me."

"It was fun. Thanks. I think everyone was _okay_ with me being there. Maybe they aren't going to be so hard on me after all."

"They like you Bella, you don't have to _worry_ about that," he said a little sarcastically. I'm sure he was referring to the guys dancing with me.

Jake seemed to be in deep thought, then he looked over at me and smiled. "Bella, you know school will be out in a couple of months, and that means there will be a _pr...prom_."

I grimaced at the thought and my mind started to drift back to last year's prom. I really didn't want to go through that again. "Jake, I'd much rather just have a quiet evening with you, _alone._"

"Wait a minute," he said. "I know how you feel about your school, but I'm talking about mine. After all, _it is _my junior prom, and you _wouldn't want to deprive me of that. Would you?_"

I'm sure, if I could have seen his face clearly, by the sound of the last few words, he had a little pout on his face, and maybe was even sticking out his bottom lip a little, as he begged slightly. I laughed at the thought and knew that he had me.

"Okay, okay. I'll go with you. It won't be as bad as at my school. I'll hardly know anyone there, so I can just relax and be myself."

"That's all I ask," he said. "Besides, I want to show you off. I'm a little bit proud to have such a_ hot looking older girlfriend_." At that, I slapped him on the thigh and we both started laughing. He was definitely being a wise guy.

He walked me in when we got to my house. He wanted to let Charlie know I was back safely. Charlie said goodnight and headed upstairs to bed. Jake kissed me goodbye as I walked him back to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, I guess," I said as he stopped in the doorway. "I need to make a few patrols, the others were headed out not long after we left the party. Then I'll go home to get some sleep. I may sleep in a little tomorrow, so I call you when I get up. Okay."

"Jake. Be careful and I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." "Me too, Bella. Goodnight."


	4. Victoria

Chapter Four

Victoria

I hurried upstairs, took a quick shower and went to bed. I had wonderful dreams during the night and woke late morning feeling well rested. I didn't hear Charlie stirring around, so I guessed he was already gone for the day, probably fishing again. So, I knew I would have a few hours to kill.

I slowly went about my morning routine and ate a quick breakfast. I decided I better e-mail my mom, so I went back up to my room. I really didn't know where to begin, but I knew I needed to fill her in on a few of the terrific details on how my life was turning around.

After I finished a page long e-mail, I knew I would have to answer all of her questions later, but if felt good to let her know how happy I was right now. I knew she would be glad, so the 'thirty questions' would be worth it in the long run.

The phone rang about 1:00 p.m. and I knew it was probably Jake. It was, and he said they had been out longer than he had expected with some new trails they had discovered. He asked if I would come down and I told him I was on my way.

When I made it to La Push, I half-expected Jake to meet me at my truck, but he didn't. I went up to his house and Billy opened the door.

"Bella, he just left. Sam sent a message that he needed to see him right away. I hope he won't be gone long, but you are welcome to stay here. If you'd like to?"

"Thanks Billy, but I'm going to take a walk down to the beach. If you see Jake, tell him I'm there."

I turned and started walking toward the beach. It was not a bad day and I hated to waste any amount of sunshine, since it was scarce around here. I walked slowly, taking in all the sites and sounds along the way. It seemed a little quieter than usual and it made me wrap my arms around myself as I had an uncontrollable shiver. It must just be my imagination.

The ocean looked so beautiful today. The sun was sparkling on the water and it looked like diamonds. The birds were soaring high in the sky and the only sound was that of the waves. I made my way down to the drift wood tree that Jake and I always came to, and stood there admiring the view. I could hear the roar of the water and the birds above me, but no other sounds.

I was deep in thought, not paying any attention to anything, but the waves rolling in and out. I looked down at the wet sand in front of me, then looked up, and there she was, _Victoria!_ She was crouched in a position, as if ready to spring on her prey. Her hair was flaming around her head like the flames of a bonfire that was roaring. Her eyes were bright red, indicating that she had recently fed. I wondered who the poor soul was that she had killed while she satisfied her thirst.

I had no where to go, but into the water, and I knew that would do me no good because her strength was a hundred times that of my own. I just froze. My heart stopped beating and for a split second I tried to keep it from resuming, hoping she would think I was dead and leave. But it didn't work. It started right back up, pounding so hard that it made my chest hurt. My knees were turning to jelly under me, and I wasn't sure I could stand up much longer.

So, this is how my life would end. All the bad dreams, all the times I had worried about this day, and she was going to kill me, here, in a place that I loved, all alone. Ironic that I would end up dying by the hand of a vampire after all, and I would be alone. Well, if this is what was meant to be, then the only comfort I could find is the fact that the ones I loved, would not be in her path. I knew that once she had _tasted_ her revenge, she would leave this area for good.

"Hello, Victoria." I spoke, my voice was breaking, but I tried to compose myself. If I could make her mad enough, maybe she would just kill me, and not prolong the agony like Laurant and implied she would. "How have you been? Being alone doesn't suit you at all. You look terrible. Haven't you been able to find another mate like _J a m e s_?" I twisted his name out of my mouth and made it sound evil. She hissed and sprung closer to me. She wrinkled her nose and pulled her head back a little. My guess is that she was having trouble with traces of werewolf scent that was wafting from me, toward her with the breeze.

At this point, I'm not sure why, unless it was my fear of others getting hurt, I felt the strength return to my legs. I stepped closer to her, hoping that she would just make her move and it would end. Another step, then another, brought me within three feet of her. She looked around quickly as if expecting someone else to be here. Maybe she thought it was a trap. But it was very apparent that I was alone. No one was around for at least a quarter of a mile.

I thought, this is it, my time is really up. I whispered, "Jake. I'll always love you." With tears flowing down my cheeks, I took another step, and as if to gesture my surrender, and that I was ready for what came next, I stretched my arms out to either side of my body and threw my head back. I wouldn't even watch as she approached me. All she had to do was take a few more steps.

It sounded as though she was sniffing the air and I thought I heard a faint shuffle of her bare feet on the sand. I kept my eyes closed and held very still, except for faint sobs that were now coming out of my chest and working their way up to my throat. Was I being brave, to just give up like this? I really had no other choice. I knew this was the only thing I could do.

She growled a deep disturbing growl and I could hear her shifting from side to side. What was she waiting for? Then, as quick as a flash of lightening, something hit me, and I was falling onto the sand, then I was being rolled into the water under the branches of the fallen tree. I felt the warm sensation of silky fur as the big wolf shoved hard against me. I looked up trying to see what was happening, then I heard the howls. The wolves had jumped right in between us, and they were surrounding her.

They began circling and closing in. She was snarling, and growling, then lunging at them. But, as they closed the circle tighter around her, I saw in her eyes that she knew this was the end.

They came at her from all sides, biting and tearing at her. Even though I knew this was the end to my fears, many of my nightmares, and what had to be done to protect everyone, I still couldn't watch. I heard the growls, and screeching sounds, but all I could do was burry my face in the wet sand and shake. It didn't last long. Within ten minutes, all was silent, except the panting of the wolves. I couldn't look up, I couldn't move, and then everything was black, as I passed out.

When I woke up, I was laying on the sofa in Jake's house, and I thought that all of the pack and Billy were there looking down at me. Why did I always have to pass out, then look so stupid while everyone stood over me? I sat up, searching, searching for Jake. I stumbled to me feet and grabbed Quil by the arms, trying to shake him, to no avail, it was like trying to shake a bolder.

"Where is Jake?" I began screaming. "Where is he?"

Billy moved closer to me in his wheelchair and grabbed me by the hand. "Bella, he is okay, calm down. He and Sam are cleaning things up at the beach. They didn't want to leave any of _it_ lying around. They had to burn everything, then they'll be back.

I fell back down onto the sofa and buried my face in the pillows. When the sobs started coming out I couldn't stop them. Waves of relief rippled over me and it felt as if a weight of great proximity had been lifted. Seth came over, pulled me up, and leaned me into his broad chest then put his arms around me and started to rock me, back and forth.

"Bella, it is all over. Sh, sh, sh." He kissed my hair and began stroking it, trying to calm me down.

"Seth, Jake _co....could_ _have been k...killed_, you all could have been killed, _be...because of me_," I sobbed.

"But we weren't, and Jake is fine, and it is all over," he reassured me.

Seth was such a good person. He reminded me so much of Jacob, before he started his transformation. So easy going and kind. Not that Jake wasn't, but now Jake seemed so much more mature now.

They all started talking quietly, after a few minutes, recalling with each other the events that had taken place. Seth pulled me up and led me into the kitchen, so I couldn't hear all of the gory details. He continued to hold me in his arms and stroke my hair. I heard the door open, but I didn't hear any footsteps. It wasn't until I heard a low growl, that I realized someone else was in the room.

"What are you doing, Seth" Jake said through his teeth?

"Jake, man, I'm just comforting her. She was freaking out when you weren't here." I looked up to see Jake scowling angrily at Seth, almost like he was jealous. I squirmed out of Seth's arms and ran to Jake wrapping myself around his waist and continuing with my streaming sobs.

"Jake, I, I......," I just couldn't speak. I had been so frightened. He pulled me closer to him and rubbed my hair gently.

"Bella. What were thinking," he asked? I thought I felt a sob coming out of his throat too. I didn't understand what he was asking. "Bella, why did you offer yourself to her like that? Why didn't you at least try to run?" I hadn't known that anyone was around. I wondered where the pack was that they had seen me.

As my sobbing slowed a little, I found enough strength to whisper, "if I _gave_ myself to her without a fight, she would probably have left here never to return. I thought it was a good thing, to keep you and the other's safe and to let her have her _bloody revenge,_ then everyone could live in peace again."

He took me by the shoulders and shook me slightly. "No, no, you were almost killed! Didn't you know that I would protect you? I was almost there. We were on the cliff above you within seconds. Oh Bella, I almost lost you again," he cried softly, pulling me back into his arms.

Sam broke through our quiet moment when he stepped into the room and cleared his throat. He came over as Jake looked up and said, "Bella, we have burned _it_ completely and we have buried the ashes in the forest. It is all over now." He put his hand on my shoulder and I felt great relief in the touch of his hand. I knew he was glad it was over too, for his pack's sake and the safety of his people.

"Thank you Sam," I whispered. "Thank you."

I guess I hadn't realized to extent of my worry and how truly scared I'd been of dying at the hands of _Victoria_, or maybe it brought back memories of _vampires _that were once my _friends_, who were almost my family, or maybe it just brought back _memories_ of _Edward_, or the fact that I had almost died today, I'm not sure which, but at that moment I felt overwhelmed, the room was spinning, but I couldn't do anything but fall on Jake, and then it all went dark again.

This time, when I woke up, no one was standing over me staring down. It was very quiet and peaceful. The room was unfamiliar at first, then I realized I was in Jake's room. As my senses returned, I wondered where Jake was, then I felt him, lying next to me, holding me like he never wanted to let me go. I turned my head and was inches from his face.

His ebony eyes were full of love and concern. "Hey, did you decide to come back to me? You've been out for over thirty minutes. I thought I might have to take you to the hospital, but you were breathing normally, so Billy and Sam said you would be fine, that you just needed to rest."

I didn't say anything for a long time. I just looked into his eyes. Then, when I knew exactly what to say, I spoke. "Jake, you know I would have given up my life for you today. Don't you? If it meant you would be safe, that you all would be safe."

"Yes, Bella, I know that and so does the rest of the pack. You offered a great sacrifice today, but that doesn't mean I'm not upset and hurt that you did. Do you know how I would have felt, if I had, had to watch her draining the life from you, running as fast as I could, and not being able to stop it from happening?"

He laid his head down on my chest and whispered, "the thought is more than I can bear."

I touched his soft, black hair and rubbed the back of his neck. I thought to myself, if it was possible for two young people, Jake and I, to love each other so much, so completely. To love each other in a way that did away with the boundaries of age, circumstance, mythical creatures, and even dreams. At that moment, I came to the conclusion that it was possible and that I was living the proof right now.

"Where is everyone at," I asked?

He said they had all gone home for the night. I wondered what time it was and guessed it must be getting late. I didn't want to leave Jake, I wanted to stay in his arms forever, but I knew Charlie would be wondering where I was and what was going on.

"Charlie," I gasped. "I'm a wreck. How will I get past him, without him knowing something is wrong?"

Jake slowly raised his head and smiled a slight smile, almost as if he were forcing himself to, then he said "food."

"I'll drive you back to Forks and we'll pick up some food and take it home. He'll be so glad to have take-out from his favorite diner that he probably won't notice. Besides, I'll keep him distracted with the events of his day. I'll be there with you Bella. We'll get through it."

"Thanks Jake. Here you go saving me again. Only this time it is just from explaining, not impending doom."

We both laughed a little at the remark. It felt good to laugh and not be upset for a change. I got up and went to the bathroom to wash my face and freshen up. I thought how much easier Jake had it at home, with is dad knowing everything that went on around here. It must be nice to not have to keep secrets.

Jake had filled Billy in on our plans, and he seemed to approve. We headed out and made our way to the diner, where we ordered three daily specials. Jake helped me pay for it and we went straight to my house. Charlie had just gotten home as we pulled up. He eyed us both as he saw how closely we were sitting to each other in my truck, but then he smiled.

Jake jumped out and pulled me with him. He started laughing and carrying on right away with Charlie, and told him we had a surprise for him tonight. We had brought dinner home. He looked suspicious, until he smelled the food from the diner, then he was ready to dig in.

I kept my eyes on my food for most of the meal, trying not to let Charlie see how pale my face was. I really wasn't very hungry, guessing it was from the day's events, so when Jake started eyeing what was left on my plate, I gladly switched with him when Charlie wasn't looking. We cleared the table and Jake helped me wash the small amount of dishes, then we joined Charlie in the living room for some television.

Jake didn't seem at all shy about sitting as close as possible to me and pulling up to his chest. I let my head rest casually on his shoulder. When Charlie observed our closeness, he didn't seem to mind, but he did ask why I looked so zapped. Jake told him I must still be tired from the party last night, and that he wanted me to get in bed in just a little while.

Then Jake spoke up again, "Charlie, did Bella tell you I sang to her last night at the party? I had been practicing the song for a _long _time."

"No, she didn't. I didn't even know you could sing. Bella was everyone howling along with him?"

We all started laughing. Jake and I laughed at the ironic statement my dad had made, and Charlie at the thought of Jake singing.

"Dad, he really was good, and no. No one was howling. They did applaud though."

I smiled up at Jake and was really glad he was here. It made my night so much easier. I said I should go up and get ready for bed, before he left. So I headed upstairs to take a shower. The warm water felt really good as I tried to wash away the stress of the day. I considered staying in the shower the rest of the night, but Charlie would need some hot water too. And there was the matter of saying goodnight to Jake.

After dressing, I dried my hair and went back downstairs. The two of them were looking as comfortable as ever, while they watched the television together. I stood at the door for a while watching Jake from across the room. Thinking how lucky I was to have such a good friend and now someone with whom I could share my love. Someone who loved me back. Today had made me realize how much he meant to me. I shivered at the thought of having almost given up everything today and that if it wasn't for Jake and the others, I wouldn't be here right now.

Jake saw me looking at him, smiled and motioned for me to come join him again on the sofa. Again, he snuggled me in close to his side. We watched the end of a movie that had been on and then he hesitantly got up to leave. Charlie told him goodbye and we walked to the door. He leaned down and smelled of my hair and sighed a little.

"You smell really nice. I wish I didn't have to go home. But, I know we both have to get up early tomorrow." "I guess you guys can go to bed tonight without the extra patrols, huh?"

"Yeah, Sam and Jared are making a round or two, then they'll call it a night. We'll go back to just the usual 'take a look around' two at a time and maybe we can all get caught up on our sleep. Goodnight, Bella love. Sleep well tonight."

"Night Jake. You too." He kissed me goodbye and left. Again, I watched until he was out of site, wishing I could run with him through the night.

Monday had gone by slowly, but Tuesday went a little quicker for me. I guess it was because of the trip I had planed to Port Angeles with Leah this afternoon that made it go by fast. Leah was waiting for me when I got home. I had told Charlie about our trip and he seemed fine with it because I was going with Leah. I told him we would bring Chinese food home, so he didn't need to fix anything.

Leah didn't talk much as we started our trip. We listened to a new cd she had and before long she was loosening up. We talked about my day at school, and her day at the store she worked at on the reservation, then about her plans to attend college. She was planning on starting with a few classes during the summer. She told me she would be going to Seattle Community College.

I told her I had applied for a scholarship there, and was hoping to hear from them any day. With only two months left of my senior year, I had my fingers crossed that I would get it. It wasn't much, but every little bit would help. I told her about Jake asking me to his prom and that this trip would be a good time to pick out a dress. She agreed and said she knew a great place to look.

I also thought it would be a good time to pick out a present for Jake's birthday. It was coming up in a month and I wanted to get him something special. I wasn't sure what yet, but I knew I would know the moment I saw it.

We made it into town in less than an hour, then headed for the store Leah wanted to shop at. I found a new silky pajama set, and she quickly found a couple of new outfits, not lingering at all to look. I guess she was a bit uneasy in a big store. We didn't have stores this size in Forks. From there, we went to the dress store she told me about and that's when it got complicated. There were so many to choose from, but I had a budget that I couldn't go over. My small checking account hadn't grown much since I had been in Forks, and I knew that I too much get a job soon.

I narrowed it down to three choices, just by looking at the price tags. I tried them all on and Leah said she liked the hot pink with a plunging neckline and open back. I was leaning toward the more conservative blue one with a jacket that sparkled in the light, or the shiny black one with a see through cover up.

She teased me and asked, "and which one do you think he would rather see you in?" We both said the "hot pink one" at the same time. We laughed for a while, looked for some shoes to match, then made our purchase and left.

We now were making our way to the department store down the street, after putting our packages in her car. It wasn't far, so we decided to walk.

"Leah, do you think you will every find someone _else?_ You're a very pretty girl and I know, in time, you could love again."

She looked down at the sidewalk as we walked and said, "I've thought about it before, but I just can't seem to trust any of them anymore. The only guys I feel comfortable around, are the rest of the pack. I think that is only because I know their thoughts when we are in our wolf forms together, though. Every other guy, I just look at and wonder what dark secret they are hiding behind their _pretty eyes_."

"I can see your point, but, don't you think you might like to try to move on?"

"Maybe, some day. I don't know. He would have to be _very _good looking to get my mind off of what was in his head. Maybe if I fell for the outside, I could work around to the inside later." We laughed as we went inside the department store. I still had to get something for Jake's birthday.

We stopped first at the greeting card section and I immediately found the perfect card. It said everything that I could have wanted to say and had a pretty picture of the ocean on the front. Then we went to the tool section. I had a thought, but wasn't exactly sure what I was looking for. Bingo, there it was, this would be perfect. It was a small wooden case that held several different wood carving tools. They were small, so I assumed they would be perfect for small projects.

Leah looked at me with a questioning look, then I showed her the bracelet Jake had given me, with the tiny wooden heart attached. She was amused that Jake could make something so small, with his big hands, and thought that it was just lovely. She thought the tools were a good idea to, and I still had just enough to get them. Now, I definitely had to get a job.

We picked up the Chinese food on our way out of town, and I asked Leah if she would stay with us for dinner. She agreed and we made our way home. The food smelled so good that we almost started snacking, but we decided Charlie would probably be mad if we didn't bring him any.

Leah and I talked about many things, but ended up talking about me and Jake. I told her how I had always loved him, but that I had been so blinded by _Edward_ that I didn't realize it. She didn't ask many questions, sensing that too much information about my past might be painful for me. She was right. We talked again about the_ 'imprinting thing'_ and I was inclined to think that she wouldn't have believed in it much either, if things hadn't happened the way they did with Sam and Emily.

I laughed as I said, "Leah, I guess you could be my eyes and ears around the reservation. You know, let me know if anyone new comes around. Maybe I can keep Jake out of their way, or maybe I could _kidnap_ him and make him run away with me."

We laughed so hard at the thought of me kidnaping anyone, then laughed even harder at the fact that I wouldn't have to, Jake would be the one running away with me, pulling me along like a rag doll.

She told me that Seth really liked being around me, and that he had made mention of wishing I was his little sister. I felt flattered and thought about how nice it would be to have him around. I began to feel that Leah was good, like Seth, but in her own way. She would help a friend out who was in need. But it just took her longer to warm up to you than Seth.

It was about 8:00 p.m. when we made it to my house. We had to reheat the food, but it was still really good. I hadn't had Chinese food in a long time, and neither had Leah. We all laughed and talked and Charlie seemed glad Leah was there. Like it reminded him of the times he had laughed with her dad, Harry, before he had died.

My dad told me that Jake had called at least ten times, so I better check in with him. I realized then, that this was the first day in a long time that we hadn't seen each other. I suddenly felt very lonely. I really would like to see him, if only for few minutes. We told Leah goodnight and I thanked her for the invitation and the trip. We decided we would do it again, soon.

As she left, she said, "Bella, I'll keep my eyes and ears open. If I hear of anything, _I'll let you know_." She winked at me then headed home.

I picked up the phone to call Jake, but Billy said he had stepped out. I guessed from the tone in his voice that he had gone out maybe on a patrol. I told him to have Jake call me when he got back, and went up to get ready for bed. I knew I needed to do a little reading for a test tomorrow, so I hurried with my nightly preparations and went to lie down while I read.

The information wasn't hard to absorb, and I felt like I might pass the test. Then I heard a scratching sound at my window. At first I jumped, then I realized there was a friendly whisper behind the scratching sound. I ran to the window, only to find Jake perched in the tree outside. He sprang though the window, just as I opened it, landing silently on the floor. How did he do that, I wondered?

"Bella, I was going crazy, I haven't seen or heard from you all day. I just had to see you." Then he reached out and grabbed me into a big bear hug.

"I missed you too, Jake. Leah and I had a good time though. She really isn't so bad, you know."

"Did you really have a good time, or did she fill you full of more doubts and worries, about me?"

"No, we had a good time. Jake, she understands my concerns, only because she has had first hand experience. You can't blame her for that."

"I know, but I just don't want you worrying about the _stupid_ _imprinting thing._"

"Well, she and I have devised a plan. If anyone new comes around, she will signal me and I will kidnap you and_ make_ you run away with me. So, problem solved," I said, standing on my tiptoes and shoving my face up to his as I giggled.

He picked me up and gently tossed me on my bed, before plopping down beside me. "Kidnap me, huh? What if I won't go?"

"Well that depends. Would you _not_ want to go, because you're interested in the_ new girl around town_, or would you _not _want to go because you were being stubborn?"

"I'm not looking at any girls, so let's just say I was being stubborn. What would you do?"

"Well, I guess I could do this," I said, as I pressed my lips to the side of his neck, pushing him gently with my hand so that he fell back on the bed.

"Or maybe, I could do this," I said as I kissed his forehead and worked my way down his check and onto his jaw line.

"And, if that didn't work, then I would be forced to do this." I managed to climb up on top of him and propped my elbow on his chest as I held his face in my hands and came down on his lips with mine. A little more forceful that I had planned to, but it was all in the moment of playing with him.

I take it I had his attention, because he was quickly kissing me back with as much attention as I had given him. We were both breathing heavily and our hearts were racing. Jake was so warm under me that I started to feel a little too hot. We parted long enough for few gasps of air and he whispered, "and where did you say we were going? I'll _follow you _anywhere."

I guess we both realized that we were getting a little carried away, so I rolled off of him and lay panting beside him on the bed. My head was swimming and from the look on his face, so was his.

"Sorry," I said. "I guess I just missed you a lot today."

"Oh, you don't have to apologize to me. You can attack me like that, _anytime_ _you want._" Then he smiled that sly, warm smile, he is so capable of and melted my heart.

After our hearts had stopped racing and our breathing had slowed, he said he had better get out of here so I could go to sleep. He had the patrol with Quil tonight, so he had a couple of more hours to go. We kissed again, then he was out the window. I leaned out trying to watch him in the dark.

All I saw though were shadows. Then I heard the sound of a wolf, faintly in the distance. The sound was happy, but longing and I guessed it was my Jacob. I whispered "goodnight Jake," then closed the window and climbed into bed.

****

The weeks started flying by. Jake and I spent ever moment together that we could. School was getting harder for both of us, with it getting closer to finals, so we spent a lot of our time studying. We both had things to do around our own houses, so sometimes we helped each other, this gave us more time to be together.

Jake's birthday was fast approaching and I heard from Billy that the pack was throwing him a surprise birthday party. I thought this was great. He deserved a little time in the spotlight. After all, he was turning seventeen, technically. Even though he had stopped aging when he started his transformation into a werewolf. But, for all purposes, he had to keep up with the act. Even though it was hard to guess how old he really was since he looked at least twenty-five. Only those closest to the situation knew that he was already really fully grown.

The party was set for Saturday afternoon, and I was in charge of the food, so I told everyone to bring one of Jake's favorite dishes. I would make the cake and bring ice cream. With everything set for the surprise party, I worked everything around, so it would be kept from Jake. My dad would bring the cake and ice cream down to Jake's house, and I would go down early that day and keep him busy at the beach, while everyone sat the party up at Jake's house. It wouldn't be hard to explain my dad being there, since he had not been to visit Billy in a while, and everyone else would come on foot or hide their vehicles.

I made the cake early that morning and let it set to cool down. I made a rich chocolate layer cake, which I iced with two types of chocolate, once it was cooled. I finished everything and gave Charlie his instructions, again, before I left. I had told Jake that I had to finish an assignment and do the laundry. So he knew I would be down later. He had to do some work on his car, so he said that would be fine. I made it to La Push around 3:00 p.m. He heard me coming and came to meet me as usual. It had turned out perfect, because today was actually his birthday, but I pretended not to remember.

"Are you through with your car, Jake? I was hoping we could go down to the beach and walk before it got too cold."

"Sure, let me clean up first."

I peaked in to give Billy a thumbs up, then Jake and I headed to the beach hand in hand. Jake seemed a little preoccupied as we walked, and I guessed that he was a little disappointed, thinking I had forgotten his birthday. I hated hurting his feelings, but I had to hold out just a little while longer.

We made it to our driftwood tree and I jumped up onto it like I was walking the plank on a ship.

"Hey, be careful, Bella. I don't want you to slip."

He held onto my hand as I walked carefully down the length of the trunk. I was just about to be out over the water, when, just as he predicted, I slipped, and fell right into his arms. How perfect he was at always catching me when I fell.

He laughed and said, "I told you so," then sat me down on my feet.

We sat down straddling the tree and facing each other. He had his head down, and I almost gave in, I couldn't stand it. So, I decided to try and make him laugh. I bent down so that I was lower than he was and tried to peer up into his sad face.

With my lower lip sticking out a little I said, "hey Jake, why are you so _sad_? Did someone run over your cat?"

He lifted the corners of his mouth a little, then gave me a peck on the lip that was still sticking out, but he still didn't say anything.

Then I started to worry that maybe he had something else on his mind all together. Maybe he had found someone else. I couldn't let my mind start playing tricks on me so, I decided to make a run for it. It hadn't been quite forty-five minutes since we left, but they should have everything ready by the time we got back.

I pushed him a little, causing him to become off balanced and nearly fall, jumped up, and screamed, "I'll bet I beat you back to your house!"

Then I ran for all I was worth. I snaked around trees, and over holes, so easily that I impressed myself, hoping all the while that he wouldn't run ahead of me and beat me there, then be waiting for me when I ran up out of breath.

But, it worked, my throwing him off balance, gave me just the head start I needed. I was almost to his house when he ran up behind me, caught me by the waist and swung me around. Then he bent down and threw me over his shoulder and ran the rest of the way to the house. I was in need of some air when he set me down, but he looked a little happier now as he said, "we both win."

We were still out of breath, when we walked into the house. At that same moment, everyone yelled "SURPRISE!" Jake's face immediately turned red and he looked down at me with a frown.

"So this is what you were up to?"

"I'm sorry you thought I forgot. But it wouldn't have been a surprise had I said anything."

Everyone joined in and sang him Happy Birthday, then we went into the kitchen and I began dishing out food. We all ate, laughed and talked for a while, then it came time for the cake. We made Jake sit at the table, and I presented him with a knife and told him to cut it.

"Jake. I made it for you. I hope you like it."

He grinned and turned red again, then said, "you know I'll like it." He cut everyone a piece and it was half gone in no time.

I cleared the cake away and we brought out the presents. Jake got some new clothes, a cd, some cologne, money, and then I gave him my gift. He looked up at me with wonder in his eyes then proceeded to open the gift. I'm not sure if it meant a lot to him because he really liked it or because it was something that I had given to him. But the look on his face was priceless.

He got up, laid the wooden box on the table, then pulled me close to him and said, "Bella. Thank you so much. I've never had anything like this before. I used a pocket knife for all of my carvings in the past. These are so nice."

Then he kissed me, I think he forgot that my dad was in the room. He was the only one who seemed to mind that Jake was kissing me, and I heard him began to clear his throat after a few minutes.

Jake looked up and smiled at him, "come on Charlie, after all it is my birthday."

My dad smiled back, and seemed to ease up a little. Then he looked at me and must have seen how I was glowing and so happy now. I think he even got a little choked up because in the next breath he said he had better be getting home. He patted Jake on the back and again wished him a happy birthday and headed out the door. I knew I would have some explaining to do when I got home, but I didn't mind.

I helped Billy and Jake clean up after the party and Jake walked me to my truck. I was leaning against the door as he came to stand in front of me.

"Happy Birthday," I said with a big smile.

He looked thoughtfully at me and said, "you have given me the best present, the only present I could have ever have wanted. Do you know what it is?" I shook my head 'no', hoping he would tell me. I knew what I thought he would say, but I wanted him to say it.

"Being with you. That is the best present I could ever have. Knowing that you love _me,_ that you want to be with _me_, and that you _chose me_."

He pressed against me as he leaned down and kissed me, very softly. His lips were warm and sweet. I looked up at him and he was radiant.

"I better get home now. Do you want to come up and study with me tomorrow?"

"Does that mean we can spend the entire day together, he said as he smiled.

"I believe it does," I said. "Then I'll be there at 10:00 a.m."

"Goodbye Jake. Love you." "Bella, I _really, really _love you too."

Charlie was waiting on me when I got home and just as I suspected he wanted to talk.

"Was Jake happy with his party?"

"Yeah. He was worried I had forgotten it, but he had a good time."

"Bella, I've noticed that there is something different when you look at Jake now. You love him, don't you?"

"Dad, I have always loved Jake, but I just had _some things _clouding my view of my true feelings. We do care a great deal about each other. I hope you approve?"

"Bella, if your happy, I'm happy. I think Jake is perfect for you, but does it bother you that he is a little younger than you?"

"No, dad it doesn't. Jake is so much more mature that any other guy I know his age. He has had to grow up pretty fast, you know."

Charlie seemed okay with my answers and gave me a little hug. Then I went upstairs to get ready for bed. I had trouble sleeping that night, so I lay there thinking about my life. Wondering what would happen with Jake and I. How our relationship would develop. I thought about school, and needing to get a job, and college. Before long, I had overloaded my brain and drifted off to sleep.


	5. The Prom

Chapter Five

The Prom

As predicted, the week was very busy and so was the next couple of weeks. Jake's junior prom had finally arrived. It was tonight and I was starting to panic. Why had I agreed to go? I hated dances and being around a lot of people. But, I had to do this for Jake. After all, he _sort of_ was at mine with me last year.

Jake called me that morning to remind me that he would pick me up at 6:00 p.m. He wanted to take me out to dinner, before we went to the prom. There was a new restaurant on the reservation and he had reserved a nice little table for two for this evening. I worked around the house until about 4:00 p.m., then, I started getting ready. As the nerves set in again, I tried to calm myself down by taking a long shower, washing my hair, and relaxing for a little while.

After my hair was dry, I dug out my hot rollers and perched them all over my head. I hated these things, but I guess if it was for Jake, I could struggle through it. I let them set for a long time, then took them down and started trying to make myself look presentable. I managed to make several nice layers of waves all over my head, then pulled my hair up on the top and fastened it with a clip. I left a couple of tendrils of hair down on each temple. It didn't look _that bad_.

I put the dress on and suddenly felt embarrassed as I saw a little cleavage exposed. I seriously thought about using a safety pin, but thought it would look odd if it puckered right at that spot. So this was it. I put on my shoes and sat on my bed to wait for Jake. I really didn't want to go downstairs with Charlie, until the last possible moment.

I only had only waited about fifteen minuets, when I heard the door open downstairs. Okay, this was it. I hoped Jake was _happy _about this, because I was starting to have serious doubts.

My dad called up, "Bella, Jake's here. Are you ready?"

I grabbed a sweater, for inside, my jacket for outside, and my purse. Then walked slowly downstairs. My face was burning and I felt a little unsure in the slight heels I was wearing. But maybe I wouldn't fall. As I came down the stairs, I could feel his eyes all over me. I heard a couple of gasps, but I had to keep my eyes on where I was walking.

I came to rest on the last step and finally looked up. Jake was standing there, dressed as I had never seen him before. Now I gasped and a huge smile spread across my face that matched the one he already had. My mouth came open to speak, but Jake beat me to it.

"Bella, _you look_ .....absolutely beautiful. And I love the way you fixed your hair."

You see, this meant a lot to me, because Jake, well Jake had seen me at some of the worst possible times in my life. Times when I'm sure that I wasn't very attractive. So it made me happy that he was pleased. It was great that the loved me just as 'normal everyday Bella' but it was really nice to see him looking at me like this, like I was prize he had just won.

"Thanks, Jake. You _look._.... Well. You look_ terrific_."

Jake wasn't wearing a full suit or anything, but he had on black jeans, a black jacket, a white shirt that wasn't buttoned up all the way, and a red tie that was loosely tied around his neck. He looked a little rebellious and with his ebony eyes, bronze skin, and jet-black hair, he even looked a little dangerous. But I knew better. He was _my Jacob_, just very dressed up. _And I liked it._ I hoped that my expression was more evident than his. I was truly the one who had won the prize.

Charlie spoke up and said I looked really nice too, then reminded Jake that he wanted me home by midnight. Jake agreed, still smiling, then stepped forward to give me a corsage. It was a small lily with small pink flowers around it. It matched perfectly with my dress, and it wasn't too big. He walked right up to me, took the pin off and reached for my dress, near the shoulder. He slipped his hand inside my dress, right in front of my dad, who moved forward about the same time.

Jake stopped, and cut him a look. "Charlie, you don't want me to turn her loose with this pin do you? You know there will be blood if I do."

Charlie rubbed his hand over his head and seemed to agree. I just stood there, very still, while Jake fastened it in place, just above my left breast. His hand was so warm that it made me shiver as he touched my bare skin. He also smiled slyly at me when he realized that I wasn't wearing a bra. This was not the type of dress that would let you wear one.

Jake had brought his camera and asked Charlie to take at least six photos of us in different poses. I was ready to kill him, when he finally said that was enough and he helped me put my sweater on, saying it wasn't too cold yet, before helping me down the steps of the porch and into the car. My dad stood and watched us drive away, waving a little as we left.

I could tell that Jake was on cloud nine. I thought, '_okay Jacob Black, glad to be of service. I hope you're happy._' But I couldn't be mad at him, so I decided we would make the best of it, and have a good time. I remembered what I had told him about not knowing many people there, so I could just be myself, and this helped a little.

We were at the restaurant sooner than I thought we should be. I think Jake had been speeding, but he wouldn't admit to it. He helped me out of the car and we walked in. It was a small cozy place and I guessed from the name that they served a variety of things. I hadn't eaten much today, so I was a tad hungry.

Just as Jake had said, we had a nice little table, just for the two of us at the back of the room. He helped me get seated and asked if I wanted to take off my sweater. His smile told me that he was wanting to get another look at me in the dress, but I thought we would just save that for the dance, maybe it would be dark there. So I kept it on, saying I was a little chilly.

Jake ordered a salad, steak, baked potato, and a roll. I chose the grilled chicken salad with blue cheese dressing. We sipped on our drinks, and waited for our food.

He was still smiling, like he couldn't stop, so I finally asked, "are you going to look at me like that all night?"

"Yes Miss Swan, I do believe I will. I've never seen a more beautiful young lady in all my life, so tonight I'm going to enjoy myself."

I had to admit. I was really enjoying looking at him too. However, I use to really enjoy looking at him when he was running with the pack all the time. Back then, he barely wore any clothes. Usually he just wore cut offs or shorts. Now that things were a little more calm around La Push, he mostly wore jeans and a T-shirt.

Our food came and we ate and talked about who would be at the dance, and what the theme was. It was "A Night in Hollywood." 'Well,' I thought to myself, 'this was my chance to be famous for one evening.' Jake was still eating, when I finished. This was uncommon, because he was usually finished and looking at my left overs. But tonight, I ate my entire salad.

We finished our meal and Jake paid our way out. Then we headed off to his school. I wondered if it was as small as mine, and guessed it probably was, due to the size of the reservation. When we arrived, I saw a line of people forming to go into the gym. We parked and got out and Jake almost ran to help me out of the car. I had never seen him acting like this. 'Maybe he wasn't as mature as I thought,' then laughed to myself.

He held me around the waist as we walked into the gym. We had to walk under an archway with glittering paper for our photo to be taken.

"Jake. Do we have to do this? You took pictures already."

"You just smile and look _very pretty _for me. I've been saving my money to buy these pictures."

That hit me like a ton of bricks. This was really important to him, so he had me. Tonight I was his. We smiled, got our photo taken, and moved toward the dance floor.

The music was loud, but not terribly so. We were just about to start dancing when I heard someone calling our names.

"Bella! Jake!" We looked up to see Jared and Kim.

The looked very nice and together and I'm sure they made a great picture. Kim looked a little nervous too, so I started talking with her.

"You look really pretty, Kim."

"So do you Bella. Isn't this great? I'll be dreaming about tonight for weeks."

"Yeah, Jake will be too," I laughed.

Quil and Embry appeared next, each with their dates. They introduced me to their dates, Tera was with Quil, and Marcie was with Embry. They seemed like nice girls. We all talked and laughed for a while, until the next song began, then we all went to dance. Jake had made me leave my sweater in a chair by the door. He had to hold me really close to keep me warm. I'm guessing he did this on purpose.

The first song was slow and we danced, holding each other affectionately. I looked up into his eyes and I just stared, trying to read his thoughts. Would it always be like this for me and Jake? Would we be together for the rest of our lives? Was this just the beginning for us? I'd never let myself think about the future with Jake. I just thought about today and tomorrow. I was afraid, if I thought any further, something bad would happen. But tonight, looking at him this way, I began to see a future and I liked the thought of being with him _forever_.

"Bella. What are you thinking about," Jake asked?

I snapped out of it and realized that I had been caught. Should I tell him? Or should I just try to change the subject? Oh well, tonight was sort of magical, what would it hurt to tell him of one little daydream?

"I was thinking about us and wondering what our future would hold? _Wondering_....if we would be together, for a long time." I left the 'forever' word out, thinking I might be pushing my luck.

"Hum. I was thinking of something along those same lines. Funny how we sometimes think alike."

"So, Jake, _exactly_ what were you thinking," I said, knowing it was only fair to have him open up too.

"Well, I was thinking I could see us being together for, _longer_ than a 'long time'. I kinda like the idea of growing old together."

I laughed a little and mumbled, "the only one who gets older around her is me. How depressing."

He seemed to be a little offended at my lack of seriousness and pulled back to look at me.

"Bella, do you _not_ _want _to be with me?"

"Jake, I'll be with you as long as you'll have me around."

Then I suddenly felt sad, as I realized the depth that our conversation had taken. I looked down, not wanting him to see the sadness in my eyes. This was the same thing I had faced with _Edward_. The pain of growing older every day, while the one I loved remained frozen in time forever young and beautiful.

As I said, I'd tried not to think about this before, because the way things had been with Jake _before_ was 'comfortable for the moment' and about being 'happy for the day'. Then I admitted that I still didn't want to think about our future, because I was scared. Before we could continue with our conversation, someone came up behind me and grabbed me by the waist, whisking me off to another dance.

I caught my breath and looked up to see Quil smiling down at me. 'Boy. Was he going to be in trouble,' I thought. I tried to look around for Jake, but I didn't see him anywhere. Where had he gone?

"Quil, what are you doing? Where did Jake go?" I was confused and a little upset. I needed to finish talking with Jake, and it was really important.

"We sent Jake on an errand. He'll be waiting on you," he smiled a wicked little smile at me, as he continued to whirl me around the gym floor.

"I had to give him something _else _to do, while I stole you away for a few minutes."

"Quil. Where is Tera?"

"Oh, she's around somewhere," he said seeming not too interested. "Bella, you look amazing tonight, do you know that?"

"Thanks Quil, but _Jake_ already told me that," I said, with a little huff.

The music finally stopped, but Quil didn't unarm me until he kissed me in the ear and whispered, "bye, Bella. I _hope_ to see you later."

I stumbled back, trying to keep my balance, feeling strangely out of place and lost. 'What had just happened,' I thought.

I looked around the gym until I finally found Jake, standing by the refreshments, looking around a little. He didn't look upset and he shouldn't be upset with me at least, I didn't do anything. I started making my way over to him, but stopped short when I saw a beautiful girl with bronze skin and shinny black hair approach him. Then another girl joined her.

I was trying to get a grip on myself as I watched them move closer to him. He started laughing at something they said and I could tell by the look on their faces and the way they held themselves that they were making a play for him. I suddenly felt sick at my stomach. I looked around for a place to go hide. How could he do this?

'Now wait a minute Bella, I thought. I'm sure he goes to school with them and has to put up with this a lot. After all he is _extremely _good looking. And he looks _really great _tonight.

I took a few deep breaths, as I made my way to the wall for support. He just told me minutes ago that he could see us being together for a _long time_. Surely he hadn't changed his mind that quickly? I should go over and stake my claim. But I hated feeling like this. _Oh no! _What if he was _imprinting_ on one of them? That did it, I said I would fight and I would! I somehow found the strength to walk, and made my way over to them slowly.

Just as I stepped around from behind one of the girls, Jake saw me. If he had been mad at me because I had danced with Quil, it was over now. He looked at me with a look that melted my heart. I walked over to him and took his hand. I didn't even look at the girls standing in front of me, I just kept my eyes fixed on him.

"There you are Bella. I've been waiting for you. Embry said you had gone to the bathroom."

What were Embry and Quil trying to do to me, drive me crazy, or make Jake hate me? Either way, what happened next, made up for it all.

Jake immediately pulled me against him, bent my head back and placed it in the bend of his arm and very gently brought his lips to mine. I can only imagine the look on those girls faces, but for the moment I was floating around the room. When he pulled away from my lips, he introduced me to them. They said "hi," and immediately retreated. I was so glad.

"Oh, Jake, _I....I _feel a little light headed. Can we sit down?"

"Sure, sure," he said, looking concerned. And he led me to a table, where he sat me down and pulled a chair over right next to me.

"I didn't mean to over power you with my kiss," he said sheepishly. I just wanted to let those girls know that I was _taken._

"Well, it _was_ the kiss, but also several other things."

"I saw you talking with those girls, and _I....I _thought that maybe . . . you were ... _impr_..."

"Hey, you know better than that, Bella. I've known those girls for years. They're in most of my classes. I don't like either one of them, like that."

"I know, but I was just scared for a moment, that's all."

He put his arm around me and laid my head on his shoulder. "Also, I think Quil and Embry are trying to start trouble, Jake. I think they're playing some game, " I said.

He smiled at me, then said "yeah, I know they are. They're testing me," he said, as he looked down at the table and shaking his head.

"They wanted to see if I would go dance with someone else. I'm sure. I may not be able to read their thoughts, at this very moment, but that seems like something they'd do. They want to see how _attached_ I am to you. Lord knows they should know the answer to that by now, after all....."

He stopped and looked at me, "but there's only you Bella, and there'll never be anyone else for me." Those words put a lump in my throat. That finished the conversation we were having when Quil pulled me away earlier. That was all I needed to hear. I tried not to start crying. I didn't want to ruin my make up.

"Jake, I _love you so much_," I said, rubbing my hand against his cheek.

This still didn't explain Quil's strange behavior toward me. They may have been pulling a joke, or testing Jake, but what about the way Quil acted when he was with me, _alone_. Maybe it had something to do with the way he and Jake were connected as wolves. The things he felt from Jake's thoughts. I don't know. But I did know, that I was going to give them a piece of my mind if they did it again.

Jake got some punch for us to drink and we sat and talked for a long time. Soon, all of my worries were forgotten and we were back on the gym floor dancing. Jake made a request and really got into singing another song to me, not really loud enough for everyone to hear, but loud enough for me. He kept perfect time with Jason Mraz's _"I'm Yours"_ and actually sang it better than Mraz did. He knew all the words, and even came to _nibble on my ear_ at the appropriate time, during the song.

'He must be crazy,' I thought. Crazy in love with me, _Isabella Marie Swan_. I'm the lucky one.

We danced and talked with Jake's friends for the rest of the night. Jake made sure to introduce me to all his male friends, and most of the female ones, for that matter. He was showing me off. But, hey, I was flattered. _He, had chosen me. _Then, all too soon it was time for the ball to be over and I had to go home. Jake held the door for me as I climbed into his car. Over all, the evening had been lovely. I hope it gave him a good memory that he could always cherish. I know it had me.

Silence filled the car as he drove me home. He held my hand and rubbed my fingers and palm with his.

"Thanks, Bella for going to the prom with me. I hope you had a good time?"

"I did Jake. I wouldn't have missed it for the world." I really meant that. My last prom wasn't that great. I had been so uncomfortable and in a cast too.

When we arrived at my house, I was surprised that my dad had not left the porch light on. He must have forgotten it. Jake seemed to be hesitant to get out of the car, like he might be wanting to tell me something. Finally, however, he got out and very quietly closed his door. He walked around and helped me out and did the same with my door. We walked silently up onto my porch, then he turned me around to face him. He very carefully leaned me against the door.

He didn't say anything, but yet, I thought he had something on his mind. He leaned into me so that our bodies were pressed together. He slid his left hand in behind me, until it rested on the small of my back. Then he touched my cheek softly and let his hand move down my neck, to my shoulder, then it trailed onto my chest. He hesitated there for a moment as he touched his lips to mine. His kiss was soft at first, then it became more urgent. His hand began to move again, and I thought it was trembling slightly with his touch.

Ever so slowly, he let his fingers slide inside of my dress. He caressed my left breast and I could feel the heat from his hand flaming on my skin. Now I understood his hesitation. He had _this _on his mind. Jake and I had never explored this much intimacy before, but I'm sure we had both had our share of _thoughts_ on the subject.

After caressing my breast, he slowly moved his hand down over it, then down my stomach to my waist, where he lingered for a moment, then he moved his hand much lower. His touch was almost more that I could stand. My body was on fire with the passion I felt for him. Our kisses became deeper and stronger. He slid his tongue into my mouth and touched the roof of my mouth, then he touched the backs of my top teeth. I soon followed and was doing the same to him.

He moved his hand onto my thigh and rubbed it softly. I'm not sure what came over me, but this time my hand was trembling as I began to feel my way down his firm chest. I unbuttoned his shirt and slid my hand inside. I rubbed his warm skin with my hand, then brought my hand out and found myself moving down beyond his waist and coming to rest on a very warm part of his body. I felt things there that I'm sure was a result of our closeness, and as I gently touched him there, he let out a low moan. I slowly moved my hand back up to his waist and inside his shirt again.

I was lost in the _heat _of the moment and I felt sure he was too. We had never explored like this before, but I knew it would come at some point and I longed for it. We were growing closer with each day that passed and we wanted to be with each other in _many _ways.

"Bella," he whispered, almost into my mouth. "You have to go inside. I don't need to be alone with you right now. It's too dangerous."

"I know. You're right," I said as I ran my tongue along his lower lip, "but, I don't want to give you up yet."

"_Ooh. _Don't say that Bella, I'm trying to be strong, don't make it harder than it already is."

I took a deep breath, breathing in his scent and holding it in my lungs. I wanted to remember it and how he tasted when I went to bed. I opened my eyes and looked at his sweet face. He was glowing. He kissed me a couple of more times, then he pulled away.

"I'll be with you in your dreams tonight. I hope?"

"You most certainly will be. You'll be the star."

"Goodnight Jake."

"Goodnight Bella."

I turned to open the door and walked inside. He stood there for a moment, buttoned his shirt back up, and turned toward his car. I waited until he drove away, then closed the door. Charlie was asleep on the couch, so I told him I was home and I was goingupstairs to get ready for bed. He grumbled, asked me if I had a good time and headed upstairs with me. I told him yeah, and goodnight.

I got undressed, took a quick shower, and went to my room. It was almost 1:00 a.m. I fell into my bed, climbing deep under the covers, and settled in waiting for sleep to find me. It didn't take long, I was more tired that I had realized, and then I dreamed of _my Jacob._


	6. Graduation

Chapter Six

Graduation

As morning came, I found myself warmly wrapped in the covers of my bed. I opened my eyes and smiled. Last night was wonderful, I thought to myself. I wondered what Jake was thinking right now. Did he remember ever detail from last night? I looked at my clock it was almost 10:00 a.m. I had slept so long, but I wasn't ready to get up just yet. I wanted to close my eyes and revisit every scene from last night.

I guessed by the silence in the house that Charlie had gone out probably fishing today, as he did on most weekends when it was pretty. And it looked like the sun was out today. I lay there, smiling to myself as I remembered how great Jake looked last night, along with our dinner, the dance, the way he wanted to _show _me off, all we had talked about, and then all that _happened_ when he brought me home. Wow!

I decided I needed to get up, after all I was wasting the day away. I washed my face, combed my hair and brushed my teeth. I didn't dress, thinking I would lounge a few more minutes, while I ate some toast and jelly. I had on the new silky pale, pink tank top and shorts pajama set that I had picked up when Leah and I had gone shopping.

I poured a glass of milk while waiting for my toast. It was too hot when it popped up so I had to wait for it to cool before applying the jelly. I was standing with my back to the kitchen door at the counter. I was singing a song from last night and decided I would take a twirl around, considering I was the only one home. After all, I did feel like singing and dancing this morning.

I was twirling around with my eyes closed for just a moment, in deep thought, when I was suddenly very, very warm, and in the arms of someone very, very strong.

I shrieked at the top of my lungs, as Jake said, "I didn't mean to scare you Bella. I just hated to see you dancing alone."

My heart was pounding out of my chest. "Jacob Black, don't you ever knock?"

"I didn't know if you would be up yet, and I didn't want to wake you if you were still sleeping."

"So, you just sneak into my house and then what?"

"Well, I was going to peek into your room, see if you were asleep, then watch you for a while, until you woke up," he laughed.

"You're awful," I said trying to punch him in his chest.

He let me go and took a couple of steps back looking at me. His smiled widened as he took in what I was wearing. I know it wasn't exactly lingerie, but it was a step up for me. I normally wore sweats and a tank top. I suddenly felt very self conscious and said I needed to go change.

As I started to run out of the room, he caught my wrist and pleaded, "don't change just yet. Let me admire you while you eat your breakfast. Please?"

The way he was looking at me, brought back the memories of last night and how close we had been. I'm sure my face was flaming red, but I decided to go about making my toast. I offered him some, and he too had a couple of pieces.

"I couldn't wait to see you today," he said.

"You're not mad at me, are you, about last night?"

"Jake, why would I be mad at you?"

"I've never been....we've never....you know," he said. Now Jake was blushing and he looked so darn cute.

"If you remember, Jake, I was just as guilty as you were, and no, I'm not mad at you. You are a very_ honorable man_, remember?"

"I did say that, didn't I? Well it's true, but it's getting harder to _resist_ you."

"I'm sure we'll work through it," I said, with a sly little smile.

We finished our toast and then he said, "you better go put on some clothes, I might not be able to behave, if you don't."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

I guess he changed his mind, because before I could leave he was blocking the door. He came to me and picked me up, putting my legs around his waist and carrying me to the kitchen counter.

"Jake, what are you....." I couldn't finish my sentence.

His lips were on mine. My hands were in his hair, tangling and pulling it gently. His hands were on my ribs, then my back, under my top.

"Jake. Jake, I'm being consumed with _passion_," I breathed.

"Bella. Say the word again. I love the way you said it."

"_Passion_, Jacob._ Passion_. I'm overcome with my _passion_ for you. I want you so much."

"Bella. I want you too. I need you. I'm burning with _passion_ for you."

We were both out of breath, but kept our lips pressed to each others.

"No Bella. I'm sorry. I have to be strong. It's not right, just yet. I want us to do this _right_, you know. I'll try to do better at controlling myself, I promise."

Then he put my head on his chest. I could hear his heart pounding like a drum.

"You're just so beautiful, desirable, and hard to resist," he whispered.

"Well it doesn't help things that you're absolutely gorgeous, either Jake, " I sighed.

He slowly helped me down from the counter, kissed me once more, then I went upstairs to get dressed. My hands were shaking so, that I couldn't fasten my bra, it took me three tries. I had just finished putting on my jeans and had sat down to put on my shoes and tie them up, when I heard Jake at the door. He knocked softly and opened the door.

"Are you dressed," he said as he peeked inside?

"Yeah, come on in."

He came in and walked over to my bed, he touched the quilts and blankets folded on the bed and started talking, almost as if he was thinking out loud.

"I could keep you warm at night and you wouldn't need extra blankets or quilts, if we were......." Or at least I thought that was what it sounded like.

"Jake. What are you saying? I couldn't really hear you."

"Oh, nothing. Hey, I picked your mail up when I came in. I guess Charlie had forgotten to get it yesterday. There's a letter for you from Seattle."

I jumped up, reached out to take the letter he had pulled from his pocket. I opened it quickly and read it. This is what I had been waiting for. I had received the scholarship that I had applied for to the Seattle Community College. It was only for a two-year associate degree, but that was better than nothing.

"Jake, I got the scholarship," I said, in a high pitched, excited voice.

"Isn't that great? I can get started with summer classes next month, right after graduation."

Jake replied, "_yeah, that's just great_," in a, less than enthusiastic tone, then plopped down on my bed, looking at the floor.

"Hey, aren't you happy for me? That'll make things easier on me financially."

I walked over to him and joined him on the bed. He was still looking at the floor, like he was in deep thought.

"Jake. What's wrong," I said and tried to pull his face up to look at me.

"Oh, I'm happy for you, it just means that things will be changing soon. For us, I mean."

"It will all work out. We can see each other on the weekends. I'll have to get a job, but we'll have the weekends to be together."

"I know. I'm going for an interview tomorrow at a place here in Forks, myself. For a summer job," he said.

"That's great. See you'll be busy during the day too. And who knows, we might get to see each other occasionally during the week."

I put both my arms around his broad shoulders and hugged him tightly, then I kissed him on the ear and whispered, "I love you Jake." He smiled a little, but still didn't seem to be very happy.

"Jake. I'm going to go call Leah and tell her my news. She is going to Seattle this summer too."

I went downstairs, pulling him with me all the way. I got Leah on the first ring and told her about the scholarship news. She said that was great and that she had hoped it would come through. She also told me that she didn't think my truck would make it back and forth every day and that she would like for us to car pool, if I wanted to, because her car was newer.

We discussed our plans and I told her I would be getting a job in Seattle, and that I would pay for the gas and help with the upkeep on the car. We talked a bit more, then I told her goodbye and that I would talk with her again soon, to set up our game plan.

Jake seemed to be a little happier knowing that Leah and I would be going together. It was only an hour's drive, but it made him feel better knowing she would be around to keep an eye on me. I told him what she and I had talked about and that I would let him know what else we came up with the next time we talked.

I wanted to make lasagna for dinner, but I needed to get a few things from the market. Jake said he would tag along, so we went to the supermarket. We held hands as we strolled around the store, picking up the items I needed, but Jake still wasn't talking much.

We made it to the check out and I remembered I wanted to pick up a cake mix and frosting, so I ran back to get them. I was picking out the cake mix when someone called my name.

"Bella. Hey what are you up to today," Mike Newton said, as he came over to talk with me? I quickly told him about my scholarship news and he came over and wrapped his arms around me in a congratulatory hug, but he didn't let me go. He kept his arms around me and told me he too would be going there in the fall, and that _maybe_ we would see each other.

He was just giving me a big kiss on the forehead when I heard Jake behind us say, "get your hands off my girlfriend, Newton."

Mike immediately let me go and turned to look up at Jake, who was now trembling. I grabbed Jake by the arm, told Mike goodbye and that I would see him around, then made my way back to the checkout holding onto Jake as we walked as quickly as possible. I knew I needed to get him outside, so we could talk.

I checked out and we made it to the car. Once inside I leaned over to face Jake who had his eyes closed as if he were trying to calm down.

I placed my hand on his cheek and said quietly, "Jake, what's wrong? He didn't mean anything by it. You know how he is."

"Bella, I'm just having trouble with the idea of you going off to Seattle, alone. I.....I just got you back and I don't want to lose you again."

He opened his eyes and stared at me. The pain I saw there was unbearable.

"Jake. You're not going to lose me. Don't you believe me when I tell you that I love you? After all you and I've been through, I can't even picture myself with anyone, but you. You're my world, my sunshine, my hope, and now my life. It will never be any other way for me."

Jake leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips, then started the car and drove back to my house. Even though he held my hand, he still didn't talk much as we drove. Once back home, I told him to come to the kitchen with me and I would teach him how to make lasagna. We cooked the meat, prepared the sauce, and by the time we were layering the noodles and cheese, he was a little more himself. I also prepared the cake to bake and put it in the oven.

I told him I needed to put the laundry on to wash, while I waited for the cake to bake, so he went and sat on the sofa. After the last incident with my _underwear_, I didn't want him near the laundry. When I came to join him, he was asleep on the sofa. I guess he was still tired after last night. I decided to read a book while he slept, so I retrieved one from my room, then settled onto the sofa, taking off my shoes and snuggling my feet behind his back to keep them warm.

I tried to read, but wound up looking at Jake instead. He looked so peaceful as he slept. I started at the top of his head aiming to work my way down as I surveyed him. His jet black hair was not long like it used to be, and it was soft and shinny. I gently reached up and felt of a few strands between my fingers, without disturbing him. His forehead was smooth and his dark bronze skin glowed. The only wrinkles that were ever present were when he frowned. His eyebrows were thick but not bushy and they framed his face well.

There was a little crease line between his brows that probably was put there from his creasing his eyebrows when he was worried about me over the past year. His eyes, though closed, were the richest of ebony and they could melt your heart in an instant. His dark, long lashes lay silently on his skin. His nose was straight and perfect for his face, and I loved Jake's nose. His lips were the perfect shape and the color of a dark, rich, ripe strawberry. And they always tasted so sweet.

Then I trailed on, down to his jaw line. It was firm, set, and also perfect for his features. He really didn't have much beard growth, yet, and I hoped that he wouldn't, I liked his face smooth. His neck was thick and strong, his shoulders broad. His chest had well-defined muscles and his biceps bulged, like someone who worked out a lot. I wondered if the pack lifted weights. I had never seen any evidence of them doing so, but they were all quite bulky, Jake being a little more than the rest. Maybe it was just because of their transformations that made them all muscle, or the fact that they ran like the wind when they were in their wolf form. That in itself would keep them in great shape.

I let my eyes trail down to his stomach, which was chiseled like a fine sculpture, firm, and strong. His thighs weren't bulging, but they too were well defined. His legs were long and sturdy and his feet had grown like the rest of him, very fast. I worried about his feet and hands sometimes, thinking of how much abuse they must take when he became a wolf.

Then, I let my imagination get away from me. I looked at him for a long time, then began to remember last night, and our _encounter_. I felt like I was invading his privacy, but I couldn't help myself. With a smile on my face, an ample amount of rose coloring in my cheeks, I let my mind float, imagining what he would look like, _naked_.

I had seen him in nothing but a pair of cut offs or old shorts on many occasions, and only recently learning that he didn't wear underwear. So it wasn't that difficult to just imagine the shorts being removed. He was beautiful. Everything about his body was perfect. I had become so much more aware of how I was attracted to him recently and it sent shivers up my spine.

I was just about to reach out in my mind and touch him, when I started smelling the cake. It was time to take it out of the oven. I opened my eyes and to my shock, he was staring at me. I felt like I had just been caught looking through his bathroom window. My face was on fire.

I jumped up and raced to the kitchen to retrieve the cake. But, before I could get to the oven, he was there, looking at me inquisitively.

"What were you just doing?"

"Oh, I was just watching you sleep."

"But your eyes were closed Bella. What were you thinking about?"

"It's embarrassing Jake. I'd rather not tell you."

"You'd better tell me," he said moving in front of me.

"All right," I said, looking down at the floor. "I...I was imagining what you looked like, _w.....without _your clothes on."

"Were you?"

"Yeah and I feel like a peeping Tom."

He pulled my chin up and smiled at me. "Did you like what you saw?"

"Jake!" I snapped, pulling my face away. This was so humiliating. He leaned down and whispered, "it's okay, I imagine you _naked all the time._ But this was the first for you, huh? I must be doing something right."

"Jake. You're terrible," I said as I hit him on the chest.

"Yeah, but you did say that you loved me, remember."

"I know, I'm stuck aren't I? Yes ma'am. _You sure are_," he said, with a devilish grin on his face.

We finished the day by baking the lasagna, icing the cake, doing the laundry, and eating dinner with Charlie, when he came home. I told my dad about the scholarship and at least he was excited. He to was relieved at the thought of Leah and me sharing a ride. Jake still didn't seem himself when he left, but I thought he might still be tired, so I told him to get some rest. He kissed me goodnight and went home.

The rest of the week was horrible. I had a final every day, except Friday. I guess they left that day open for grading them, to make sure everyone passed, and could graduate on Saturday night. Friday went by quickly, as everyone said their goodbyes, signed year books, hugged, and cried. As for me, I was ready, ready to leave all this behind and move on. Start something new.

I was surprised when I got to my truck, after school, to see Jake leaning against it. He looked a bit dangerous as he stood there, eyeing me as I walked toward him. He was also looking at everyone else, scanning the crowd, maybe looking for someone.

"Jake. What a surprise! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to drive you home, if it's okay?"

"Sure." I said, as I laid the keys in his hand.

He stopped me before I could let my hand fall, and held it in his, then kissed it with his smooth, soft lips.

He held the driver's door opened and gestured for me to get in, my guess is that he wanted me to sit right next to him, as he drove. I was right. After starting the truck and pulling out, he pulled me up close and put his arm around me.

I rested my hand on his lap and said, "so, to what do I owe the visit?"

"What. Can't I just pop in every now and then?" He smiled that _Jake_ smile and all worries were forgotten.

When we made it to my house, he hesitated, turned to me and said, "what time is the graduation tomorrow?"

"It is at 6:00 p.m. Why? You're coming aren't you?"

"You know I'll be there, Bella. I just wanted to know if you would go out with me afterwards. Actually, it would be after dinner. I think Charlie and Billy are taking you out for your graduation present. They want to say thanks for the great meals you've cooked for them lately."

"Oh. That's nice. As for going with you, you _know_ I'll go. Where are we going?"

"I'll show you tomorrow, okay."

"Okay."

Jake still had not been himself all week and I was beginning to wonder what was wrong. We got out and went inside and I started preparing dinner. Jake watched me silently as he sat at the table. I knew he wanted to talk about something, but it didn't seem to be the right time. So, I wouldn't push him. Maybe tomorrow.

The night ended and I told Jake goodbye. He said he would see me tomorrow at the graduation. Then I took my shower and got ready for bed. I found it hard to sleep that night, as I tossed and turned, and looked back at my life, especially my life since coming to Forks. It had taken so many twists and turns that it made my head hurt to remember it all. But in the end, it had all smoothed out and things were looking good for a change. I liked how things were shaping up and that eased me into a restful sleep.

I was busy all the next day doing things around the house and getting ready for graduation. I kept wondering though, in the back of my mind, why I hadn't heard from Jake. I called his house several times, but there was no answer. I was really starting to get worried, and remembering the way he had been acting wasn't helping much.

Charlie came home about 5:00 p.m. and started getting ready, too. He announced that it was time to go to the school about forty minutes later. He insisted on driving me to graduation so I was stuck riding with him.

I started feeling uncomfortable when we pulled up to the gym.

"Dad. Have you heard from Billy or Jake? They are coming tonight, right?"

"Yeah Bells, they wouldn't miss this for the world. They'll be here. Besides we are all going out to dinner afterwards for your graduation present from me and Billy."

"Okay. I better go check in. Love you dad."

He hugged me lightly as I walked into the gym, looking for my spot in the line. I quickly found it and sat down. While I waited there, in my yellow gown, I looked to the spot where Edward and his sister, Alice Cullen would have sat with the "C's." I couldn't help but wonder if they would be pretending to graduate tonight from some other school, somewhere.

I thought that letting my mind wander like this would be painful, but surprisingly it wasn't. I think it was attributed to the "saying goodbye" that I had done a few months ago, and I was able to feel a type of closure. Edward had made it very clear that he no longer wanted me in his life, and now I realized that I didn't want Edward. I felt I was over him, and it was all a memory, a part of my past. I was ready to walk across the stage, and start my new life, my life that was now centered around Jacob Black.

I was still in deep concentration, when I realized the ceremony had begun. I sat up and tried to pay attention. The speeches seemed to last forever. I searched the crowd trying to find Jake, Billy and my Dad, but was unsuccessful. I listened, and soon they were calling out our names. Now the ceremony was speeding up, and in a few short minutes, it was my turn to walk up to receive my diploma.

As I shook the principal's hand, I heard a loud shout and looked to see Jake standing up screaming "Bella Swan. WAY TO GO!" I waved, not even getting embarrassed, I was just relieved to see him there.

After it was over, and everyone had thrown their caps, they all started saying their goodbyes. But not me, I began working my way through the crowd, searching for the arms I longed to be in. I was looking desperately, but starting to feel lost in a sea of bodies, until, without warning, I was being scooped up in by the strongest, warmest arms ever, and I was with _my Jake_. He swirled me around and kissed me. Not just a peck, he pressed his lips to mine and even opened his mouth a little as we kissed.

Billy had to tap in on the back, to get his attention. But it didn't matter to either of us. We were together. The ending of one chapter, felt like the beginning of another, and Jake felt it too. I could sense it in his touch and read it in his eyes. He still seemed a bit uneasy, but I thought it might just be the crowd that surrounded us. We made plans to meet at the dinner for my graduation meal. The next thing I knew we were seated and ordering.

Jake and I sat very close and his heat encircled me. He held my hand under the table and we gazed at each other and occupied our time with small talk while we waited for our food. Billy and my dad chatted happily about different things, then told me they were both proud of me. I talked a little about my plans for starting summer classes in Seattle in a few weeks and about how Leah and I were planning on going together, if it all worked out. Again, I noticed that Jake was a little tense.

Our food came, and we all ate and laughed as we reminisced about the past couple of years. Dinner was good and Jake finished mine, as usual, with a pleading look that told me he still wasn't full. Afterwards, my dad insisted on us having a piece of pie, so Jake and I shared a piece. Both our dads stared a bit when Jake insisted on feeding me several bites, before finishing it.

Jake asked my dad if I could go out with him for a while, assuring him he would have me home by 12:00 a.m. Dad reluctantly agreed, we thanked them for the dinner, and walked to Jake's car. He had a strange gleam in his eye, as he held the door for me.

Once he was inside, I said, "well, where are we going that has you all worked up?"

He just smiled nervously and said, "you'll see."


	7. The Ring

Chapter Seven

The Ring

We were racing down the highway at a fast pace. The moon was out casting pale beams of light on the trees as we pasted them. We drove in silence for almost an hour and it appeared that we were climbing higher and higher, maybe up the peak of one of the nearby mountains.

Jake announced that we had arrived at our destination, as he pulled off the road and onto a parking shoulder. He got out and ran around the side of the car to open my door. Then he lifted several folded quilts out of the back seat, took me by the hand and we began to stroll, making our way to the lookout point. I could see the lights of a small town glittered like jewels in the far of distance, nestled down in a valley. We were on a peak high above the town.

He spread out one quilt on the ground and motioned for me to sit down, the other two quilts he wrapped causally around me, as if protecting me from the cold. It wasn't bad, yet, the day had been unseasonably warm, but the breeze was light and cool. Jake sat down beside me and my mind wandered to the many possibilities this evening would hold.

Jake sat with his arms draped loosely over his knees, which were propped up at an angle and his shoulders were rolled forward. He wasn't looking at me, rather out at the valley below us, as he spoke.

"I've had a lot on my mind this past week. I'm sorry I haven't been in the best of moods. But, after hours of soul searching, a long talk with my dad, and a few sleepless nights, I decided my future was in your hands, our future is in your hands, with what I need to ask you."

He turned to look at me. "Bella. I know so much has changed for us over the past months and I can't see my life without you, _by my side._ The thought of you going off to Seattle every day, without me, has almost made me crazy. I'm afraid you'll meet someone....maybe someone who makes you happier than you are with me. So, I feel I have to put all my cards on the table, before you go, and tell you how much you mean to me."

I stared at him in the moonlight. Looking at how the beams of light made his hair glisten, and his skin look dark and smooth. His lips were shinny and moist and his eyes were almost black. It was too dark for me to read the exact expression in them, but the tone in his voice was that of seriousness and deep commitment.

"Jake......," but he wouldn't let me speak, he placed his finger to my lips and held it there.

"Bella, before you say another word, let me finish. This is _harder_ than I thought it would be. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, by my side as my companion, my friend, my lover, my mate, _as my wife. Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?_ I don't mean right away. I know that would be hard for you to accept, with me being seventeen and still in school, I wouldn't do that to you. I want us to get married, next summer, right after I graduate. I'll be eighteen then, you'll be almost finished with college, and then we can start our life together."

He dropped his finger from my lips and we sat in silence for a long while. He leaned back reaching into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened it and held it in front of me.

"This belonged to my mom, before she died. Billy gave it to me this week and told me that if I felt this strongly about us being together, that he would like for me to have it to give to you. I hope you don't mind, but I thought it was sort of sentimental, you know. My mom would have loved you, if she were here."

I felt a lump in my throat that I couldn't swallow or dislodge enough to be able to speak. I just looked at the ring, then into the ebony eyes of the most handsome man in the entire universe. Tears stung my eyes and ran down my cheeks, leaving cold trails as the night air swept over my face. He saw the tears glistening in the moonlight and reached up to brush them away.

I swallowed several times and tried to make some noise exit my lips. It was only a faint, shaky whisper, but it didn't matter, I knew Jake could hear me.

"_I feel like my heart might explode any minute. Jake, how can you love me so much. I've ca......caused you so much pain in the past." _

"Bella, I'm not here to talk about the _past,_ this is our future I'm talking about."

I continued through the tears, "_I never thought that I would be able to love someone so completely. To crave and cherish their touch. To think about them every minute of every day. To want to be one with them, until the day I realized that I felt that way for you. Forget age, forget circumstances. I need you like the air that I breathe. You have infiltrated my heart and soul and made me feel whole again. I can't imagine a day without you in my life. Yes. Jake. Yes I'll marry you. I'll wait for you. I love you, Jake."_

With that, he reached inside of the small box and pulled out the ring. It was gold with two rows of small diamonds which circled a larger diamond in the center. It fit perfectly, as he slid it in place on my hand.

"Now, everyone will know that you are spoken for," he said with a smile. I noticed a pool of tears hovering in his eyes as he looked down at me.

I reached out and captured his face in my hand, then pulled him to me so our lips touched. I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He smelled so sweet and fresh, like a sunny day. I tried to breathe him in and keep his scent inside of me. He lay me back on the quilt and I felt the same passions that had assaulted me recently, when he was this close, returning.

He pulled the quilts from under me, and spread them out so I was covered. I wasn't cold at all at the moment, or if I was it didn't matter. I was on fire for him. He was up on one elbow hovering over me smothering me with his lips. He burned my neck with his touch and his lips trailed down my chest to the top of my blouse, then back up again.

I felt a tug on my blouse, as he slowly began to unbutton it. He was now under the quilt with me and his hand was roaming freely over my mid section. Softly he caressed my body, feeling his way around my breasts. He reached under me and with one hand unfastened my bra, which he quickly removed along with my blouse. Now, free from the restraint of the clothing, all I wanted was for him to press his bare chest to mine. I fumbled with his shirt, until at last it too was off, then I pressed myself against his smooth, strong chest.

Our lips, our arms, our legs intertwined with each others in rhythmic movements of pleasure. Jake lay down, pulling me on top of him, just like the day in the meadow. But this time, my body was positioned farther down, below his waist. As I sat up leaning back, letting the quilt fall free, I saw him smile as the beams of moonlight danced off my exposed breasts. His ebony eyes were smoldering as they memorized every curve they beheld, as if he were savoring the moment.

I sat deeper onto his body and felt intense heat emanating from a source below his waist. I gently pressed, feeling with my body the response of his increased blood flow. The protrusion that I felt from his body was beaconing me and it caused me to ache from within.

As I pressed myself into him, he moaned with ecstacy and breathed, "Bella....Bella....we_ shoul._...."

Then he reached up, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me down, shifting me slightly upward, so I was resting on his waist, as his mouth found one of my breasts.

The gentleness he exhibited toward me was heavenly. At first he kissed it, then he opened his mouth and consumed it, tasting the sweetness of my skin. Now I was the one moaning.

"Jake. This is so wonderful. _Jake....._"

Then, with another effortless turn, he gently lay me down and was on top of me. He pulled my legs up on either side of his body and I wrapped them around him and I locked my ankles to hold him hostage.

Our lips met again and he eagerly traced the outline of mine with his tongue. I took his bottom lip in my mouth as I savored its sweet flavor. I couldn't stop myself as I came back again and again for his torrid kisses. My mind was in a frenzy of desire, but my hands knew what they were doing, as I searched for and found the zipper of his jeans. I released the hold I had around his waist, to have better access, then I pulled the zipper down.

He gasped as I slid my hand inside, with the source of the immense heat.

"_No....Bella. No_. I may not be strong enough...._to resist you._"

"Just once, Jake, let me touch you. I want to feel every part of your body."

I hesitated, waiting for his reply, kissing his chest and moving my tongue over his nipple, then bitting it tenderly. He was shuddering.

"My body, every part of it, my soul and my being belong to you," he whispered, "but, I don't want to ruin this for us, for you. I've always pictured you in a beautiful, white wedding dress, walking down the isle with your dad at our wedding"he panted. "So, you better not go any further, or those dreams might not come true."

Then he chuckled a little, and shivered a few times. I think he was hoping I would continue.

We were catching our breath, so I slowly retreated, leaving him to retrieve his zipper, before I changed my mind and proceeding with my exploration. Besides, I knew he was right. It would be so much better if we waited. Then, on the night of our wedding, completely surrendered ourselves to each other. I would wait, he would wait, and we would dream of each other until then.

As our passions ebbed away, we lay embracing each other and talked of our future, of our plans, of our love.

"Are you ready to go tell Charlie," Jake asked, with excitement brimming over in his voice?

"Are you really ready to face my dad and ask him for my hand in marriage?"

"You bet I am. I want the whole world to know we are engaged. Besides. He won't tell us no. We're going to wait a year."

We pulled our clothes from under the quilt and began dressing. Jake watched me out of the corner of his eye as I put my bra back on and pulled on my blouse.

"Bella, you are so beautiful. I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

"Thanks Jake, but I'm the lucky one. You not only saved me from myself, you complete me and make me whole."

The trip back home was too quick. I didn't want my time with Jake to end. When we got to my house I took a few deep breaths to steady my nerves, but Jake seemed perfectly calm. We walked in and my dad was laying on the sofa. It was only 11:30 p.m., so he shouldn't be upset, Jake had me home early.

"Hey Charlie. Do you mind if Bella and I talk with you a few minutes? We have some good news."

"Sure, Jake," he said, suspiciously as we entered the room and he sat up on the sofa.

I sat down in the armchair and Jake knelt down beside me on the floor, holding my hand in his, covering up the ring.

"Charlie, I want you to know that I love Bella, more than anything. She's my life, my world actually, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her, by my side. I've asked her to marry me. This won't be a rush sort of thing though, we'll wait until I turn eighteen and graduate, about this time next year. I wanted to have my ring on her hand when she went off to college, so that everyone would know that she was _sort of off the market_, so to speak. You can't blame me for that."

"Well, I can't say that I'm surprised, by this news, Jake. I've known for a long time that you were in love with her. I see it in the way you look at her, but Bella, how do you feel about Jake?"

"Dad, Jake is the air that I breathe, he's what makes my heart beat and _I love him, maybe more than he will ever know._ But I would like to spend the rest of my life trying to show him."

I looked into Jake's eyes and felt lost in my own words, this was the truth, and I had finally admitted it. Jake smiled back at me triumphantly.

"Well. We have a little time, since you guys aren't rushing into anything, to see how it goes. I don't see any reason, at this point, for me to object to you being engaged. I really very happy for both of you and I know you will make the _right_ decisions."

With the word 'decisions', I guess Jake felt obliged to add, "don't worry Charlie, I want her to be a blushing bride, wearing the whitest dress you've ever seen."

My dad cleared his throat, a couple of times, seemed to be repressing a thankful smile, and replied,

"Jake, I'm glad you shared that with me and that you feel that way. Now, it is late and I guess I better go to bed. Goodnight you two. Congratulations."

We were left alone in the front room, as he went upstairs.

"Well, I guess I had better be going to bed too," I said.

"You have to get home, Billy will be worried."

"I wish I could stay with you tonight and hold you all night in my arms, Bella," Jake smiled sheepishly. "But until tomorrow," then he kissed my forehead and I walked him to the door.

"Hey, tomorrow I'll come spend the day in La Push and cook dinner for you and your dad. Will that be okay?"

"Sure, I'll see you in the morning."

"I love you Bella."

"Me to Jake. Me too. I'm so happy right now." And then I watched him drive away.


	8. Standing Up For Jake

Chapter Eight

Standing Up For Jake

Sunday morning came, and I woke up with the elated feeling of knowing I was an engaged woman. I looked at the ring on my finger and it made me feel like, well, like Jake was near and I liked the thought having him close to me, all the time.

Charlie was in the kitchen when I sauntered downstairs. I made him breakfast, we ate, and he informed me that he had to go to the office to review a file. I told him I was going to La Push for the day and would bring him a plate for dinner, as I was cooking for the Blacks tonight.

Jake wasn't home when I got to his house and Billy said he might be at Emily's. I told him I would be back later, and started walking toward Emily's house. The morning was nice and brisk, so I walked quickly, knowing I would be shivering by the time I got there, but I didn't want to drive.

I had just pulled my jacket tighter around me as I walked into the woods behind Jake's house to take the shortcut, to Emily's. I had walked this path with Jake many times, but never alone. Everything always looked different without Jake there, so as usual I was a little nervous.

Ducking under the branch of a small tree, I came to a halt when I saw Quil, Embry, and Jared sitting on a log beside the trail.

"Hey, what're you doing here Bella," Quil called out?

"Um, I was looking for Jake and Billy said he was at Emily's. Have you guys seen him?"

"Yeah, he and Sam are having a _discussion_ at Emily's house. But, I don't think you need to go over there," Jared interjected.

"Why," I said nonchalantly, knowing somehow in the pit of my stomach that _I _was the reason.

Quil got up and walked over, standing directly in my path.

"Why did you have to go and get engaged to him, Bella," he said, with a look on his face that I couldn't quite decipher?

"Quil. That is what people do when they _love_ each other and want to be together, duh."

"Yeah, but, you see that _complicates_ things," as he spoke, he reached out and took a strand of my hair between his fingers and rubbed it, while he eyed me.

I slowly raised my hand and brushed my hair aside, removing it from his grasp. Embry was the next to move. He came over and stood beside me, propping his elbow up on my shoulder.

"What he is trying to say is that Sam....well Sam has a way of looking at things. He thinks,_ sometimes_ that he knows what is best for _his boys_. Maybe he does. Maybe he doesn't. But he is, well, making his opinions known to Jake. About you, that is."

My insides were churning, my eyes were stinging, and my fingernails were digging into my palms as my fists became tighter and tighter.

"Well, we'll see about that. I had hoped that I had proven myself to him, to all of you. I....I would have sacrificed myself gladly to Victoria to save him, to save all of you, that day, that is how much I love Jake. That is how much I love all of you, as my family," I screamed, jerking away from Embry and trying to fight the angry tears that were spilling out in torrents from my eyes.

I tried to brush past Quil, be he caught me by the shoulders.

"Hey, you really _love_ us too," he said, with a questioning, but bizarre look in his eyes?

"I care about all of you. You're a part of Jake and Jake is a part of me, so yeah, why in the hell can't we be one big _happy_ family."

I tried to pull away, but he pulled me into a big bear hug, putting his chin on my head and holding me there as he said, "Bella, that means so much. Come on, we're going with you, just for moral support. Okay?"

I'll bet moral support. They wanted to see me make a fool of myself in front of Jake, Sam, and Emily. Well, if that's what it took, so be it. I said I would fight for Jake, meaning at the time for another girl, but if it meant fighting Sam I'd do what I had to.

Quil kept his arm around me as we walked quickly to Emily's. My hands were shaking as be reached the front porch. I knocked and Emily opened the door.

"Emily, is Sam here? I need to talk with him."

Sure, Bella, um, Jake just left, you just missed him," she said.

She looked at my face, looking through the tears as if seeing right straight into my heart. I think she knew, at that moment, the truth. That I'd stand up for Jake no matter what.

She looked at Quil, still holding on to me, with a puzzled look and the others waiting silently on the porch, then she said, "come on in. He's in the kitchen."

I had no idea exactly what to say, but I knew I was about to explode, and I guess the guys did too, that's why they were hanging close, to make sure I didn't get hurt, or hurt myself. I was glad they were there, but when I saw Sam, everything else disappeared and it was just the two of us. I pulled away from Quil and went right to him. I stood inches away from him, glaring into his eyes, my fists still clenched and my footing firm.

"Sam. What right to you have telling people how to live their lives," I almost yelled? "I'm no stranger to this werewolf life. I've been around for a while you know."

"And, yeah, I've made some mistakes, mistakes that I'm not proud of, but that's all in the past. So, what, what do you have against me? Is it because I was stupid enough to fall in love with a vampire? Is it because I seem to attract danger wherever I go? Is it because you don't think I'm good enough for Jake? Or do you, in your infinite wisdom, think the only one for Jake is the one who _magically_ catches his eye with some _mystical imprinting crap_?"

At the last question, I turned to Emily and said, "Emily, don't get me wrong. I'm happy for you and I know that you and Sam love each other in a very real way. I see that in your eyes when you look at each other."

Then, turning back to Sam, I said, "but have you ever seen the way Jake and I look at each other? I would _give....my..... life.... for him_, to protect him. If he chose someone else through imprinting, and he didn't want me _anymore_...." I started sobbing, I couldn't breathe, but looked down at the floor as I tried, so very hard to compose myself, so I could continue.

I looked back up at him, and continued almost in a whisper, "then, if I saw that it made him happy, to be with her, I would let him go, just like Leah let you go. Because, nothing is more important to me than Jake's happiness. Nothing. But for now, if I can make him happy, and we can be together and start a new life; then why shouldn't we?"

"You know I wanted Victoria to kill me that day, rather than have him hurt, or any of you for that matter. You're all my family, because you're a part of Jake, and like it or not Sam, Jake is a part of me."

I stood there, piercing him where he stood with my icy stare, and waited for his response. I swayed a little, and Quil came to steady me. He rubbed my back, then wrapped his arm around my waist.

Emily moved to stand beside Sam and seemed to nudge him to say something. We both stared at each other for a long while. Then he broke the silence.

"Knowing as you do, what I can transform into in the heat of anger, it took a strong, determined, very in love woman to be brave enough to come here and confront me like that. You have poured out your soul, not just for me to see, but here for us all. Bella, you are a truly courageous woman. And yes, I see how Jake looks at you. I also know what he thinks about you, remember?"

"I guess, I just find it hard to believe that someone, that the two of you could love each other as much as Emily and I do. My reasons for telling Jake to be careful, and stay away from you, were partly because of what happened to me, to Leah and Emily, but also because, I wasn't sure I could trust you. You did, once choose the vampires over Jake, over us."

"But, I know peopled make mistakes. Lord knows you have paid for yours. I still remember the night..... Never mind. I know that you have suffered. I know that Jake has suffered. And I also know that now that the two of you are together, I have to admit, I see a commitment in both your eyes that I've not seen in anyone else."I just didn't want anyone to get hurt. But maybe, maybe I was wrong."

I slumped against Quil a little and he tightened his grip.

"So, not that we needed it or anything, but does that mean you give your _blessing_ for us to get married." I asked?

"Bella, I wish you and Jake a long and happy life together. Thank you for sharing your true feelings with me, with us."

He and Emily came over and hugged me, as Quil stepped back.

"Thank you. I'll take good care of him, I promise."

"I know you will. I know you will," he said.

"Well, I better go find Jake. He has to be looking for me by now. Bye Emily. Sam."

I turned to walk toward the door and Quil came back to my side, putting his arm back in place around my waist. I guess he wasn't sure if I could walk by myself, or something.

We stepped out on the porch and I was about to take off toward Jake's, when Quil leaned down and said softly, "you're something else Bella Swan, and Jake is one lucky guy to have you," then he kissed me on the temple.

I heard a rustling sound from beside the house and looked up, "she sure is Quil. And she is all mine, so let go."

"Jake. How long.....?"

"I have pretty good hearing. I heard it all. I followed your scent back here from my house."

Quil, hesitantly dropped his arm, and I turned and said, "thanks guys, for the _moral support_," and smiled at them as Jake took my hand and lead me away.

"Bella, I've never heard anyone stand up to Sam like that. I mean, I back talk him and stuff, but you stood your ground. I'm impressed. I'm even more amazed that you did it for me, for us. So maybe that's your _supernatural _ability," he chuckled, then said, "to stare down the _big bad wolf_."

He pulled me into his warm embrace and smiled a smolderingly down at me.

"So, are you ready to take on this _big bad wolf_?"

I stood on my tiptoes to reach his lips, kissing them softly as I replied, "_you_, I think I can handle."

"Oh, please do. Handle me all _you want to." _

Then he picked me up, cradling me in his arms like a child, and kissed me almost all the way back to his house. I was hoping all the time that he wouldn't stumble, or run into a tree. But, he's very coordinated.

Billy was washing the breakfast dishes, when we returned to Jake's house.

"Hey, I see you found him."

"No, actually, he found me," I replied.

"Dad, she was taking on Sam in front of Emily and almost the whole pack. You should have heard her, telling him off. _All because she loves me._ And she isn't going to let anyone stand in her way."

"Well, Bella, I've always known you had a temper. You must get it from Charlie. I've seen his flare up a few times, mostly at me," he laughed. "Are you okay, though?"

"Yeah, I just couldn't let him stand between me and Jake. Billy, I love Jake and I want to take care of him; make him happy, and be his wife. Is that so bad?"

"Bella. I think you and Jake belong together. I always have. Things just got in the way for a while, that's all. But now, things will work out, you'll see."

"Thanks Billy."

"I wanted to cook dinner for you guys tonight and I was going to make a meatloaf and potatoes. I should have called Jake to make sure you had everything I needed. Do you mind if I check?"

"Sure. Our kitchen is your kitchen. I'm really starting to like you cooking for us. It beats Jake's cooking."

"Hey, no fair. You know I make great Ragu "

I looked around for the ingredients I needed and they had everything but the eggs, which I needed for the meatloaf.

"Jake. Do you mind going down to the store, here on the reservation, and getting some eggs?"

"I knew I shouldn't have had eggs this morning," he grumbled. "Okay, I'll be right back."

Jake left and Billy and I were left in the kitchen. I sat down at the table and said, "Billy, can we talk? I meant every word I said to Sam today, and I am committed to making this work with Jake. But, I'm scared. I'm so scared about the imprinting. I know you told me before not to worry, but is there anything, anything that I can do? Am I being selfish, not wanting Jake to imprint and find the perfect soul mate?"

"Bella. I believe Jake has already told you about the history of how many times imprinting has happened with the packs. I have a tendency to agree with Jake. I don't think it happens to all of them. And I also firmly believe that you can find your soul mate without imprinting."

He took my hand, the hand with my engagement ring on it and held it thoughtfully as he remembered. "I loved her, Jake's mom, more than anything. She was my soul mate. I know that for a fact. We completed each other. We made each other whole. I see the same in you and Jake."

"The times he has thought he has lost you, he was lost. When you thought Jake was hurt after the thing with Victoria, you had the same lost look in your eyes. I think the two of you have been brought together for a reason."

"Thank you Billy for saying that and for giving Jake the ring to give to me. I'm so honored to wear it, for many reasons."

"You're welcome Bella. It looks lovely on you."

"So, I just have to hope and pray that he never sees that someone, huh?"

"Well, after you and I talked that day, I went to see my old friend, Old Quil. Your friend Quil's grandfather. We talked about this very subject and he reminded me of one very old story."

"It seems there was a young couple, very much like you and Jake, years ago, so the story goes. She loved him more than anything, but she wasn't from this reservation. He was the Alpha in the pack, and he knew all of the stories from times past, several of which included imprinting."

"His elders knew he loved the young maiden, so they told him of a ritual that had been performed one other time, which took the imprinting ability away from the young wolf."

"Loving her as he did, he would do anything to insure that he would be with her forever, so he chose to partake in the ritual. It was involved, but no cost was too high for him to pay for her love. So, he completed the requirements."

"Then, they lived the rest of their lives, happy and carefree, and he never imprinted. I'm glad that Sam has Emily, but if we had known he was going to be the first to transform, we could have tried it with him, if he chose to."

"You know Leah may never be the same, without him. And if he had never imprinted on Emily, then the accident would never have happened and her face wouldn't be scared today."

I was sitting on the edge of my seat. I couldn't believe there was a way to prevent imprinting. To insure that I could have Jake and never have to let him go.

"Oh, Billy. Is it possible?"

"Bella. Jake has to be the one to make this decision. He has to choose to partake in the ritual and it's a bit involved."

"It's not dangerous or anything? Is it Billy?"

"Well, not exactly, but he would have to go away for a period of about two weeks, in his wolf form, communing with nature and reaching inside himself to will the imprinting to leave him."He has to choose to give it up. Then he comes back and before he can transform, there is a ceremony, the "Ceremony of Commitment," then he has to transform back into his human state in front of you and choose you as his mate, before all of his people."

I stared off into space as I thought about what Billy said.

"I can't ask him to do that. I want him, more than anything, but I can't ask him to give up a future that he doesn't even know exists for him, if it does exist. I just can't. Does Jake know about this?"

"No. I've not spoken with him about it yet. I hoped that you and I would have this chance to talk, first. I know how you feel, but I'm also glad that you feel the need to let Jake choose. This shows the level of your commitment to him and his happiness. You're a good woman, Bella."

"I don't want to tell him about this Billy. It wouldn't be right coming from me. He might think I was asking him to do it. Can you tell him that he has an option? Should you tell him?"

"I think he has a right to know. I'll talk with him about it tonight. Then he can decide what he should do. Then he can talk with you about what he should do."

"Thanks Billy. I'm glad you told me."

I got up and started getting things out that I would need for preparing dinner. Jake came back, not long after Billy and I had finished our talk and put the eggs in the refrigerator.

"Bella, you want to go listen to some music in my room, before we get started with dinner?"

"Well. Are you going to help me Mr. Black?"

"Yes I am. You've taught me how to make lasagna, and now it is time for meatloaf. My dad will be glad you've given me lessons."

"Okay, are you going to sing to me again?"

"Dad, we'll be in my room listening to music for a little while. Okay," he called, as he pulled me down the hall?

Billy was settled in watching a game on television, but he mumbled "okay."

Jake pulled me into hi room and I watched as he chose a cd and put it on. He turned it down low, but not so low that Billy couldn't hear it, then he turned to me and smiled.

"The way you stood up to Sam, made me kinda crazy for you. You're really _hot_ when you're mad at someone, other than me."

He crossed the room and took me into his arms. We swayed back and forth to the music as he pulled my hair up, twisted it, and held it to the back of my head.

"You look great with your hair pulled up like this."

With my neck exposed, he leaned down and began breathing lightly on my skin.

Without hesitation, a shiver ran up my spine. He let go of my hair and buried his face in it.

"I love the way you smell, especially your hair."

I ran my hands over his chest and then under his T-shirt. His smooth, warm skin felt good on my hands, where I had dug my nails into them earlier.

"Jake. Do you think it will always be like this for us? I mean, will we always want each other this much?"

"Oh I hope so. Won't it be great to always be this, _turned on _by the slightest touch from the other?"

"It could prove to be deadly, actually," I breathed in his ear as he worked his way up my neck with soft kisses.

He locked the door with one hand, and picked me up with the other, laying me very quietly onto his bed. He lay down beside me, and put his hand under my back then pulled me into the curve of his body.

"Why do you feel so comfortable, being this close to me, in your room at your house? What about Billy?"

"I'm sure he knows what we're up to. If he doesn't, the blush on your face when we come out will tell him," he teased.

Then he pressed his lips into mine as he proceeded to melt away my questions, with his sultry kiss.

"Besides, we have to occasionally do this, to keep our passions alive and well, and to practice a little for when we do get married."

We kicked our shoes off at the same time, and wove our legs together in a twisted tangle to enable our bodies to be closer.

After a long while. When our longing for each other became too much for each of us to bear, Jake pulled slowly away and said in between kisses, _"I.....guess......you......better......go......._show me how to make the stupid meatloaf."

"If I can remember how," I teased, then gave him one last kiss, before getting up to find my shoes.

We slipped into the kitchen and started making dinner. It was early, but we decided we would skip lunch and just eat an early dinner. That way, I could get back home before it got too late.

Jake and I talked, while we worked and he told me he'd forgotten to tell me that he got the job in Forks working for Jones Automotive.

He was scheduled to start in a couple of weeks. He would be working there during the summer. He seemed very excited, after all, he was right at home in the garage. He was gifted when it came to mechanics and machines.

We hung out with Billy, watched television, and finally ate dinner. I made a plate for Charlie and told them goodbye, then made my way back home. As I drove, I wondered what Billy's revelation about the ceremony would mean for me and Jake.

Would he be willing to do it? Could we make it for two weeks without seeing each other if he did choose to do it? Was it the right thing to do, or should I just tell him no, if he wanted to do it? So many questions.


	9. Seattle

Chapter Nine

Seattle

The next day, I called Leah, knowing we had to make plans to go to Seattle to get registered at the college. I had checked out the schedule of summer classes on the internet and we decided we would try to get a few together if possible, so we could help each other study. We planned to go tomorrow morning.

After getting off the phone, I started gathering things that I would need. My scholarship information, a notebook, and other necessary papers. I was busy looking for what I needed, when I heard a knock on the front door.

Before, I could make it there, the door opened and Jake called out, "Bella, it's me."

"Jake, what's up?"

The look on his face told me that Billy must have talked with him last night. He looked worried and anxious.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me about the ceremony last night?"

"Jake, when your dad told me about it, I told him I couldn't ask you to do it. I don't want to influence your decision because of my insecurities. I will love you no matter what. You know that, right?"

"Yes, but I also know that if there is a chance to put this _imprinting thing_ to bed once and for all, I have to do it, not just for you, but for me. I have to do this. Granted, I don't put much stock in it happening to me or maybe not even the rest of the guys, but I don't want to be constantly looking over my shoulder worrying."

"I talked with the others last night after patrols and they agreed with me. They too will choose the ceremony if they find someone, before it happens, to them, if it's even supposed to happen to them. Don't you see? This is our chance to choose our own destiny and love who we want to love. I'll do it for you Bella. I don't want you to ever have to worry about me leaving you for someone else, this way we can be sure."

"Jake. It's two weeks alone. You'd be alone as a wolf, what if ....?"

"Nothing will happen to me. I'll be the biggest predator out there. I'll get in touch with my inner self and push this thing out of me, forever. Then I'll come back to you. I promise," he said, as he crossed the room and reached for my shoulders and held me in front of him.

"But, I have to leave now. I have to go now, so I will be back in time to start my job. I won't be getting any vacation time, being the new man on the job, so I have to go now."

"Jake, but, I don't want you to go. I mean, I want this to be over, and for us not to have to worry about it anymore, but I don't want you to go. What if what if you like being a wolf more than you like being human? What if you decide not to come back," I said, as I grasped at his arms, desperately searching his face?

"Every moment I'm away, I'll be counting the hours, and minutes until I can come back to you. Nothing can keep me away. The pack will keep tabs on me and keep you updated. I won't go far, just deep enough into the forest to be alone, hunt, and think. We have to do this. I' have to do this."

We held each other, neither of us wanting to let go. Then he kissed me a long, warm kiss, and said, "I love you Bella. I'll be back before you know it. You be ready as soon as I get back for the ceremony, okay?"

"I love you too, Jake. Please be careful and thank you."

Then he was gone. I watched tearfully as he ran into the forest. I would go mad worrying about him. I had to do something to keep busy. I called Leah back and asked if I could come over. She had heard about what was going on and she seemed pretty down, but said I could come over if I wanted to.

I left a note for dad and told him I would be at her house the rest of the day, but would be back before it got too late. I cried the entire trip to La Push and found it hard to get out of my truck, when I got to Leah's. I guess Seth had heard me pull up. He slowly walked to my truck and opened the door.

"Hey, little sis," he said in a solemn tone. "Did he leave?"

"Yes, he just left," I confirmed through my tears. "Seth. Why does it all have to be so hard?"

"Bella, I guess we grow a little more with each experience we live through. Course, if that is the case, you're probably a hundred years old by now. Huh," he said, laughing lightly?

"I feel it right now. Yesterday, I took on Sam, and today, today, Jake is off on this mission, for two weeks!"

"Yeah, I know sis, it sucks, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does."

"Come on in, Leah is waiting for you. She's in a bad mood, after hearing all of this. I hope you can cheer her up."

Leah was sitting on her bed, when Seth showed me to her room. He came in and sat on the floor beside the bed, while I sat down on the bed beside her.

"Thanks for letting me come over Leah. I thought we might try to plan out our trip tomorrow, or something."

"Why couldn't someone have seen what was happening to Sam and told him about the ceremony? Why?"

"I'm sorry you had to find it out like this. I know it has opened old wounds for you."

"Not really, they have never healed. They just hurt a little more right now than usual."

"You know, Leah. You and I have a lot more in common than you think. And I can tell you that it will get better. When you find the right person, you'll start to live again. But, don't make the same mistake I made. I almost let him slip through my fingers trying to hold onto my pain and my memories. Maybe going to Seattle will be good for you."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I gave my notice at work today. I'm hoping I can find a job in Seattle, hopefully we can get our hours close to the same. I'm glad you'll be going with me," she said.

"Yeah, I'm glad too. Bella. You can keep her out of my hair," Seth chimed in. "I'll almost have the place to myself, accept during the night," he laughed and hit Leah on the leg.

She kicked at him, but he dodged her efforts.

We all talked and listened to music until late afternoon. Jake had given me his Blessed Union of Souls cd and we played the song he sang for me at the party. Tears filled my eyes as I thought about him, out there, alone, and I couldn't help worrying about him.

I was about to leave and go back home when I asked, "Seth, before I go, will you check in on Jake, and tell me what he is doing? Please?"

"Sure, Bella. I'll be right back." He jumped up and left the room.

"Leah, you're lucky to have a brother around."

"Oh really? Well you can have him. After all he sort of adopted you. Remember," she laughed?

Seth came back about fifteen minutes later.

"Jake is about fifty miles out. He's fine. He just had a wonderful meal of venison. He said to tell you he ate the _whole thing,_ Leah."

She made a gaging face at this remark, and I guessed she wasn't fond of having to forage for her food, when in wolf form. I can't say as I blame her.

"Bella. Jake says to tell you he is fine and not to worry. He'll be home so soon that you won't know he was even been gone."

"Yeah, call me tonight and remind me of that, when I can't sleep, Seth. Thanks for checking on him. I better get home. Leah, you'll pick me up at 8:00 a.m. Right?"

"Yeah, see you then Bella."

As I had predicted, tonight was terrible. I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned and worried. I went to my window and looked out so many times, but nothing. Finally, about 1:00 a.m., I fell asleep, from sheer exhaustion. My alarm woke me up at 7:00 a.m., and I hurried to get ready for Leah to pick me up in one hour.

Leah was at my house right on time. I hurried out and climbed inside. It was raining today, and cooler than it had been. This would make for a long dreary drive.

"Well. Are you ready to do this," Leah asked, in a somewhat excited tone?

"I hardly slept last night, so you might have to wake me up. I am a little excited though, after all _we're going to college_. Did you hear any more from Jake last night?"

"Well, he, um had a very rough night. He was trying to let everything go and get in touch with his _inner self_ you know, but he kept slipping and thinking about you. So, don't be too surprised if the _rest of guys_ look at you a little differently for a while."

"What do you mean Leah?"

"Well, let's just say, he has them pretty worked up, after they saw his memories. You know the meadow, after prom, and the....the night he proposed to you. He remembered very clearly _every little detail._"

"Oh, no. You have to be kidding me!" Embarrassment over took me and I covered my face with my hands. I even felt a little car sick and my face was flaming.

"It's okay. After all, you wanted us to all be _one big happy family_, didn't you? Well this is part of it. He didn't do it on purpose. He just couldn't help himself. Sam finally sent the others home and stayed to try and help him get a grip. Sam's always so _helpful_, isn't he? I know what it's like, having all your secrets and memories, plastered out there for them all to see. But you and Jake didn't really do much. Not like me and Sam, we slept together a few times. We were going to get married, you know? So, don't worry about it, you're his little _virgin bride to be_."

"But Leah, they _saw me_, through Jake's eyes. How can I look at any of them again?"

"We recover from it fairly well. You try not to dwell on it. It's hard enough to deal with your own memories, much less everyone else's, unless you're trying to, _cause trouble_," and with that statement she gave me an evil grin.

"When I really want to piss Sam off, and maybe hurt him a little, I bring up a few _private_ memories to torture him with. So, the others, they've seen it all. You get used to it."

"Leah, remind me never to get on your bad side, ever again. You could be dangerous."

We laughed and she continued to tell me about Jake.

"He kept singing this song over and over last night, something about 'Full Moon.' Maybe we will stop by the music store on the way home and look for it. It has me curious."

"Okay. I don't recall having heard that one either."

We drove the rest of the way just listening to the radio and watching it rain.

When we arrived at the college, I pulled out the campus map I had printed off the internet and we quickly located the main office where we needed to register. We were fairly damp by the time we made it the office, but Leah had already begun to dry, given her higher body temperature.

We were given forms to fill out and instructions on the books we would need. Leah had to pay registration, but most of mine was covered with my scholarship. We both starting with the basics so we took as many summer classes as we could and got most of them together.

We were scheduled to start classes the following Monday. As we turned to leave the office, we noticed a bulletin board with several job posting. I grabbed the one that caught my eye for a position in the college library, and Leah found one for the coffee shop across the street from the college. We wished each other good luck, made plans to meet back at the book store, then went our separate ways.

Once inside the library, I took off my jacket, trying to dry out a bit. I found the head librarian and asked if I could put in an application. She asked me a few questions such as where was I from and when I was to start my classes, then smiled at me.

"You are a reader, I can tell. Who is your favorite author?"

I didn't have to think, I just replied, "Jane Austen."

"I knew it," she said. "I'm not supposed to do this, but I think you have the job. I can't turn away a fellow Austen fan. As long as you can keep the books returned to their shelves, check them in and out, and keep the desk area tidy, you can use your spare time to work on homework. I know that most of you kids never have enough time for studying, so I try to be lenient."

This was great. I knew I would love working at the library. My only fear was that I would want to read too many books, and not have time to with work and school. I ran out to find the bookstore and Leah was already there. She too had gotten the job, and the manager also told her she could study, if all her work was completed. This was turning out to be a great day.

We started looking around and finally had to ask someone for assistance in locating our books. I had put several in my arms and was about to get the last one, when I stumbled and fell, causing Leah to drop her books too.

As we both bent down, trying to decipher whose books were whose, we realized someone was standing over us. I looked up to see a tall young man with dark black hair. He didn't have a dark completion. It was more olive, with broad shoulders and a sturdy build. He was looking only at Leah, and as he reached down to offer assistance, he touched her hand.

"Wow. You are hot. Are you okay," he asked her?

She jerked her hand away and stood up quickly, looking at him with a startled expression.

I thought I might need to help, so I stood up and thrust my hand at him.

"Hi. I'm Bella Swan, and this is my friend, Leah Clearwater. She is of the Quileute Tribe from La Push," then I leaned in a little closer and said, "their temperature runs a little warmer than ours and you should see the guys, they are huge."

I looked at Leah hoping my explanation wasn't too much. It really was mostly the truth. But, she was just staring at him.

"Hi, then. My name is Robert Thomas," and he let my hand go to turn and shake Leah's.

I nudged her with an elbow for her to take his hand, and in a few moments, she slowly extended her it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Leah. I like that name. It seems to suit you, but it doesn't sound Native American."

"Yeah, well, not many of us have weird names down there. We're just regular folks, like here in Seattle," was her reply.

He was still holding her warm hand in his as he smiled at her.

"Well. I think you're certainly one of the prettier young women that I've seen around here, in Seattle, that is."

"Oh, thanks. I think," she said, looking down at me.

I just smiled in amazement that she was at a loss for words. He had really taken her off guard. He reluctantly released her hand and continued to chat with us for several minutes. He too was new to the college. He was staying in the dorms and was from upstate.

We learned that he had three of the classes that Leah and I had together. He asked about me, just being polite, and I told him I lived in Forks and that I was engaged to a friend of Leah's, Jake Black, from La Push. He asked if he would be attending college too, and I told him no he was finishing school there, but would probably attend college, after we got married, next year.

Leah just watched him carefully as we talked, trying to read his body language. He asked us if we would like to go to the coffee shop across the street, and we agreed. Leah still wasn't talking much, so I told him she had just gotten a job there and that I would be working in the library. We were both scheduled to start work tomorrow morning.

Robert talked with us, asking mostly questions about Leah and what it was like living on the coast. Leah seemed to loosen up a little, as she talked about how beautiful it was in La Push. She and Seth had also spent a lot of time at the beach, just like Jake and me.

She told him about Seth, her mom, Sue, who was a nurse at the hospital on the reservation, and about her dad, Harry, who had recently died. I told him that Harry, Jake's dad Billy Black, and my dad had been very close, and that we all missed him. Leah, dropped her head and looked at the table after I said this, and we were all quite for a long while.

Robert soon broke the silence.

"Leah. Maybe someday I could come visit you and you could take me to the beach. I'd like that very much. You know, to just check it out and see if it is really as lovely as you say," he grinned at her, as if letting her know that was just a ploy to let him see her.

We finished out coffee and Leah said we had a stop to make before we went back home, so we told Robert goodbye and left. I looked back over my shoulder as we left the shop and sure enough, he was watching Leah as we ran across the street and got into her car.

"Leah, do you know what just happened?"

"Yeah, we met a stranger and had coffee with him," she said in a mater of fact, dry tone, as we got out at the music store.

"Leah, you just met a guy that seems to be _interested_ in you," I protested. "And, I think he meets your criteria of being _very good looking_. Doesn't he?"

"I just don't know if I'm ready for this again."

"Well you don't have to worry about the _imprinting thing_ with him."

"True," she said, with a little smile.

Once inside the music store, we asked the clerk if she had heard of a song titled 'Full Moon,' and she quickly looked it up, saying she hadn't heard it before. She showed us where to find the cd by The Black Ghosts, and I decided to buy it. If it was something Jake had been listening to, maybe it would help me make it though the next two weeks.

On our way home I opened the new cd and popped it in to find the song. It was a haunting tune, but as we listened to the words, we both realized it fit Jake's life right now. How he was going out to see what he would sow, that he didn't know what he would find, but that he would try to not bring it back home with him. I liked the part that said like the sun your eyes still follow me, thinking he might think of me when he sang that part, and how if he came back home, he would never want to leave. I loved the song, and Leah liked it too. We listened to the rest of the cd, and made to Forks about 4:00 p.m. We made plans for tomorrow morning, knowing we both needed to be up early.

The next few days were hectic, as Leah and I started our new jobs, tried to get ready to start classes, and did the things around our houses that we had to do. I was mostly too tired each night, not to sleep. But I thought about Jake, ever minute of the day. I missed him so much. By the time the first week was over, I was extremely glad I had the job to keep me busy.

As we drove home Friday night, Leah told me that Robert had been to get coffee every day since she started her job. She finally admitted that he was _somewhat nice looking_.

I thought, 'maybe there's hope for her after all,' and said "Leah, you'll never know until you try. Believe me on this one, I was there. Remember? Don't let a good thing slip away, just because you're afraid."

The weekend was the worst. I couldn't find enough to do. I just had to be where Jake had been, so I went to La Push. I dropped in on Billy, without calling. He could tell, by the look on my face, that I needed company, so we sat in the kitchen and drank a soda together.

He said Sam had been keeping him posted on Jake and that he was doing fine. He was focused and seemed eager to return home at the end of the week. Billy asked to be excused, he needed to put the laundry on. He hadn't done it since Jake had left, but I jumped up and asked if I could do it.

"Sure, Jake's clothes are probably all over his room, and the rest are in the hamper in the bathroom."

I found my way to Jake's room and closed the door behind me. This was what I needed. To be alone with things of Jake's so it would feel like he was with me. I touched his bed, picked up the clothes from around his room and held his T-shirt to my chest. I smelled it and sure enough I still smelled just like Jake. I breathed his scent in remembering how it felt when he held me.

Slowly I made my way to the bathroom, gathered the other dirty clothes, and proceeded to the laundry room. One more sniff, before I put Jake's clothes in, then I closed the washer. It was nice being here. I just wish Jake was.

I asked Billy if I could cook for him tonight, but he had already made plans to go to Sue's for dinner. He had been eating there since Jake had been gone.

"Do you want to come with me," he asked? "Sue wouldn't mind and she always makes plenty of food. I'll call her and ask," he bribed, and I took him up on his offer. "Sue said she would be delighted to have you and for us to come on over."

I didn't feel like I was tagging along for long, when we arrived at Sue's Leah was quick to pull me into her room. She wanted to talk about Robert.

"Bella. Do you think I'd be risking much, you know, if he were to ask me out or something? I mean, just a date, that doesn't mean we're like getting serious or anything, right?"

"That sounds logical to me Leah. Just a good time with a _friend_ who happens to be great looking, taller than you, and who knows that you are _really hot,"_ I laughed.

We talked until time for dinner, and Sue asked us if we would set the table. Seth came in, rounded the corner, saw me, and stopped dead in his tracks. He was blushing, even for a person as dark skinned as he was.

He looked at me for a few minutes, then swallowed hard before saying, "hey Bella. What brings you over?"

"Your mom felt sorry for me, moping around felling lost without Jake, so she is letting me crash dinner with Billy."

"Oh. Hey, can I talk to you for a minute, in the other room?"

"Sure."

Leah started snickering as she continued to set the table, then started telling Billy about her job. Once in the other room, Seth seemed even more uncomfortable.

"Bella, I just, I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I didn't mean to think about you, or anything. Oh, man this is all Jake's fault. He really needs to learn to keep things to himself."

Now I was the one blushing.

"Seth, I'm the one who should be saying I'm sorry. I _definitely_ never intended for this to happen. But, I can't be too mad at Jake. He's out there all alone, because of me. He didn't mean to think about our_ private_ times."

"I know. I know and what you and Jake do, well that is between you and him, but I just don't want you to be mad at me. I still think of you like a little sister and all, but now just one that I've seen a little _more_ of."

"Seth, I'm not mad, okay. Leah says this stuff just happens sometimes, and that it is part of being in this _family_ with Jake."

He came to stand in front of me, smiled down at me, and said "so we're cool, then?"

"Yeah, we're cool, Seth."

Then he hugged me and said let's go eat.

Sue cooking was very good and we all had a great time. When I left, she even sent some home for Charlie. The drive home seemed longer than usual as my mind wandered. Charlie was glad to see me when I got home. After eating the plate Sue had made for him, he called to thank her.

We talked for a while about my new job, Leah, and how I thought next week would go. Charlie finally realized that Jake hadn't been around all week and asked what was going on.

I told him he was busy and had some traditional Native American _coming of age_ things that he had to do before he started his job in a week and that he would be back around when that was over. He seemed okay with my answer and went to watch television. I went to bed early that night, hoping I could get some sleep.

Monday rolled around and I was getting nervous about starting classes. I knew it wouldn't be that much different from highschool, but I was still nervous. But having Leah and Robert in some of the same classes would help. I was really missing Jake.

Leah and I met each other coming and going. Between classes and work, we were on the go all week. By Friday, we seemed to have a pattern down though and thought we could work everything out. We both worked all day Friday and were glad to be going home around 7:00 p.m. I starting using a crock pot at home so we could have a hot meal when I made it in. Tonight was stew, so I asked if she could stay for dinner.

We were just finishing when Leah asked, "Charlie, is it okay of Bella spends the night with me tomorrow night? We have some studying to do."

"Sure, I guess I can do without her for a night," he said with a quick wink in my direction.

I wasn't sure what she was up to, but I tried to play along.

I walked her to her car after dinner and said, "Leah, thanks for the invitation, but what's going on?"

"Bella. Jake should be coming home tomorrow and after the ceremony it will be late. Besides, I'll bet you won't be able to tear yourself away from him. So, I thought I would help out. You can stay at my house and sleep on the couch. My mom won't mind if Jake stays for a while to talk to you. I've already asked her. Oh. By the way, bring that white dress I gave you to wear when you come down, for the ceremony. I think it will add a nice touch."

I told her thanks and goodbye, then went inside to get ready for bed. I couldn't wait. Jake would be home tomorrow. I went to sleep quickly that night, knowing I wanted to spend as much time with Jake as I could tomorrow.

When morning came, I got things ready, packed an overnight bag, and retrieved the dress Leah wanted me to wear from my closet. I was set, I guess now I would just wait.

I put some chicken and pasta into the crock pot for Charlie. He had gone fishing today and would be hungry when he got home. I wasn't sure what time to go to La Push and I didn't know if Jake would know I would be there or here at home. I knew he couldn't transform until during the ceremony, but I didn't want to miss seeing him regardless of the form he was in.


	10. The Commitment Ceremony

Chapter Ten

The Commitment Ceremony

I curled up on the couch hoping I might drift off to sleep, so I wouldn't miss a thing tonight. I guess I had been asleep for a couple of hours when I was jarred awake by a knock at the door. Sleepily I opened it to find Quil and Embry waiting to come in.

I rubbed my eyes and asked, "what are you guys doing here? Come on in."

They looked at each other and smiled wide grins. Embry seemed to blush a little, but not Quil. He was his usual self.

"Hey Bella, you're _looking_ great as usual. Don't I get a hello hug?"

Embry was looking down and rubbing his neck, like he was a little nervous to be here. I hadn't had time to process what Quil asked, when he stepped forward and wrapped his big arms around me.

"Okay, okay, let me go. Hi to you too."

He stepped back and looked me up and down, grinning like a cat who just caught a bird.

"Oh that," I said, looking down at the floor. "I'm sorry about you guys getting caught up in Jake's, um, _memories_. I hope Sam had some luck in helping him _focus_ a little more."

I looked back up, and saw Quil had continued to stare at me, I felt the heat rise from my neck up to my cheeks. But, what could I do about it, the damage was already done.

"Do you want to have a seat or something?"

"Yeah, we came to make sure you were in La Push at the right time," Embry said.

"So I guess we can wait here for a little while. Jake hasn't checked in with us today, so we're not sure if he is coming here or there. But we are betting he makes a run straight for here," he continued.

"Yeah, I know I would," Quil sneered.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"No we're good. We'll just wait a while, then one of us will go check to see if we hear anything from Jake."

"Okay, let's see what's on television then," and I reached across Quil's arm to grab the remote. I felt the heat coming off his arm and it made me miss Jake even more. Quil, took my hand in his, looked into my eyes, and removed the remote, hitting the on button, without looking away. He sighed then turned to the screen.

"I think there's a game on," he announced.

We all sat quietly, watching the game. I was bored stiff, but what else could I do. The game lasted for over an hour. I was deep in thought, not even paying any attention to what was going on, just thinking about how it would be, when I saw Jake again. It was then that I started hearing a heart beat, thundering in my mind.. I heard breathing, then I heard his voice_. _

"_Bella. I'm almost there."_

I jumped up, pulled on my shoes, and started running for the door.

"What's going on," Embry yelled?

"He's here. Jake's coming," I screamed, as I bolted out the door.

I ran down the steps and into the forest beside my house. I hadn't gone far when I saw a huge russet figure bounding toward me. I fell down on my knees and reached out my arms. He dove for me, knocking me gently to the side and I rolled onto the ground. He was standing over me, panting. I ran my fingers through his long thick fur, and as I did he began to moan and a humming sound escaped his chest.

Quil and Embry made it just in time to see Jake, lick me from my neck all the way up the side of my face. They started laughing and Jake did it again, this time on the other side. Embry said he was on his way to tell the others to get ready, and Quil announced that he was driving me to La Push. About that time, Jake sniffed of my shirt, then turned and gave him a low warning growl. My guess was that he smelled the "hello hug" Quil had given me.

I managed to get up and wrapped my arms around Jake's big neck.

"Oh, Jake. I've missed you so much. You came back to me. You came back to me."

Tears began welling up in my eyes and were soon running down my cheeks. Jake licked them away and nudged me toward Quil.

"I'll see you there. Jake. I love you."

He answered with a piercing howl that left the hair standing on back of my neck.

I ran toward Quil, with butterflies dancing in my stomach. He grabbed my hand and we ran toward the house.

"Quil, Can you put this stuff in the truck, while I change?"

"Sure. But..." I was up the stairs before he finished. I washed my face and hands, then quickly stripped and put on the white dress. I pulled my flat white tennis shoes on. Leah didn't say I had to match perfectly, I thought, anyway the ceremony is supposed to be outside.

I ran back downstairs and Quil was waiting for me.

"That was fast. I wonder. Would you have been that excited to see me," he said , half joking

"Bella. You look beautiful. But I bet the sleeves of this dress should come off the shoulders, like this."

He pulled the puffy sleeves carefully off my shoulders. I knew this, but I wasn't going to do it until I got there. But I ignored him, and ran to get into the truck. As he had said, he was driving, and wouldn't take no for an answer.

He smiled the whole trip, and I saw him watching me out of the corner of my eye. He was driving much faster than I would have, but I was in a hurry too, so I didn't say anything.

"Jake sure is lucky Bella. Do you know that?"

"I'm the lucky one Quil, to have Jake," I smiled.

We made it to the reservation and Quil parked my truck at Leah's house. Then he grabbed my hand and we ran down to the beach.

"We've never done anything like this ceremony thing before. I'm a little excited too, " he said, as we ran.

We reached the beach just as the sun was going down. There was a big bonfire and everyone was there, everyone that knew about the werewolves anyway. They felt this part of the beach would be safe from prying eyes.

The pack was standing to one side of the bonfire in a circle as Quil joined them. The guys had taken off their shirts, and Leah was wearing a mini shirt and tank top, they were all barefoot. The Elders which consisted of Billy, Old Quil, Sam, and Sue Clearwater, stood on the outer edges of the wolf circle.

Old Quil spoke up, "we have come here today to partake in this ancient, but solemn Commitment Ceremony, which has been handed down to us from our ancestors. The young russet wolf, has chosen to leave his imprinting behind in favor of the young maiden who stands before us today."

He motioned for me to join then in the circle. As I approached, the pack opened up, and made an entrance for me, then they closed the circle around me. I felt so safe here. I felt their warmth and I finally felt like they were my family. The pack knelt down on their knees as Old Quil continued.

"The time has come for us to see the russet wolf make a pledge of his love to the young maiden Bella, who stands in wait for him. Let him come forth and confirm that he has chosen her as his one and only mate."

Jake stepped from the shadows and approached the circle. Quil and Embry stood and made an entrance for Jake. He came into the circle and they closed it around us.

I stood very still, not sure what I was to do, or what would happen next. Jake came to me and began circling me looking up and down as he made each pass. Something told me he was being a bit of a showoff, but I didn't mind. I had him back, that was what was important.

He stopped in front of me on the third pass and stood up on his haunches, towering above me. He laid one paw on my shoulder and I reached out and rubbed his chest. He moaned and closed his eyes. Then he backed away, and Quil and Embry stood up and placed a leather type cloth in front of him about waist high. Jared and Seth, held another behind him in the same manner.

I watched with curiosity as Jake began to tremble, he seemed to struggle to pull inward. I wondered if it was hard for him, having been in his wolf form for two weeks. But Jake was strong. They had all said he was advanced in his abilities to transform, in some ways more so than Sam. Slowly, he began to change, right before my eyes, until there he stood, my Jacob. He reached down and took his shorts from the string attached to his calf. Then Quil and Embry moved as he walked toward me.

"To all who have come to this ceremony today, I ask that you witness my pledge to this young woman, of my love and commitment. I have given up any claim I might have had to imprinting, after many days of solitude in the wilderness. I choose this one, Isabella Marie Swan, as my mate for life."

As Jake spoke these words, so sincere and full of love, I almost felt like we were getting married, I wished at that moment we were. I didn't care that the world saw him only as seventeen years old. I would have said yes right then and there. But, I knew he wanted to wait. So I absorbed every word he had just spoken to me and watched as he came closer.

He reached out and touched my face with his hand. He was dirty and his hair stuck out all around his head. If I hadn't known the true Jake that was inside, I might have been a little frightened. But I loved him, dirt and all. His eyes were dark, but warm, in the firelight and I saw my reflection in them. He had chosen me. Tonight I was the luckiest woman in the world.

He bent over and wrapped his arms around my waist, hoisting me up against his chest. My feet dangled as he lifted me off the ground.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered, "welcome home Jake."

Then he kissed me. It lasted for forever and it felt like I was being spun around and around. I was getting dizzy, but I knew I wouldn't fall, I was safely in his arms.

Old Quil spoke up again, "My friends. We are all witnesses to the choice made by the great russet wolf for his beloved Bella."

The pack then formed the circle around us again and Leah stepped forward and sang a beautiful Quileute song as Seth kept time with an Indian drum. It was the most moving performance I had ever heard.

When it ended, Old Quil spoke again, "now my friends, let the feast begin."

Then there was a great shout and everyone broke off and started walking toward Leah's house. They wouldn't let me bring anything, saying that it was all their treat.

"Bella. I've missed you so much. I've got so much to tell you, about my experience. But first, I bet you'd really prefer I took a shower and go cleaned up."

"I don't care what you smell like. I'm just glad you're back," I said, as I kissed his forehead and dirty cheeks.

"Well, I do. I'll drop you off at Leah's then run clean up. I'll be back in just a few minutes. Okay?"

"Okay."

So he walked me to Leah's, then ran home to shower and clean up.

There was food everywhere. It wasn't until I smelled the delicious aroma that I realized I hadn't eaten lunch. I got a drink, but decided to wait for Jake to get back before I ate.

"Leah. The song you sang was beautiful. I didn't know you spoke the Quileute language."

"Yeah, my dad taught us when we were small. Bella. The song was the love story of the only other wolf in our history to give up his imprinting. It is the song he wrote for the one he loved. Some day I'll translate the words for you, if you'd like?"

"I'd love that Leah. Thank you."

"Hey Seth, you did a great job on the drum too, you were amazing."

"Thanks Bella. I'm just glad things are working out for you and Jake. The two of you look so happy together. You must really love him, to have kissed him with two week old werewolf breath," he said, as he waved his hand in front of his nose, then we all started laughing.

I didn't hear Jake return. He slipped up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, putting his chin on my shoulder.

"Oh, you scared me, Jake," I said, as he hugged me tightly.

"Are you hungry? I was waiting to get back before I ate."

"I could eat everything in this room. I'm tired of wild game. I want some junk food."

"Shall we, then?" I held out my hand gesturing toward the kitchen.

While we filled our plates, Jake asked, "so who kept you company while I was gone," and raised an eyebrow at me waiting for the answer.

"I hung out mostly with Leah, Seth, and Billy. They kinda felt sorry for me."

"Did you really miss me Bella?"

"Jake. You shouldn't even have to ask."

We sat went to the counter in the corner of the kitchen to eat. Jake must have been hungry. He was eating everything. I watched him as he ate. How easily he came back into his human side, after having been a wolf for two weeks. He was perfect. His hair, his dark skin, his white teeth, everything.

I noticed too that he seemed more muscular than before. I guess all his running and jumping had added to his physique and it showed. His T-shirt hugged every new curve of muscle and his jeans were a little tighter.

He saw me watching him and tilted his head to the side, before asking, "what's wrong Bella?"

"Nothing. I was just admiring your _enhanced _shape," I said, smiling a dirty little smile at him.

He leaned forward and whispered, "you like it, huh? I hadn't realized, until I put my clothes on a little while ago. Maybe later you can rub some of my tired muscles, if you want to?"

We finished eating, then Jake and I went around to talk with everyone. I saw Billy sitting in the corner watching us, so I went over and got down on my knees beside his wheelchair.

"What are you thinking about Billy," I said, as I propped my chin up on the armrest with my folded hands?

"I was just watching the two of you together. I'm so very proud of Jake, and of you. You both have grown up so much over the past few months. I suspect this next year will go by like a flash. Then, I'll have a lovely daughter-in-law."

Then he patted me on the head. I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Billy. You're the best. Thank you for helping us through this hurdle."

"Oh, Billy, can I tell you something?" "Sure."

"Something strange happened earlier when Jake was coming home. I could hear him running, I could hear his heart beat, and I could hear him telling me he was on his way. I knew I wasn't crazy, because when I ran outside, he _was _there. But how is that possible?"

"Well, you and Jake are becoming as one. You've even said that he's like the air that you breathe. As Jake was on his journey, he became more focused and concentrated on you. He was choosing you as his mate. I'm sure that this is the reason you were so in tune with him today. It makes sense."

"Okay. Just as long as you don't think I'm crazy."

"No, I don't."

After a couple of hours, one by one, everyone began leaving. It was so gracious of Sue to host the_ feast_ at her house.

"Bella. Don't you need to be getting home? I don't want Charlie worried about you," Jake said, looking at the time.

"I'm staying here tonight, Jake. Leah is letting me sleep over."

His eyes lit up and a huge smile spread across his face. Leah came over to punch him in the stomach, playfully and said, "don't get any idea's, lover boy. My mom isn't _that _cool."

Jake, Leah, Seth, and I cleared away the food. Then Jake and Seth took out the trash. I guess Jake wanted some time to talk with Seth alone, about what all had been going on. Leah and I finished the kitchen and she went to get me a blanket and sheets for the couch. She put an extra log on the fire and we sat down to wait on Jake and Seth.

"I'll bet you're glad this thing is over. Aren't you?"

"Yeah. I feel like a burden has been lifted from my shoulders. Like now I can relax and not worry so much about _mystical forces stealing him away_," I chuckled. "I'm sorry that you didn't get the same chance."

"It's okay. Who knows? Maybe it was for the best. Besides, Robert is pretty darn good looking, maybe even better looking than Sam. What do you think?"

We started giggling, and I grabbed her by the hands and squealed, "maybe......are you going to give him a chance?"

"We'll see. He may not even ask me out, but if he does. Well, we'll see."

Jake and Seth came back in as we were giggling.

"What are you two up to," Jake quizzed?

"Oh, nothing yet," Leah confirmed.

She told us goodnight and congratulations, and Seth followed with the same. Sue had taken a shower, and told us both goodnight.

"Jake. I don't mind you staying as long as you like. I know you two have a lot to catch up on. But, I'm warning you. You better be a gentleman. Do I have your word?"

Jake got up and kissed her on the cheek, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Now Sue, would I be anything but a gentleman?"

He leaned back to look her in the eye, then smiled a crooked little smile at her.

"You're the best Sue. Thanks for everything."

"Night Bella. You let me know if he gives you any trouble."

"I will Sue. Thanks for everything. Um, do you mind if I take a quick shower? My hair smells like smoke."

"Sure, help yourself. Let Leah know if you need anything."

I gave Jake a quick kiss, and asked him to go get my things out of the truck. He quickly came back carrying my bag. And I went to the shower. I got ready for the night in record time, knowing this was a rare occasion for Jake and I to be able to be together all night if we wanted to, even if it was under guarded conditions.

Jake had spread the sheets on the sofa and had the blanket ready for me, when I came back. He had also put another log on the fire, and the room had a nice glow to it. I was wearing my sweats and a tank top, but didn't feel uncomfortable.

He had seen me dressed like this before. He was sitting on the sofa and when he saw me he said softly, "come here and sit on my lap."

I was already there, before he finished. It felt so good to be in his arms again. Two weeks may not be that long, but they had felt like an eternity.

We talked about everything that had happened while he was gone like my job, mine and Leah's trips to Seattle, her job, and our classes that were to start on Monday. I told him how that I had been so lonely that I even went to his house and was pathetic enough to do their laundry, so I could smell his shirts. He laughed and laughed.

"Boy. You were desperate, weren't you?"

"I just missed you so much. I would have taken a nap in your bed, if Billy hadn't been home, but he was so I just copped a few sniffs from your clothes."

"Well, I'm back and you won't ever have to do that again," he said, while he continued to laugh at me.

"Jake. Now tell me about you, what was it like, for you?"

"The first night was tough. I couldn't stop thinking about you, about us. Sam helped me through it though. He gave me some pointers on how to go deeper inside myself, and store my memories away for another time."

He leaned away so he could look me in the eyes, "Bella. I'm so sorry. I tried not to think about you, but I couldn't stop. Everything was still so fresh in my mind, and I had to leave so suddenly. I'm going to have a long talk with the other guys about keeping my memories out of their heads too. Those belong to me, to us."

I blushed as I too remembered our _private times_ together.

"Well, good luck with that. I've already had to deal with looks from a few of them," I confessed.

"But, I do understand. Leah said for me to get use to it. It's all a part of being in _this_ family."

"Yeah, but I didn't help things by not being able to control my thoughts. I'll try harder to focus, in the future."

He rubbed the back of my neck as he stared thoughtfully at the fire in the fireplace, and continued, "the next few days were a little easier. When you let go of the human side, and focus more on the wolf, things get a little clearer. I was living as the wolf, eating, drinking, sleeping, and running. Then, I focused on you, as the only one I wanted in my life. If that is what it means to leave the imprinting thing behind, than that is what I did. You became the center of my being, my purpose. When I felt this, then I knew it was time to come home."

We talked quietly until 2:00 a.m., when Jake saw I was getting sleepy, and shifted so that I was leaning into his chest as he lay back against the sofa. I feel asleep on his chest, with his arms wrapped around me. I woke up a few hours later, enough to know Jake was pulling the blanket over me, then drifted back into my dream world, as he brushed his lips against my forehead.

I could hear soft voices, in the back of my mind, but couldn't quite figure out if I was still dreaming, or if I was trying to wake up.

I heard a woman's voice, it must have been Sue's say, "Jake I thought I told you to be a gentleman?"

"Sue I was. We talked until early this morning, then she curled up on my chest and fell asleep. I couldn't move. I didn't want to move, I just wanted to hold her while she slept, that's all."

"All right, all right. I remember what it was like to be young and in love." Then I heard her laugh as she went to the kitchen.

When I did finally pull out of my slumber, Jake was still holding me.

"Good morning, sleepy head," he said, as he kissed me softly on the cheek.

"How did you sleep last night?" I stretched and yawned. "I'm a little stiff, how about you?" "I've never been better," he whispered, "after all, it was our first night together," he teased.

We got up, and I went to change clothes, and Jake folded up the sheets and blanket. He was in the kitchen talking with Sue, when I returned. She seemed to like Jake very much. Since Harry had died, she had spent more and more time with Jake and his dad. I guess they kept her company after her loss.

As if she knew what I was thinking, she turned to Jake and said, "call your dad and have him come down for breakfast. We can all eat together. Good morning Bella. I trust you slept well last night?"

"Yeah, I guess I did. Thanks again for letting me stay. Jake and I talked most of the night, until I passed out. Can I help you fix breakfast?"

"Sure, you get the eggs and biscuits out of the fridge and I'll get the pans."

We worked together preparing breakfast, while Jake called his dad. Leah and Seth came in when the smelled the food cooking and we all sat around talking, while we waited on Billy.

Leah leaned over the table and whispered to me, "so, how was last night?"

"Great, I fell asleep on Jake's chest. I think we're both a little stiff," I replied, while rubbing my neck.

As soon as Billy arrived, Sue and I served breakfast, then everyone ate and talked. This was like having a big family. It felt nice to be there. Sue told us she would clean up, after we had finished, as she was sure we had better things to do.

Jake, Leah, Seth, and I went for a walk on the beach. It was a cool morning, but the sun was shining. Leah and I talked about what the week would hold for us and how we hoped that our classes would be easy for the first couple of weeks at least. Jake was excited about starting his new job the next morning, and Seth was glad to have the place to himself for the summer. I'll bet he was going to miss having Leah and Jake around during the day though, he just wouldn't admit it.


	11. The Picnic

Chapter Eleven

The Picnic

Jake drove me home that afternoon saying he had better check in with Charlie, so he would know he hadn't skipped out on him. Charlie was just warming up the pasta and chicken I had left for him the day before, when we arrived.

"Hey Jake. I was wondering if you were coming back around. I had hoped she hadn't run you off, yet," he laughed.

"Dad! I'm never getting rid of Jake. He's the best part of _me."_

Jake smiled at me and continued to look at me, liking what I had said as he replied, "no Charlie. She'll never get rid of me _now. _I just had to do some things, you know sort of like _coming of age_ things that are like a tradition with our people." He had remembered what I had told Charlie already.

We ate left overs with Charlie, and I washed the dishes, while Jake helped dry.

"Bella. It's so good to be back. You know being gone has made me appreciate even the little things, like being here to help you with the dishes. I hope things work out so we can still see each other every day," he said, looking a little uncertain.

I'm sure he was worried, as was I, that with our jobs, school, and his patrols, we might find it hard to see each other.

"Maybe you could stop by sometimes after work. Leah and I should be in around 8:00 p.m. most evenings, then we'll also have the weekends. We can make it work. Can't we Jake?"

"We'll have to. I can't go without seeing you anymore. The last two weeks have shown me that. We'll work it out."

Then he pulled me into his arms and swayed with me back and forth as he stroked my hair in reassurance.

We sat in the kitchen and talked for a couple of hours, before Jake said he had to get home. We both knew tomorrow would come much too early and we both needed some rest. I walked with him outside and kissed him goodbye. I wished him good luck with his new job, and he assured me we would see each other, one way or another tomorrow, then I watched him run into the night.

Leah picked me up the next morning, and we chatted excitedly about how we hoped our first day of classes would go. And, as hoped, the day went very smoothly. We settled into each class, knowing we had each other for moral support and encouragement. Robert, made a point to find us, or should I say, Leah, in all of the classes we shared with him. He sat by her and tried to talk with her as much as possible. She was trying. I had to give her that. But, I could see, _he_ still wasn't sure.

After our classes, Leah and I made our way to our new jobs. The rest of the day went by quickly, and by 7:00 p.m. we were both ready to go home. Once in the car and on our way we talked about our day and how we were both relieve that we wouldn't have any assignments for the first week, as most of our work would be done in class.

Leah dropped me off, and went home. I was so excited to see Jake's car at my house that I ran up the steps, almost falling into the front door. Jake was just about to open the door when I stumbled in.

"Jake. You're here," I exclaimed, as I jumped into his arms.

"Hey, this is a great way to say hello, can we try it every night?"

I answered him with a kiss and then another and would have continued, had my dad not made some weird noise in the back ground.

"So. Bella how did today go?"

"No Jake. You first. How was your first day at Jones'?"

"It was good. I helped organize things and he put me to work on an old Ford that needed a tune up. I had it out in under an hour. I think he was impressed."

"That's great. I'm glad it went well today. How long have you been here," I asked, as I hurried into the kitchen?

I had forgotten to fill the crock pot this morning, and I saw that someone had brought pizza, so I guessed he and Charlie had already eaten.

"Sorry dad. I forgot to put dinner on this morning," I called.

"That's okay. Jake brought pizza over and we've been watching television," he replied, from the sofa.

"We saved you a few pieces Bella. Do you want me to microwave it," Jake asked?

"Thanks. I'll be right back. I need to go upstairs."

I hadn't been gone but a minute when, the phone rang. I heard someone pick it up, then Jake yelled in an unfriendly tone, "Bella. _It's_ for you!"

I ran back downstairs and picked up the phone.

"Hello. Hi Robert. How's it going? Yeah, today went well. We were so glad we didn't have homework this week. Oh, well. I can see. Sure, I'll ask. I think that would be great. This weekend? I'll let you know tomorrow, okay? Bye."

Before I even had a chance to explain who had called. Jake was tossing my plate of pizza on the table and storming off in the other direction.

"Jake. Hey wait."

"I knew this would happen. You've been going to Seattle for a little over a week and they're already calling here," he mumbled, as he left the kitchen.

I had to move quickly to catch him by the arm, before he made it to the arm chair. However, it was like trying to hold onto a bear, as he pulled away.

"Jake. I need to talk to you. This is important. Will you come up to my room for a minute? Please?"

He looked hesitantly at me, then followed grudgingly up the stairs. Once in my room, I closed the door.

"So. What do you think is going on?"

"Some guy is calling here asking for you. That's what is going on."

"Jake. I'm surprised at you. Don't you trust me at all?"

"I trust you, it's _them_ I don't trust."

"Them being?"

"Whichever college guy calls you next," he said coldly.

"Jake. Robert is a guy that Leah and I met the first day in Seattle. He, he _really_ likes Leah. You should have seen how he smiled at her and held onto her hand when we met him. And, I think she likes him too, but she is playing it very cool, almost to the point of being cold. Do you know he came to the coffee shop where she works, every day last week?"

"Oh. So he wasn't calling....."

"No, silly, he wasn't calling me. Actually, he called your house first. He remembered your dad's name and called there to get my number."

"So, people know about me?"

"Everyone I have met so far, knows about you. They know where you live, that you are finishing school, that we are getting married, and that I am head over heals in love, with you."

"Sorry. I guess I just jumped to conclusions. But, that is one of the things I've been worried about, and why I wanted for us to be engaged. So, maybe _they_ would leave you alone."

"Well, next time, if there is one, will you give me a little more credit than that? Please?"

I crossed the room to stand in front of him, peering up into his ebony eyes.

"By the way, I forgot to tell you how cute you look in the blue uniform shirt. It even has your name on it." I said, as I traced his name with my finger. "You're also very cute when you're jealous."

I stretched up on my tiptoes to give him a kiss, but he lifted me by my waist and had me in an impenetrable embrace before I knew it.

"Don't do that to me again. Okay," he breathed, as he brought his lips to mine and held them there, before kissing me, melting my lips with his.

"But, I didn't do anything," I protested weakly, then all words were lost as we enjoyed the closeness of our embrace as long as possible.

"I'm sure your pizza is cold by now. Do you want me to reheat it?"

"No, I'll just eat it cold. Come with me so I can finish telling you about Robert."

I filled him in on the phone call and explained that Robert wanted us to go on a double date with he and Leah. He thought he might have a better chance of getting her to go out with him, if we came too.

"So, what do you think, Jake? Will you go if I can persuade Leah?"

"When would we be going on this _double_ date?"

"I guess Saturday night. The three of us can meet him in Seattle. He knows a great Italian restaurant there. Then afterwards, he mentioned going to the movie."

"I've never thought about Leah liking anyone, since she and Sam....you know."

"I know, but I think she is ready to move on, if she'll just take it slow, and see how things go. But, maybe you shouldn't mention this to anyone right now, okay?"

"Oh. I won't. Don't worry. I wouldn't want Leah to try to rip my leg off the next time we run patrols together."

Jake left about 9:30 p.m., and I showered and went to bed. I would talk to Leah tomorrow on our way to Seattle, about the weekend. Hopefully she would agree, and it would be fun for us all to have a night out.

The next morning, Leah was hesitant to agree to the weekend event, but after I told her it would be fun for us all, she agreed. I told her she'd have to tell Robert, though, it was the least she could do. And, he was anxiously awaiting her reply, when we got to our first class. We only had one with him today, but he told her he would see her later at the coffee shop. He seemed excited that she had agreed.

The rest of the week was about the same. Work, school, Jake, household duties, and sleep. When Saturday finally arrived, I think everyone was in need of a few extra hours rest. I didn't move until 10:00 a.m., when I heard the phone ring. I clumsily found my way downstairs, but it had stopped ringing by the time I reached it. Going back upstairs, I got dressed and ready for the day. I was looking forward to our double date tonight.

After eating a bite of breakfast, I called to check in with Jake. It had been him who called earlier just to let me know that he and Leah would pick me up around 3:00 p.m. for the trip to Seattle. So, I did the laundry, washed the linens, vacuumed, dusted and straightened the rest of the house. I had just enough time to change before hearing them pull up outside. Then I left, with a note to Charlie, that his dinner was in the fridge.

Jake was driving his car, and Leah looked a little cramped in the back seat of his Rabbit, but she also seemed a little excited. Jake asked about Robert, and we told him all we knew about him. He seemed interested in learning as much as possible, before he met him.

We had made plans to meet Robert at the college, then follow him to the restaurant. He was waiting in front of the dorms, when we arrived. We all got out and Leah appeared to be a bit uneasy, but soon, Robert had her laughing, telling Jake about how he had introduced himself to her, over the pile of books, I had dropped in the bookstore.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Jake. You really are as big as Bella described. How old did she say you were," he said, as he shook Jake's hand?

Jake replied with a smile, "old enough. It's nice to finally meet you. They've told me a lot about you. Well. Are we ready to go?"

"Sure," Robert said, turning to Leah, "you will ride with me, won't you?" Leah looked at me and I gave her a reassuring smile, then Robert held the door open for her as she climbed into his car.

The food was great and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Robert told Jake that he hoped to visit La Push, _soon_, and that he was looking forward to it after the description Leah and I had given him.

Jake then spoke up, "well, why don't we plan for the next sunny weekend and maybe you could come down and we could all go to the beach for a picnic."

Everyone liked the idea and we made tentative plans, as soon as the weather would permit.

As the evening progressed, it looked like Leah and Robert had made a connection. The movie was good. They let us choose, and of course, it was a chick flick. This set the right mood for the rest of the night. Afterwards, we went to a nearby park for a walk. Jake and I found a little gazebo, and Leah and Robert walked onto the next bench. It was a nice night, but a little brisk. Jake wrapped me up in his jacket, which he didn't need and we talked about the evening.

"He seems to be nice enough," he observed. "I think he really likes her. But I know Leah, she isn't going to get too involved. She's still too bitter about Sam."

"I don't know Jake. You might be surprised. I think she really likes him too."

Jake held my hands in his until they were warm, then he put his arm around me pulling me in close to his body. He nuzzled into my hair with his face and breathed in a couple of deep breaths. He leaned back and I looked up at him.

"What are you thinking about right now," I pried?

"How good it feels to hold you, how soft your hair is, how sweet you smell, and that I love you."

I reached up and touched his face with my hand, tracing his high cheek bone, down his jaw, and over to his lips. He kissed my fingers, then brought his lips to mine.

We must have lost track of time, and weren't aware of anything except each other, until Leah stepped onto the gazebo.

"Hey, you two. It's already 11:00 p.m. We had better be getting home."

We all strolled back to the cars, Robert told Leah goodnight, and that he had a great time, then kissed her on the cheek. She climbed into the backseat of Jake's car, and we left for home.

"So. Leah how was tonight," I chimed, turning to face her in the backseat?

Jake reached out and took my hand and gave me a little squeeze, as if to tell me not to push her.

"It's okay Jake. If she doesn't want to talk, she'll tell me. But, I think she might want to say something."

I had seen a slight smile on her face as we passed the street lights heading out of town.

Leah, broke the silence. "Bella. I did have a good time tonight. It was nice to be around someone who _wanted_ to be around me for a change. What do you think? Does he like me?"

"I've already told you Leah what I think. Remember? You know he likes you."

I heard her giggle at the thought and I saw Jake smirk at me as if to say, _'and how do you know so much about what people think?'_

They dropped me off and without hast, I got ready for bed. Sunday, Jake and I spent the day together, and Monday came all too soon. The week was again busy and this week, Leah and I had assignments, so that meant studying. Jake was at my house a couple of nights that week, and the other's he dropped in to kiss me goodnight, while on patrol.

Now it was Friday again, and I worked most of the day. I was surprised when Robert stopped by the library to see me. He had been talking with Leah on and off all week, but I think he needed some reassurance of how Leah felt about him. I had a few minutes for a break, so we sat down at a table and started chatting. I wasn't sure how much to tell him, how much Leah would want him to know.

"Bella. I don't know if you've noticed, but I really like Leah. She is so different from most girls I've dated. She's so much more mature and she seems down to earth about everything, but I just don't know if she likes me."

"Robert. Leah's being _cautious._ She....well, she was hurt by someone. She and Sam Uley were engaged to be married. They'd dated for a long time and had made plans for their future together. But, something changed that. He fell in love with her cousin, Emily, who had been like a sister to her, while they were growing up. Sam and Emily are to be married in a few months."

"So. Are you saying you don't think she's ready for a new relationship?"

"No. I honestly think she is and I _know_ she likes you a lot. Just give her a little time. Surely you can understand how it must be for her. She has to learn to trust you."

"Yeah. I can see your point. That's really sorry for him to have treated her that way, like she didn't even exist."

"Well, it couldn't be helped. Not even Sam could stop what happened, once it was in motion. But that is a story for another day. I'm sure Leah will tell you the rest, if the two of you become more _serious._"

He seemed satisfied with my answers and said he was going to the coffee shop to see Leah. The rest of my day was busy, but I finally had a chance to work on my assignments, which was a relief. I left the library and started walking toward Leah's work, where we usually met before going home. It was dark and the night was cool.

I was walking quickly, not paying much attention to my surroundings, when someone called from the shadows, "hey gorgeous! You going my way?"

I jumped, startled by the questions, only to find Jake leaning against his car waiting for me.

"Jake. What are you doing here," I asked, excitedly, as I raced over to him?

He picked me up in a bear hug and swung me around.

"I thought _maybe _you would ride home with me? I talked with Leah about it last night and told her I would like to start picking you up on Friday nights, so we could spend a little more time together, and so she and Robert could do the same. I told her not to tell you, so it would be a surprise. Charlie said I could come over and take a shower at your house and change clothes if I wanted to, before I came to get you. So I took him up on the offer. Would you like to get something to eat? I'm starving."

"Sure. But only if you'll let me buy. It's my treat. I got my first paycheck today."

"Deal. How about a big burger?"

He helped me into the car, and we found a place that served very, big burgers. Jake had to finish mine, then he took me home. The trip was much faster with Jake there to keep me company. It was good to be able to talk with him a little more than usual. I liked the thought of riding home with him on Friday nights.

****

Weeks began flying by. We were all so busy. Summer would soon be coming to a close and Jake would have to go back to school. The weather had been very warm that last few days so Robert called Jake in on his offer to come to La Push one weekend for a picnic.

Robert arrived at my house around 11:00 a.m. one Saturday morning and he helped me pack the food I had prepared into his car. Charlie happened to be home, so I introduced them, and told my dad that I would be back that evening. We drove to La Push and I showed him what I could along the way. He said it was all so green and lush, and that he thought it very pretty.

Jake was at Leah's house when we arrived. He and Leah helped get the food out of the car, and we took a blanket, sodas, and snacks down to the beach.

"Robert. This is First Beach. We all love to come here and hang out. See the driftwood tree in the water? There," I pointed, "that is our tree, mine and Jakes."

Leah spoke up, "so that's the tree you used a piece of to carve the heart on Bella's bracelet?"

"Yeah. That's the one," Jake replied.

"It's just as you described it," Robert said. "I guess all of you love living here?"

"I'm quiet fond of it," I replied, looking at Jake with a big smile.

We spread out the blanket, and Leah and I got the food ready. The guys were talking about fishing, and other things. We ate, well the guys, mostly ate everything in sight. Robert was a fairly good sized guy too, not as big as Jake, but they had the same appetites.

We had decided to go for a walk, when out of no where, Sam approached.

"Leah. I need to talk with you, _alone_," he demanded.

"Sam. I happen to be in the middle of something. It can wait," she said firmly.

"No. I need to talk with you _now_!"

When Robert heard the name Sam, he took a defensive posture and stepped in front of Leah.

"Sam. I don't think she has much to say to you."

This was not good. Jake jumped up and came to stand by Robert, as he did, however, Leah, must have decided she better keep Robert out of harms way, so she started walking away, knowing Sam would follow, then she called, "you have two minutes, if you want them."

Sam followed her and she stopped about fifty yards away. Sam, turned so his back was to us, and started talking to her in a low tone. We watched, and Jake became more alert, leaning forward as if to hear what they were saying. I knew he could hear every word being said.

Just then, Leah shoved at Sam, threw her hands up and started walking toward us again. She was visibly upset, but what worried me was that her hands were trembling. Jake and I both knew what this meant. Was Sam trying to push her, so she could morph into a werewolf, right there in front of Robert? 'He might be,' I thought.

Leah walked quickly toward Jake, knowing he knew she needed his help. As she approached, I looked back and Sam was coming back in our direction.

"Jake," I said, in a low voice. He got a hold of Leah, said something in her ear, then turned to Robert.

"Robert. Wrap your arms around her, hold her very tightly, and don't let her go. Man she has an explosive temper and you wouldn't want to see that side of her, not yet." He then went to meet Sam, before shouting over his shoulder, "and kiss her if you have too, I'm sure that will calm her down."

He then grabbed Sam by the arm and they started walking in the other direction.

"Robert didn't hesitate. He wrapped his arms around Leah, and we started walking with her toward the water.

"Leah. Let it go. Don't worry about what he said. It'll be okay," I assured her.

But from the look she gave me, I wasn't sure. I had an idea of what Sam had told her.

"Leah. Do you want me to go talk to him? Let me tell him that we are together, you know, dating each other and for him to back off. I don't know what he thinks he's doing anyway, after what he has put you through."

I had already told Leah of what I had shared with Robert. She had thanked me, saying she knew she would have to tell him sooner or later. She just didn't know where she would begin.

"No Robert. Thanks," was all she managed to get out. She had her eyes closed and was trying to take deep breaths.

I stood in front of her, talking softly and rubbing her hands, until she finally relaxed and the trembling subsided. When he felt her relax, Robert loosened his grip, but still held her in his arms.

"So. You're not only hot and very strong, you also tremble like an earthquake when you're angry," he tried to ease her into laughing, but she was still too upset.

"Leah. Do you want to talk about what Sam said," I asked? Knowing if she could talk about it in front of Robert, it would let her see the level of his commitment to their new relationship, and would make her feel much better to get it off her chest. She sat down on the driftwood tree and stared out of the water.

"He was just trying to push me around. He told me I shouldn't be seeing you, Robert."

That is what I thought. This is almost the same thing he had put me through. Except I detected a hint of jealousy when it came to Leah. He knew he could never be with her again, because of Emily, but he didn't want her to be with anyone else.

This was confirmed, when we heard Jake raise his voice, and tell Sam, "you can't do this. You have to let her go. She knows what she's doing. Don't push her Sam, or she'll leave us all. I bet she'd give it all up, for a chance at happiness."

Leah looked at me, and I knew what Jake had just said was right. A chance to be away from Sam, to not have to be joined with him as they were when in their wolf form, in each other's minds.

Robert, had caught some of what Jake was saying.

"Leah, I'm not going anywhere. I happen to find your mysteries very fascinating. Let me stick around to get to know you better."

Then he reached out and touched her face. He caressed it the way Jake does mine and she closed her eyes. I saw a tear trickle down her face.

He said, "will you go for a walk with me, down the beach?" So without a word, she took his and they strolled off.

I was beginning to worry about Jake. He and Sam had taken their talk into the nearby forest. I watched, until I saw Jake emerge from the tree line. He quickly joined me and confirmed what Leah had said. Sam didn't want Leah with anyone period, but also didn't want her with an outsider, someone who didn't know about the pack. We were both looking at Leah and Robert, walking down the beach, when the lonely sound of a wolf's howl pierced the sky. Robert turned to look back at us, but Leah just kept walking.

Robert and Leah were almost as inseparable as Jake and I, from that day forward. Leah too was finding a way to live again. I'm sure Jake was right, if things couldn't be worked out with her finding happiness with Robert and still being in the pack, she would give up the pack for him. We would have to wait and see what happened.


	12. A Different Beach

Chapter Twelve

A Different Beach

Days and weeks were passing, and time was slipping through our fingers, moving too quickly to hold onto. I had made Jake promise that he wouldn't make a big deal out of my birthday. After all, I was turning nineteen, and that made me feel like there was another year between us. I knew they were just numbers, but I was strange like that.

So, when it arrived, he was true to his word. He took me out to dinner in Port Angeles. We went to a movie, and walked on the boardwalk for the rest of the evening. It was quiet and simple and that made me happy. Jake had carved a new charm for my bracelet, this one was a small flower, again made from our driftwood tree, just like the heart he'd given me before, and I loved it.

With September over and Thanksgiving just around the corner, plans were made for the Clearwaters, Swans, Blacks, and of course Robert, to share in family dinner at Leah's house. Sue, Leah, and I decided what dishes we would prepare.

When Thanksgiving Day arrived, we started cooking early that morning, while the men all chatted lively and got ready to watch the big game on television.

We feasted until late that night and I'm sure Sue enjoyed having so many people around, to keep her mind off of missing Harry. I did notice that she was taking an interest in my dad. She prepared his plate, made sure he had plenty, and he was smiling a lot more than usual. Maybe there was another relationship forming around the Clearwater household.

That weekend Jake helped me put up Christmas decorations at my house, and I helped him with the one's at his house. This would be our first Christmas together and it seemed to hold a special meaning for me, and it made me want to be with him even more.

Leah and I had planned a side trip to Seattle, the next Saturday, so we could do our Christmas shopping. We both had to find something extra special for the guys.

We had a great time shopping most of the day. I managed to get something for everyone, except Jake and Leah. Jake would have to take me shopping the next Friday before we left Seattle for home, so I could pick out Leah's gift.

Now, my big decision of was what to get Jake. I had hoped it would jump out at me like it had at his birthday, but no such luck. Leah settled on a new jacket for Robert, some cologne, and a new cd.

I walked around, store after store, looking, until at last I found the perfect gift. I had gotten him a new shirt, and some cologne, but for something special, I found a thick gold chain with a small gold wolf charm attached. I thought it would look great on him and hoped he liked it too.

The holiday season was in full swing, and classes were soon out until after New Year. Leah and I still had to work a few days a week, but it was nice to have a break. Jake and I were able to spend some much needed time with each other. He seemed like he was in a strangely giddy mood, but I couldn't put my finger on the cause. Then, two weeks before Christmas, he said he couldn't wait any longer and gave me my present early.

Charlie was home that night and we were sitting around the kitchen table. I told him I didn't want to open it until Christmas, but he insisted, and so did Charlie, so I knew they were in on this together.

I opened the small box and to my astonishment, inside were two plane tickets to Florida. Jake had arranged it so, that when I got off work on Wednesday of that week we would go the airport and fly to Florida, to spend a couple of days with my mom and Phil.

I don't know if I was more excited about seeing my mom or going to Florida with Jake. I didn't think he had ever flown before. This was great.

"Jake, you shouldn't have! This is too expensive."

"No, I actually bought them a while back, and got a great deal on them. Charlie told your mom we were coming, so we are staying with her and Phil. I want to meet her. After all, do you realize we're getting married in about six months?"

I looked at him, as those words hit home. It was just six months away. I couldn't believe it was so close.

We boarded the plane in Seattle around 8:00 p.m. that Wednesday, after work. I was so excited that Jake had to hold onto me to keep me from bouncing out of my seat. I hadn't seen my mom since the incident with James, Victoria's mate, in Phoenix, when he nearly killed me. I shuddered at that memory and traced the crescent scar that was a silent reminder of that time in my life. But, I pushed the thoughts out of my mind, and focused on Jacob and seeing mom.

Mom and Phil met us at the airport and took us out for dinner. It was late, but they knew a place that was open all night. Mom liked Jake from the moment she saw him. How could anyone not like him, he is so _warm_ and sunny.

We tried to catch up on everything. I had been so busy that I hadn't been keeping in touch as much as I should and she even scolded me for not telling her more about our engagement.

We hadn't actually set a date yet, or so I thought, until Jake spoke up and joined the conversation.

"Bella, I wanted to wait until we were here with your mom and Phil to ask you. What about the 6th of June? It will be on a Saturday, and if we set the date now, I'm sure your mom and Phil can make arrangements to be there."

_The date, our date, our wedding date_. It sounded so official. I looked at him and a tear or two began to fill my eyes.

"Hey. What's wrong?" he said, as he wiped one of them away.

"It's just that we've waited for so long, and now, it's almost here. I'm so happy."

My mom reached over and hugged me, whispering in my ear, "you really do love him. Don't you? I can see it in the way that you look at him," I nodded yes, and hugged her back.

"I can also see that he is absolutely, one-hundred percent devoted to you, and making you happy."

My mom was right. She had always been a very observant person, except when it came to her own life.

We soon left and went to their house. I had only seen pictures by e-mail of their new house. But it was lovely. The house was near the ocean, just a block away. It was late and we were tired, but I asked if Jake and I could go for a walk on the beach.

We changed into our shorts, with it being much warmer here. My mom said it was fine, and that she would get things ready for us while we were gone.

The air was hot and muggy, even for December, but we ran and took our shoes off as we jumped onto the white sand. The moon was out and it cast a glowing white and gold reflection on the water.

We were the only ones on the beach, so we ran and laughed and Jake chased after me, until he caught me, then we tumbled into the soft, snowy sand. We laughed and played with each other, and Jake tickled me until I couldn't breathe.

Then he said, "you look so beautiful in the moonlight. You look so happy. I hope I'm the reason?"

I answered him with my lips pressed gently against his. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulled him down over me, and kissed him, devouring his lips with mine. I pushed him over on his back,_ with a little help from him_, and climbed on top of him.

"Jacob Black, you're the _only_ reason I'm happy," I breathed, again smothering him with kisses.

"Then tell me again. Better yet, show me," he panted.

Then he slid his hands under my T-shirt and rubbed up and down my back. He caressed my hips, and my thighs and I knew we were in the danger zone, so to speak.

He rolled over, gently laying me on the sand, as he traced up and down my neck with his hot, scorching lips. He slid one hand inside the leg of my shorts, and I let my leg to fall to the side, to allow him access. His touch was soft and gentle, but he hesitated.

I quickly pulled at his shirt until it was over his head and tossed onto the sand. Taking another look around, to make sure we were alone, he pulled my shirt up and began kissing my ribs, then my stomach, and down around my navel.

This was heavenly, but I knew we had to stop, and so did he. We just needed each other in a way that was growing stronger every day, so neither of us wanted to give up, yet.

Jake moved his hand slowly down to my knee, then worked his way up my inner thigh, sending wave, after wave of pleasure washing over my body, like the pulse of the pounding sea that echoed in the background. I trembled at his touch, all the while yearning for him to continue.

Again his hand moved under the leg of my shorts, searching, exploring. He touched me very gently in the place from which my desire resinated.

"Jake. What...are you doing?"

He didn't respond, he just traced the outline of my panties, then moved his hand back down my thigh. His lips were urgent now, as he moved, hovering over me. He traced my lips with is tongue then moved to my ear where he kissed me again and again, until my ear was wet.

Then slowly, hesitantly, he pulled away and lay back on the sand beside me.

"You know your mom will be wondering where we are? We'd better get back."

"Yeah, you're right. We had," I sighed.

We got up, brushed each other off the best we could, and he put his shirt back on. Walking hand in hand, we returned to my mom's to find her waiting to show us where each of us would sleep.

I offered to let Jake have the bed and let me take the couch, but he insisted that I sleep in the bed. We both took turns showering and getting ready for the night.

While he was in the shower, my mom came to talk with me in the guest's bedroom.

"So, young lady. Tell me how you really feel about your Jacob Black."

"Mom, I know what you're thinking. How could I have loved _Edward_ so much, then hurt for so long, then be in love with Jacob? But that is the most accurate portrayal of my life. I did love _Edward _in a way, but different from the way I love Jake. After Edward left, I came to the realization that he had never really loved me, the way I did him. He told me that when he left."

I looked down at the bed, as my mom combed through my hair.

"Then when the pain was almost too much to bear, I found Jake. Actually he had always been there, I had just been blinded by what I thought I felt for Edward. Jake was there for me, taking me as I was, damaged and broken. He didn't care. He just wanted me, for me. He was my sunshine, during the darkest time in my life. He still is. He makes me laugh, and he's easy to be around. He is the air that I breathe. I can't wait to be his wife, to start our life together, to be together forever, however long that is."

Mom looked at me with bewilderment.

"You've always been so grown up and sure of what you want. I'm glad that you realized this, how you really felt, before something else happened. They say something good usually comes from something bad, so maybe this is why things happened with Edward the way they did. I'm glad you're happy. You deserve it, you know."

"So, you like Jake?"

"I love him, because he makes you happy. We'll be there, for the wedding in June. It's going to be here before you know it. Have you gotten a dress yet?"

"No, I've been too busy. I'll try to get things organized after the holidays."

"Well, for now you better get some sleep. I have a few things to show you two tomorrow. Good night Bella. I love you."

"Goodnight mom. I love you too."

She left me in the room, alone. It felt strange being there. I was glad to see her, but I was already homesick for Forks and the life that I'd been living there, and I was too wound up to sleep.

So I waited until I couldn't hear anything. Then I opened my door and tiptoed to the living room. I sat down beside Jake on the floor, not sure if he was asleep yet or not. If he was, I didn't want to wake him. So, I opted for just watching him for a while.

Being near him made me feel less homesick. I started to get sleepy and found my head bobbing a few times. Then he reached down, grabbed my hand and pulled me up onto the couch with him. He whispered into my ear.

"You couldn't sleep, either?"

"No. I wanted to be near you," I said quietly.

"Go to sleep, and I'll take you to bed in a little while. Okay?"

"Okay, thanks. Love you."

"Me too."

So I snuggled up to him and went to sleep. When I woke up mid morning, I was in the guest's room, alone. I hoped Jake was able to sleep some.

I got dressed and went to see if everyone else was up. Mom was making breakfast and talking with Jake in the kitchen.

"Hello, you sleepy girl. I started to wake you, but Jake said you probably needed to sleep a little longer. Phil had to go to work today, so it's just the three of us. Are you hungry?"

"I think so. What's for breakfast?"

"I made your favorite, blueberry muffins, and we have juice or milk."

"Great. I'll have some milk."

We ate and talked about mom's plans to show us around town today. Then we were off. She took us everywhere imaginable. The boardwalk, the ocean, the aquarium, and shopping. She wanted to get me some new clothes to take back home.

Jake stood patiently by, while she made me try on the clothes. Occasionally, when she wasn't looking, he would show me something very _daring_, teasing me, but I'm sure secretly wishing he could see me in it, at home.

By the end of the day, we were exhausted. I fell into a chair when we got back to mom's and started to doze off.

Jake must have covered me with a throw, and then gone into the kitchen to talk, while I slept. I woke a few times and heard them talking.

My mom said, "you seem to take good care of her. She's lucky to have someone like you. I'll be honest Jake, and I hope you don't mind me telling you this, but I never trusted Edward. He seemed all wrong for Bella. I didn't like the way he looked at her."

Then I heard Jake reply, "Renee, I'm glad you've told me how you feel. He hurt Bella, more than you will ever know. Sometimes, I wonder if she is over the hurt he caused. She puts up a good front, but, deep inside, she is still healing. I want you to know, I've made a commitment to Bella, and I'll never leave her. She is my life now and I'll take good care of her when we're married. I promise you that."

I must have gotten my nap out, or else I couldn't go back to sleep after hearing what Jake had just told my mom. 'He knows me', I thought, 'sometimes better than I know myself.'

I wandered into the kitchen yawning.

"Sorry mom. I guess I had jet lag or something."

"Its okay hun. I could tell you were getting tired at the last store."

Then she proceeded to tell Jake all of the funny stories about me when I was a little girl, and out came the photo albums. But Jake didn't mind. This was new to him and he liked knowing more and more about me, even if I didn't want him to know, _everything_.

Phil soon came home and we all sat down to a nice simple meal, that my mom had prepared. Phil and Jake had hit it off well too. They talked about Phil's job, cars, and sports. Phil was okay. He wasn't my dad, but he was okay and he worked for my mom, so that was what mattered.

Jake and I walked on the beach again that night. We watched the stars shining over the water and tried to picture what position those same stars would be in over the ocean in La Push.

Jake confessed, that he too was a little homesick, and that he would be glad to get back to Washington. I told him I was glad I wasn't the only one, but that being here, seeing my mom, and being with him had been absolutely wonderful.

The next day we just stayed around my mom's and visited. That evening we had an early Christmas with mom and Phil. We exchanged gifts and had cookies and cider, a family tradition.

Jake and I would be flying home tomorrow morning, so we packed everything and got ready, before going to bed. Again, I found it difficult to sleep, so Jake cradled me on the couch, until I feel asleep, then put me in bed.

Morning came, and we found ourselves saying goodbye. I told my mom I was counting on her coming to Forks in June, so to start getting ready now.

She hugged Jake and told him "thank you" quietly, before we boarded the plane. It was good to see her, but it was great to be going home. Jake was just as relieved.

"Thanks for the best Christmas present," I told him, when we were in the air.

"You're welcome. I hope you had a good time."

"I did, but my home is in Forks and La Push now. That is where I belong."

He smiled at that thought and so did I.

The drive home was fast. We were both ready to sleep in our own beds. Dad was happy to see us and said he had been miserable without me there. I'm sure he just missed my cooking, but I was glad he told me anyway.

Jake and I said our goodnight and I briefly told my dad about the trip, then I confessed.

"Dad. You don't know how good it is to be _home_. I love you and I'm really glad I came to live with you when I did.

"Thanks Bells. That means a lot. And I'm really glad your home, too. Goodnight."

"Night dad."

The few weeks flew by and it was Christmas in Forks. We had the Blacks and Clearwaters at our house this time. Robert had gone home for the holidays, so Leah moped a little.

We all shared a wonderful meal together, sang Christmas Carols, and exchanged gifts. Jake loved the chain and wolf charm I gave him and the shirt fit him perfectly. It was good to be home, for this holiday. This was the first Christmas that Jake and I had been officially together, so we weren't just having a holiday together, we were making memories.

Jake and I sat in the living room at my house, watching the lights on the tree sparkle, after everyone had left. Charlie had gone to bed and told me to lock up when Jake went home.

"Do you realize, that next Christmas, we'll be married? Do you like the sound of that?" I asked Jake, as he played with a strand of my hair.

"I like the sound of it very much."

"Jake. Have you thought about where we will live? Seeing my mom made me start thinking about all the things, we need to do in the next six months."

"Don't worry about it Bella. I'm sure your dad will let us stay here for a while, until we get our own place," he said, with a half-hearted smile.

"Well, I hadn't thought about that, but I guess you're right. He would love to have us underfoot for a while. We'll see. Maybe something will come along."

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm sure it'll all work out. Besides, all we need is each other, right? We don't have to have a place to live. Do we?"

This time he was laughing, so I knew he was teasing me.


	13. Spring Break

Chapter Thirteen

Spring Break

****************************

Okay guys. I'm not too happy with this chapter, however, I felt like it was important for a couple of reasons. First, it answers the Quil issue. I'm not entirely happy with how it came out, but I feel this is the only thing that could have happened at this point. Secondly, I wanted to show a level of commitment from Jake to Bella and Charlie, you know in sickness and in health kind of thing. So, I hope you hang with me through this chapter, and here's a spoiler...things may be about to get exciting, so keep reading. Thank you all so much.

****************************

Time. Where was it going? The next big event was Sam and Emily's wedding. We were happy for them, but it still hurt Leah to have to go. She had told Emily that she just couldn't be her bride's maid, so Emily had asked me. I'm not good at that sort of thing, but I didn't want to leave Emily standing there alone either, so I agreed.

It was a simple ceremony, with just family, a few friends and the pack attending. Leah invited Robert and he gladly came, saying he wouldn't leave her alone in the room with Sam, if he had to fight everyone in La Push to get in, even if Sam _was_ getting married. Leah was somewhat smug, when she walked into the chapel, with his arm around her. But it was okay, Leah deserved to be happy too, and I think she was starting to heal, a little.

Emily wore a simple pearl colored wedding dress that didn't quite touch the floor. She had white flowers pinned in her black hair, and a veil that came down to her chin. She looked lovely and Sam was beaming when she came to meet him in the front of the chapel.

Even though the ceremony was sweet, I couldn't help but watch Leah from the corner of my eye, during the entire thing. I wasn't sure how she was going to handle things. But, much to my surprise, with Robert holding her hand, occasionally whispering in her ear, and even kissing her a couple of times, she seemed fine. Robert had been good for her and I hoped their relationship continued to grow.

After the wedding and reception, Sam and Emily went somewhere up north of Seattle for a short honeymoon. Robert and Leah went for a drive, leaving the rest of us to clean up the reception area and tidy up the chapel.

Jake and the others were busy putting chairs away in the reception hall, when I heard someone behind me, as I was bent over picking up flowers at the front of the chapel.

"Hey Bella. Do you mind if we talk for a minute?" Quil asked, as I stood up with a bundle of flowers in my hand.

"Sure Quil. What's on your mind?"

"You," he said, looking down at me with serious dark eyes. "You know I've always felt close to you, Bella, ever since the first day I saw you in Jake's garage. I know sometimes I haven't made it easy on you, but that's just the way I am. I tell things the way they are. You're special to me and I will always be here for you and I guess the fact that Jake and I share his thoughts has made me feel even closer to you. Jake and I have talked about it before, and he knows that I will always be there, as his brother of sorts, in case anything every happens. He knows that I would look out for you and take care of you."

I was taken aback by Quil's comments or confessions, whichever you prefer to call them, but on the other hand it was nice to know that he _would_ always be there.

"Quil. You're a true friend," I said, as I reached over and laid my hand on his shoulder. "I hope that the life I'm starting with Jake is a long and happy one, but it's nice to know you care."

Jake came in as we were talking and came to stand beside me. I still had my hand on Quil's shoulder and was looking at him with a smile.

"Quil. What are you up too now?" he asked, as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Nothing man. I was just telling Bella, you know, that I would always be there for her, if anything, you know..."

Jake grasped Quil by the other shoulder and smiled an assured smile at him.

"Nothings going to happen to me Quil. You and I both know that. But, Bella and I appreciate you watching out for her."

We all stood there for a few solemn moments and it was nice, like we were all a part of each other for that short period of time.

Jake broke the silence as he offered to help me with the flowers, and Quil gave me a kiss on the cheek, saying he'd see me around, before going to help Embry with the rest of the chairs.

We quickly finished cleaning the chapel then Jake and I went back to his house for the rest of the day. It was a bit sobering to think that the next wedding he and I would attend, would be our own in just a few short months.

Jake drove me home that night, and we were silent most of the way, just holding each other's hand and watching the trees pass in the moonlight. When we reached my house, Jake pulled into the drive and parked, but sat silently behind the wheel.

"Jake. What's on your mind?" I asked, as I ran my hand up his arm then onto his cheek.

He turned to face me and the moonlight hit his face and danced in his dark eyes. It took my breath away to look at his features, so masculine, yet so young and gentle. I couldn't help but smile at him as he gazed back at me.

"I was just thinking how things have changed so much for us over the past year."

"I know. It's almost like a dream. And if it is, I don't want to ever wake up."

As I said these words, he came down slowly and pulled me close, pressing his lips to mine. The kiss was warm and sincere and before long, we were breathing labored breaths and the windows of my truck were fogging over.

"Charlie's probably watching, you know?"

"Do you think he would mind if I kept you out here for an hour or so?"

Jake smiled _his _smile at me in the moonlight, and it was almost too much to bear. But, I told him that if he played his cards right, we could spend the entire day together tomorrow, so he reluctantly agreed to let me go inside.

He walked me to the door and came in for a minute. He talked with Charlie, while I fixed us all some lemonade to drink.

They were talking about the wedding and how nice it was that Sam and Emily were now married. My dad had noticed how close Leah and Robert seemed, and said she looked happier than he had seen her in a while.

After we finished our drinks, Jake said goodnight, and I told him I would come down tomorrow and we would go to the beach.

The next day, I did the necessary household chores, put chili on in the crock pot for dinner, and then went to Jake's. He was working on the Rabbit, giving it a tune up, when I arrived.

"Hey. How did you sleep last night?" I said, sticking my head into the garage

Jake stood up and smiled, then came over to wrap his arms around me.

"Okay. But it would have been _so _much better if you had been curled up with me."

Stretching upon my tip toes, I gave him a big kiss and was soon swept off my feet, as he swirled me around, and sat me down on the fender of the Rabbit.

"So. Why are you in such a terrific mood today?"

He ran his hand under my hair and caressed the base of my neck, before replying.

"I'm just glad to see you. I had this really _nice _dream about you and I last night, and seeing you this morning made me remember all of the _little _details."

He had this sly look in his eyes and a smile to match as he softly touched his lips to mine, teasing me.

"Oh, another one of your dreams. Care to share it with me?"

He maneuvered himself, so that my knees were at each side of his waist then wrapped his arms around me and proceeded to whisper his bits about his dream in my ear. I closed my eyes and I'm sure blushed at the things he shared. It was so nice to be with him like this. With work, school, and all of the things we had going on, it had been a long time since we had any time to ourselves.

We were completely lost in each other and even Jake didn't hear the sound of approaching foot steps. So, when Quil and Embry came into the garage and started clearing their throats we both about jumped out of our skins.

"Don't you guys ever knock?"

They both were laughing at the look on Jake's face, but soon calmed down when Jake threw a wrench at them.

"So what are the two of you doing today? Besides making out in the garage," Embry asked, still snickering.

"I'm going to finish the Rabbit, then Bella and I are going to the beach for a while. Why?"

"Well. We need to talk to you about the _proj_....You know the _thing_."

"Oh. Why didn't you say so?"

Embry looked at Quil with a puzzled look on his face, then said, "I thought I just did?"

Before I knew it, the three of them had left the garage and disappeared. I wondered what they were up to?

Jake came back a few minutes later and gave me a quick kiss, before going back to work on his car.

"Jake. What were they talking about?"

"Oh. Oh nothing. They just wanted my advice on something. You know, guy stuff."

I let it go at that, not wanting to know _what_ those two had going on.

After Jake finished the tune up on his car, we walked down to the beach. Jake had grabbed a blanket and spread it out on the dry sand, so we could sit down.

We found ourselves talking about what it would be like when we were married, making plans, and sharing our dreams.

The sound of the waves and birds all around us, had a tranquil effect and we both lay back on the blanket looking up at the sky. I guess the hectic lives we had both been leading caught up with us and soon we were asleep.

Fortunately, I had remembered to put on sun screen, so when I woke up a couple hours later, at least I hadn't burned.

When I woke up, Jake had his arms wrapped around me and was breathing softly into my hair. He seemed so peaceful that I hated to move. So, I stayed wrapped up in his arms until he woke up about thirty minutes later.

"Morning," he said, sleepily as he yawned and stretched his arms behind his head.

"Yeah me too. I think we slept for a couple hours. And we were _supposed_ to be spending time together."

"Well, we were together, just not conscious," he chuckled.

He slowly got up and pulled me to my feet. Then folded the blanket.

"Come on. I'm starving. Let's go back to my house and I'll make us some sandwiches."

We spent the rest of the day walking on the beach and talking more about the future. I really didn't want to go home, but I knew tomorrow would be another busy day, so we said our goodbyes and I went home, fixed a bowl of chili for Charlie and me, cleaned the kitchen after we ate, and got ready for bed.

Monday came and Leah and I drove into Seattle, the same route as usual, but that day something caught my eye as passed by the little antique mall on our way to the college. It was hanging in the window. It was a beautiful, snow white, wedding dress. I tried to point it out to Leah, but she missed it while driving. I asked if we could come back down later, in between classes if we got a chance, so I could look at it.

We did find time, and when I saw the dress, and that it would fit me, with a few alterations, I bought it. We dropped it at the cleaners, that afternoon, and picked it up on Thursday, during our break.

I began working on it in that weekend and in my spare time, what little I had. Actually, Jake had been very busy too, with some project that he had to get home to every day after school and work.

So he would pop in from time to time after I had gone to bed just to tell me he loved me and kiss me goodnight. Mostly these days, I only saw him on Friday, when he picked me up from work at night and on the weekends.

Spring was in the air and school would soon be out for spring break. Jake and I actually had the same week off together and were planning to spend most of it at the beach, with a side trip or two to Port Angeles, just for a change in scenery. But those plans were quickly shot down.

When Jake picked me up the Friday before spring break, I couldn't hold my head up the entire ride home. I was aching from head to toe and freezing. Apparently, I had succumbed to the flu that had swept the campus and needed to be in bed.

Jake helped me into the house and I made it as far as the couch. I was burning up with a fever and felt like I would die. Charlie went to the store to buy some flu medication, and several cans of chicken noodle soup. Jake stayed with me while he was gone, then went home. He said he would be back tomorrow to check on me.

The next day, things weren't any better. My dad had helped me to my bed, but I had no energy to move, I still had fever, and was aching all over. I didn't hear the knock on the door and didn't know that Jake was even there, until he came into my room.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" he asked softly.

I moaned something about being dead, then he informed me that when no one answered the door he let himself in. He had peeked into Charlie's room, and that he was sick too.

"I better go check on him," I managed to croak out as I tried to get up, but Jake put his hand on my shoulder and told me to rest, that he would take care Charlie.

Jake left the room for a while, I guess he was making some phone calls. When he came back, he had a cup of chicken noodle soup, and a glass of juice, of which he insisted I try to drink a little. I took a couple sips of the juice, and only one of the chicken soup. I was just so weak, all I wanted to do was sleep.

He gave me some of the medicine, and told me he was going home to get some clothes, that Billy had suggested he stay for a few days, to help out. Billy said that he didn't think Jake would be affected by the flu because his temperature ran hot enough to burn off the bacteria, before it could get a hold on him.

As he left, I knew I would be grateful for his help, but hated that he had to see me in this condition. After that, I slept. Jake kept his word, coming back later to stay a few days. He made regular trips between mine and Charlie's rooms, bringing various liquids and regular doses of medicine.

By Wednesday, he had called Leah to come over and help me get a bath. He said he would have done it himself, but that Charlie would have had a problem with that.

As Leah helped me out of bed, Jake started changing the sheets.

"Leah. Thanks for coming to my rescue. I look terrible, feel worse, and desperately need a bath."

"Yeah, you do sort of reek," she teased, as she drew my bath water.

I slumped onto the floor of the bathroom while I waited. The walk from the bedroom had drained the only energy I had. She helped me undress and I got into the bathtub. After managing to take a quick bath, she helped me get dressed and back to the bed. I dared not wash my hair, knowing after the bath I would be freezing.

Leah told me all the things she and Robert had been doing so far this week and she looked so happy when she talked about him.

Leah's mom had sent a pot of homemade chicken soup for us to eat, so Jake brought in a cup full, and I tried to drink some, but I was shivering too hard. Jake tried to get me warm, covering me with blankets, but it wasn't helping.

So after Leah left, Jake climbed onto my bed and lay down beside me, wrapping his arms around me until the heat from his body, warmed me enough that I feel back to sleep.

The rest of the week was about the same, but by Saturday, I was able to get up for a while and check on Charlie. He too was feeling a little better and drank some soup. Jake was in the kitchen as I slowly made another trip down, to get some medicine.

"What would we have done without you Jake? Thank you so much for helping. I know this isn't exactly how we had planed our spring break."

"Hey, it's okay. I got to be with you anyway, sort of," he smiled. "You look a little better, how are you feeling?"

"I think my fever is gone, and I'm not aching anymore. I'll live. You better get home and get some rest. We both have to go back to school and work on Monday."

So Jake went home and helped Billy around the house the next day, we talked a few times on the phone and my dad and I got in bed early that night to try and prepare for the next day.

Charlie and I were able to go back to our routines by Monday. But it took several days for us to regain our strength completely.

By Friday, we were glad to see the weekend. Leah and I were planning to study all weekend, we both had essays due, so I spent most of the weekend at Leah's house.

Jake dropped by a few times to say "hi," but he was busy too. I was beginning to wonder what he had been up to, to keep him away so much.


	14. Camping

Chapter Fourteen

Camping

****************************

I hope you've all hung in there with me after the last chapter. I'm hoping to redeem myself with this one. This chapter has a bit of humor and the beginning of something strange and possibly terrifying for Bella. Thanks for reading.

****************************

The pace of our days picked up even more after that. With school and work we were constantly on the go. My mind was absorbed in making it through this semester. Leah and I were taking the summer off this year from college and would resume in the fall. With Jake and I getting married in less than two months, I would be so glad to have school out of the way for a while.

I finally made time to go to the doctor, knowing that I needed to get started on the pill, before getting married. I borrowed Leah's car one afternoon, and went to a doctor in Seattle. The less Jake knew about this, the less embarrassed I would be. I had also taken a few minutes to pick out Jake's birthday and graduation presents and cards on my way back to the college.

When I got back to campus, I was in a hurry to get to the library. I knew there was a new shipment of books coming in, and that I had to catalog them before we could put them out. I wouldn't have time to study today. As I walked across the campus, a strange feeling swept over me. A feeling as though someone were watching me. I scanned the crowd, looking for someone who was obviously watching me, but I saw no one. I jumped as Leah called to my name from across the campus. I ran over to her and looked at her expression, to see if she sensed anything.

She looked at me and could tell I was shaken, "what's wrong, you don't look so good?"

"Leah, I think someone might be following me, or watching me. Do you see anyone out of the ordinary?"

She looked around and also sniffed the air a few times.

"I don't see anything out of place. Who or what do you think it might be?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe I'm just stressing out over everything. I'm sorry. What were you going to tell me?"

"I'm getting off an hour early, so Robert and I are going to grab a bite to eat. I'll be back to pick you up at the library when you get off. Why don't you wait inside until I get there? I'll come in to get you."

"Okay. Thanks. See you then."

I walked quickly to the library, glancing several times over my shoulder. Once inside, I quickly went to work, trying not to think about the strange sensation I'd just had. The books were stacked everywhere. I knew that I would not get them finished today, but it kept me busy.

I had been cataloging the books for about an hour, when I came across six new books about vampires and mystical creatures. I stared at them, touching the covers of each book, seeing them made the memories return. It made me remember how I felt when I first learned that vampires truly existed, how it felt to be with them, to care about them like they were human, and also how it felt to be hunted by them. That last feeling struck a cord of panic deep inside of me. What if it was one of them, watching me?

I had always felt that neither Edward nor any of the Cullens would ever try to contact me again, after the promise Edward had made when he left, that he would make it as if he had never existed in my life. Somehow, I knew this was true and that he would never _want_ to be near me again. Then who could it be, if someone was watching me? My mind was racing, but I thought, I'm just over reacting, it's nothing more than a feeling, but that feeling had a strangely familiar twinge, almost the way I felt when Victoria had been hunting me.

Trying to go on with my work, I forced myself not to dwell on the situation. I went to the back of the library to put some of the books away, and I thought I caught someone, out of the corner of my eye, looking at me from around the long bookshelves. When I looked up, there was no one there. I was now a nervous wreck. I watched everyone coming and going from the library, until it was almost time to leave. I gathered my things so I would be ready when Leah got here.

Another thirty minutes passed, before she finally stepped into the doors of the library. She tilted her head slightly to the side and appeared to be sniffing the air again, she approached the counter, and looked me square in the eyes.

"Bella, has anything else happened?"

I told her I thought someone was watching me in the library, but I never saw anyone. She walked through the library and went right to the spot where I thought someone had been. Then she asked if I was ready to leave.

As we drove home, she said, "I smelled an unusual scent or odor in the library. You don't think that one of them could have been there do you? No, no that couldn't be possible, the scent was off, " she said, answering her own question.

"Leah, it's probably nothing. I'm sure it's just my imagination. Let's not tell Jake about this, okay?"

"Bella, I think you should tell him."

"No, he'll get all freaked out and he might not let me finish this semester. We only have a few weeks left. Please, let me tell him then?"

She reluctantly agreed, but told me to keep my eyes open and let her know if anything, anything was out of the ordinary.

Nothing else happened the rest of the week. By Friday, I had put the incident in the back of my mind, to worry about later. Jake picked me up and took me out for dinner before driving me home.

"Hey, do you know what tomorrow is?" he asked.

"Let me think," I pretended to ponder, scratching my head. "Someone's birthday, I think."

"So you remembered, this year?" he teased.

"Well, this year I don't want a party either. I want us to all go camping. I've told everyone no party and thought we could get the pack together, maybe Leah could invite Robert and all go camping instead."

I told him I didn't think Charlie would go for that, but he insisted on asking. And so he did, as soon as we got home.

"Charlie, can Bella go camping with me, Leah, Kim, the guys, Robert, Sam and Emily, this weekend for my eighteenth birthday? I wanted to do something different instead of having a party."

"Well. You say Sam and Emily will be there?"

"Yeah, they will be our _chaperons_."

"Bella, are you okay with that?"

"Sure dad. It'll be fun. You know a campfire, hot dogs, marshmallows. The usual stuff."

Then I turned to Jake and said, "but no _ghost_ stories. Okay?"

"Sure, sure, Bella. I wouldn't want you to get _all scared_ or anything."

I laughed as I tried to punch him, but it didn't hurt him at all. It did however sting my hand a little.

"Okay then. I'll pick you up about 10:00 a.m. tomorrow, so have a bag packed. We have all the tents, sleeping bags, food, and everything else we will need. Be ready."

He kissed me goodnight and I went upstairs to pack a bag and get ready for bed. Camping. What would he think of next?

Jake picked me up promptly, just as promised. We met up with everyone else in La Push a short time later, and started our caravan toward the lower base of the mountain range on the reservation. Jake said there was a nice primitive camping site there. The drive was only an hour or so and by the time we arrived everyone was excited and ready to get out.

I was surprised to Tera and Marcie there, with Quil and Embry. I guess their parents were okay entrusting their daughters to a couple of werewolves for the weekend. What was I saying? Isn't that the same thing Charlie did with me? Oh, but it was different, because Jake and I are engaged, I reasoned.

"Hey Bella. How have you been?" Quil asked, as he came to give me a big bear hug and kiss me on the top of my head.

"Good Quil. How's it been with you?"

"It's good to see you. I'm glad Jake talked you into coming. Embry and I had a bet he couldn't do it, but it was only a couple of bucks. I guess you're worth it," he said, as he patted me on the head and ran off toward the others.

I was glad the other girls were out of sight, because I didn't want to have to explain mine and Quil's unusual relationship.

The guys got the tents and supplies out and started setting up the camp. There were enough tents for an army, but I soon learned that, under the chaperons' orders, everyone was sleeping two or three to a tent, males with males, females with females. I still had a funny feeling about what might be going on tonight. The guys were in too good a mood.

At any rate, we sat the camp up and got all of the supplies organized and readied before dark. Emily and I worked on the food, while Leah, Tera, Marcie, and Kim, got everyone's bedding ready, and the guys built a roaring campfire.

Sam and Emily stayed at camp, while the rest of us went off in different directions for a short hike. Jake, Seth Leah, Robert, and I, went toward the creek that flowed down the hill from our campsite, while the others headed up the small slope above the campsite.

We ran and chased after each other, just like kids. You never would have known that Jake was turning eighteen tomorrow, but we were all acting a little giddy, and having a great time. Jake caught me once around the waist as I ran by, and we fell down laughing in the grass by the creek. The others ran on, but we lingered, in the grass a bit longer.

Jake was propped up on his elbow beside me, looking down at me with a wide grin.

"You're in a great mood this afternoon. Is it because you're eighteen tomorrow?"

"That's okay, but the main reason is that I'm here with you. We haven't seen much of each other lately. What with school, and work, and the hou...... hundreds of other things we've had going on."

"Hey, what did you almost say? You slipped. What have you been doing in your spare time?" I asked him and started tickling him in hopes he'd spill the truth.

"Nothing. Ha, ha. Nothing. Ha, ha. I was saying hundreds," he laughed.

Imagine that. A big bad wolf like Jake is ticklish. I guess I'd never known. I loved it. I actually had him powerless, under my fingers as they reached deeper into his rib cage, but my power of tickling him to death, soon came to an end, when he grabbed me by the wrists, pulling down, so I fell on top of him, knocking the wind out of both of us.

Our laughs soon turned to gasps, as he put his hands on each side of my head brought my lips down to meet his.

"I've _really, really _missed you," he sighed.

"Mmm. Me too."

Then my thoughts began to race and I was quite sure Jake had orchestrated this whole weekend to get me alone with him in the woods. What a dangerous thought.

We were lost in our own little romantic, heating up rapidly world, when Emily called that it was time to eat.

Jake moaned, "you or hotdogs? You or hotdogs? How about _you after _the hotdogs?" he laughed, kissing me once more.

I got the picture. Never stand between a man and his food, so I stood up and offered a hand, but he merely sprung up off the ground by himself which was very impressive.

We raced back to camp, got our hotdogs, and started roasting them over the fire. The others soon followed, but not before Jake had already eaten two. With food and soda being passed around, everyone was happily eating.

I was half way through my hotdog, when I stopped and listened carefully. I thought I heard someone calling my name. I must be mistaken, I thought, but I couldn't shake the feeling it gave me.

I suddenly wasn't very hungry and called Leah to the side.

"Leah, do you notice anything, _out of the ordinary_," I whispered.

She looked at me with sudden concern, "no why? What?"

"Nothing, it's just a feeling. Can you sniff the air or something really quickly?"

She did, but said she didn't detect anything.

"You have told Jake about this, haven't you?"

"No. But I will this week. Don't say anything. Okay? Just keep your eyes and ears open."

"Bella?"

"You promised," I reminded her.

She just gave me a dirty little stare and we went back to the campfire.

The evening continued with the guys devouring everything in sight, then wouldn't you know it, Quil started up with a stupid ghost story. I snuggled into Jake's arms and tried not to listen. It wasn't that I believed in ghosts, but I had been having my share of creepy feelings lately, and this wasn't helping much.

Jake whispered into my ear, "hey, it's only a story. I'll _protect_ you, remember?"

Then he started kissing me on the ear. He moved my hair back so he could have access to it fully. He breathed softly into it, then moved down to my jaw and kissed me there. I was quickly becoming putty in his hands, and I wasn't even listening to Quil anymore.

Jake was watching the others out of the corner of his eye, like he was plotting his next move. Jake knew exactly what he was doing. He was trying to break down my resistance, and it was working.

"Leah is your bunk mate tonight. If you can stay awake, I might come visit you," he whispered temptingly into my ear.

"You'll just have to be _very, very quiet,_" then he took my earlobe between his lips and pretended to bite it.

How could he tempt me so, I thought? Surely he must know how dangerously vulnerable he is making me? Then, as if to answer my thoughts, he twirled his fingers into my hair and gently began rubbing the back of my neck. Hidden from view, in the shadows of the forest, he continued this pleasurable torture for at least another hour. I hadn't heard any of the talk around the campfire, due to my total concentration on Jake and what he was doing to me.

Emily yawned and announced that we should all go to our tents, after all it was well past 11:00 p.m. Leah and I climbed into our tent and each found our sleeping bags. I positioned myself closest to the door, not knowing exactly what Jake was planning.

"Leah. Are you asleep yet?" I whispered, about thirty minutes after we got into our tents.

"No. I can't stop thinking about Robert. I'm going to go find him," she whispered in reply.

Then she was up and very quietly unzipped our tent and left.

I lay their listening, not making a sound. I heard the unzipping and zipping of many zippers, but never any talking. I smiled to myself at the thought of so much _activity_, wondering who was where and what was going on. I was just about to drop off to sleep when my tent zipper slowly started to open. I lay perfectly still, not knowing who might be coming into the tent. My heart was racing, and it sounded like it was echoing inside the tent.

Just then, a warm hand wrapped around my chin and pulled my face upward, until I tasted Jake's lips. He unzipped my sleeping bag and climbed inside with me.

"Do you just let anyone come into your tent?" he breathed into my ear, quieter than a whisper.

I just shook my head "no" in response and wrapped my arms around his neck.

It didn't take but a moment for Jake to bring me back to the excited state I had been in while we were around the campfire. Every touch he bestowed on me sent chills to and fro inside my body. We were getting married in just a few short weeks, but tonight I wasn't sure of my own staying power.

Jake, ever so quietly and masterfully removed first my shirt, then my bra and began kissing me, roaming freely over my chest. As he moved, and caressed me, it became harder and harder not to make a noise, but he told me we had to be very quiet. I bit my bottom lip, when it wasn't pressed elsewhere, to keep from making a sound.

I reached for his jeans, found the snap, and began undoing them. I slowly pulled the zipper down and felt the heat escaping from inside. Jake was quick to remove them, maybe a little too quick. I ran my hands down his back and over his strong muscular hips. I scraped my fingernails along the waist band of his underwear and I felt him shiver in response.

I pulled him hard against me, moving my lips against his in a frenzy of passion. This was dangerous, he was dangerous, but he knew exactly what he was doing. He had planned this night out very carefully. He grabbed the snap on my jeans, and with one hand had them undone and began pulling them off. When I was finally freed of them, he lay down on me and pulled my legs up around his waist.

"You're so warm," he whispered, as he moved his hand down below my waist. His touch was almost more than I could bear. He was touching me in ways I'd never experienced. Then I felt the need to reach for him. I searched, and found the very spot in need of my attention. I marveled at the extent of the protrusion that I encountered.

Eager to learn more, I slipped below the cloth that divided us and touched him very gently. Our movements became rhythmic as we sought out each others weaknesses, each trying to take advantage of them. He was moving against me, pressing himself so tightly against me, when I heard, this time very clearly, someone calling my name.

"_Bella. Bella, come to me. Come to me."_

I froze unable to move. Jake must have taken it that he had done something wrong. He pressed his lips to my ear.

"Bella. What's wrong? Are you okay?" I shook my head "no" in response. I knew he could see me in the dark.

He pressed his ear to my mouth, for me to explain,

"Jake. I think someone might be out there. A stranger."

Immediately sensing danger, he leaped up, unzipped the tent, and was gone silently into the night. I lay there, listening but I could near nothing, accept the drum beating in my chest. I quickly got my clothes on and waited.

Jake was gone for a long time and I started to worry that something was wrong. What could he have found? Who was tormenting me like this? The questions raced inside my mind, too fast to keep up with. I sat with my arms wrapped around my knees until I began shivering, partly from the cool night air and partly from nerves. I climbed back inside of my sleeping bag and lay down, trying to stay awake, waiting for Jake to return.

I gave up and sleep overtook me. It must have been an hour or so later that I was startled from my sleep, by Leah's return.

"Leah. Where's Jake?" I whispered.

"I don't know, but his clothes are all over the place," she replied holding up his jeans.

"Leah. I heard something, and he left over an hour ago, but he hasn't come back."

"I'll be right back," she said, shedding her clothes on the way out the door. Oh how I wished I could be out there running with them.

She finally returned, and told me that Jake had found a trail and was running it, but he couldn't identify it. She said it was similar to the scent she had detected in the library, but yet different. She said she hadn't told Jake, but that she knew he would be furious when he found out. We waited, until I could stay awake no longer.

I'm not sure how long Leah stayed awake, but when I finally woke up a few hours later she too was asleep. My guess was that Jake had given up and gone to his own tent and was asleep, or was still running.

When the first rays of light dawned on the camp, I reluctantly climbed out of the sleeping bag knowing I had to find Jake and see what had happened. I unzipped the tent and looked around. Everything was still and no one was moving around yet. I thought that Jake, Embry, and Quil were in the tent next to ours, so I quietly unzipped the tent and peeked inside.

They were all laying on top of their sleeping bags with no shirts on still asleep or so I thought. I crawled into the tent, trying to get Jake's attention, hoping not to wake the others, when he reached out and grabbed my wrists forcing me to fall on top of him knocking the air out of me.

He smiled playfully and whispered, "you just can't get enough of me. Can you baby?" before planting a big kiss on my lips.

"Jake, I was worried about you. Why didn't you come back last night?"

"I did, but you were already asleep and Leah was there, so I crashed too."

"Jake, can we go outside and talk? It's a little crowded in here."

Quil rolled over and whispered, "it's okay Bella, we won't listen."

I punched him in the kidney, but he never flinched.

I managed to get up and Jake followed me out of the tent. We walked some ways from the camp, so we could talk in private.

"Bella, I know we got a little carried away last night. But, I couldn't..... No, I really didn't want to stop. We were so close and everything felt so right. I hope you're not upset with me?"

"Jake, I really heard something last night. I wasn't just trying to get rid of you."

He stepped closer and looked at me sheepishly straight in the eyes, "so you mean, last night we almost....we might have...?"

"I guess so. I don't know. Jake, focus! Besides we're getting married in a few weeks. Did you find anything when you went out?"

"No, not really. I thought I had a trail of something familiar, but then it changed, or disappeared. It was probably nothing."

Well, if he didn't seem to be too worried, I thought I would just wait until the end of the week and then tell him.

By now, everyone else was starting to get up, so we joined them at the camp for breakfast. Everyone seemed lively and awake now, so I reminded everyone that it was Jake's birthday and we sang him happy birthday.

"Jake, my gift for you is at home. I'll give it to you later. Okay?" I told him, and gave him a little kiss.

We spent the rest of the day hiking and eating, then mid afternoon we all went home. I was ready for a shower and my own bed. When we got to my house Jake helped me with my bag and we went inside. I ran upstairs, retrieving his birthday card and present.

"Bella, you didn't have to get me anything. I had a great time with you and everyone this weekend."

"Come on open it up," I prompted.

I had gotten Jake a new watch and he loved it. We hadn't been home long when Charlie came home, seeming glad to see us both still in one piece.

"Did you guys have fun camping?"

"Yeah, dad, it wasn't so bad. But I do have first call on the shower."

I told Jake goodbye and he went home. I had to study, so I showered and spent the rest of the night hitting the books before falling asleep in my nice, comfortable bed.

The week flew by and the last day of school finally arrived, so that meant all our finals were over. It was Friday, and this was my last day of work at the library too, and Jake came to pick me up as usual.

He came to the library, but for some reason, came inside this time to get me. He had the same look on his face that Leah had when she noticed the unusual scent a few days earlier. He immediately became alert and started looking around. I pretended not to notice, and hurriedly told him I was ready to go.

As we drove home, Jake seemed preoccupied. He didn't mention what he suspected and I didn't mention that I knew what he was thinking. I simply tried to pretend everything was fine. I asked him about his job, about school, his upcoming graduation, about everything I could think of, trying to get his mind off of the strange things going on at the college.

When we got to my house, we went inside, told Charlie hello, then Jake disappeared. I knew he was checking the rest of the house, but again pretended not to notice and sat down at the kitchen table to look at the mail. I really was concentrating, when he finally came into the kitchen. I looked up to see him staring at me. He looked weary and uneasy.

"Jake, do you want something to drink?" I asked, trying to get his mind off of his worries.

"Sure, sure, whatever," was his reply.

So, I fixed us both some lemonade, and sat back down. He joined me at the table and I tried to continue opening the mail.

"Bella, how have things been at school? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, except those finals nearly killed us."

His expression told me that he suspected I might be avoiding the subject.


	15. Strange Happenings

Chapter Fifteen

Strange Happenings

I looked at him and was about to make my confessions when I found myself being lulled into a sort of trance by the sound of a voice calling to me. I stared as if staring into space, even though I was looking right at Jake.

The voice got louder, "_Bella, Bella, I've come for you. Don't you want to come to me?"_

This was the same voice I heard when we were camping. The voice was angelic. It rang in my mind like a melody and I almost found myself wanting to answer, "yes," but I couldn't, Jake was in my face calling me, then he was shaking me gently.

"Bella. Hey Bella? What's going on?"

I snapped out of the trance feeling completely drained of all my energy.

"Jake, why are you shaking me?" I asked, trying to pry myself from his grip.

I looked at him, tilting my head to the side, like I was confused, which I was.

"You weren't listening to me. It was like you were somewhere else. Tell me what's going on?"

"I'm not sure. Jake, I don't know," I said, a little frantic.

Then, I felt that I better tell him what had happened at the college.

"I do know one thing. I have been feeling like someone might be watching me, while I was at the college. But, Leah checked and she couldn't find anything out of place. She just sensed something odd."

"What?" he almost shouted.

"Hush, Charlie will be in here," I warned.

"You mean Leah has known about this? For how long?" he demanded.

His dark brows were creased together, and his eyes were seething and black.

"It only started a couple of weeks ago," I said innocently, but his hand pounded onto the table as he expressed his anger, that I hadn't told him.

"Bella, what were you thinking? Why didn't Leah tell me?"

"I asked her not to. Don't be mad at her. I knew you wouldn't want me to finish my classes and I had to, I was so close. Everything is fine. I'm finished now and I'm at home, safe," I pleaded.

"Bella, I knew something was going on. I smelled an unusual odor that night at the camp and at the college, and I smelled faint traces of it outside, when we came home. But, what you just did worries me even more. You were looking at me, but you were far away. Almost like you were communicating with someone, or something."

"I'm probably just tired. That's all."

I didn't want to tell him I had just heard _stupid _voices in my head. He would think I was crazy.

"Well, I'm calling Sam and telling him to put everyone on alert. I think we might have a problem. A serious problem."

"Jake, I know they haven't come back. They won't come back. _He _won't come back. _He_ told me so, when _he _left," I said, looking down at my hands resting on the table.

"It isn't the same. I don't think it's any of them, but there's still something familiar about the smell."

He got up and made his phone call, then turned to me.

"I'm going to go around and make sure all of the windows are locked, and tonight you make sure you lock all the doors. Okay?"

I shook my head in agreement and watched him slip upstairs. I lay my head down on the table and tried to pull myself together. I was worried, but I couldn't let Jake know how upset I was. I got up and walked to the hallway, waiting for him to return.

When he came back downstairs, he pulled me back into the kitchen, then he pulled me securely into his arms.

"We'll talk about the fact that you didn't feel the need to tell me about this, later, but now, I've got to go meet up with the pack. We have to get everyone up to speed on this possible development. You go get ready for bed, and call me if anything else happens. Promise?"

"I promise, but you be careful, okay. I love you."

"Me too, now lock the door behind me."

I let him out, closed and locked the door. I still felt weak and disoriented, by the strange voice I heard and all that was going on. I told dad goodnight and went upstairs for my shower. I really was tired, so when I finished, I climbed right into bed and started drifting off to sleep. As I drifted, I'm not sure if I was dreaming, or if I was hearing the voice again, but it was clearly calling to me.

"_Bella, I know you hear me. Don't you want to come to me? Don't you want to be with me?"_

Again, regardless of dream or reality I wanted to answer the voice, but I decided I shouldn't. I closed my mouth tightly and buried my face in my pillow. I remember tossing and turning all night, but never gave in to give an answer. Something, a warning deep inside of me, told me not to ever answer, or it might be fatal.

The next morning I awoke, and realized that today was Jake's graduation. I felt so bad, I had been so busy and with all of these strange things going on, I had almost forgotten. I quickly got dressed, and ran downstairs to the phone. I called Jake's house, but Billy said he was still asleep.

"Billy, I almost forgot. What time is the graduation tonight?"

"It is at 6:00 p.m., at the gym at Jake's school."

"Okay, thanks Billy. Oh, by the way dinner is my treat tonight. After the graduation, I'm taking you, Jake, and Charlie out to eat. Okay?"

"Bella, you don't have to do that," he replied.

"Billy, _I am_ doing it, so don't argue, I said politely, with a little laugh. And will you also tell Jake that I called? Thanks. Bye."

I hung up the phone and went upstairs to get Jake's present and card. I had gotten him a new set of wrenches. I hoped he liked them and would be able to use them at the garage. I wrapped them, signed Jake's card getting them ready to give him later that night.

I kept myself busy the rest of the day with laundry, dusting, vacuuming, and other odds and ends that I needed to get done around the house. I also found time to finish the alterations on my wedding dress. I hung it up in my closet with pride, knowing the next time I saw it, I would be putting it on to go to our wedding.

I sat on my bed thinking back on the last couple of years. A smile caressed my lips as I thought about all of the wonderful times Jake and I had experienced together. The happiness that I felt filled my heart to its capacity and I knew that I had finally made the right decisions in my life. Jake was a wonderful man and I was so lucky to have him in my little world.

Then my thoughts drifted to the voice and who was calling me. It was taking its tole on me and I noticed I was jumpy and alarmed by every little noise.

It was finally almost evening, so my dad and I drove to La Push. We made it to Jake's school early. I wanted to see Jake before he had to get in line. I walked quickly through the gym until I found him standing with Quil and Embry as they were putting on their gowns.

"Jake," I called out, waving at him.

Jake ran over and picked me up in a big bear hug.

"I didn't think I'd see you until after the ceremony?"

"Well, I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you, and give you this."

Then I gave him a luscious kiss that seemed to last forever.

"Way to go Jake," Quil said, in an excited tone.

As Jake put me down, Quil leaned down and said, "where's mine?"

Jake shoved him and replied, "you don't want a scene in here do you Quil? If not, you better keep your lips to yourself. She's _all_ mine."

I laughed, gave them each a kiss on the check, and told them all how proud I was of them and good luck, then went to find my dad and Billy.

As the principal called out Jake's name my dad, Billy, and I all shouted for Jake and applauded as loud as we could. After all, I had to pay him back for his cheering at my graduation.

The ceremony was over with quickly and we were on our way to the restaurant for dinner. The evening was full of stories, laughter, and great food. As we ate, I thought about how quickly this year had gone. I worried about how things would go the next few weeks, and about the strange things that seemed to be happening. But I knew, or I hoped, that things would all work out for the best.

After dinner I gave my dad the money for dinner, then I took Jake out to our car to give him his graduation present and card. He smiled and said he could definitely use the new tools at the garage. I found his way of saying thank you quite lovely as he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up while he kissed me and held me in his arms.

"I'll have to give you more presents if that's what I get in return," I teased, as he put me down.

Charlie was rolling Billy out of the restaurant, just as Jake put me down. I had ridden with Charlie to Jake's graduation, so Jake told Charlie he would bring me home later.

"Thanks for everything tonight, but you didn't have to buy our dinner," Jake said, as he opened the passenger's door of the Rabbit for me.

"That's the least I could do on such a special night. I can't believe you're finally out of school. I guess now we need to think about college for you. Don't we?"

"Well, get in and we'll go for a drive. I've got something to talk with you about and just so happens it is college."

I climbed in and so did he, then he started driving down one of the back roads of the reservation.

"So. What's this about college?" I asked.

"I didn't want to tell you, in case I didn't get it, but I applied for a Native American Scholarship that my counselor told me about. I got a response letter yesterday."

"And? Don't keep me in suspense," I said, turning in my seat to face him.

"I got it," he said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Jake, that's great! So tell me what you're going to do."

"Well, I can use it toward some internet courses as long as I attend one class on campus each semester. I thought I might start this summer, like you and Leah did, then in the fall, you'll be going back, so I will try to arrange it so that we can go together."

"That is great Jake. I'm so proud of you. We'll work it out so you can go. Maybe we can take a night course or something."

I'd been so excited about Jake's news that I hadn't realized where we were going, until Jake pulled up in a clearing, just off the road. I smiled at him and he smiled back wickedly as he turned off the ignition. He turned on the radio and set the dash lights to on, to provide a small amount of light.

"What are you up to Mr. Black?" I asked, leaning my head back against the seat.

He didn't reply with words, he just unbuckled both our seat belts, reached over me and reclined my seat, before doing the same to his. He stretched out over the arm rest between us, and slid his arm under my neck, pulling me to him onto his shoulder. I smiled at the thought of how difficult this might be, due to his size in the small confines of the Rabbit, but I knew I didn't mind giving it a try.

He pulled my face to meet his with his free hand, as he began to kiss me, first on my cheek, then my nose, and on my lips. I reached up wrapping my arms around his neck and tried to pull him onto me, which didn't work very well, because of the car.

"I'm not sure I can wait two more weeks. It's getting harder and harder to resist you," Jake whispered against my neck.

"Won't it be wonderful to be together every day and not have to leave each other at night?"

"Yeah, I think I'm really going to like waking up to you beside me every morning," he replied.

I ran my hand through his silky black hair and found my way to his neck, letting my lips feel their way. His skin was hot and he smelled so good. He must have put on men's cologne tonight.

"Mmm, Jake you smell so good. What is that you're wearing?"

"Um, you did notice. I thought I'd put on some of my dad's Polo and see if you liked it. So, I guess the answer is yes?"

Between the sweet smell of the cologne on his hot flesh and being this close to him in a car alone, I was having my issues about being able to resist _him_ as well. But then Jake's mood sobered and he pulled away from me to look me in the eye.

"We still haven't talked about why you didn't feel the need to let me know what's been going on. I want you to always feel you can tell me anything. I don't want us to start our life together with secrets okay?"

I was thrown of guard by his statement and I wanted nothing more than to tell him everything, but I had to be sure that what I had been hearing was real, and not just some delusion of mine brought on by stress or lack of sleep.

"Okay," I said, half heartedly agreeing with him, before pulling him back down to kiss me again.

I knew this would get his mind off of the prior subject, and it did. We spent the next hour or so exploring certain possibilities, but it was soon time for Jake to take me home.

Jake made quick check of things around the house, before coming inside to check there. He seemed satisfied that everything was okay before telling me and Charlie goodnight.

I climbed the stairs and went about my nightly routine, then climbed into bed. I found it difficult to go to sleep, so I lay in my bed reading for a while. I was just feeling my eyelids get heavy when I thought I heard something outside. I froze, thinking someone might be trying to get in my window. I waited, holding my breath for at least ten minutes, but never heard the noise again.

I decided I better go downstairs and call Jake. I knew it would put his mind at ease if I let him know that I was worried.

My dad had already gone to bed, so I crept down the stairs and into the kitchen. I had the strangest feeling like someone was watching me and I felt the hair stand up on the back of my neck as I reached for the phone.

"Jake. Where you asleep? I'm sorry to wake you, but I....I know this sounds crazy, but I thought I heard someone trying to get inside my window. I can wake Charlie up.... Okay. I'll stay right here. Jake, be careful and I love you," I said, as the line went dead.

I sat down in the floor of the kitchen and pulled my knees up, wrapping my arms tightly around them as I waited. I was wishing now that I hadn't called Jake, because I was worried something might happen to him.

It had been about thirty minutes since I had called Jake, when I heard a faint knock on the door. My heart stopped and I had to make myself get up and slowly walk toward the door. Then I heard another knock and Jake whispering my name on the other side.

I carefully opened the door and fell into Jake's waiting arms. He kissed my hair and the top of my head before moving to my ear to whisper.

"Are you okay? The pack and I have gone around the entire house and they've gone on to patrol several miles out. We caught the scent of something, or someone, but then it changed or disappeared. I'm not sure what is going on, but everything seems to be clear now. Whatever it was is gone."

"I'm sorry you and the others had to come, but I'm glad you're here," I said, putting my head on his chest as he pulled me even closer.

"Try to go back to bed and get some sleep. I'll be around keeping an eye on things. Okay?"

"Okay, but you be careful. And Jake, I love you."

He kissed me softly as he stepped back out the door and faded into the darkness. I closed and locked the door behind him and climbed the stairs, knowing that I would be safe tonight. I had just laid down, pulling the covers over me tightly when I heard the howl of a wolf in the distance and I was sure that it was Jake letting me know that he was out there making sure everything was okay. This made me feel comfortable enough so that sleep soon overtook me.

When morning came, I stretched and drug myself out of the bed, eager to call and check on Jake and the others. But, I knew Jake was probably still asleep, so I got dressed, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, then went downstairs to make breakfast. Charlie hadn't gotten up yet, so I mixed up the pancake batter and turned on the griddle. I knew the smell of food would bring him downstairs soon.

I was right, Charlie came down right on cue with a smile on his face as he eyed the stack of pancakes I had waiting for him.

"You know. I sure am going to miss your cooking breakfast for me on the weekends," he said, looking somewhat gloomy.

"Dad, it will be a while before Jake and I get our own place, so I'll still be around. For a while anyway," I reminded him.

"Oh, yeah, right, right. These look great Bella. Thanks for making my favorite."

After dad and I had finished eating, I cleaned the kitchen and decided to call Jake. He had just gotten up, so I asked him if he wanted to come over for the left over pancakes and of course he agreed. He was there in less than ten minutes, without his car.

Jake said he had wanted to check the forest out on his way to my house and I also had a good hunch that he was really hungry, so he used the fastest mode of travel.

After Jake ate breakfast, I decided to corner him with a few details that we needed to work out for the wedding, so we talked about flowers, decorations, and the location. I told him that we could have the wedding at the chapel like Sam and Emily, and he said that would be fine.

We spent a good part of the day going over things that we needed to get done in the next week or so. That evening, after dinner, Jake checked around the house, told me everything was clear, and left for home. He told Charlie one of the guys were picking him up, and we left it at that. Jake didn't want me to drive him home, because he didn't want me on the road alone.

Now that Jake and I had talked about the wedding plans and with school and work over with for a while, I threw myself into getting things ready for wedding. Every time I thought about it I got butterflies in my stomach. In just two short weeks, Jake and I would finally be married. I would be Mrs. Jacob Black, and I could hardly believe it.

Leah had insisted on a bridal shower of sorts, so a week before the wedding, she and her mom invited me over to their house. Leah also invited Emily, with whom she was trying to be cordial. Leah had changed so much now that she and Robert were together, and it was good for her to finally start letting go of some of her anger.

They all gave me some form of lingerie, which was so embarrassing, but Leah's was the worst. It was off-white lace that was virtually see through with a silk ribbon that laced it up and down the front. They all laughed and said knowing Jake, I wouldn't have any of them on for very long anyway.


	16. The Joining Of Hands And Hearts

Chapter Sixteen

The Joining of Hands And Hearts

******************************************************************************

I'm sorry it took me so long to get this out. I had to go back and rewrite a few things, but I like the way it turned out. I hope you do too. I know it's been a long time coming, but the day we've waited for is finally here. I hope you shed tears like I did when I wrote the wedding scene.

******************************************************************************

Monday morning found me up and alert, even after the events from the night before, making a list of all the small details I needed to take care of before Saturday. Regardless of the strange events going on, I knew my wedding would happen, one way or another. Jake and I had waited so long.

The first thing on my list was picking up Jake's wedding ring that I had been paying on at the jewelry store, ordering the wedding cake, and going to the local craft store to purchase the silk flowers I needed to make the floral arrangements for the chapel. Jake and I had decided to have the wedding there, just like Sam and Emily.

The day before, I had tried to get Jake to help me choose the flowers, but he had told me it didn't matter, because no flower would look as lovely as I would on our wedding day, so I had chosen pale purple wisteria and ivy.

I grabbed a slice of toast with butter, as I left the house to go take care of my errands. When I finally made it to the craft store, I purchased all the wisteria and ivy they had and would have liked a few more, but they would not be getting a shipment in until next week. So, I decided to make do with wild ferns that I knew grew in abundance around Forks and La Push.

Jake was at work at the garage, so I decided to surprise him by dropping by and bringing lunch. He was under the hood of a Ford pickup when I stepped into the garage.

"Bella, I didn't expect to see you until I got off," he exclaimed, raising up from under the hood as I stepped into sight.

"I brought you some lunch," I said, holding up a bag which contained two turkey deli sandwiches and a large bag of chips.

"It's noon already?" he asked, looking at the clock on the wall of the garage.

"Yeah. Can you take a break and eat?"

"Sure, sure let me get cleaned up and we can eat in the office."

He proceeded to the wash bin at the back of the large metal building, cleaned up, then we went into the office and sat at the desk. I spread out the sandwiches, giving him part of mine, and I proceeded to tell him about my day.

"I've ordered the cake and purchased the flowers. I bought all the wisteria and ivy they had at the craft store and Sue's going to ask Seth and the guys to gather some wild ferns for the rest of the floral arrangements."

"Just a few more days Bella and we'll be married. I can't believe you'll finally be my wife," Jake said, smiling and taking my hand in his.

"I'm starting to feel a little overwhelmed," I admitted.

"It will all be okay."

"I know, I know. You better eat your lunch. I have to go to the reservation and met Leah and Sue at the chapel."

So we ate and chatted about what we needed to do this week to get ready, then I kissed him good bye as I left for the La Push.

I met Sue and Leah at the chapel that afternoon and we began making some simple flower arrangements to go up front. I wove the ivy and wisteria into the archway that we would stand under when saying our vows. The wisteria hung down and looked completely natural with the ivy woven in around it.

"So, Bella, are you ready for the big event?" Leah questioned, with a big bright smile.

"Leah, can you believe that Jake and I have been engaged for almost a year?"

I sat down on the steps leading up to the pulpit area and wrapped my arms around my knees letting my chin rest on my knee caps, as I smiled and thought about Jake.

"You didn't answer my question," she prodded.

"You know, I would have married him way back when he first asked me, but I knew we needed to wait. Yes, I'm ready," I said, smiling up at her.

"How are things going for you and Robert?"

She didn't answer immediately, she just grinned from ear to ear and I even thought I saw a blush forming on her dark cheeks.

"We're good. He's asked me to go home with him around Christmas to meet his folks. You know I guess I owe you a thanks for making me see the good thing that was right in front of me. If it hadn't been for you, Bella, I would still be harboring loads of bitterness and would probably be lonely right now."

"Your welcome Leah, but I think you would have come around eventually," I said, swatting her on the knee, before getting up and continuing the work on the arrangements.

Sue had stepped out to go find Seth and ask him to remind the guys that they needed to gather enough wild ferns for the decorations. She said she instructed them to start gathering on Friday and bring the ferns to the chapel. She placed several large vases in the back to hold them in water until Friday night, when she and Leah would come back and finish the decorating.

Before I left to go home, I stopped by Jake's house to check on Billy. He asked me to come in for a while and have some lemonade. I got a couple of glasses from the kitchen cabinet and poured the cold drinks for us, while he waited in the small living room. I joined him and sat down on the sofa, as we both took a sip of our drinks.

"Billy, tell me, is Jake excited about the wedding?"

"Bella, we both are. You kids have come a long way. I guess you heard about Jake's scholarship?"

"I did and I'm so proud of him. We'll work it out and I'll make him go. I promise," I said, giving him a reassuring smile.

Billy and I visited for about thirty minutes, then I told him I had to be getting home. The drive back to Forks seemed to last forever. My mind wandered over the days, weeks, and months that had passed and I thought back to my time with Edward. I was no longer hurting, for I had placed that part of my life in the past and had sealed it away. I just knew I was glad that I had let Jake into my life. If I hadn't, I might have ended up like Leah said earlier 'harboring loads of bitterness and lonely'.

As I drove, I watched as the trees reached out with their branches as if they were trying to touch me, and that's when I heard the _all too familiar voice _that had been calling to me. My heart leaped and I nearly swerved, as the voice became clearer in my mind.

"_Bella, why are you making this more difficult than it has to be? You know you will come to me. It's only a matter of time."_

At that I slammed on my brakes in the middle of the road and jumped out of the truck. I was beginning to think that I might be crazy. The only evidence that this thing was real, was the occasional scent the others seemed to pick up and the noise I had heard last night outside my window. But maybe it was just all coincidence. I wanted it to end though, so on the chance that it was real, I found myself defiantly standing my ground right there in the middle of the road.

All was silent, except for the pounding of the blood in my head and the thudding of my racing heart. The trees moaned and creaked, but I heard nothing else, no birds, no squirrels, no sounds of wildlife at all. If my memory served me correctly that was a sign of danger, a sign that a predator was near.

"Stop talking to me! I want you to leave me alone! I'm never going to come to you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I heard nothing, nothing but silence and the sound of my heart and breathing. It was at that moment that I knew that I was being watched. I knew that something or someone was out there, but I didn't understand why it would not show itself?

Standing there for what seemed like an eternity, nothing happened, so I began to gain a sense of confidence that whatever this was, it was not going to come after me anytime soon. Why should it, when I was standing there unprotected and alone and it made no move? Feeling a bit triumphant, I climbed back into my truck and slowly made my way home.

I went in and started preparing dinner, knowing Charlie and Jake would be there soon. I had just finished the salad and pulled the lasagna out of the oven, when Jake came in. I hadn't realized it was already after 5:00 p.m.

"Hey Jake. How was the rest of your day?" I asked, going to meet him at the front door.

Bending down and scooping me up in his arms, he gave me a kiss that started out slow and soft, but ended in us both gasping for air.

"I'm guessing by that gesture that your day was good?" I quizzed, amused by the broad smile on his lovely dark face.

"I've got some terrific news I need to talk with you about."

"In that case, come into the kitchen and I'll get you something to drink."

He followed, as I led him by the hand and he took a seat at the table, while I fixed him a glass of tea.

"So, what's this big news?" I asked, coming to stand beside him.

He quickly pulled me into his lap and I focused on his eyes, as he began to explain.

"I found out today that Mr. Jones is wanting to retire. So, he has offered to lease me the garage, fully equipped, for $500.00 per month, with an option to purchase. I could technically own the garage, correction, we could technically own the garage in a few years. How does Black's Automotive sound to you?"

"Oh Jake that's wonderful. How do you feel about this?"

"I really think we could make it work. His business has already picked up by about 25 percent since I started, he told me that himself. So, with the right management and word of mouth, I think we have a good chance to make a nice living with our own garage. Mr. Jones went over the books with me today and his overhead is reasonable, so I know we wouldn't have trouble making the monthly payment. As far as purchasing parts, if it's anything big, we will just ask the customer for a deposit and get what we need. What do you think?"

"It sounds great. I guess you haven't had a chance to talk with your dad yet, to get his opinion?"

"No, but we can talk to Charlie when he gets in if you want?"

We didn't have to wait long, Charlie was just coming in, as Jake finished talking.

"Dad, Jake has some exciting news to tell you. I'll get dinner, while you two talk."

So, I proceeded to move the salad and lasagna to the table then got out the plates and silverware. The two of them talked about the garage and by the time I had placed the food on everyone's plate, my dad was beaming.

"Jake, if you've checked everything out, and feel confident that it will work, I don't see any reason for you not to jump on the chance. There's not many young men who've just graduated that have that good fortune. Besides, being under a hood is second nature to you. I haven't seen a vehicle yet that you couldn't fix. Bells what do you think?" he asked, turning to me.

"I think it will be perfect. It's a dream come true for Jake."

We continued to talk over plans for the garage, as we ate dinner, then Jake helped me clean up afterwards. When the last dish was washed and put away, I wrapped my arms around his waist and lay my head on his chest. I wanted to tell him about the voices, but I thought it could wait. After all, with what happened today, I felt like I might be safe for a while longer.

Jake was excited to get home and tell Billy the good news, so he told me good night, checked the house inside and out before he left and told me he would call me later to check in.

I told my dad good night and went upstairs to look over my list and see what I needed to do the next day. I sent a quick e-mail to my mom and she confirmed that they would be flying in tomorrow evening, so, when I talked with Jake later that night, we made plans to pick them up that night after he got off work.

The next day, I went to La Push to borrow Leah's car for the drive to pick my mom and Phil up at the airport in Seattle. She had offered it to Jake and I, knowing that her car was much larger than the Rabbit.

After Jake got off work that afternoon, he and I drove to Seattle. I was so excited. I could hardly sit still the entire trip. I knew it hadn't been that long since I had seen my mom, but the fact that she was coming here for my wedding made our meeting even more special.

We picked them up at the airport, found a place to eat dinner, then drove them back to Forks to the small hotel they would stay at while there. I spent as much time with my mom as I could, while trying to finish getting everything ready. Mom helped coordinate the remaining tasks with Leah, so that by Saturday, everything was ready.

Leah woke me up Saturday morning, knocking on the door. I couldn't believe that I had slept until almost 9:00 a.m. I hurried downstairs and let her in. She had insisted on helping me get ready and wanted to do my hair and help me with my makeup. I hadn't told her that I wasn't going to wear much, because I did really want her there to help calm my nerves.

I was much too nervous to eat, but Leah insisted on a slice of toast for each of us with jam, that she applied too liberally. After that, we hurried upstairs and got started.

Leah made me sit at my desk, without a mirror, while she proceeded to use the curling iron, pins, and strips of ribbon. The thought crossed my mind that I hoped someday I could repay her the favor by helping her get ready for her own wedding.

Next, I worked on her hair and helped her into a nice pale purple dress that matched the wisteria. She was going to be my maid of honor. The color of the dress made her skin look even more dark and beautiful than ever.

She had just finished adding a small amount of blush and some lip shimmer to my pale pink lips, and helping me slip into my dress when Charlie called my name at the door of my room. He knocked and asked if I was ready to go.

"Dad, open the door," I replied. He opened the door and stepped in. I turned around in a circle so he could see my dress.

"Bella, you look _so_ beautiful. Leah, you look lovely too. I knew this day would come, but I didn't want it to be here so soon. Are you ready for this?"

Leah let out a laugh and answered for me, "she's nervous, but I think she's ready."

"Yes dad, I am. This is the happiest day of my life. Thank you so much for being there for me the last few years. Coming here to live was a good thing. But, don't worry about getting rid of me so soon. Remember, Jake and I will be staying here for a while, until we get our own place."

"Sure, sure. I've told you before that my house will always be your house," he said, looking at Leah with a sly grin.

Charlie seemed to be much too focused on my leaving and I thought this was a strange, considering Jake and I had both talked with him about us staying for a while. I hoped Jake had talked with him about it, maybe he had forgotten.

"Come on we had better go. You don't want to be late. I'm sure your mom is already there. She did get the cake, didn't she?"

"Yes, I reminded her last night."

We walked out to the car and my dad helped me inside. Leah had already taken off, saying she'd see me at the altar. I looked out of the window as we drove to La Push. Occasionally, I thought I could see something, or someone in the trees, my mind was playing tricks on me again. As we drove, it seemed like everything was moving in slow motion.

When we pulled into the small town, my dad spoke up with an unusual request.

"Um, Bells could you close your eyes? I promised Jake that I would make you do it, and he threatened to hurt me if I didn't," he laughed.

But, he was dead serious when he looked at me.

"Why?"

"He....well he has a surprise for you. Please? Come on now and close your eyes."

My heart had been beating a steady rhythm on the way to La Push, but now I was really getting nervous. Something out of my planned routine. How could Jake do this? I had everything in place in my mind and I needed it to go exactly as I planned, or else I might not be able to cope. But I tried. I closed my eyes and dropped my head down toward my lap, so I wouldn't be tempted to peek. I, um, didn't want Charlie to get roughed up by Jake.

I felt the car ease slowly into town and turn a couple of times, which lead me to believe we were not going in the direction of the chapel. As the car came to a stop, I heard a muffled sound in the distance.

I thought I heard the sound of waves and when he opened the door to the car the smell of fresh salt water filled my nostrils and the feel of the ocean breeze caressed my face. My dad took my hand and helped me out of the car.

"Keep 'em closed Bells. I'm serious. I've got you and you wont fall."

I leaned on his arm, as he tugged me in the direction of the sounding waves. I heard the gulls above us and I knew we were at the beach, but why? As I began having difficulty walking in the sand, I kicked my shoes off and left them behind. It was all coming together now, and I knew exactly where we were and I felt a twinge of excitement course through me as I walked at a faster pace. We rounded a familiar corner and he stopped me just as I heard the familiar sound of the wedding march beginning to play.

"Bells, you can open your eyes now," he whispered.

When I did, I couldn't believe the site that was before me. There stood Jake near the water's edge, and in the background was the drift wood tree with hundreds of tiny white ribbons tied to its branches. The archway stood, securely anchored to large rocks and the ferns were woven around the base of each rock. The walkway down to the arch was also lined with the ferns on each side.

Embry was Jake's best man and I laughed when I saw them both standing there in their black suits with their pants rolled up and barefoot, but everything felt perfect. Jake looked so handsome, but the best part was the smile he was wearing when he saw me coming to meet him.

I lifted my dress up off the sand with one hand and held onto my dad with the other as I walked to the archway where Jake waited. Jake took my hand and we stood side by side. He leaned down and whispered, "I'm glad you decided to join me. I couldn't think of a better place to join our hearts than right here at our spot by the tree."

I smiled up at him, but I had to swallow hard a couple of times to try and push down the lump that was rising quickly in my throat. I was so happy, but what Jake had done, moving the wedding to the beach, to a spot that he and I had shared so often and that would always be apart of our memories, was so touching that I wanted to cry. I managed to mouth the words "thank you," but couldn't make a sound yet. I was hoping by the time I had to say I do that I could talk.

Jake and I had written our own vows so I tried to concentrate on what I needed to say, hoping I could remember everything. As the preacher began to speak, I felt dizzy, but Jake held onto me and gave me the strength I needed.

When it came time for us to begin our vows, we turned to face each other. I focused on his face, his eyes, his lips, and his hands that supported me, holding me firmly in his grip, as I trembled, but managed to speak.

"Jacob Black, as I stand here today, before these witnesses and God, I make a solemn promise and vow to you to love and cherish you always. My love for you will stand strong though the storms of life may rage around us; it will be everlasting. We were brought together by destiny and I feel my soul is bound to yours. You and I stand here as one, never to be parted from this day forward. Jacob Black will you take me as your wife, mate, lover, and friend to have and to hold forever?"

I was trembling so hard at this point, and my voice was beginning to crack, but I made it through my part of the vows, without completely breaking down. Only a few tears began to fall as I looked into Jake's eyes and saw the sincerity as he made his reply.

"Yes I do."

He stepped even closer to me and I could feel the heat from his body and his breath caressed my face as he began his vows.

"Isabella Marie Swan, as I stand here today, before these witnesses and God, I make to you, my love, this solemn promise and vow that I will love and cherish you forever and always. My love for you has grown with each passing day and it will stand strong though the storms of life may rage around us; it is and will be everlasting. Yes, we were brought together by destiny, my soul sought for yours and they are now bound together. We stand here today as one, never to be parted from this day forward. Thank you for choosing to love me. Isabella Marie Swan, will you take me as your husband, mate, lover, and friend to have and to hold forever?"

He had changed the words to his part of the vows and those words were still ringing in my mind. I had to answer, I wanted to answer, I wanted to scream "yes" and through my arms around him right there, but the tears were coming now and chocking out my reply. But he just smiled and wiped away the tears, placing his hand alongside my cheek. This gave me the strength I needed.

"I do," I said softly, but I felt it wasn't enough. The whole world needed to know how much he meant to me. "I do," this time louder, "I do," I said, this time even louder.

The preacher then spoke up and said, "Jacob Black, do you have a ring for her finger?"

Jake reached into his pocket and pulled out the gold band that matched my engagement ring. The ring that had belonged to his mother, and placed it upon my finger. My chest was heaving and a sob came out, but he pulled me close again for a few moments.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you have a ring for his finger?" the preacher asked me.

I felt Leah's hand on my shoulder and turned slightly to face her. She smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek, before handing me Jake's ring, which I took and placed on his bronze finger. I looked at my hands in his for a moment and couldn't help but smile and whisper, "it's like nature. I am the light and you are the dark and together we make twilight."

Jake smiled back at me and pulled me close again, just as the preacher said, "I now pronounce you man and wife, partners in this world, therefore, Mr. Black you may kiss the bride."

He looked down at me with his ebony eyes, wiped a tear away, then leaned me back into his bent arm and kissed me. I held onto him and vowed right then and there that I would never let him go. I'd almost let him slip away once, but now, nothing or no one would come between us. He didn't want to give me up either, but when everyone started clapping, he slowly raised me back up and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "I love you Bella," he whispered.

Without warning, he picked me up in his arms and started carrying me back toward the chapel. I looked over his shoulder and saw everyone starting to follow. Jake was faster than _almost_ everyone, so when he put me down just inside the reception hall of the chapel, he leaned in against me, pressing me gently to the door and kissed me with a passion that was becoming a flame. I'm sure that by the time everyone started coming into the hall. I was truly a blushing bride

We were hugging everyone as they came into then to the reception room where Jake and I were waiting. My mom was the first in line and I hugged her for a long time whispering, "you know I almost let this one get away, but I'm so glad I didn't."

Phil was next and I thanked him for coming. Then my dad, Charlie, was next and I held onto him for a while too, as I thanked him for everything. I even saw a couple tears trickle down his face as he turned to shake Jake's hand, trying to hide his face from me. Jake, just pulled him into a tight embrace and patted him on the back.

Billy was being pushed by Sam, with Emily by his side and I bent down and whispered, "I'll take good care of him. I promise."

"Bella, I know you will and I know that the two of you were meant to be together. He loves you so much," Billy replied, and he too had a small tear in the corner of his dark eyes.

Sam was next and I gave him a big bear hug. I know it wasn't exactly lady like, but it felt right, "thanks Sam. Thanks for giving me a chance to prove myself."

"Bella if you and Jake ever need anything Emily and I will be there for you."

"Thanks guys," I replied, reaching for Emily's neck. "Thanks for everything Em, for taking care of him so many times."

"He's my family Bella and so are you now," she replied, kissing me softly on the forehead.

Next in line was my _big brother_, Seth, who grabbed me around the waist picking me up off the ground saying, " come her little sis. I'm so happy for you. Jake's one lucky guy to have you. Do you know that?"

"Thanks _big brother_ for everything."

He swirled me around and I was in the arms of Quil before I knew it, "he is the luckiest man I know. Bella, if you need me for anything you know where to find me. If by chance he doesn't treat you....."

at that, Jake punched him in the arm and said, "no way Altera and for the last time, get your hands off her, she's _all mine_," and they started laughing as Quil gave him a hug that looked more like a wrestling match. Then Quil turned back and kissed me before moving on.

"Bella, I know the two of you will be very happy and I knew all along that you belonged with Jake. You can see it in your eyes," Embry said, smiling down at me before kissing me gingerly on the cheek.

"Thanks Embry. Thanks. You were right."

"Well, you finally did it," I heard Leah's voice sounding shrill in my ear.

I looked over to see her standing there with Robert at her side, holding onto her like he couldn't let her go. But I pried her loose to give a big hug, "thanks Leah. You're a good friend." Then I whispered, "I hope you'll let me be your maid of honor?" giving her a wink.

"We'll see. We'll see," she replied grabbing a hold of Roberts strong hands as she pulled him back up next to her.

I wedged myself in between the two for a moment though to give him a hug, "I thought you had gone home for the summer?"

"Well, my plans changed when I decided I couldn't stand to be away from her that long, so I got a job in Seattle for the summer. I have a little place there and we can see each other every day."

"Thanks for coming Robert. And by the way, she's a keeper," I said with a smile.

One by one, the rest of the guests filed through to congratulate us until someone started shouting "the bouquet, the bouquet" so I took that as my cue to throw my flowers for some lucky young woman to catch. And, as I tossed them over my shoulder I turned around just in time to see Leah leap into the air like a wolf on the hunt and catch the bouquet, coming down to land in Roberts waiting arms. Then he pulled her into his embrace and kissed her and she looked so happy.

We moved to the table with the cake and Jake and I did the traditional cake cutting and shared a piece. Then everyone else joined in eating cake and drinking punch. I looked around the room and watched as all of our friends and family sat together and talked and I couldn't help but feel that this is the best day of my life. I was smiling to myself, when Jake came up and ran his hand over my cheek.

"I haven't had a chance to tell you how beautiful you look today," he said, before leaning down to kiss me.

"And you Mr. Black, look so handsome. Are you really mine, all mine, now?"

"Yes ma'am, and I think it's about time for us to be leaving for our um, _honeymoon._"

Jake still had not told me where we were going on our honeymoon. All he would say was, "you'll see." We opened a few presents, changed clothes, then said our goodbyes. Jake got my suitcase out of my dad's car and we waved to everyone as we drove away.

"I still can't believe we're married," I said as we drove.

"Are you happy _Mrs. Black_?"

"Very."

We held hands, laughed about things that happened at the wedding, and Jake just smiled the entire time we drove.

******************************************************************************

I want to send out a big "thank you" to notashamedtobesoilyfan ffnet for requesting a beach wedding. The only thing I can say is, "I wish I had thought of that." :) I initially had it in the chapel, but I really like the way this turned out. Hope you did too. Remember, this is not the last chapter, we have a honeymoon next and we have to find out who is stalking Bella. ;) Thanks to everyone who is reading.

******************************************************************************


	17. The Cabin

Chapter Seventeen

The Cabin

We drove for about an hour, and I realized that we had climbed as we had woven through a part of the forest on the reservation that I had never seen. We were now at the foot of a mountain range, about an hour from La Push. The timing of our arrival couldn't have been more perfect. It was almost twilight, Jake's favorite time of day, because it reminded him of us. He stopped the car in front of a small log cabin that was nestled in the forest. There was smoke coming out of the chimney, and a light was glowing through the window.

Without saying a word, Jake got out of the car, came around and opened my door, gently pulling me from the car and taking me by the hand. I followed him around to the front of the Rabbit, and he pulled me down on his lap as we watched the sun set together. I shivered a bit and he wrapped his arms tighter around my shoulders, as he rested his chin on my head.

"It's beautiful Jake. It looks different now. Everything seems different, like it's finally complete," I said, rubbing one of his hands with mine.

"It sure is baby. I think I'm probably the happiest man on the face of this earth right now," he replied, kissing the side of my cheek gently.

I lay my head back on his chest and we watched as the sun slid down the horizon and the only sound was that of our hearts beating together and that of nature. I thought to myself that this was truly a fitting end to the best day of my life.

"How is this for a honeymoon get-a-way?" Jake asked shifting me slightly so that I had a better view. "This cabin is owned by the tribe and can be reserved for special events or vacations. So, I thought we could enjoy our honeymoon here, away from _everything and everyone_."

"It's beautiful Jake, and so peaceful."

The look that I saw in his eyes by the remaining dim sunlight told me he wanted us to be completely alone for the next few days. After all, this was our time, we had waited for this for so long.

Without warning, Jake picked me up and carried me to the cabin. He managed to open the door, and once inside he put me down in front of the fireplace in the small livingroom area. I looked at the rustic surroundings. The kitchen was just behind the livingroom in an open floor plan and the bedroom was across from the kitchen on a raised platform. Everything, from the vaulted ceiling to the floor, was made of natural wood, that had been shellacked. The colors were bright and welcoming, and the cabin had a homey feel to it.

Everything was perfect, so why was I starting to feel so nervous. Jake and I were finally alone, and anything we did was perfectly normal and acceptable. But that didn't make me calm down. My palms were sweating, and I was feeling a little sick at my stomach. Jake must have sensed how I felt and tried to ease my stress.

He hugged my lightly and said, "why don't you take a nice hot shower. I'll get our suit cases out of the car, then I'll take one and we can relax."

"Okay. That sounds nice," I said with a bit of a shaky voice.

He brought in our things and I found my toiletries, and the lingerie that Leah had given me. It looked even smaller than it did when I packed it. Jake was busy getting things out for his shower so I slipped into the bathroom. At last, a moment to try and calm myself. I got undressed and took a long hot shower. I felt a little better, until I put on the lingerie. This was not for me. I looked at myself in the half-fogged mirror and blushed. Well, at least the lights would be out, I would make sure of that.

I opened the door and announced, "next," then I stepped into Jake's view. Darn, the lights were still on. I'd have to turn them off, as soon as he got into the shower.

Jake just looked at me, his eyes wide with excitement, and said, "I'll be _right_ back."

He wasn't kidding. He only took five minutes in the shower. Well at least that gave me time to turn out the lights. The only light now was that coming from the fireplace.

Jake emerged from the bathroom, rubbing his damp hair with a towel, and I noticed he had another wrapped around him. I didn't want to be on the bed when he came out, so I as sitting in the chair, beside the bed combing through my hair. He looked incredible. His skin looked so dark next to the white towel that girded him and his hair was glistening in the firelight.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" he asked, when he came into the bedroom.

"I......I did."

"Why did you do that, Bella? I wanted to see what you were wearing."

"I know. That's why I did it. This was Leah's gift and it's really embarrassing."

Jake came over and pulled me out of the chair by my hand. He put his hands on my shoulders and held me back a little, so he could look at me.

"Hey, you don't have to be nervous. It's just me. Remember? I'm your husband now. It's okay. You look so beautiful. Remind me to thank Leah for the present," he said with a sexy smile, while holding my chin up to look at him.

My face was hot and I'm sure it was flaming red. Jake pulled me into his arms and held me for a few minutes. It felt good to finally be in his arms again. Then, without a word, he cupped my face in his hand and tenderly pressed his lips to mine. My mouth opened in eager response to his warm, soft kiss, and gently he slid his tongue inside it caressing my tongue with his and that was all it took. My fears were melting away and being replaced with a burning desire to be with him in all the ways we had never allowed ourselves before.

I ran my hands over his chest, then his shoulders, and down the rippling muscles of his back. Slowly he slid his hand up my neck and under my hair, rubbing gently, then let his hand slid down to my shoulder, where he pushed the strap of my lingerie off of my shoulder, then he did the same on the other side. Letting his lips find the way, he kissed down my jaw and neck until he came to the hollow where he breathed in and out with his hot, steamy breath, until I had chills. He smiled devilishly against my skin as he nibbled there on my neck, pulling me closer and closer into his embrace.

He picked me up and lay me down on the bed, pulling the comforter out of the way as we sent down. I ran my hands through his soft damp hair and massaged the back of his neck. Our yearning intensified and we were both overcome with the passions we felt for each other.

Jake rolled over and pulled me on top of his body. His hands were quick to move under the lingerie and pull it over my head. I smiled remembering what Emily, Sue, and Leah had said at my bridal shower. I was also remembering the first time he had done this to me in the meadow and how I had longed for him to make love to me then.

He was looking at me in the dim light when he smiled while whispering, "come here," as he pulled me down to lie on his chest. The warmth of his body against my breasts was all consuming as were his lips on mine. Then he rolled me over onto the bed again, touching and caressing each of my breasts, sending waves of pleasure washing over me. His hand then roamed lower and lower coming to rest on the lace panties I was wearing, which he soon removed. I gasped as he explored areas of my body he had never touched before and found myself arching upward into his touch.

I too, feeling the need to explore, loosened and removed the towel. He pressed himself against me, holding me tightly to his body, then slowly, with a trembling hand, I touched him. He moaned and called my name in a way I've never heard him speak before. I was gentle with my touch at first, but I sensed he wanted my grasp to be firmer, so I complied, wanting to please him in every way possible.

His exploring touch on my body became more urgent as he penetrated secret places with a tender caress and then followed with heated movement. Each time he went deeper, my gasps became almost cries of ecstasy. He responded to my cries and became even more receptive. I tightened my grip until he was shuddering and moving with me. His firm, warmness was intoxicating. I wanted more. Then, as if he knew my thoughts, he moved his hand to another part of my body, slightly higher up from where he had been, and there he massaged, caressed, and manipulated until I too was shuddering.

Then he moved quickly into position above me, moving my legs each to one side. Carefully he made aim, then gently began probing. He applied a slight amount of force, until at last we were joined as one. Deeper and deeper he moved and with every retreat, my body rose to meet his. I didn't want him to leave. As our movements quickened, our breathing accelerated, and our hearts pounded against each other until I felt the heat began to rise from my hips upward.

Jake touched me again, where he had caressed me before, and the heat increased, until it overtook me and my body responded, then he joined with me again and we began moving with each other, until he cried out in pleasure, as his body began to respond too. We held each other, so tightly, and I didn't want to move. I wanted him to remain a part of me. He kissed me over and over on the neck, face, and forehead. Then as our passions subsided, he told me I would need to go to the bathroom, to freshen up.

One at a time, we freshened up then he picked me up and carried me back to the bed. He covered me with the sheet and lay beside me.

"You are the most beautiful lover," he said. "You know, if we had let ourselves experience this before, I wouldn't have been able to stay away, I would have wanted you even more."

"Jake, what did you do to me? Those feelings were so intense. How did you know what to...."

"I wanted your first time to be complete, so I've been doing some research and read a book or two. That way, I would know exactly what you needed to help you achieve that goal."

"Jake, it was _wonderful_," I moaned. And with that, we were on fire again for each other.

I'm not sure what time it was when we finally fell asleep, but the night wasn't long enough and neither of us wanted to move, when the first rays of light came into the cabin. Ah, our first night together. If only they could all be that heavenly.

Jake's arm was draped over me and our bodies were perfectly contoured to each other. We fit together just like a puzzle. I rolled over to face him and brushed my hand against his cheek.

He opened his eyes and smiled, "so, it wasn't a dream this time. It was for real."

"It was very real and I think I would like to experience it again."

"Are you sure?" he asked with a hint of concern.

"I feel fine, so I guess that means, _yes." _

So, he took the invitation and we lounged in bed much, much longer, each of us exploring every inch of the other's body.

Afterwards Jake said, "take a quick shower with me, then we'll make some breakfast. The guys and Emily stocked the kitchen for us as a wedding gift. Are you hungry?"

"I guess so. But you want me to take a sho...shower with you?"

"Yes. Is there a problem with that, Mrs. Black?"

"Well."

"Well what? You better get used to me looking at your naked body. I happen to find you absolutely breathtaking, therefore, I'm going to be looking at you as often as I can," he said in a matter of fact tone, as he kissed me. "Besides, don't you want to see me?"

"Well, that's different. You're perfect and gorgeous."

"So are you. Come on."

Then he pulled me up and ushered me to the shower.

The water was warm, but nothing compared to his kisses, as he rubbed soap all over my body, then I followed suit, caressing him with soap bubbles too. After our steamy shower, we dried off, but couldn't make it to the kitchen yet, breakfast would have to wait, for we had other hungers that had to be satisfied first. I was amazed that Jake knew exactly what to do, when I was still learning. But he was never impatient with me, I think he liked me experimenting.

We did finally get dressed, later that morning, and I made scrambled eggs, biscuits, and sausage. Jake was starving. I guessed our activities during the night and this morning had taken most of his strength. After we ate, we sat on the sofa and watched the fire dance in the fireplace.

"I think I've died and gone to heaven, Jake. Being here with you in this place is wonderful."

"It would be nice to just stay here forever, with no worries and live off of _love_, wouldn't it?" he said, kissing me with several lingering kisses.

"Yeah, but your stomach would get awfully empty," I teased.

"So what do you want to do today? Go for a walk, watch a movie, or what?"

"Hum. Well, there is one thing. Jake, you promised that night at Leah's that someday, I could watch you phase. No one's around, and now that I can see you, naked.... I know I can never experience it, but I want to know what it's like for you, as much as possible."

"But why, you know how it happens?"

"Because it's a part of you."

"Okay, let's go."

We went outside and walked some ways into the forest. Then Jake took off his clothes. I watched his beautiful body as he flung himself forward and in the blink of an eye, had transformed into the silky russet wolf. I sat down on the ground and he came and lay down beside me. I ran my fingers through his long hair, stroked his ears, and neck. The same humming sound came from his chest as I had heard before. He liked it when I rubbed his fur. We sat like that for the longest time and I lay my head down on his broad shoulders.

Suddenly, I felt him tense under me, and he got to his feet.

"What's wrong?" I asked, but all I heard was a low growl, as he motioned with his head for me to get back to the cabin.

As I ran, I looked back to see him sniffing the air. He ran back behind the cabin, just as I made it inside. I wasn't sure what was happening, but the fears I had felt in Seattle, came creeping over me once again. I knew I had to tell Jake about the voice, but I didn't want him to be upset, not on our honeymoon. So I decided, it could wait until we got back home.

Jake soon returned and told me that he had caught an unusual scent that he couldn't identify, but that it had disappeared just like when we were camping. He didn't seem too worried, so I let it go. We watched a movie, then feel asleep on the sofa together. When we woke up it as late afternoon, and Jake was getting hungry. I found everything I needed to make fried chicken, gravy, and we had the left over biscuits from that morning.

After we ate, we walked in the forest and watched the sun set together again, then as it got cool, we went back to the cabin, and Jake stoked the fire, getting it ready for the night. We showered again, and lay down together. We hadn't seen each other much the past couple of weeks, so Jake told me more about his college application and the plans he would like to implement at his new garage, correction our new garage, Black's Automotive.

I was so glad that the opportunity had presented itself for Jake to keep doing what he loved and what he was good at. He was also eager for us to both go to college in the fall, even if he would only be taking a few night courses and doing distance learning by computer. He made me promise to help him with his assignments and of course I agreed.

The night wore on, and the talking subsided giving way to other more important matters and our love grew stronger and stronger until at last, we slept. We were awakened later, though, by the sound of wolves howling in the distance. Jake wasn't worried he said that he knew who it was, and that the guys had made mention of harassing him a little, but that they were lucky they didn't do it last night, or he would have killed them. So the howling continued, almost sounding like laughter, for a while, then it went away and we went back to sleep.

When morning came, we debated on getting up, but again didn't want to give up each other's warmth just yet, so when Jake started kissing me, I eagerly responded with kisses of my own, and before long we were in our blissful little world once again.

Jake was still brushing his teeth and looking for something to wear, so I slipped on the silk robe that came with Leah's present and ran to the kitchen to make omelettes. I couldn't believe how much food the guys had left for us, then I remembered how big Jake's appetite was, so I made him a four egg omelette with extra cheese.

After breakfast, I slipped into some jeans and a T-shirt and Jake informed me he wanted to go on a hike. We grabbed some water and a camera, closed and locked the door to the cabin, and took a small slope, to the east of the cabin. The morning was still crisp, even though it was already around 10:00 a.m., but it wasn't bad, when I had Jake beside me to keep me warm.

We saw all kinds of wildlife and I actually got a picture of a deer grazing on a patch of wild oats on the slope of the mountain. I watched as Jake made his way around the rocks and limbs, and I admired his ability to be so agile. I was watching him and smiling when he caught me staring at him.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" he asked, pulling me into a tight embrace.

"I was just thinking how great you are and how nature suits you. You belong here just like the deer and squirrels. I'm glad you're part wolf and I wouldn't change it for anything. I love you so much Jake. Don't ever leave me," I said, laying my head against his chest as I listened to the steady beat of his heart.

"Bella, our life has only just begun together. I finally have you and there is no way I'm going to give you up, or leave you," he said, as he kissed the top of my head.

We finally sat down and shared a few sips of water and took pictures of each other for our new family album that we had received as a wedding present. I had already made plans to make a cover for it titling it "The Black's Family Album." Jake even managed to prop the camera up on a limb and set the self timer so we got a couple of photos of us in the woods together.

Continuing on, we made our way to the top of the small mountain we had been climbing. The view was breathtaking. It reminded me of the scene from the movie The Sound of Music. The valley below was green and lush and there was still a slight amount of mist rising from the river below. The birds were soaring above us and I felt their freedom.

I took a few moments, only a few because that's all of my time with Jake that I wanted to waste, thinking that I was so glad I had made the right choice and finally let the memory of Edward go by saying goodbye that day at the Cullen's house. I shuddered at the thought of what my life would have been like had we still been together.

Jake sat down on the green grass and pulled me down on his lap. He started kissing me on the neck as we looked out over our beautiful surroundings and I felt the feelings began to stir inside of me. He was learning all too quickly how to do that, and I think he was doing it on purpose.

"Jake, we're outside," I said, nudging him with an elbow.

"I know and you said I was right at home out here in the wild. Didn't you?"

"Yes, but, but what if someone found us?"

"Bells, there's not anyone for miles and miles. It's just you and me baby. You're not afraid of the big bad wolf are you?" he teased.

How dare he say I was afraid, I'll show him, I thought, so I got up on my knees and pushed him down in the grass and plopped down on top of him.

"No, I'm not afraid of you. I was just trying to be modest. But if that's the way you want to play," I said, pulling at his bottom lip with my own, before kissing him with all I had.

It didn't take long for us to shimmy out of our clothes and experience our love for each other right there on the mountainside, all alone, just he and I. When our breathing had slowed and we had come back down from the high of making love, Jake held me and stroked my hair.

"Jake, will it always be like this for us? Do you think that we will always be this happy and carefree?"

"Bella, why are you always worrying?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just scared that it's going to end."

"I told you honey, our life has just begun and as far as I can see we will grow old together and live our life to the fullest. I know that I love you and that's all that matters."

"I love you too, Jake and I always will. You know that don't you?"

"Yeah, I do now. After all, you married me, didn't you?"

We lay there for an hour or more talking about our plans for the future and the things we wanted to accomplish. It wasn't long before the subject of staying with my dad came up, and Jake suddenly decided that we needed to be getting back to the cabin and that he was hungry.

So, we made our way back down the slope of the mountain, and were just coming into the clearing of the cabin, when Jake stopped and pulled me in behind him.

"Don't move," he whispered.

I froze, not sure what was happening, but my heart sank to the bottom of my feet and I thought that maybe he'd seen or heard the source of the voice. We stood silent for at least five minutes, then he told me to take the key to the cabin that he had slid out of his pocket, run to the cabin, and lock the door.

I did as he instructed and looked back over my shoulder as I was closing the door, just in time to see him ripping his clothes off and phasing. I locked the door and waited, not knowing what was going on or who or what was out there that was making him phase.

Waiting was the hardest part, wondering what was going on and if Jake was okay. It seemed like ages before I heard steps on the porch, and Jake knocked and said to let him in. I flung the door open and practically jumped into his arms.

"Jake. Jake, are you okay? What happened? What was out there?"

"I'm asking myself the same question. I heard something when we walked up and that strange scent was lingering in the air. Then, just like before, it just disappeared."

I held onto him. I didn't want to let him go. This was our honeymoon for crying-out-loud, couldn't we have this time just to ourselves, without anything stalking around. Jake hugged me and told me everything would be okay and not to worry. But, I knew things that he didn't and it was starting to take its tole on me.

I went to the kitchen and tried to focus on making an early dinner. I found what I needed to make chicken fried steak, mashed potatoes, and a salad, and put myself into my work, so I wouldn't think about the "what if's."

By the time I had dinner prepared, Jake and I had both calmed down, but I still wasn't very hungry, so Jake was glad to finish my steak. He helped me clean up the mess I'd made in the kitchen and said that he'd brought several movies for us to watch, handing the stack to me to make a selection. He put on the movie, and I settled down with him on the small sofa, and lay my head on his chest as it began.

When I woke up, it was dark, except for the glow from the embers in the fireplace. Jake was still wide eyed, finishing the movie, but I apparently had found being curled up with him way too comfortable and had taken a nap.

"Hey sleepy eyes. I thought you were going to watch the movie with me?"

"Sorry," I said, stifling a yawn, "I guess the hike today and, well, not getting a whole lot of sleep the past couple of nights had me really tired."

"Well, tonight we are getting in bed early and just talking. I've laid in bed on many nights just wishing I had you there to talk to. So, off to the shower Mrs. Black. I'm going to put some more wood on the fire and I'll get mine in a few minutes."

I had a feeling he was using this as an excuse to go out and check around the cabin, so I slowly made my way to the bathroom, and climbed into a nice hot shower. I had just finished dressing for bed, when he came in to take his shower.

"Is everything okay?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Sure, sure. I just went out and got some more firewood. Everything's fine," he said, trying to keep me from worrying.

I lay down and waited for him to join me. Thinking about what seemed to be out there, lurking in the shadows. When Jake joined me pulled me onto his broad shoulder, and smoothed my hair out against his arm.

"Bella, have you ever thought about us having kids? I mean, we've never really talked about it before. I guess I should have asked this questions a couple of days ago. I'm not sure....well....we never....tal.."

"Oh. Well. Um, I've been on the pi...pill now for over a month. I just didn't know how to tell you about it, so I didn't"

"Oh. It's okay, I'm sure that's the best for right now, with us just getting started and all, but what about in the future?"

I smiled against his warm, dark skin and kissed him on the chest a few times before answering.

"Yes, I've thought about it many times," I said, propping myself up on my elbow, so I would look down at him. "I've always wanted a boy and a girl. I can see them with olive colored skin, not as rich and dark as yours, but still beautiful. Their hair will be jet black like yours, and they will both have your smile."

"And, what traits will they get from their lovely mother?"

"I don't know. I'll just be happy to bring them into this world, as long as they are healthy and like you," I said, smiling down at him.

"I've always thought we might have two little ones. I don't care if they're boys or girls. I just want to have a family with you Bella. You know some people dream of nice cars and a big house, but to me the true value in life is having a family. That's what we are now is a family. God I love you so much," he said, and I thought I saw the gleam of a tear in the corner of his ebony eyes.

"I love you too, Jake. And you're right. We're a family now and some day we'll add to our little family. Some day."

I rested my head on his shoulder again and he began to hum the Indian lullaby to me that his mom used to sing to him when he was a boy. The sound of his humming, his heart beating, and the fire crackling in the distance, lulled me to sleep in Jake's arms that night.

We must have not moved at all during the night, because I was still wrapped up in his arms just like I'd been when I feel asleep. Jake's breathing was slow and steady and he looked so peaceful. I just lay there watching him sleep, wanting to memorize every feature of his face from his dark eyebrows all the way down to his chin. He was more than _sort of _beautiful. He was gorgeous.

"Morning Bells. How long have you been awake?" he finally asked, in a hoarse sleepy voice.

"Oh, long enough to get to watch you at perfect rest."

"Yeah, I did the same thing last night. I watched you sleep for a long time and wondered what you were dreaming about."

I brushed a lazy strand of hair away from his smooth forehead and let my finger trail down his cheek, then over to his lips where I traced the outline until he pretended to bite my finger.

"Sorry, I fell asleep," smiling at him with a sheepish grin. After all, you only get one _first _honeymoon, I thought.

Jake knew exactly what I meant and gently lay me down on the bed, so that he was hovering above me. He kissed my cheek, then moved down my neck where he kissed and nipped at my skin. His touch brought me to life and I wanted him more than ever.


	18. Starting Our New Life

Chapter Eighteen

Starting Our New Life

***********************************************

Okay, so I didn't get that many reviews on the last chapter. I figure I either gave too much detail, for the honeymoon, or not enough. But I honestly tried to split it down the middle, leaving some of their intimate moments together for the imagination. I hope you guys didn't just give up on the story because they got married! This chapter gives many clues as to who the mysterious stalker is and sets the stage for some new things that Bella and Jake will be going through. Please keep reading and hang in there with me until the end. I promise you won't be disappointed. (I hope.) Thanks to all of you who have been reading.

************************************************

It was just before dawn on the fifth day of our honeymoon, and the rays of sun were peeking into the windows of the small, but cozy cabin, as I awoke. I was haunted with the remembrance of last night's strange dream which was becoming clearer and more real and I realized that I was alone. I was somewhat relieved, however, when I discovered a small folded note on the pillow next to me, where Jacob had been sleeping. I sat up, opened the note, and read it curiously.

My Dearest Bella,

I hope you are still sleeping when I get back, but if not, I wanted you to know I went to check in with Sam. I haven't gone far and I should be back very soon. You know I love you and I can't wait to be back in your arms.

Love,

Your Husband, Jacob

(I just love saying that. I will never get tired of being Your Husband.)

I smiled as I read the note again. Things were perfect now. I had someone who loved me as much as I loved them and I felt complete for the first time in a long time. I had someone who was warm and so easy to be around. I honestly thought that Jacob and I were made for each other. I couldn't believe I almost missed this.

I got up and dressed quickly, brushed me teeth, washed my face, and combed my hair. I wasn't sure how much longer Jacob would be gone, so I decided to wait on making breakfast.

I started tidying up the cabin, stripped the bed and put fresh linens on it and put some more wood on the fire. I sat in front of the fireplace watching the sparks dance to the sound of the crackling pops of the flames. It was at that moment. I began to feel the same strange and uneasy feeling that I had in my dream. I had felt as though someone, or something, was watching me as I slept. A chill washed over me as the feeling returned.

I looked around, knowing no one was there besides me, but I still felt uneasy. I was just about to go look under the bed, when the door opened, quickly. I hadn't heard any noise on the porch or from outside, when it burst open, so I nearly jumped out of my skin.

Jacob stood with the door knob still in his hand and a very disturbed look on his face. He must have been staring at the way I jumped when he opened the door.

"Hey." I said, trying to smile and pull myself together.

He continued to look at me as I got up and walked over to him, the knob still in his hand. I put my arms around his waist and looked up trying to see into his eyes. He was looking around the room, but finally broke the silence.

"I had hoped I would be back before you woke up. Sorry, I wasn't here."

"That's okay," I replied, "I knew you would have to check in at some point." Dropping my eyes to the floor I added, "we've only been married for one week, but I've sort of gotten used to waking up next to you."

Leaning my head against his chest, he pulled me close and kissed my hair and started sniffing it. He seemed to be smelling of me as he bent down to press his lips to mine, a little stronger than usual for a hello kiss.

"Do I smell bad?" I asked.

"No, no, I just forgot how good you do smell. Sorry."

"Are you hungry? I was waiting for you before I made anything."

"Actually, I am very hungry, and I'm making breakfast this morning, Mrs. Black. My famous, French toast. Are you game?"

"Sure. That sounds yummy."

"What can I do to help?"

"Not a thing, just watch your husband in action."

He walked slowly over to the kitchen area and started pulling the necessary ingredients from the cabinet. He found some bread on the counter, and in no time, he had the entire cabin smelling like cinnamon and sugar. He served his famous French toast with juice and canned fruit. I had to admit that it was very good, for him to have prepared it.

"Maybe I need to learn how to cook a few more things," he said. "It would be good for me to be able to make something other than this."

"Really? I never thought of you as the domestic type."

"I'm a changed man, now. I'm a married man you know."

Oh, yes how well I know. I smiled at him sheepishly as I thought to myself, I'm the lucky one he chose.

After we finished breakfast, and cleaned the kitchen, we sat in front of the fireplace on the sofa. I rested my head on Jacob's chest and he stroked my hair. We sat quietly for a long time, both of us lost in the moment and I could have stayed there for the rest of our lives. It was so comforting and warm next to him.

He broke the silence, "I guess we need to head back this afternoon. Part of me doesn't want to leave this place, but the other part of me is ready to go forward with our new life."

He reached down and pulled my face up to look at him, his eyes were smoldering, deep, and so full of love. I felt at that moment that I could see all the way into his soul.

He leaned down and with his soft lips very tenderly, kissed me. I felt waves of electrical impulses course through every inch of my body. We lingered there, sharing a beautiful intimate time together, touching, caressing, and loving each other.

By late afternoon, it was time to leave. I grabbed all of the dirty linens and took them with us so I could wash then and return them later. I felt a sort of sadness as we left.

"Hey, what's up with the sad face, " Jake quizzed.

"I don't know. It was just nice having a place all to ourselves. It was nice being alone, just you and I."

"Bella. It'll be okay. We'll have a place of our own someday. I bet even sooner than you think," he said, so o full of reassurance.

We were almost back to La Push, when he said, "I need to stop by my dad's and get some things. It won't take long."

I was surprised when we pulled up to see several cars, including my dad's there. "Hey, is Billy having a party? Did he know what time we were coming back today?" I inquired.

"Let's go see," Jake said, half pulling me out of the car.

As we opened the door, everyone in the house yelled, "Surprise!"

Then they all proceeded to tell us welcome home. They all wanted to know how our week was, and before long the guys had Jake hemmed up in the corner, punching him on the shoulder, talking in low tones, and looking at and smiling at me, no doubt I knew what that conversation was about. But Jake looked at me and smiled, letting me know that our secrets were safe with him.

It was good to see everyone again. It made the sadness of leaving the cabin disappear. Jake came over to me and said, "now I have something I need to show you Bella. Do you mind if I carry you? And you have to close your eyes, okay?"

"Okay, but where are we going?"

"You'll see," he said as he picked me up and carried me out of the house.

I had my eyes covered, but I could hear everyone whispering and walking behind us. We hadn't gone very far, when I felt Jake stepping up onto something.

Then he said, "okay, Mrs. Black. You can open your eyes now."

I pulled my hands down, just as he stepped over the threshold of an adorable little house nestled in the woods, about a half a block from Billy's.

Jake put me down as he stepped into a small living room, similar to the one at the cabin.

"Jake. What is going on?" I asked in an excited tone.

"Welcome home honey. This is ours."

I couldn't believe it. Our own home.

"But how?"

Billy was the one to speak up.

"Bella this house used to belong to my parents. It had been empty for a long time and was in need of a lot of repair. I told Jake that the two of you could have it, if you wanted it all he had to do was fix it up."

"So, thanks to the guys, Sam and Emily, and Charlie, we got it finished last week, right before the wedding. Do you like it?"

"Jake, I love it. It's ours? It's really ours?"

I know it was silly, but I couldn't keep from crying. I flung my arms around him and kissed his neck.

"Oh, thank you Jake. It is beautiful."

He pulled me by the hand down the hall and showed me the rest of the small house. It had two bedrooms, one bathroom, a small kitchen, laundry room, and a big back porch that overlooked the forest.

I ran back to the living room and started hugging everyone and thanking them.

"So, dad, this is why you were so evasive the day of the wedding? I'll bet it was hard for you to keep this a secret?"

"Well, it was for a good cause. Besides, you two needed a place of your own to start your lives together. Right?"

"Thanks dad, I love you. And Billy, thank you." I kissed Billy on the cheek and said, "and just think, I'll be close enough that we can bring food to you or have you over all the time," then I winked at him.

"She catches on fast," he teased.

"Bella. Did you see the fireplace? The guys and I brought rocks down from the mountains and I designed and built it myself, just for you. I hope you like it. I had always hoped we could spend time together in front of our own fireplace."

"Jake, it's wonderful. I can't believe you brought the rocks down yourselves."

"Yeah, I still _owe_ them all. And they're not going to let me forget it anytime soon," he laughed.

I stepped toward the hearth and let my hand trail over the smooth rock surface, feeling the love that went into each placed stone and I couldn't help it as the tears began to spill again.

After everyone had gone, I looked around and marveled at how perfect everything looked.

"Where did you get the furniture, decorations, and appliances Jake?"

"Well, I've been buying up things this past year and a lot of thing peopled gave to us. Later on we can replace things. If you want? But for now, what do you think?"

I was overwhelmed. Jake had worked so hard to pull all of this together for us, so we would have a place of our own to start our new life together. I reached for his hand and pulled him down beside me in front of the fireplace. Someone had made sure there was nice fire all aglow, waiting for us when we got home.

"I don't know quite what to say Jake," I whispered, breathing softly into his ear, "but I can show you how I feel," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him down on me as I lay back on the rug. He wasted no time, as we christened our new home with our love, again and again.

That night I found it hard to sleep. I lay in bed, watching Jacob sleep. This was what I had dreamed of for so long. I stroked his soft, silky, black hair as he slept. He looked so peaceful and happy. This was all so strange and new. We were in our own home, I was now married to my best friend, the man that I loved and adored more than anything, and I was sleeping in the same bed with him. It was perfect. My life had finally come together. So, why did I have a feeling like something bad was going to happen?

Sleep finally found me and I drifted into a night of dreams. You would think that with everything so blissful, they would have been happy dreams. But they weren't. I was having full-blown nightmares. I woke up about three hours after going to sleep screaming my lungs out. Jake grabbed me in a concerned but loving embrace and held me to his chest as I cried and tried to calm myself.

"It's okay, baby. I'm here. It's okay. It was just a bad dream," he said trying to comfort me.

I sobbed into his chest, "Jake, I don't think it's a dream. It was so real. Someone's watching me. He wants to take me away from you. He's coming for me, and I don't know if I can stop it."

As I sobbed the words, they didn't even make sense to me. I'm sure Jake thought I was going insane. He finally helped me calm down and I lay on his shoulder as I went back to sleep. Being safe in Jake's arms helped me relax and this time I didn't dream.

Sunday, Jake and I spent the day getting things organized and put away at our new home. We went into Forks to buy grocery items that we needed to stock our little kitchen, and also stopped by Charlie's to pick up some more of my things. As I stepped into my old bedroom, I felt a twinge of sadness, not for my new life, but for the girl that was being left behind there. But that's the way life goes, you move on. I'm just glad I found the right path, the one that destiny had carved for me, the one with Jake walking by my side.

I was packing some clothes, miscellaneous items, and books into a box, when Jake peeked into the door.

"Bella, are you ready to go? We need to get the groceries home to the fridge."

I looked up at him for a thoughtful moment, and smiled. It sounded so strange for him to say that, but in a good way. He crossed the room and came to stand beside me.

"Hey, what's that look about? You okay?" he asked as he lifted my chin with his finger.

"Yeah, it's just weird being here, taking my things, leaving, and going to _our home _now. It's a little overwhelming, that's all."

I looked into his ebony eyes and felt relief as he smiled and kissed me softly.

"It'll be okay, baby. We're together now and life is just beginning for us. I love you."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him close to me.

"I love you too, Jake, so very much."

After regaining my focus, I grabbed a few more things and shoved them into the box. I handed it to Jake and we turned to walk out of the room. One last item caught my eye, laying on the night stand. It was a book that I had gotten at the library, before I had left. It would be way past due now, it had been in the shipment I had catalogued my last week. I had forgotten all about it.

As I picked it up and examined it, a strange feeling washed over me. You see, it was one of the vampires, mythical creature books that we had gotten in and for some reason I knew I had to read it. Now, as I looked at the picture on the cover of blood dripping from a set of fangs I shuddered to think that this book might hold an answer to the strange voices and feelings I had been experiencing.

When we got home, we went about putting our groceries away and Jake took the box from my room, into our bedroom. It was already late afternoon, so I started preparing dinner for us. Jake was in and out, getting more firewood for the fire, and a few other odd jobs. He asked if he had time to go to his old garage behind his dad's house to get some tools he might need tomorrow at work, before dinner was ready and I assured him the steak would take at least forty-five minutes to cook, so he kissed me and ran out the door.

Everything was cooking, so I wandered to the bedroom to put the items away from the box. I didn't get very far, when the book caught my eye again. I took it back to the kitchen and sat down on the bar stool at the counter, while I watched dinner, and started thumbing through the pages. A section seemed to jump out at me, as I skimmed the book, and I soon found myself fully absorbed in the information I found there.

This section talked about vampire legends and mythology. I was surprised at how accurate some of the facts were. It mentioned that some vampires, if they existed, would most likely possess superhuman abilities. It hinted to mind reading, seeing things happen in the future, strength, the ability to control others' emotions, so far it was very accurate, but the next idea made my heart stop. It read:

"_It is further believed that some of these creatures may possess the ability to call to or lure their prey to them, by way of a mental connection. Legend has also implied that if this type of creature were to exist they would most likely be known as 'The Seeker'. He would call to his prey, compelling them to come to him and as his connection becomes stronger, the prey will most likely succumb to the call, like the sirens of the sea, and follow the beacon to their doom. 'The Seeker' can only posses his prey, if the prey goes to them willingly. Otherwise he can pose no harm to them physically, but continues to torment them through the mental link. The Seekers would also possess great tracking skills to be able to locate their choice in prey. It is further believed the 'The Seeker' would be able to avoid detection with the ability to not only blend into his surroundings, but possibly even alter his own scent or trail thus concealing his identity or detection for a great length of time." _

I was shaking uncontrollably and I felt drained of all energy. This is the missing piece to the puzzle. It all made sense now. The voices I had been hearing, the difference in the scent that Leah and Jake had detected that seemed to change, yet somehow be familiar, and the feeling that I was being watched. But why? All ties had been severed with the Cullens. I really felt deep within me that none of them wanted to cause me harm.

Even it Edward didn't love me and want to be with me, I never thought that he'd want to harm me. If he did, look at the many chances he'd had in the past. I was alone with him so much. I had been alone with the others, and with the exception of Jasper's near attack the year of my eighteenth birthday, none of them every wanted to hurt me. So why? How could this be happening? The most baffling question though was how, could this _Seeker_ get into my mind, when Edward and the others had never been able to? I had just closed the book, lost in deep concentration and thought when Jake returned. I jumped as he opened the door, but managed to quickly put the book in the cabinet drawer.

I didn't want to tell Jake about this, not yet. I had to sort it out and make sure I knew that this is what I was dealing with. If it was true, than as long as I resisted; I would be reasonably safe. I went to the stove and checked on dinner. I kept my back to Jake so he wouldn't see the expression on my face.

As we ate that night, I felt a little uneasy knowing what I had possibly discovered earlier. It should have been a very happy occasion being our first sit down dinner in our new home. Jake seemed to notice I still wasn't myself.

"Bella dinner is great. But why are you still gloomy?" he asked between bites.

I was finding it hard to maintain my appetite, but tried to force myself to eat.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just a little tired. That's all," I said looking down at my plate.

After we were finished with dinner, I asked Jake to take a plate over to his dad. While he was gone, I tried to pull myself together. I went and put the things away in the bedroom, and came back to the kitchen to wash the dishes. Jake came back in while I was in the soap suds. I heard him, but I didn't notice he had silently slipped in behind me at the sink. He leaned in against me and let his hands and arms rest on either side of me at the sink. He had me trapped, with no where to go.

"Now. Are you going to tell me what's on your mind? Or will I have to get physical with you?" he said as he let his breath travel down my neck. I lay my head back on his chest and looked up into his warm, understanding face. I could worry about this some other time, I thought. He reached for my face and held my cheek in his and as he guided me to his waiting lips.

Before I knew it, he had turned me around and placed me upon the kitchen counter. I seemed to remember an episode similar to this months ago, but that time we stopped before anything happened. This time, things were _completely different_. Jake was mine and I was his and this time it was right.

I wrapped my legs around him, and pulled him in as close as I could. Holding his lips captive against mine the entire time, I started unbuttoning his shirt, which quickly landed on the floor. My warm, soapy hands ran over the smooth plain of his chest and his muscles rippled and tightened as I felt my way up and down his body. We had been married a week, but I was still discovering new ways to touch him and send waves of pleasure thought his body.

His hands were fast to start pulling of my clothes, which were being piled onto the floor too. He leaned back and looked at me, smiling his smile, that melted my heart as he admired me. Then he pulled me back against him and began working up and down my neck with his scorching kisses. I had quickly forgotten all of my worries and cares, as he carried me, still wrapped around him, to our bedroom.

We moved together in synchronized motions as our love peeked then ebbed away, only to be rekindled by a kiss or touch, over and over. Later, after we took a shower, I lay on Jake's shoulder in our bed and traced hearts on his chest with my finger.

"So, tomorrow is a big day, huh? You get to open Black's Garage, for the first time. Do you have a sign yet?"

"Yeah, they were supposed to have installed it last week. They were supposed to call your dad if they had any problems."

"I'm so excited about it Jake. It was such a great opportunity for you, for us."

As we got quiet, I started thinking about the book and what I had possibly discovered today and I felt guilty that I was hiding something from Jake. But I had to know for sure, otherwise he might think I was insane.


	19. It Happened At The Theater

Chapter Nineteen

It Happened At The Theater

************************************

Well, a time of revelation has come to our little story, so for all of you who are mad at Bella for not telling Jake, well, the cat's about to be unleashed from the bag. I hope it was worth the wait and to all of you who have kept the words of encouragement flowing, I thank you all so much. Now, let's get on with this story. Shall we?

*************************************

The next morning we were up eager and ready to get started with the day. I was going in with Jake to help him get things in order at the garage. Then I had to go do some shopping for things we needed at the house. We were both excited as we drove to Forks. Jake had left a sign on the garage that read "Getting Married, Be Back Soon!" We laughed as we took down the sign and opened up.

The sign, "Black's Automotive," was in place and looked very impressive. Jake was beaming with pride as he went through the shop showing me the tools and machinery that he would be using. We hadn't been there long, when the first customer came in. They needed new brakes and an oil change.

Jake quickly got to work, and I found my way to the tiny office, where I started organizing things. I found the computer and got it up and running. The business program seemed easy enough, so I made the necessary changes and got it ready for the change in ownership.

I peeked in on Jake an hour later. He was under the vehicle, which had been raised on the hydraulic lift for easy access. He was right at home. He knew every moving part of the vehicle and worked with a grace among the grease and grim. I helped by handing him the tools he needed for a while, then I told him I wanted go to the supermarket and needed to stop by the library. I kissed him goodby and told him I would be back by lunch.

At the supermarket, I picked up a few items that we had forgotten on our last visit, then went to the library. As I went in, I noticed a sign on the door that indicated they needed part time help. I inquired inside thinking this might be a good opportunity. They were delighted with my questions, and said I had the job if I wanted it. It was just four days a week, with Friday's off.

I told them I would let them know this afternoon by phone, as I wanted to talk it over with Jake first. Then I started looking around, but couldn't find the book I was looking for. Back outside, I was about to get into the car, when I heard my name being called.

"_Bella. Come to me. Bella. Don't you want to come to me?"_

I froze in my tracks and started looking around. Where was he? Why had he chosen me as his target? My mind was frantic and I began to tremble. Searching the entire parking lot, I found no one. But the need to comply with his demand was strong. I leaned against the car, trying to block out the thought.

I had to be strong and I thought about Jacob and our new life, I had to fight this. So, with all the strength I could muster, I opened the car door and got inside, quickly locking it. I turned the music up as loud as I could and pulled away.

As I got closer the garage, it became easier to focus. I wiped the sweat from my forehead as I pulled into the parking area at the garage. I got out and took the grocery items inside, to place them in the refrigerator. I made Jake a couple of sandwiches and opened a soda for his lunch.

"Hey. I made you some lunch. Can you take a brake?," I called to him from the office. He had just finished working on the vehicle. But I had noticed, there were two more out front. I gathered they too needed repairs.

"Things got busy after you left. I've got two more and had three calls from people who are coming in tomorrow."

"That's great. Sounds like you'll be busy for a while. I have some news too. Guess what? The library is needing someone part time. It's just four days a week with Friday's off. What would you think about me taking the job for a while? It would be extra money and give me something to keep me busy."

"It sounds great. We could ride in together," he said.

"Yeah, and with Friday's off, I could stay home and maybe fix dinner for you and the pack sometimes. I'd like to have them over once in a while."

"That does sound great."

So with Jake's blessing, I called the library and told them I would start tomorrow.

After lunch, I worked around the office getting things organized and sorted. I had recovered from the voice incident, but I still wondered how often _The Seeker _watched me, or was lurking around waiting for me to respond. I shuddered at the thought and tried to forget about it, but I knew I couldn't bury it forever.

Jake was busy right up until 5:00 p.m., and actually had to leave a couple of vehicles to work on the next day. He would have stayed and worked longer, but I gave him a come-hither smile while he was under the hood and he decided that the work could wait.

The rest of the week went rather smoothly. I started my new job, doing basically the same things I had at the library in Seattle. Jake had several new customers every day and kept busy repairing and getting the vehicles ready for pickup.

At home, Jake and I were settling into our routine of married life quite nicely. Our days were busy, but our nights were blissful. By Friday, we were glad that the week was coming to an end. I had planned on staying home that day and wanted to prepare a nice meal for everyone. Of course, we couldn't feed all of those hungry werewolves, so we decided to try a potluck, where everyone would bring their favorite dish and we could all be together. I wanted us to be close to Jake's extended family.

Everyone started arriving around 5:30 p.m. It was good to see everyone. Leah and Seth were the first to arrive. Seth greeted me with a great big bear hug.

"I've missed you, little sis. How's married life treating you?"

"It's great Seth. Jake and I are so happy. And his garage has been really busy this week. It looks like he's going to be the only reasonably priced garage in town."

"Mom said to tell you hi," Seth remarked, "she wanted to come, but they called her in to work tonight. The hospital is short handed right now. But she sent a couple of my favorite dishes. Chicken spaghetti and mashed potatoes."

Leah and I talked about Robert and how things were going with them. She was really starting to open up to the possibility that this could be a serious relationship. She looked happy and had a new glow about her.

Seth and Leah helped me put the dishes out on the counter for a self-service line and we were snacking on celery when the door opened. It was Quil and Embry.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" I asked, taking their dishes to the kitchen.

They followed me into the kitchen and started talking with Leah and Seth.

"Don't I get a hug these days?" Quil asked, looking a little dejected. "Or now that you're a married woman, is that off limits?"

Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed me in his big arms and gave me a big hug. We were laughing when Jake came in.

"That's a fine way to come home to your wife after a hard days work, in the arms of your best friend."

Quil didn't let me go, he simply smiled like a cat who had been caught.

"Yeah, but you don't mind now. Do you Jake? You get to keep her but I just get to see her every now and then."

Jake laughed as he threw a punch to Quil's shoulder, which loosened his grip around me. Then the two of them punched each other a few times, before I called them down.

After the two _children_ settled down, Jake came over and grabbed me around the waist.

"Now. Mrs. Black. How do you greet your husband after a long day?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear. He looked so happy and I was so glad we were together.

"Well how about like this?" I asked, stretching up on my tip toes, wrapping my arms around his broad neck and kissing him.

Quil couldn't resist planting one more hit on Jake's head as he exclaimed, "hey. No fair. I didn't get to do that."

Jake turned to look at him, still firmly holding me around the waist and said, "and you're not going to. Mrs. Black has reserved the next several hundred years for kissing me and me alone. Right honey?"

"That's right," I said, "but right now, I guess we better put it on hold so everyone can eat."

Jake ran over to get his dad and Jared, Sam, and Emily arrived a few minutes later. Everyone helped themselves to the self-serve line then found seats in the living room and kitchen. It was nice to have everyone here with good food and laughter. But I couldn't help but think in the back of my mind that our good times might soon come to an end. It had been so long since we'd had any real danger from vampires and something told me that was about to change.

After everyone finished eating, Seth and I walked out onto the back porch, which overlooked the forest.

"Bella. You look so happy. I'm glad everything has finally worked out for you. You and Jake really belong together. You know?"

"I know. But I can't help but have this feeling that things aren't going to stay happy. Like something bad is going to happen. Have you guys picked up any new trails lately?"

"Well. We do have a trail every now and then, but it must be something else. It usually just disappears into thin air, or one minute we think we have something, then the next it's a deer, or a squirrel. It's probably just a fluke of nature or something. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. I just know that Jake hasn't been out with you guys in a while, so I was catching up."

The two of us stood there, looking out at the peaceful scene before us. The tall trees swayed gently in the evening breeze. The sound of the leaves rustling, or a small animal running, were the only things we could hear.

Then, out of the silence came the call, _"Bella. I know you want to come to me now. I saw the look in your eyes at the library. I'm waiting. Come to me." _

I took a few steps back and almost feel down on the porch. He had been watching me. He had been close enough that day to see the expression in my eyes and he was right. I had to fight it that day to keep from going to him. But who was he?

"Bella. Are you all right? What's wrong?"

Seth had reached out and caught me before I fell. I closed my eyes and put my hands over my ears. I didn't want to listen. I knew if I fought again, it would go away, or I hoped it would.

"Nothing. Nothing. I'm okay. I....I just have a headache. That's all."

I hated lying to Seth, but I still didn't want them to know, until I had more to go on, more proof than just voices in my head.

Seth held onto me as he leaned around and opened the door.

"Jake. Hey Jake. Can you come here a minute?" he called.

"Seth. I'm fine. Don't call him," I scolded.

"No. I think he needs to see you. You're pale and you have sweat on your forehead."

Jake came out, looked at me and immediately grabbed me around the waist.

"What's wrong Bella? You look like you've seen a ghost? You look like you did that day at Charlie's."

"I'm fine. I....I just have a headache."

"Bella, you're clammy. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," I assured him. He held me for a few minutes and with him being there. It was much easier to tune out the thoughts. In a few minutes, I no longer had the urge to follow the voice.

We went back inside and cleaned the kitchen and put everything away, then the others started leaving.

"Jake. Are you going out tonight for patrols?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, I thought I would go for a quick run. It's been a while now."

"Can I stay here with Bella then while you're out? I'm not sure she needs to be alone," I heard him tell Jake to the side.

"If she's not feeling well, I'm not going out," he said firmly.

"Jake. I'm fine. You go out. It's been a long time. And Seth, I don't need a baby sitter."

Deep down, though, I didn't want to be alone. So I wasn't going to put up much of an argument.

"Bella and I'll watch a movie until you come back, Jake."

Jake agreed, asking me again if I was okay before he hesitantly left. I grabbed a shower while Seth found a movie for us to watch. We watched the movie until late and I found it hard to keep my eyes open. I hated not being sociable, but I was so tired I couldn't keep from falling asleep. I laid my head down on the arm of the sofa and drifted off.

It wasn't until sometime later that I realized I was being carried to bed. Jake had come back home, taken a shower, and I was no in his arms. That's about all I remembered, as I snuggled into his warm embrace and began to dream.

*****

The days began to pass. Jake and I were blissfully happy. We were busy with Jake at the garage and me working at the library and our nights were spent loving each other and enjoying the newness of being married. Occasionally we would have the pack, Billy, and sometimes my dad over for dinner on Friday nights. Our life couldn't have been better.

Jake and I had been married about six months now. One Saturday, Jake told me to get ready he was taking me to Port Angeles to have dinner and see a movie. We got seated in the theater and I realized I had forgotten the popcorn. I hurried back to the concession area to get it before the movie started. I was making my way back to the theater, when I felt as if someone was watching me. It was dark in the hallway so I sped up trying to make it back to the theater door.

Just as I reached for the door, he reached out and touched my arm.

"Bella. I've been calling to you for so long. Aren't you tired of resisting me?"

His voice was melodic and I was entranced with almost the same effect Edward had once had on me. But this was different, it was stronger, in a beaconing sort of way. I slowly turned and looked up into the face of a tall man. He had dark hair, an unusual pale, olive complection, and was irresistibly handsome. And, as I had feared, a vampire. The crimson hue to his eyes told the rest of the story.

"What do you want with me? Who are you?" I managed to whisper, as I stared into his pale face.

"My dear Bella. Don't you know? Haven't you pieced it together by now? Maybe you're not as clever as _Edward_ remembered. Oh well, that is of no importance, for everything else is exactly as I pictured. My name is Felix. I'm a member of the Volturi Guard. Have you heard of us? I've taken an extended leave to come and find you."

I gasped as I realized the danger that he posed to me. But, I was comforted slightly by the fact that at least we were in public, and I hadn't gone to him, he had approached me.

"I've heard stories. But that doesn't explain why you are following me."

He reached down and took a few strands of my hair in his hand, felling its silky texture as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, he smiled at me with a dreadfully alluring look on his face.

"I had the good fortune of getting to _know_ Edward some months back. He joined us for a while. During his stay there, we.... Well, let me just say that we borrowed a few of his treasured memories."

He leaned down and placed his face against my hair and again breathed in, then exhaled into my hair.

"I learned of your existence from these memories. I was first drawn to you from the memory of the scent of your blood. I was curious if someone could truly smell that delectable. Then, when I found you, I realized it was true."

I tried to pull away from him at this revelation. The thought that Edward was somehow responsible for this disgusted me. But, as I leaned back, he tightened his grip on my hair.

"After I found you, I knew that I had to have you, for myself. He might not have been able to keep you. But I can. You see. I have the ability to make you want to be with me. But. You've been resisting me. Haven't you dear Bella?"

"He might not have been able to get into your pretty, little head, but I can. You see I've been around a lot longer than he has and I know a few more tricks than he does. I'll get in there," he said tapping me on the side of the temple. "And when I do, you'll come to me of your _own free will. _But you already know that, don't you? I know about the book you're hiding. Naughty Bella."

I shuddered at the thought of him knowing so much about me and again tried to pull away. This time, he let me go.

"I just had to see you in person. This will make my call to you that much stronger. Now that I know how wonderful you do smell. Actually, being this close I can almost _taste you. Um._ You're very pretty too. I don't think his memories do you justice. But for now, I'll go and wait until you come to me. It won't be long now."

He traced his finger along my cheek then turned and walked away, blending into the shadows of the theater. I fell against the wall trembling. It was real. It had all been real and now I was faced with what to do about it. I hadn't been standing there long when the door opened from the theater, and Jake walked out.

He froze when he saw me and took a deep breath. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into the corner.

"Bella. What happened? Who was here?" he demanded.

He leaned down and smelled of my hair, turning his nose away in disgust. My guess was that Felix had not disguised his scent this time.

My voice was cracked and broke when I finally was able to speak, "Jake. We need to talk. Let's get out of here."

He had the same thought, as he cupped my elbow and toed me out of the theater. I dropped the popcorn in the trash on the way out. I knew I couldn't have eaten it now anyway. Jake surveyed the parking lot carefully as we walked to the car. He wouldn't let go of my arm.

Once inside the car, I let out a long sigh and tried to collect my thoughts.

"Jake. His name is Felix. He is a member of the Volturi Guard. They are the oldest and most powerful vampire coven. They govern the other covens and keep a watch on their kind," I whispered, closing my eyes and leaning my head against the seat.

"So, what does he want with you? Why is he here?" Jake's voice boomed in the small confines of the car, as he looked at me with worry in his expression.

The next part was harder than I thought.

"He said he had met, _Ed...Edward_ and apparently discovered me in some of his memories. He said he took a leave of absence from the guard to come and find me. He said it was the memory _Edward_ had of the smell of my blood that made him come."

I searched Jake's face for comfort, but he was seething. The mere mention of Edward's name, after all this time, made him furious. He had place his hands on the steering wheel trying to brace himself, but the trembling had already begun.

"What else? Tell me what else you know and how long you've known it?" he said in an accusatory tone.

"Jake. I didn't want to tell you what I suspected until I was sure. If I had of told you, you would have thought I was crazy," I said defensively.

"Try me," he said, gritting his teeth. His entire body was shaking and so was mine.

"I told you about at the college. He didn't start calling out to me though until that night at my dad's, then when we went camping. During our honeymoon, I had a weird feeling like I was being watched, but he didn't call out to me again until the Monday after our honeymoon, when I went to the library, then again that following Friday, when I was on the porch with Seth. That was the last time, until today."

Jake and I just sat there looking at each other for what seemed like ages. He finally broke the silence by asking, "is that everything you know?"

I looked down at the floorboard, then replied, "I have a book that I had gotten at the library about myths and legends. It talks about a type of vampire know as _The Seeker_. He is said to be able to call to his prey, beaconing them to come to him. He can't go get them. They must come to him. He also may have the ability to change, or disguise his scent."

I waited for a few minutes then added, "but I haven't answered his call. I've been able to resist it. I think about you and me and our life together and how much I love you and I'm able to resist."

I looked up at Jake. He seemed to be much calmer now, but still had an unsure look in his eyes.

"Bella. Why didn't you tell me? I would have listened," he said, almost in a whisper. "You forget that we live in a world full of odd things. You're married to a werewolf for God's sake."

"I know. I just didn't want to worry you for no reason. I wanted to make sure it just wasn't my imagination. I'm sorry."

He leaned over and took my face in his hands.

"We have to promise to always be open and honest with each other from now on. I don't care how it sounds, your life, my life, our life together may depend on it. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"I'm sorry about the movie, but we need to get back home, so I can talk with Sam and the others."

He started the car and we drove home, neither one of speaking. As we pulled into our driveway, Jake turned to me and said, "I want you to go to my dad's and stay there until I come back. Grab what you need from the house and I'll walk you over there."

I ran inside and grabbed the book, thinking I might find something else that might help the situation. He walked me to Billy's and told him there were some complications and he needed to go see Sam and the pack. He told Billy I could fill him in and to keep an eye on me, before he kissed me, then disappeared out the door.

Billy and I sat in the living room looking at each other for few minutes, then I hesitantly told him that we had new vampire troubles that, of course, centered around me. It felt really bad to have to admit this once again. He assured me that everything would be fine and that Jake and the others could handle everything.

Billy turned on the television and I started reading my book. I remember getting sleepy and before long my eyes started closing. The next thing I knew, Jake was there trying to get me to wake up. He carried me to our house and got me inside. I was groggy, but wanted to take a shower, so he put me down and I went to the bedroom.

After a quick shower, I was more alert as I lay on the bed waiting on Jake to finish his shower. He came to me quietly, laying down beside me. He ran his hand up into my hair and pulled me close to him.

"Bella. I'm not going to lose you. You are my life now. I won't let anyone hurt you and I'll destroy anyone or anything that tries."

The look in Jake's eyes was almost heartbreaking. He did love me so much and I him. I couldn't stand the thought of not being with Jake, whatever the reason.

I touched his cheek gently, and said, "so what did they say?"

"We're going to have a counsel meeting tomorrow. We will listen to the elder's advice and make our decisions then."

He didn't say anything else. He simply placed his lips on mine very tenderly. I eagerly moved my lips in unison with his. He touched me so passionately, it was almost as if this was our very first time to be together. As he held me against his body with nothing between us, he whispered into my hair, "you're mine and I won't give you up."

"Oh Jake. Do you know how much I love you?" I whispered.

He kissed me in response, then his hands were searching my body, holding me and molding me to him. It was as if he was trying to fuse us together, so he could always protect me. And I was touching him, tracing his body with my fingertips hoping to memorize every curve and texture so I could be stronger, when he wasn't with me.

His lips were fast and feverish, then slow and devouring. I let my tongue trace the perfectly drawn line of his lips and a moan escaped my throat as his taste filled my mouth, as he filled all of my senses, until there was nothing around me but my dear Jacob.

Hovering over me, protectively, he looked down into my eyes and I held his face in my palms. I saw worry in his expression but I didn't want that to be the look that lingered on his face, so I whispered, "lay down for me Jake."

Without hesitation, he rolled over, but kept my body close to his. He pulled me on top of himself and I tried to sooth his worried look away. His chest was heaving slightly, as his breathing had sped up and I sat up on his waist, letting my hands trace over his chest and down his stomach.

He flinched and gasped as I worked my way back up again and leaned down over him, pressing my bare chest to his, as I ran my fingers through his dampened hair. I moved my body lower on his and felt his need, my need, to be joined as one flesh.

I pressed my thighs against the sides of his taut hips as he moved me into position and lowered me down on him and I gasped at the suddenness of our union. We both needed the other so badly that night, like it might be our last time to be together in this most intimate way.

We made love for what seemed like hours, then afterwards Jake held me with both arms wrapped around me, as if shielding me from harm. I fell asleep, feeling safe and secure and loved that night, and I never wanted to leave his arms, even though I knew that I would soon have to.


	20. Bait

Chapter Twenty

Bait

**************************************************

**I've got one thing to say, hang in there with me guys on this chapter. I know it's gonna be tough, but just trust me okay?**

***************************************************

The next day was filled with dread. Why did everything revolving around me always have to do with vampires? I felt guilty and responsible, even though I knew this was not my fault, this time. Jake and I walked hand in hand down the road to the council hall. Everyone had already arrived when we got there.

I felt like everyone was staring at me when we came in, and truthfully they were. We sat down and Billy moved into the center of the room, to start the meeting. As he spoke about the new problem, gave the information he had, and started a general discussion about what should be done, I started tunning him out.

One thought kept recurring over and over in my mind, "this is because of me, my fault or not, so I should be the one to fix it."

As they continued with their discussion, I continued to think. He was coming for me, but that didn't mean he would stay away from his very near food source, namely the people I loved in Forks and La Push. I had noticed that his eyes were the deepest of red when I saw him yesterday, I knew what that meant. So, if I was what he wanted, and it would save everyone else, then I should be the one to propose a solution. I cleared my throat and stood up.

Staring blankly at the wall I started speaking, "I have to go to him, to protect those of you here, to protect everyone that I love. I have to go to him to end this. He calls to me and I'm what he wants."

Jake was the first to object. He jumped up, grabbed me by the shoulders with both hands, and was in my face.

"No! No, I won't allow it. We will find a way!" Jake shouted, but all I could do was just stare blankly into the space between us. I felt too drained to argue with him. I knew what had to be done, regardless of the cost.

Billy spoke up then, "Bella. No one here is asking you to do that. We simply have to learn more about this _Seeker,_ so the pack can destroy him."

"That's just it though. You can't. He will change his scent, he will disguise himself, and he will always slip through their fingers. He has been so close so many times, and no one knew, _but me,_" I confessed, which made Jake even more angry and upset.

Jake dropped his hands to his sides with my last words and was trembling from his clenched fists all the way up his arms. Sam must have been afraid he was going to phase, so he came over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Jake. Get a grip," he ordered, then he looked at me and said in a very low voice, "she's right."

When he did, Jake threw his hand off his shoulder and squared off looking him in the face. I felt weak, and a little nauseated. Seth quickly grabbed me and pulled me outside for some fresh air.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess so" I said, looking down at the ground. "Seth? Why does this crap keep happening to me? Can't Jake and I just live, well a _normal_ life? I love him so much, and I can't stand by and do nothing when he, when everyone, could be in danger. This is the only way. I'll give the monster what he wants, then he'll go away."

"Bella. I think you might have a point, but not quiet in the way you're thinking. But, don't get me wrong here, okay? What about _bait_? If we do this right, using you as bait, plan it out carefully, we should be able to take him out, keep you from getting hurt, and solving the entire problem."

I looked at him, tilting my head slightly as I considered his thoughts.

"It might work that way," I said with a little more hope than before. "It would need to be somewhere away from everyone. Somewhere isolated. I would have to go there alone, and lead him there. I know! The cabin! Where Jake and I had our honeymoon."

Seth agreed that the plan sounded good and wanted to share it with the others.

"I'll stay out here for a while," I said, so he returned to the meeting.

I just wanted this to be over and considering my first plan left Jake alone, I was much more inclined to go with the second plan so Jake and I could go on with our life. I sat outside for what seemed like ages, before anyone came out. Occasionally, I could hear someone's voice almost shouting. It must have been Jake.

He was the first to walk outside. As he came to me, I noticed that his dark brows were pulled down, masking his eyes. He was upset with this proposal too.

He stood over me, fists clenched, "Bella. You know I don't like this. I think if we wait, we'll get our chance. He'll mess up and we'll get him."

"No. Jake. He won't. I know it. I feel it. He's going to do whatever it takes to get to me, possibly at the expense of _everyone _I love. I'm not going to risk it. This plan will work. It will give you guys the advantage you need to get at him. Everything will be fine."

He pulled me up by the wrist and looked me in the eyes, taking me firmly by the shoulders.

"I don't want to do it this way either," he said, almost in a whisper.

"I know. But I'll bet you've been out voted. Haven't you?"

He didn't answer, but dropped his eyes to the ground. Sam came out next, and I pulled away to go over and talk to him.

"So. What's the verdict? Are we going to do this my way?"

He put hand on my shoulder, "we can wait if you want to and see what happens, or, if this is really what you want to do, I think we should do it this Friday night."

"The sooner the better," I replied, with a half smile. He gave me a quick hug and turned to Jake.

"Jake, this will work. I think everything will be okay."

Jake didn't respond, he simply threw his hands up in the air, then brought them down and ran his them through his dark hair. This was tough for him. It was tough for all of us, but Felix had to be stopped now, before someone got hurt or wound up dead.

Jake didn't talk to me as we walked back to our house. He was worried and I'm sure he felt like everyone, including me, was against him and what he thought was his better judgment. I didn't want to push him, so I just waited.

When we got home, I went into the bathroom, picked up a basket of dirty clothes and took them into the laundry room. I was just putting them into the washer, when Jake appeared at the doorway and leaned against it, with one arm propped against the door facing above his head. I looked up and saw that he had tears in his eyes.

"Jake. I have to do this. This is no different from you or the others going out on patrol every night trying to keep me or anyone else safe. I don't have the special abilities you have, but I do have the power to lure him away from everyone and let you and the pack use that to defeat him. Don't you see? I have to do this," I said, taking his face in my hands and looking into his reddened eyes.

"Bella. What if I lose you? We've just started our life together. I can't lose you. I just can't," he said, pulling me into his arms.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him. I was the one comforting him, or trying to, this time. I was trying to be strong, not only myself, but for him and the others. But, I too felt the tears welling up as I thought briefly about the possibility of something going wrong. It broke my heart to think of leaving Jake alone in this world, but I tried not to think like that.

"Hey. It's going to be okay. I promise," I said, raising up to look at him. I pushed his hair behind his ears and wiped both our faces with my hand. "Come on. I bet you're hungry. Let me make you a sandwich," I said, pulling him with me to the kitchen.

He sat on the bar stool and leaned on the counter with his elbow, as he watched me move around the kitchen. We ate in silence, and it was about to get to me, so I was the one who spoke up.

"So, it's back to work tomorrow. I'll make some sandwiches to take with us for lunch and I'll be over at noon so we can eat together.

This had been our routine ever since I started working at the library, but I wanted to talk, so this seemed like as good a subject as any.

"I was also thinking that we might go over to my dad's after class on Wednesday, and I could cook dinner. We haven't been over to see Charlie in a week or so. Is that okay?"

"Sure, sure," Jake replied, and I guessed that he sensed I wanted to see my dad, before Friday.

The rest of the week was surreal. We went through the motions, Jake and I going to work, then school on Tuesday and Wednesday nights. We ate dinner with my dad as we had planned on Wednesday, and as we started to leave I felt a lump forming in my throat. I tried to push it down, and think positively about what was about to happen. But it came to me that I might not ever see Charlie again, so I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek when Jake and I started to leave.

The sight of me telling Charlie goodbye, tore Jake up. He said a quick goodbye and went to wait for me in the car. He didn't talk much on the way home and I could tell this was getting harder and harder for him.

As it got closer to Friday, everyone became more apprehensive. The plan was that Jake would work at the garage on Friday and I would stay home, alone. Someone from the pack would be in the forest at all times, in case anything went wrong.

On Thursday, Jake was still very quiet. He still wasn't talking much, but that night, after dinner we took our showers and got ready for bed yearly. When I came out of the bathroom, Jake called me to sit beside him on the sofa in front of the fireplace.

"Bella. I want to give you something. It's nothing really, but I want you to have something with you tomorrow, you know that reminds you of me—of us."

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a gold, linked chain, with a small carved wooden wolf dangling from it. It had a small red stone imbedded right over its heart.

"Jake. It's beautiful. You made this from our tree, didn't you? Thank you, but you know I'll have you with me right here," I said, taking his hand and placing it on my chest, over my heart. "I won't be alone. You're always with me. Right here."

He held me that night until I fell asleep in his arms, then he took me to our bed. He lay me down and began stroking my hair, smoothing it against the pillow. I rolled over and pressed myself close to his chest. He reached down and pulled me even closer, rubbing his hand in the small of my back.

Things had been so stressful all week that Jake and I had just held each other until we feel asleep in each other's arms. But tonight, I wanted to be with him, not knowing what tomorrow would bring.

"Jake, make love to me tonight," I whispered, moving up to press my lips against his.

As if he'd already been thinking the same thing, he rolled me over on the bed, and moved so he was almost laying on me. His hands were warm and gentle as he felt his way up and down my body. He brought his lips down to mine with such urgency and I could feel it too. Neither of us said a word, because we knew this might be the last time we would be together.

We moved together in perfect time. Every touch Jake administered, brought wave after wave of intense pleasure. Our bodies molded to each other and our passion burned like an unquenchable fire as we shared our love, a love like I'd never known, with each other that night. Then we drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, and for now, I was safe and warm.

The next morning, after we had eaten breakfast, Jake told me he wanted me to take a shower, hopefully washing away any traces of his scent before I got ready to leave that afternoon. I was to get in the truck and drive to the cabin, but he wanted me to wait until almost 5:30 p.m., so he would be close to being home. Once at the cabin, I would wait, for Felix.

After going over our plan again, Jake kissed me goodbye, and I watched as he drove away. I wanted to keep my mind off of this afternoon, so I went about getting things ready. I packed an overnight bag, washed clothes, cleaned the house, and tried to keep busy the entire day. I didn't want to think about what would happen later. I had just gotten out of the shower, late in the afternoon, when I heard him. He was calling me and this time it was more intense than ever before. I hadn't heard anything from him since the night at the theater, but I assumed that because he had actually made contact with me, this made his connection stronger.

My chest tightened, and I found it difficult to breathe.

"_Bella. I've been waiting. I told you it would get harder for you. You can't resist me any longer. Come to me, my Bella. Come to me. _"

This was the best chance we would have. I had to try and communicate with him. I wanted to tell him I would come, but on my terms of where. I sat down on the bed and closed my eyes. I thought his name over and over in my mind.

I felt as if I were slipping into a trance and then, I felt it click and I knew that somehow he could hear me.

"_Felix. I'm coming. The cabin. The cabin." _

"_I'll be waiting." _

Then the connection was broken. I felt drained. My forehead was sweaty and my chest still tight. I didn't even look at the time, I knew I had to go. I quickly got dressed, putting on a white dress that I hadn't worn in a while, grabbed the backpack, looked around the small living room of mine and Jake's little home one last time, and left.

It seemed to take less time getting to the cabin this time, than it did when Jake and I came for our honeymoon. When I arrived, the pain of bittersweet memories washed over me, as I remembered how Jake and I had shared such intimate moments here just a few short months ago. I missed him so, but I had to be strong, for his sake and everyone else's.

I unlocked the door and stepped inside. Everything was exactly as we had left it. Setting my things down, I closed the door and walked over to sit down on the sofa. The silence was deafening. There wasn't even a clock ticking to give me something to listen to. As the time began to drag, I started thinking his name again in my mind. Trying to concentrate on it and I let the thought of _him_ take me over.

"_Bella. You came. I'm so glad you finally decided to join me. I'm tired of waiting. I want you. I'm sure I can find many ways to amuse myself while enjoying every delectable treat you have to offer. Come to me. I'm waiting outside." _

I didn't resist this time, as I had in the past. I simply listened and obeyed. It would be up to the pack now, and Jake. Oh no! I just realized that I had left before Jake got off work. Well, maybe this was for the best. I didn't want him getting hurt. This is for the best.

I opened the door. Oddly enough it was twilight. Jake and I had enjoyed this time together so often, it almost felt like I was betraying our special memories, letting this happen right now, at this time of day, but I couldn't stop now. I had no control. I felt the tears stinging my eyes as they ran down my face.

I stepped out onto the porch, walked down the steps, and proceeded into the forest. I hadn't gotten very far when I saw him. His pale, olive toned complexion stood out in his surroundings. His features were perfect, I began to smell his aroma, I saw the look in his crimson eyes, and I all I wanted to do was touch him.

I walked within a few inches of his stone like frame. The chill from his body made shivers proceed up and down my spine. I was suddenly freezing. The contrast between his coldness and the warmth of _my Jacob_ was like morning and night. I don't like the cold, but that didn't stop me. I reached for him, with a trembling hand.

He stopped me before I reached his chest, took my hand in his, and smiled an evil smile down at me, "you look absolutely delicious today, Bella. I'm glad you finally decided to join me. Do you think Edward will mind that I have his toy now?"

Those words. Those words stung me like a knife being jabbed into my heart. He knew so much about Edward. Did this choice of words mean that Edward had seen me as just a toy? A play thing for his amusement?

It didn't matter. I didn't care, or so I told myself, but I couldn't stop the pain from scraping the inside of my chest. Everything was whirling around me, my past, my pain, my happiness, my life, my love, my future, _thoughts of my Jacob_. I felt his ice laced lips began to caress my hand. He slowly worked his way up my arm and moved closer to me.

My body was screaming out in disgust, but my mind was firmly locked on him and the vice grip he held me in. The next thing I knew I was falling, in slow motion, backwards. I fell for minutes, no hours, it seemed. Then I landed in his rock hard arms. He carried me to a nearby fallen tree trunk and lay me down on it.

He stood over me, bending down low and close to my body. He pulled my dress up, exposing my inner thigh. The tears were flowing like torrents now, but I couldn't move. I wanted to escape this nightmare and I was wondering when would it end. He moved his hand up and down my thigh, then I felt the sharp searing pain as he tore into my flesh with his razor like teeth. I screamed out in pain, but I'm not sure the sound ever escaped my lips.

I was on fire, I ached, my leg felt like it was being ripped off. I felt him shuddering against me, like he was a junky getting a quick fix. I started to shake violently. I knew what this was. It was his venom spreading inside of me, but he began to suck it out. He didn't want this to be over that quickly. In moments my body was quiet and the searing burn was gone.

Now he was hovering over me. He still had my blood smeared on his lips as he came toward me and brought his lips, warm with my own blood, down on mine. I began heaving. I couldn't stand it. I had to get away, but how, I couldn't move?

He made a strange sound, a mixture of a groan and a growl, as he moved from my lips to my neck. But he quickly moved from there, I guess it was too tempting, before he came to rest on my chest a few inches from my right breast. He pulled my dress back, exposing my skin, then gently kissed me there, licked my skin, and bit into my flesh again.

I flinched and tried my best to pull away, but it was no use. Then, out of nowhere, I heard the shrill sound of a wolf howling close by, then another. Within minutes there was growling, scratching, and the sound of them running toward us. Felix, threw his head back, blood dripping from his lips, and growled like an animal interrupted during its kill, then he grabbed me up like a rage doll, tossed me over his shoulder and started running toward the cabin.

He jumped as soon as he reached the back of the cabin, lunging through the air and landing on the side of the cabin, where he continued to climb until reaching the roof. I tried to look down and see what was happening, but everything was going so fast. I saw his russet fur and a pair of ebony eyes peering at me from the ground and realized that Jake must have arrived just in time to see Felix look of terror I saw in his eyes mirrored that of mine.

Felix seemed bewildered, like he couldn't process what was happening, but surely he knew about the pack? How could he have been watching me all this time and not know? But he had been careless in his lust for my blood. He had thought he could pull this off so easily. But they were here, they would save me. It would be okay now.

But his thirst needed to be quenched and he knew that the wolves couldn't get to us, not on top of the cabin. So he threw me down on the roof. My back hit the shingles hard and it knocked the air out of my lungs. I gasped and coughed and tried to breathe, but it hurt—it burned.

The evil wretched monster looked down at me and licked the remnants of now dried blood from the cracked corners of his pale lips. I heard a howl that pierced my ears as Felix inched closer to me, back again to my chest, to the crescent-shaped incision he had inflicted upon me moments earlier.

His cold tongue traced over the wound, and I heard him moaning, no growling, again as he pressed his sharp venom laced teeth back into my unwilling flesh. I was on fire again, and I began to thrash around. I had no control, he owned me now, he was taking everything from me—draining me.

"His memories were never this good. He should have kept you for himself and tasted your sweetness often, but never taking too much, for wine such as yours should never be consumed rapidly, but should be savored for all eternity," he said, as drops of blood spilled from his mouth and pooled on my cheek, running down and mixing with the tears that were already there.

I could hear scratching and several thuds, like something heavy was falling to the ground, over and over. I wanted to call out to Jake and tell him it was okay, but my voice was lost.

Then, without warning, Felix pressed his lips to mine and kissed me through my own blood again. The taste made me ill, but he forced me to kiss him. He was running his hand over my other breast and then down my side. He laughed and looked down at me.

"Oh, you are so much more beautiful than he remembered. I'm sure his days are filled with regret for ever leaving you. But nothing is lost, because now you are mine, sweet, sweet Bella. I'll drink from you forever."

Then, as quick as lightening, he jumped up and was throwing me back over his shoulder, he seemed determined to get out of this situation.

He jumped from the roof of the cabin, I assume in an attempt to land on the branch of a nearby tree. As he did, two of the wolves sprung from the ground, with one of them grabbing him by the ankle. He shrieked in agony. Now I was flying through the air and again it seemed like forever before I hit something hard.

I remember blood and splinters, tree bark and pain. Then, I drifted in slow motion to the ground, like a feather on the breeze of a hot summer day, before everything disappeared. I was trapped in this awful darkness. There was no light.

_It's funny. I'd never given much thought to how I would die, before this past week. But I loved Jake, more than anything, so it was fitting—to die—in the place of someone I loved, someone whom I would do anything for or anything just to be able to keep him safe. And the others, my dad, Billy, Sam, and the pack, they were my family and I had to protect them. This was the right thing to do. Bella, this is the second time in your life that you did the right thing. The first was choosing Jacob Black._

_Flickers of light, mind numbing cold, the ocean waves lapping at the shore. I could almost smell the sea and taste the salt. Thoughts of sunny days, a ghostly white fallen tree, rocks and fires, and blood._


	21. Edward Returns

Chapter 21

Edward Returns

*******************************

Now before you go an freak out on me, I've told some of you from the beginning that he might come back. So, all I ask is that you keep an open mind as you read and find out what happens next. Thanks to all who have been following this story.

********************************

_Blue mixed with gray making black, and the sound of wind whistling in the distance. Flying, floating, no emotion, just pain, emptiness, and cold._

My eyelids were fluttering and I realized that my head hurt so badly. I was cold and I felt lonely and very, very tired. I pulled my eyes open and squinted at the light above me. Where am I, I thought? As I looked around the small white room, I saw faces looking at me, strangers. I felt as though I was on display, I didn't like them looking at me. Please stop staring at me, I thought.

I closed my eyes again, hoping when I opened them, they would be gone, but they weren't. A tall dark complected, attractive man with jet-black hair, and a muscular build approached me. It was then, that I realized I was lying in a bed. He slowly leaned down over me and reached out as if to touch my face. I pulled back though. I didn't know him. He shouldn't be touching me. I was afraid.

He froze and withdrew his hand. Then looked at me with a kind expression, "how do you feel?" he asked, trying to smile around the concerned look on his face.

I didn't know what to say. Why would he be here, asking me this? After several moments of silence, I felt the need to know where I was at least.

"Where am I?" I managed to get out, with a gruff sounding voice. My throat and mouth were parched.

"You're in the hospital. There was......there was an accident," the man said.

I looked into his eyes. Dark, beautiful eyes that burned into mine with such intensity. I held his gaze with mine, and the next question just slipped out, "who are you?"

He looked at me, tortured and twisted. His eyes filled with tears and it almost broke my heart to see someone so lovely look so hurt.

There were a few gasps from the others standing in the room. I looked around and noticed that the others, young men, seemed to be similar in size to the man before me. They were all very handsome and had dark skin and dark hair, just like this man in front of me. I wondered if they were brothers?

I looked back at him. He had never taken his eyes off me. He was leaning against the bed now, like he might fall down if it wasn't there to hold him up, then he spoke, "don't you remember me?"

I looked at him for a long moment then, slowly shook my head to indicate no.

He turned to one of the others, tears glistening in his eyes, and said, "Embry. Go get the nurse and see if she can find the doctor."

The young man nodded, then left the room. When he returned, a nurse was with him. She asked if everyone would leave the room, while she examined me. They all complied, except for him, the one who had been standing over my bed.

"Jake. I need you to leave for a few moments. Please?" the nurse asked, in a soft voice.

He turned and walked slowly out of the room, looking back over his shoulder at me. I felt strangely drawn to him and couldn't look away.

The nurse came over to me and asked me several general medical questions. She took my vital signs and checked the IV that was inserted in my arm. She made notes on a chart and told me the doctor would be in shortly, then before she left, she turned and said, "my name is Sue. Sue Clearwater. Do you remember me?"

I looked at her with a puzzled look, "no. Should I?"

"It's okay. We'll sort it all out. Don't you worry," she said, then she left the room.

Finally I was alone, but I found little comfort in the fact. I felt a range feelings. I wanted to cry, I wanted to move, I wanted to sleep, but nothing seemed to take away the nagging feeling inside of me of not knowing, _anything _about myself_. _I did finally close my eyes and drifted to sleep for a few moments.

I was startled awake with the sound of the door opening. The nurse was back with a man I assumed he was the doctor. He was dressed in green scrubs and a white lab coat.

"Good afternoon. I'm Dr. Burns. How are we feeling today?"

"I'm not sure. I know my head hurts a lot," I replied, trying to scoot up in the bed a little.

"Well, let's have a look. Shall we?"

He approached the bed and sat down on the side. He took my pulse, looked at the IV, listened to my breathing and heart with his stethoscope. He wrote some things down on my chart, then turned to look me in the eye.

"Do you know what your name is?"

"No. I can't remember anything," I said feeling, panic creep over me and tears beginning to sting my eyes.

"Well. This is not that uncommon with a head injury. You took a very hard blow to the right side of your head. I've called in a specialist, someone who has worked with this type of injury before. He should be here tonight. In the mean time, I want you just to rest and try not to worry. Would you like for me to tell you what your name is? You don't have to know right now, if you don't want to."

"Please. Please tell me," I whispered slowly.

"Your name is Isabella Black. I've been informed that you normally go by Bella. That's a very pretty name," he said as he smiled at me with reassurance.

"Thank you."

"I'll check back with you and with Dr. Cullen tomorrow. Until then, try and get some rest."

I noticed as he spoke the name of the new doctor, the nurse seemed to stiffen, but didn't say anything, she just stared at me, as if looking for some type of reaction. The doctor left the room but the nurse stayed behind.

"There is a some visitor that would like to see you. Would you like to try and visit for a few minutes? I can give him five minutes, if you would like? It might help."

Something told me she was doing this behind the doctors back.

It was only five minutes. Maybe it would help me. Maybe it would jog my memory. It couldn't hurt. So I agreed and she left the room. I could hear muffled voices in the hallway. A man's voice was louder than the rest.

"What! Why in the hell? How can he do that? I don't care. I don't want any of them here! I know. I know. It's best for her."

In a few moments the tall, dark complected man entered the room. He had his hands in his jean's pockets and looked like a little boy who was going to speak to a girl for the first time. He timidly approached my bed and the look in his eyes made me so sad. I could see the look of loss and hurt and uncertainty in his eyes.

"Bella. I'm Jacob. Jacob _Bl..ack._ Are you feeling any better?"

"I'm okay. Thanks. It only hurts if I move. Jacob Black? My name is Black too, so they tell me. Hum?"

I was about to ask if that meant we were related, but he quickly changed the subject.

"They have a new doctor coming in to see you tonight. But it will be okay. I'll be here when he comes to see you."

"I really don't think that will be necessary. You probably have something much better to do than sit around here with me. I mean, we don't even....I don't know you."

"This is where I belong, with you."

I wondered what he was talking about, but I was too tired to ask.

I simply said, "okay," then scooted back down in the bed and closed my eyes. Sleep. I had to sleep.

Voices were drifting in and out of my head. Clear and crisp at times, then faded. I heard bits and pieces of conversation, but found it hard to understand.

"I had no idea. He never would have hurt her. He had no intentions of hurting her, he simply felt it was best for her if he left."

"Doc, you have no idea what she went through. He nearly killed her. But things were good. Everything was fine, until that_ bloodsucking Seeker_ came into the picture. No! You know what? That is his fault too! She's here because of him."

"I don't see how that can be possible?"

"His memories. The freaking Volturi. The smell of her _blood_. Any of that ringing a bell?"

"Jacob. I don't know what to say. Let me look at her. Let me examine her and see what I can determine."

"Fine. But I'm not leaving the room."

"Okay. You have a right to stay. Just let me do the talking. Okay?"

I had heard the words, but none of it made an ounce of sense to me. I felt something cold touching my hand, squeezing my hand now.

"Bella. Bella."

I opened my eyes and looked into the face of an angel. His face was pale, but full of compassion. Everything about him was perfect, his hair, his eyes, his lips, but he was so cold.

"Hello. How are you doing?"

"I'm tired and I feel like I've been trampled on."

He tried to smile at me, but it seemed to fade as he stared.

"Do you know who I am?"

"No."

"Well. I'm Dr. Cullen and I've come to see of I can help you. I need to examine your head. I'm going to take the bandage off."

He reached down and began pulling at my hair. It stung as he removed the bandage and tape.

"Okay. This doesn't look that bad. This is a good sign. Now. Can you tell me any other parts of your body that hurt?"

"My chest, my thigh, and my back."

"Okay. Let me have a look."

He reached for my gown and I quickly looked around to see who else was in the room. I hadn't been able to take my eyes off the doctor, so I wasn't sure if we were alone. There, in the corner, stood the tall, handsome young man, who had introduced himself as Jacob. I tensed up and grabbed my gown, not wanting the doctor to proceed while this man was watching.

The doctor turned to him and said, "Jacob, could you please....?."

"No. I'm not leaving this room. Bella, if I'm making you uncomfortable, I will turn around, but I don't want to leave you. Okay?"

What could I say? I was lying here in this hospital bed, I didn't know this man from Adam, but he seemed to be so intent on protecting me. As I looked into his eyes once more, I felt a calm and peace wash over me and I nodded, letting him know that he could stay, but that I wanted him to turn around.

The doctor proceeded with the examination as he pulled the sheet back and then my gown, removing the bandage and looking at the spot that hurt on my chest. He frowned and seemed to swallow hard. Then he pulled the sheet back further, raising my gown above my thigh, removing the bandage there and looked at my thigh. He glanced to the side of the room, and then back at me.

"Can you remember anything at all about your past Bella?"

"I've been trying. But nothing seems to be there. I'm empty. I mean I know what ice cream is and what puppies are, but nothing about me. It's like someone took an eraser and scrubbed it all away."

I looked at him with a pleading look. I wanted to remember and I wanted him to help me.

He called for the nurse to come in and reapply my bandages, then he stood up and walked to the side of the room. He and Jacob talked quietly.

"I'm going to order a few tests and see what that reveals. They have her on some medication for the pain and I will give her something that will help her sleep. She needs rest and time."

The nurse came in as they were talking and quickly put clean bandages on my wounds, keeping herself in between me and Jacob. I sensed she knew I was uncomfortable, but didn't have the heart to ask him to leave.

Dr. Cullen saw me watching them, smiled and said, "walk with me outside for a moment."

"Bella. I'll be right back. Okay," Jacob said. I nodded, then they walked out of the room.

I could hear them continuing their discussion in the hall.

"No! I. Will. Not. Allow. It! I don't want him here and neither does she."

"Jake. If what you've told me is true, which I have no reason to doubt you, this may stem back much earlier. If she suffered that much then and has experienced this trauma caused by one of us now, it may all be connected. It might help to bring her back, if she sees him. He still cares for her, more than you know."

"Ohhh. Don't ask me to do this! I can't deal with him being here."

"I think it might help. Do it for Bella, Jacob. You have to think about Bella."

There was a long silence, then I heard him say, "fine."

When the voices died, I felt even more lonely and cold than before. Everyone seemed to know things about me, but I knew nothing. I felt the tears running down my cheek, but didn't have the strength are the will to even wipe them away. I hated whatever had done this to me and I hated being alone and now I was scared. I wondered if I would be in this lonely shell for the rest of my life, not knowing, never being who I once was.

The door slowly opened and in stepped Jacob. He walked over to the side of the room and picked up the chair, moving it cautiously closer to my bed, so that he would be sitting right beside me. As he sat down, he looked like he had aged years, in just the few minutes that he was away. He saw that I had been crying and I thought that I saw tears forming in his eyes as well.

"Hey. Don't do that," he said, as he reached over to wipe my cheek.

I didn't pull away, I was too tired and frankly it felt good to have him touch me. To have some type of human contact and I realized how desperately I craved that.

"I heard things. I know that you and Dr. Cullen were talking about me. Why is everyone keeping things from me? Was my life so terrible that I won't want to remember?"

I could tell that he was struggling with how to respond and I noticed that he was swallowing hard. When he finally spoke, his voice was hoarse and broken, and I wondered what could bring this strong man almost to his knees?

"No. I know for a fact that your life was wonderful and full of people who love you very much. I'm sorry you heard the discussion. There are just things.... well..... things that I don't agree with. But I want you to know that I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, ever again. I promise you that, Bella. So tomorrow, if you ever feel uncomfortable with anything that is going on, you let me know and I will handle it. Okay?"

"Why do you feel the need to be here watching over me like my guardian angel?"

My words struck a cord deep within him, and he trembled as he again touched my cheek. I didn't think, from the look in his eyes, that he could continue talking much longer.

"You don't worry. That's what I am. Your guardian angel. Now rest. I'm going to get some coffee. Sleep now," he whispered, were the only words he could get out, before he got up abruptly and left the room. I was tired and too weary to fight it, so I went back to sleep.

_I found myself wandering alone on an empty road. The sky was dark, the ground was damp, and the wind was blowing my long white dress. I could see myself wandering, and I thought that I looked like a ghost. My pale skin was frightening and I felt so cold._

When I opened my eyes, I decided it must be morning. I was alone, but not for long. The nurse came into the room and brought a tray which looked like it held my breakfast. She slid it onto the table and rolled it over to my bed.

"Good morning Bella. Did you sleep well? I've brought you some breakfast. You need to try and eat a few bites. It will help you regain your strength."

She lifted the lid off the tray and I found scrambled eggs, toast, a bowl of grits with butter, and a glass of milk. She raised my bed up to a sitting position and I took a couple of drinks of the milk. It didn't taste very good, so I asked for some juice. She obliged and said she would be right back.

I took a bite of the grits and the warm buttery mixture actually tasted good. I ate several bites and was trying to open the jam for my toast when the nurse returned.

"All we had today was apple juice. Is that okay?"

"Yes, that sounds fine. I just need to drink something, but not the milk."

I tasted the apple juice and found that it hit the spot. I finished it and ate a slice of toast with strawberry jam before pushing the tray away. I couldn't eat anymore.

"Are you sure that's all you can eat?"

"I'm sure. Thank you."

So the nurse took the tray and left the room. She had just left, when the door softly opened and Jacob came in followed by another young man. He looked a lot like the doctor, Dr. Cullen, that had been here last night. He too had a pale complection, stunning, perfect features, and eyes, eyes like I've never seen before and he looked at me with such longing.

They both walked hesitantly into the room. And I could see that Jacob was gritting his teeth, and that his hands were trembling. It was obvious that they were both uncomfortable, but I couldn't tell why. Jacob came right to the side of the bed, almost as if he were trying to protect me, or stay between me and the other young man. The other young man, however, maneuvered around him and came to the other side of the bed, his eyes never leaving mine.

I wasn't sure why, but I was unable to pull my gaze away from his. I felt Jacob reach down and take my hand in his, but I still couldn't look away.

"Bella. How are you doing? You look..." He trailed off as if he was listening to someone else speak to him, but no one was talking, he glanced at Jacob, and continued, "tired. You look tired. I just got here. Have you seen Dr. Cullen today?"

This young man's voice sounded like the most beautiful angelic choir that I'd ever heard. The sound of his voice made me yearn to hear it for all eternity. I didn't want him to stop talking, so I answered him, hoping he would continue.

"No. The nurse and the two of you are the first ones in today. What is your name?" I asked, still entranced by his gaze.

"You do not.....remember me?" he asked with great difficulty.

"No. Should I?"

I heard a sigh from the side of the bed and felt Jacob's warm hand tense around mine. It was if he were glad that I couldn't remember who this young man was.

"My name is Edward."

Just then, the door opened and someone stepped inside. I wasn't sure who, because I still had my eyes fixed on the young man.

"Well. Good morning Bella. How did you rest last night?" someone said. I felt a squeeze to my hand that was warm and firm, so I finally looked up. Dr. Burns and Dr. Cullen were both standing at the foot of my bed. In looking at Dr. Cullen, I noticed there was defiantly a similarity between him and the young man.

"Are you two related?" I asked glancing at him.

The young man shook his head and confirmed, "yes. He is my father."

Then, Dr. Burns interrupted, "if you gentlemen will excuse us. We need to examine Bella then take her down for some tests. She will be back in about an hour. You may come back then."

Jacob and the young man looked at each other and I noticed that Jacob's jaw was tight, like he was still gritting his teeth and they seemed to be in silent conversation. They soon turned and left the room.

The doctors both examined me, talked quietly for a few minutes, then called for the nurse to come wheel me down for some tests. I must have dozed back off, as the technician ran several scans on my head, but was jolted awake, by the bumping of my bed, as I was being wheeled back to my room. And not long after returning two nurses came in and one injected some medication into my IV, then left, but the other one stayed behind.

The nurse that stayed was Sue Clearwater. She began talking with me, trying to tell me about the men who had been in to see me earlier. She was very thoughtful as she sat on the side of my bed and explained that the tall, dark complected, young man named Jacob, was my husband, and that the young man named Edward had been a _friend_ of mine from my old highschool. She gave an unusual twist to the word _friend_ and the look in her eyes gave me a cold chill.

I could not get a grip on what she was saying. I couldn't even get a grip on who I was, what my name was, where I lived, or anything else about me. I felt so lost. I felt like I needed to get up and walk around, my heart was starting to race and I began to feel a panic building inside of me. She moved to help me up as I swung my legs over the side of the bed.

"Please let me get up for a few minutes. I need to move around."

She agreed, and held my arm as I stepped onto the cold hospital floor. I felt a little unsteady and nearly fell, but she caught me, steadied me on my feet, and stood close by in case I needed further assistance. I turned to look out of the tiny window in my room, with my back to the door. I could feel a draft of air, but did not realize that my hospital gown was opened in the back, down to my waist. I was very stiff and every muscle ached. I stood there watching the clouds roll by and the rain fall softly outside and it made the loneliness even worse. I felt tears begin to run down my cheek, as I stared, trying to remember who I was.

The door softly opened and I heard someone step inside, then I heard another set of footsteps even softer than the first. I heard someone gasp from behind me and turned my head slightly, too sore to move very quickly, just in time to see the look of horror on Jacob's face as he stood there looking at me, at my bare back. Edward did not gasp, however, he let out a fierce, but low sound that could have been a growl, and he too was struck with a look of horror. Sue, just hung her head and looked at the floor.

"What?" I said. "What is wrong? Am I that hideous to look at?"

Sue raised her head slowly, with what seemed to be tears in her eyes, and said, "it is not you dear, it's the multitude of black bruises up and down your back."

She led me over to the small vanity mirror above the sink and helped me slowly turn around so I could see over my shoulder in the mirror. There were so many black finger prints and marks on my back that I couldn't even begin to count them.

It was at that moment I felt the room begin to spin and my knees begin to give way. As I began to fall, all I could think of was who? Who could have done this to me? Was it one of the men standing in my room? As I fell, I felt the warmest sensation, curving under my back and legs, I looked up into the deepest set of ebony eyes I had ever seen before, eyes that were in pain, eyes that almost burnt me with this pain, and I thought it couldn't have been him? He was too warm. And then, I faded into the darkness.


	22. The Necklace

Chapter 22

The Necklace

************************************

Okay guys!! Are you all hanging in there with me? I hope so because I know you really want to find out what happens to Bella and Jake. Thanks to all of you who have been reading this story and a special thanks to all of you who take the time to review. Now, let's find out what happens next.

*************************************

When I came back to consciousness, he was still there, standing over me, touching my face, still looking so sad. I almost wanted to reach out and touch his face too, to comfort him and tell him that he did not need to be sad anymore, everything was okay. But, I did not know this man, he was a stranger to me. I don't care what the nurse, Sue, had said. I did not know him.

I had seen my reflection in the mirror before, I knew that I was not a beautiful woman, and whoever this man cared for must be beautiful. She must be like him, with the same bronze complection, black eyes, and shiny long, black hair. She would have to be some kind of Native American goddess to be with him. He was so perfect, his hair, his eyes, his lips. Ah, his lips were so inviting, I almost craved to touch my pale lips to his, but I knew there must be some mistake. So, why was he here? Did he feel sorry for me in some way? Did he know where I had come from and somehow feel responsible for me? There were so many questions that I did not even know where to begin.

I looked around at the others in the room, and noticed that Edward was standing at the edge of my bed. He was so pale compared to Jacob. Even from the few feet he was away from me I could tell that he was as cold as he appeared. But, there was a look in his eyes, the look of loss, and agony. As if he were looking at his beloved in a coffin, seeing her for the last time, before she was buried in the ground. I wanted to reach out to him too strangely and comfort him, but he was a stranger. Even more of a stranger than Jacob, if that were possible.

I was becoming more and more uncomfortable, as everyone looked at me. I was about to speak, when the door opened softly and everyone turned to see who was coming in. A tall handsome, older man, peeked into the room. His hair was black and curly, and he was wearing a police uniform. Before I could ask who he was, he looked at me, tears welling up in his eyes, and he flung the door open and almost ran in, straight to my bed, on the side where Jacob was standing. But, Jacob, reached out and put his arm around the man's shoulders, as if to restrain him.

They looked at each other for a few minutes, Jacob shook his head slowly, as if to say "no," then the man looked at me again. The tears were streaming down his face now, and again, I felt like I needed to go to him and put my arms around his neck and tell him it was going to be okay. What was with me? I was full of this need to comfort others when I could find little comfort for myself.

It took him a few minutes to speak, as he tried to compose himself.

"Bella," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"I am fine, thank you."

He sat down on the side of my bed, and reached out to touch my hand. I did not pull it away, I knew somehow that he did not mean any harm by the gesture. He looked into my eyes and spoke again.

"Do you know who I am?"

I couldn't really answer him, because I knew that the answer would probably be a disappointment, so I shook my head slowly to indicate "no".

The man took a deep breath, and leaned back slightly, as if to give me a better look at him.

"Bella, I'm your dad, Charlie."

"Oh!" I said, in a high-pitched tone, felling very surprised.

My dad? I looked at him, and looked at him, but noting about his face, his hair, his eyes, or any of his features looked familiar to me. I was beginning to guess, that they couldn't all be wrong, that they al knew who I was, so it had to be true, it had to be me. There had to really be something wrong with me.

"I'm sorry." I said, looking at all of them. "I'm trying very hard to remember. But, I can't."

This time it was me who had tears in my eyes. I looked into all of their faces, searching again. I looked deep into each pair of eyes, lingering on Jacob's for the longest, wanting to see, wanting to know, wanting it to be true. He was handsome. His dark brows creased downward, as if he were trying to speak to me through his mind, to give me a hint of what I should know.

Then I turned and looked into the eyes that were cold and tortured, Edward's eyes. He seemed to lean forward, as if he wanted to reach out and touch my face, to give him a better chance to try and get into my mind, not to give me a hint of what I was searching for, but to read my mind. I turned my head slightly, as I felt like he was in it already. Probing, seeking, opening closed doors inside of me. The look in his eyes told me that I might be right.

I didn't know much today, but I somehow knew that my mind had always been very private, from whomever I had been associated with, but right now, I thought I could feel him there. He knew I knew this, but he didn't stop. He looked, and touched and kept on searching. I closed my eyes, and leaned back on my pillow, letting him search.

It didn't feel like an invasion, at this very moment, but almost a comfort, to know that maybe he could unlock something. I never even stopped for one second to think that what he was doing was supposed to be impossible. I just lay there, letting his mind's fingers touch inside my mind, feeling their way around. It was like he had been here before, or had tried to do this before, but know he was able, where as before, it had been impossible.

I tried to relax and work with him. I was desperate for answers, the answers to who I was, and what purpose I served in this place. I was drifting, he was right there with me, and it was strangely comforting. The only comfort I had felt since I had awakened, aside from the comfort of the warmth of Jacob's arms and hands when he caught me earlier. Although I was letting this continue, I didn't feel anything familiar, no doors were suddenly opening, no memories were being flushed out, not for me anyway.

I was jolted from quiet place inside of my head, where Edward was looking, by the sound of Jacob's voice, as he shouted "stop that!"

"Edward. May I see you outside for a moment?"

He said abruptly, as he motioned for the door.

"We need to let Charlie, talk with Bella, for a while."

Charlie sat there looking a bit bewildered and afraid, like he didn't really want to be left alone with me. But he nodded in response to Jacob's suggestion, glanced an icy stare at Edward, and then looked back at me. As Edward's gaze was cut from mine, I thought for a moment that he might have found something, but he the look in his eyes made me think he wished he hadn't. He and Jacob both wheeled and left the room, leaving me alone with the man claiming to be my dad.

As we sat there, in silence, I could hear the sound of muffled voices, almost shouting at each other. First I heard what sounded like Jacob, "what were you doing? You know that this is a very delicate situation. Carlile even told you that. We don't want to make this harder on her than it already is."

Then I heard Edward's angry rebuttal, "I know, but I have never been able to get inside her mind before, but know there are a few holes, no they are like tears, and I was able to see...."

"What were you able to see?" Jacob demanded.

"Things, I did not want to see, things about me and my time with her, how she was when I left her, things about you and her and how she feels about you. It is all still there. It is just going to take some time for her to heal. I only hope she can heal, without sealing these memories up like they are in a vault. I don't know what the outcome will be. I just want her to be happy. That is what I have always wanted. It is strange. She was comforted by my probing of her mind. But she was also comforted by your warm touch."

Charlie and I had sat there, straining to listen, not really wanting to start the conversation up again in the room. He was looking at me, searching my face, as if trying to judge me reaction to what we had heard.

"So, it sounds like I may have a past with both of them. Is this true?"

He shifted, a bit uncomfortable with the question, then came right back with a very pointed answer.

"Yes, you had a past with Edward, but that is all it is _a past_. You and Jacob were married more than six months ago and had just started your lives together. You and he have been very happy and I have been very happy for you. You deserve someone good and decent, like Jacob. He is very responsible, he's a hard worker and he loves you more than anyone has ever loved another. He would give his life for you and I think you would for him as well. He is a good man and I'm proud to call him son."

Charlie seemed a little relived to get all of this off his chest. I think everyone had been a little worried how the truth would affect me, as was I, but this was okay. I liked Charlie's honesty, and the way he just got it right out. I didn't think that he was used to being this open, but I'm glad at this point that he was.

"Well, then. I guess that clears everything right up, doesn't it? Thanks for the honesty." I leaned back, taking in all of this knowledge he had just shared. I had had a past with both of them. They have both either cared or do care about me. Me? Was he sure about this?

They are both very handsome young men. And I seemed quite ordinary, when I looked in the mirror before passing out. I wondered what made me special enough for either of them to care about me? Would I ever know? Could I just take everyone's word for what it was and run out the door with Jacob and try to go about things as if nothing had happened? How bad could that be? This sounded like a winning situation. Or, should I question what my past had been with Edward? From what I had gathered and felt, he had been out of the picture for a while. What should I do? What could I do?

My head was beginning to hurt and I could not hold my eyes open any longer. I lay back on the bed and moved down under the sheet, trying to get warm. I had suddenly become very cold. I could sense that Charlie wanted to say something else, so I peeked to see if he was still there.

He smiled and said "I love you kid, even if you don't know who I am yet."

All I could think to say was "thanks," before I drifted off to sleep.

I'm not sure how long I was out, but I woke myself up abruptly, screaming as loud as I could. I had been falling. No, I think I had jumped off of a very high point and I was falling. A rock hard cold surface that felt like it was crushing me. Then I saw his face. It was pale and very similar to Edward's face. The face in my dream was handsome and strong, but I feared it. I faced it, but I did so out of duty for love for someone else. But, that did not stop that fact that I was afraid.

I was trembling so hard that I thought I would fall out of the hospital bed. Then, there in the dark, I felt the warmth that I had felt before, that seemed to comfort me. It was all around me, holding me, protecting me. I opened my eyes and could see Jacob's outline in the dim light from the monitors. We were alone, I thought, and I wasn't sure if this made me comfortable or not. But at that moment, it didn't matter. I needed someone to console me, to hold me, and protect me from my dream, the dream that seemed so real.

He didn't say a word, as he pressed his cheek into my hair and pulled me closer to his chest. He was strong and very masculine, and so warm. I let him hold me, collapsing into his embrace and resting there as the tears flowed down my face. He rocked me gently, back and forth and I thought a couple of times he as kissing my hair and it felt as though my hair was getting wet.

I lifted my head from his chest and struggled to look at his face. I could see the tears glistening on his skin when he looked down at me, but neither of us said a word. I tucked my head back under his chin and rested in his arms while he rocked me. This felt good, it felt right and I thought for a split second that I felt _deja vu_. Had I done this before? Had he held me like this before? I didn't know, but right then it didn't matter. I was strangely aware of the fact that I needed him.

I fell back to sleep locked safely in his embrace, feeling so much safer than before. When I woke up again, it was morning and I was alone in the room. The light was dim that came through the small window, and it reminded that yesterday it had been cloudy and raining. I guessed it was the same today. My head hurt and my stomach ached, I guess from lack of food.

I lay there, staring at the ceiling trying to piece together what I could. The people I had met yesterday, the feelings I had experienced while they were present, the nurse, Sue's conversation, the terrible dream I had during the night, the safe feeling I had when Jacob had comforted me. Was all of this real, or was I dreaming now? I opened and closed my eyes several times and decided that everything had been real.

I heard the door slowly opening and looked to see yet another stranger peering inside. He was tall and broad like Jake, but he had the saddest look on his face and in his eyes. I thought I recognized him as one of the young men who were in my room the first day I woke up at the hospital.

"Hey. Bella. Do you mind if I come in?" he asked, but waited for my permission before entering.

"Um, sure. Why not? Everyone else does," I said flatly.

He pushed the door open, came inside, and closed it behind him. He walked cautiously up to my bed and pulled the chair over so he could sit down, being more on eye level with me.

"I bet you are getting tired of people asking, but how are you feeling?"

"Honestly? I'm tired, even though I sleep a lot. I don't know who I am, or anything about myself. And I'm so confused about what I should know and everything that I've learned in the past couple of days. And here I am, telling this to a complete stranger to me."

He looked like I had just slapped him across the face. I didn't mean to hurt him, but I wanted to tell someone how I felt.

"I'm sorry," I offered.

"I know it must be hard for you Bella. It's hard for all of us too, especially Jake."

"What is your name?"

He reached out and took my hand in his. "It's me, Bella. I'm Quil."

I closed my eyes for a moment as I saw a flash of light maneuvered its way across my vision. I thought for a moment that I was remembering something, sort of like the old saying 'I had it on the tip of my tongue,' but then it was gone. I opened my eyes to see his hopeful expression fade.

"I had hoped that if anyone could bring you out of this it would be me. Don't you remember my telling you that I would always be there for you Bella? That if anything happened to Jake, I would take care of you?"

"Hugs," I said, out of the blue.

"What?"

"You like to give hugs?"

He squeezed my hand and looked hopeful again as he began to grin from ear to ear.

"I only like giving them to you though. Remember?"

"No. I'm sorry Quil. I don't remember anything else."

"There's noting to be sorry about Bella. It will all come back to you in time. You can't fight the love that is surrounding you trying to bring you back. I've got to go now, but I just had to come and see you. You take care and get better real soon. Okay?" he said as he stood up and kissed me on the forehead.

"Thank you, Quil."

I felt a bit of hope too, as he turned and walked out of the room. Maybe I could remember something, if I just tried hard enough. But as soon as he left, my hope began to fade as I was overwhelmed with loneliness once more, it was unbearable, so I looked down and found the red nurses button and pushed it hoping it would bring someone to my room.

There was a friendly voice that answered the call, inquiring if I needed something. I asked if I could get something to eat and the voice replied that someone would be right down. As the time passed, I wondered where everyone was. Because I couldn't remember them, had they all given up on me and left? When would I get of the hospital? Where would I go? What would I do? And the panic started to overtake me. Was it just me against the whole world? Maybe it would have been a better thing if whatever happened to me, to put me here in the first place, had finished the job. What.....?

Then I heard the door open and the nurse walked in carrying a tray.

"Good morning," she said with a smile. "You look much better today. This is a good sign that you are hungry."

I could smell the familiar odor of eggs and toast. Honestly, at this point, I didn't care what it was, I would be glad to eat it. I was really hungry. She opened the container for me and placed it on a table that slid across the bed, then she raised my bed, so I could sit up to eat.

"I think I had visitors here yesterday. Do you know where they all went?"

I tried to sound like it didn't matter, one way or the other, but I was really anxious to know.

"I believe they are all eating breakfast. They notified us to call them if anything happened while they were in the cafeteria. Do you want me to call them now?"

"No, no," I exclaimed, "I'm sure they're hungry too."

"Did you sleep well last night?" she asked.

"Not really. I was having dreams."

"Well, try to enjoy this food. I know it isn't the best, but you need to build your strength back up."

Then she turned and walked out of the room, leaving me alone again.

The food wasn't bad, I guess. I couldn't remember having had worse, so I ate it quickly and drank the juice that was on the tray as well. This made me feel a little better. I pushed the table aside and decided that I would try to make it to the bathroom. I was not sure when I had been last. I put my feet on the floor and it was miserably cold, but I stood up anyway. I pulled the IV pole around so I could use it to steady myself as I slowly walked to the bathroom.

Once inside, I noticed that there was a shower and the thought of warm water was very inviting. After using the restroom, I decided to try it. I'm sure the nurse would be upset if she knew what I was up to. But, this did not stop me. I had to have a shower. Besides, there was a bench in there if I needed to rest.

I looked around and found the necessary items, soap, shampoo, and a wash cloth. I turned on the water and let it run until it was really warm. I stepped into the shower and let the water run on me for a long time. I was still pretty sure I could do this, even with the IV still intact. I carefully washed my hair, as best I could with the tube restraint, then I washed the rest of my body.

I peeled the bandages off of my wounds and as I slid the soapy rag across my chest, I felt just how tender the wound above my left breast was. I looked down at it wondering what could have done this to me. Then I saw the second wound on my left right thigh, just above an older, jagged scar.

I stood there pondering how and what had happened to me for a long while. Then resolved myself to put it aside and think of it again another time. Right now it just felt good to be clean again. I turned off the shower, wrapped my hair in a towel, then wrapped another around my body. I had forgotten to get a clean gown from the room.

I found a toothbrush and toothpaste and brushed my teeth. This too felt really good. I'm not sure how long it had been since I had brushed them. Then I walked carefully to the door, trying not to slip on the wet floor all the while using my IV pole for stability.

Opening the door, I walked out into the room. It seemed a little darker than before and I guessed that the clouds had rolled in again. I was pulling the towel from my hair and trying to dry it the best I could, when I heard him say softly, "you look absolutely beautiful."

This startled me so that I dropped the towel I was drying my hair with and grabbed the one around me very tightly, to make sure I was completely covered. Then I saw Jacob leaning against the wall on the far side of the room. He stayed there for a while, as if letting me get my bearings, maybe lingering there so I wouldn't be afraid of him. But it looked like he had no plans of leaving. I guessed he had returned to the room while I was in the shower and decided to wait on me.

He had a smile on his face and a look in his eye like he was remembering something pleasant. I also saw a trace of what might be longing. He was fidgeting with his fingernails, but didn't seem to be nervous. At least that made one of us. He slowly crossed the room and came to stand in front of me. I had been standing there this whole time, not sure what to do.

Should I dive for the bed? Not likely, I still was not moving that quickly and the IV pole would have slowed me down even more. So I froze. I knew, deep inside of me somewhere, that he wasn't going to hurt me. I could just feel it. But, I also knew that this was awkward, to say the least. Standing there, half naked, wet, and starting to get cold, with a strange man looking at me, who was supposed to be my husband.

He reached around behind me and picked up the clean gown, quickly draping it over me, snapping it over both shoulders, then reaching under the gown he gently pulled the towel from my hand so that it dropped to the floor. He then fastened the gown under my arms and led me to the bed. He helped me into it so that I wouldn't fall and carefully tucked me in.

He sat down on the side of the bed just as I reached up and felt of my neck, where a necklace would be if I had one on.

"My necklace is gone. Have you seen it?"

His eyes lit up like he was filled with new hope and the joy that I had just remembered something. Which, I guess I had.

Still smiling, he reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a small gold linked chain that had a very tiny wooden, what appeared to be hand carved wolf dangling from it. The wolf was beautiful and it had a red stone embedded in it right over the heart.

"Is this what you were looking for?"

"Yes it is. Where did you find it?"

"They took all of your jewelry off when you came to the hospital. I guess that is their policy. Would you like it back?"

"Yes, I think it was very special to me."

He looked down at the tiny wolf as he seemed to be in deep thought.

"I gave this to you the day before the _accident_ that put you in the hospital. Do you remember anything about it?"

"I think you made it for me." I struggled, trying to piece it all together, but that was all I had.

He gently took the chain apart at the clasp, and reached around my neck, hesitating, looking me in the eye to make sure I approved. I nodded and he proceeded to fasten it around my neck under my wet hair.

"Thank you." I said, as I picked up the small wolf and looked at it. "What does this represent?" I asked.

"Um, I better let you figure that one out on your own. I don't want to overwhelm you in one day."

I kept staring at the necklace, but I still felt lost.


	23. Edward's Kiss

Chapter Twenty-Three

Edward's Kiss

******************************

I just want to tell everyone who has been reading this story that you are great. I know not everyone feels comfortable leaving a comment, but I know you've been reading. My story traffic was the highest it has ever been last month. That made me feel really good. I would love to hear what you guys think though, this is just about the end of my story. :( So help me break a record with comments. I'd greatly appreciate it.

*******************************

I hadn't realized how cold I had gotten after the shower until started to shiver. I looked at Jacob wondering what he was thinking.

"Would you lay down beside me? I'm so cold. I've noticed that you are always so very warm and I could use a warm shoulder to rest on right now," I couldn't believe I'd asked him that, but on the other hand, it seemed like the natural thing to do. He leaned back, smiling and looked at me.

"So, you are the type of woman who will let any strange man lay down beside her, just for the sake of keeping warm?"

I thought he was joking, but I also thought this might have worried him a little.

There was a slight knock on the door and someone walked into the room, carrying flowers and something else in their hand. As he moved the flowers from in front of his face, I could see who it was and without thinking, I almost shouted, "Seth, you came to see me!"

They both looked at me, with wide-eyed wonder on their faces.

"What?" I said.

Then, before anyone could answer, I asked Seth if he would come lay down beside me and let me get warm. Jacob slowly got up, and started backing out of the way as Seth made it across the room in two steps. He placed the flowers in the glass on the table, then made himself at home right beside me on the bed.

"Sure little sis," he said as he settled in, "I'm glad to see your feeling a lot better."

I turned and smiled smugly at Jacob, who was still staring at me, actually at us now, with shock on his face. I could tell that he was clearly disappointed that he had not immediately taken me up on my offer. Then he looked only at Seth and anger flashed in his eyes.

"Hey now," Seth began, "I didn't mean to interrupt you guys, but I haven't seen my little sis in what feels like forever."

"She's not your sister, Seth," Jacob scowled.

"I know she's not my real sister, but because my real sister is usually not in the best of moods, I decided a long time ago to adopt Bella as my little sister, and I can because I am bigger than she is."

He punched me slightly in the side and winked at me. I couldn't help but let out a little laugh at the look on Jacob's face.

Seth leaned over and picked up a book that he had brought with him.

"I found this under the couch at Billy's house. I think you must have dropped the night you fell asleep on the couch and Jacob had to come and carry you home," he said, as he laid it back down and turned to look at me.

"Who is Billy?" I asked.

"He is Jacob's dad," he said. "You really don't remember much, do you? I wonder why you were able to remember me?"

"Maybe it's because I love you, Seth," I said, as I smiled at first him then at Jacob. Jacob didn't seem to be amused, just really upset. This was not my intent, but I didn't think it would help if I tried to explain my actions. I was teasing, really testing Jacob to see what he would do. I had to get to know him somehow.

A few minutes had passed and Seth was filling me in on the events of the past few days around La Push, as if I knew everything he was talking about. Then I turned to him and asked, "why Leah had not been to see me yet?"

He shrugged and said the whole hospital bit made her uneasy, but that she would be coming by tomorrow. Again, they looked at each other, wondering how I was able to remember these aspects of my former life, but not the most important ones.

Another knock, and the door slowly started to open. Jacob stiffened and crossed his arms over his chest. Seth, didn't move, but didn't seem to be bothered by the new addition to the room. Edward came in slowly and looked around uneasily.

"Hi, Edward." I chimed, as he scanned the room and walked to the other side of the bed.

He still looked so sad. I wondered why, thinking that maybe this is just the way he was all the time. You know, maybe terminally depressed or something. He seemed as upset about Seth laying on the bed beside me as did Jacob and looked at him as if to agree. Jacob snorted and rolled his eyes, almost as if the two of them were having some private conversation.

Edward looked like he was taking some kind of chance by doing it, but sat down on the other side of the bed beside me, just as you would with an old friend, and I instinctively reached out and took his hand in mine.

"You are very cold. The temperature must be dropping out there. I wasn't sure if you were coming back again. What have you been doing today?"

He looked at me, then at Jacob and Seth, and said "I had some _business_ to attend to today."

They both looked like they knew exactly what he was talking about, and no one seemed too concerned. So, I decided to let the _business_ issue drop. After all, what business was it of mine. From what I had been able to piece together, Edward had not been around for quite some time.

I realized that he was still holding my hand and didn't seem intent on letting it go. This was okay. I didn't want to be rude. He looked into my eyes and I began to feel disoriented. I'm not sure why, they had not given me any mediation that I could recall today, but I suddenly felt very light headed. He gazed deep into my eyes and it felt as though he was caressing me again, inside of my mind.

I was drawn to him, through his gaze and he was holding me captive and there was no breaking free. Maybe I didn't want to break free. I couldn't be sure. I needed a little more time to see how I was feeling. I heard a low growl coming from where Jacob should be standing, but I couldn't look away from Edward's face. Then, I felt the warmth beside me suddenly vanish, and I heard Seth talking in a very low tone to Jacob.

"Come on man, let's go out for a few minutes. Jake, get a grip on yourself, bro. You know you can't do this here. It's not the right place or the right time. Out!"

There was a scuffling sound, and then the door closed.

I was aware of the voices coming from the hallway, but I couldn't fully focus on what was being said. Edward was closer now, leaning down over me, looking as if he were trying to talk to me without moving his lips, almost pleading with me. I lay there, searching, looking inside myself, trying to feel what he wanted me to feel. But, I found nothing.

I wasn't totally afraid of him, but I felt a little of balance, like I was missing some warning sign that my mind and body were sending me. He stared, and I listened. I could hear the conversation in the hallway getting louder.

"Jake just calm down. You know he is a part of her too. He is just trying to do the same thing you have been, trying to make her remember, only he is doing it in a different way. We aren't going to leave her and he knows if he hurts her he's all but dead, so just calm down."

"If you think I am going to stand here and let him take her away from me, you're wrong! She is my life, my world, and I will not let him take her away from me!"

"Jake, I know this is hard. Maybe harder than a lot of the things we have been through, but she's a smart woman. She's tough and brave and she'll figure this out. And when she does do you think she's going to just let him off the hook, after the hell he put her through?"

There was silence for a while. And I was again aware of Edward, so close to me that I could smell his sweet breath. He came closer until his lips were just above mine. I was so dizzy. If I hadn't been lying down, I would have fallen into the floor. Then, ever so gently, he kissed my lips. I wasn't frightened, but I didn't feel anything either. I tried to focus and looked at his face as he pulled away slightly.

"You know I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose. What I did long ago, I thought would keep you safe and make your life better. I was wrong, though, and I hope that some day you will be able to forgive me."

Again, I struggled to understand, but could make no sense of what he was saying. I do know that he looked as though he was crying, but there were no tears in his golden eyes. His eyes were beautiful. They looked as if they could tell so many stories, if they were unlocked at the right moment, by the right person.

I was aware of the voices again in the hallway. They seemed to be responded to what Edward had just admitted to me. But how? Were they listening through the wall with a glass like children? Seth spoke again.

"Jake, he has to try to make things right with her. You know that. It's what any decent person would do, when they have hurt someone they love. And you know if it were you in his shoes, you would do the same thing."

"Seth, I just can't bear it. I can't leave her alone with him much longer. I can't control myself. I feel the rage, the heat starting to overtake me."

"Whoa, bro, get a grip on yourself or I will have to haul your butt out of here, and I don't think you want to leave just yet. Do you?"

"No."

Jacob seemed to be fighting with himself for some kind of control I thought, but I wasn't sure.

I came back into the room and focused again, the best I could on Edward.

"What do you mean? What did you do that could have been that terrible. I'm sure I could forgive you, if I knew what it was."

"Bella, I left you. I told you that I didn't need you anymore. I lied to you, trying to protect you from me, from my world, and from the path you were trying so desperately to take. The path that I could not live with, even though I also couldn't live without you."

He was almost whispering now. His head bent as if he had been defeated or as if he was ashamed to be telling me all of this. So, I thought quickly. He and I must have loved each other, very much. But, what could have been so terrible, so horrible, that he would leave me, still loving me, to save me from?

"Edward. I'm not sure I completely understand, but I hold no hard feelings against you, right now. I'm sure that when I remember more, we can talk this through and maybe make more sense of it. But, for now, please don't harbor any feelings of guilt and don't be sad. I'm sure everything is for the best. You know you're a good friend, to sit and admit what you feel you did wrong to me now."

He smiled faintly and repeated the words, "good friend," then chuckled coldly almost to himself.

He kissed me again on my forehead, then said, he must be going now.

"Will you come back again tomorrow?"

"Do you want me to?" "Yes, I believe I do. Until then though, will you promise to get some rest? You look very tired, like you have not slept in ages."

Again he smiled, and chuckled coldly to himself, shaking his head. Then he was up, and out of the room.

All was silent for now and I was alone. Very alone. I started to panic, being alone with my lack of memory made me crazy. I glanced over at the table where Seth had placed the flowers he had brought me. I had not even thanked him. I had been so glad to see him and so happy that I remembered who he was that I had forgotten to thank him. Then I saw the book.

I picked it up, interested to see what I would have been reading. The book was titled, "_Myths and Mysteries Revealed." _What a strange title I thought. This didn't seem like what I would have been interested in. I thought at that moment that I would have been more the romance or novel type, but for the sake of noting better to do at the moment, and needing to occupy my mind, I opened the book to the marker and began reading, apparently where I had left off. The pages read...

_And so he lures his prey using all of his abilities. His scent, his mesmerizing gaze, his enchanting voice, and his graceful movements to entice her, his prey, into his web of deception. She is entirely unaware that he is death for her, or worse, torture until death overtakes her. His cold touch is the only clue that she will receive, but by the time the "cold one" touches her it is too late. The vampire will have won his prize her blood and her life..._

I started to shake uncontrollably, though I couldn't put the book down. It was not until it dropped to the floor that I started to think over what I had just read. Then my stomach started to agree with my head and I felt violently ill, I tried to make it out of the bed as quickly as I could, but I was heaving before I reached the sink. I was heaving into the sink and trying to wash my mouth out at the same time. Over and over in my mind, the words kept repeating themselves, _cold one, scent, gaze, prey, blood, vampire. _The last word stuck in my throat and I tried to vomit it up. I didn't want it inside of me.

I was beginning to lose my grip on reality, when, once again, the warmth was back. It was all around me, shielding me, protecting me, holding me safely. I reached for the water once more, trying to wash his taste from my mouth, before Jacob could plant me firmly back on the bed. I felt so pale compared to his beautiful skin, as I looked up into his questioning face. Before he could ask, I was crying, sobbing the words. I must be insane, but what else could be the truth, it all fit, and somewhere, deep inside of me I knew I was right.

"Vampire!" I shrieked the word, over and over still trying to get the taste out of my mouth.

I had finally pieced this together, my dream last night, the fear, the cold, he was the same thing that Edward was. The man in my dream, Felix, yes Felix was his name and he was a vampire, he had lured me to him, he wanted to hurt me, to possess me at least for a while, and Edward was a vampire too. Though, I'm not sure, I still felt like he wouldn't hurt me, then again he had admitted to hurting me. I was so confused. But, one thing I did know is that I was sick to my stomach because a vampire had just kissed me, and I had let him.

"Bella, it's okay. Felix has been taken care of. We took care of him and he's never going to hurt you again. I personally saw to it that he won't be coming back. Shhh, it's okay. It's okay."

Jacob was holding me so tightly in his arms that I almost couldn't breathe, but I didn't care. This was the only place that I felt safe and secure. He let me cry, never letting me go. I thought I heard Seth a couple of times. He said something like, "see I told you she was a very smart woman," and "you should give her more credit than you do." Then, I was gone. Whether I cried myself to sleep or I passed out I'm not sure.

I wasn't sure what time it was, but it was still light enough for me to see when I opened my eyes. I was still in Jacob's arms and I was admittedly very relieved to be there. I pulled myself up out of his arms, so that I would look at his face. He looked like I felt, very, very tired. One thing I was sure of, Jacob was human, and he needed rest, just like I did. I felt so bad for him, putting him through this, but what else could I do, I felt I would be lost without him here with me.

"I'm sorry. It's just that my dream last night, was about a very cold man, Felix, who was trying to hurt me. Then, today Edward came here, and I didn't know, until I read the book, that they were the same and I just could not believe that another, _vampire_, was here in the same room with me. He even kissed me," I said, as I started to cry again, but Jacob said nothing.

It was as if he wanted me to say all of these things, and he didn't want to interfere with the assumption I was making. His silence made me think that it was more real that I had realized.

"Why did you let him kiss me? You say you're my husband but you haven't even tried to kiss me. Why?"

"I know who you are and where you belong. I have just been waiting on you, for you to be ready, I didn't want to rush you into something that you weren't ready for yet. I knew or hoped that in time you would come back to me."

Then, without any warning, he did kiss me. It was so soft and warm and as his lips gently caressed mine, I felt my pulse began to race, my heart began to pound, and I was breathing very unsteady. None of this had happened when Edward kissed me. I had felt dizzy, but now I knew that was because of his power over me. Had I once loved him, as he had said? I couldn't have. I didn't really even know the man kissing me now, but this felt good, it felt right, and I wanted it to continue. It was nothing like the kiss with Edward.

Jacob continued to caress my lips with his. He was so soft and gentle. How could someone so strong and big be so gentle? He traced my lips with his tongue, moving over them, as if he were memorizing their shape. Then every so carefully, he parted my lips with his tongue and gently breathed his warm breath into my mouth. His tongue traced the outline of mine. He was so graceful and sincere.

I could feel the love radiating from him, like beams of sunlight. I found myself kissing him back. I was sure, somewhere in the back of my mind that I was a woman that was cautious, but right now, right here, all I wanted was this man, this stranger to me in so many ways, who was beginning to feel like less of a stranger with every touch.

He pulled away slowly, kissing my chin, then my cheek and finally nestling his face into my neck. He whispered softly into my ear, "Bella, I've been waiting for you, and I'll continue to wait until you're ready to come home to me."

By 'come home' I was almost certain he meant for my memory to return, but I didn't really care what it was suppose to mean, I just knew I liked the way it made me feel. He found my lips again and kissed me with a little more urgency this time. I eagerly returned the kiss, and I felt electrical impulses surging through my entire body. Then came the butterflies in my stomach. This was the feeling of love and wanting to be with someone you cared about.

We both pulled away to catch our breath at the same time.

"I didn't feel this way when Edward kissed me. I'm beginning to think that you and I might belong together. But wait, I pictured you with a beautiful, bronze woman, with shinny straight black hair, the first time I saw you a few days ago. How could it be me that you have chosen to be with?"

"Bella, look at your skin next to mine. Think hard. Can you remember what this reminds you of?"

I reached up and touched his face, tracing down his jaw line, touching his lips with my finger tip. I was so light compared to his beautiful, dark skin. And then, it came to me, "twilight."

"I am the light and you are the dark and together we are like twilight. It's like nature," I whispered as I remembered what he had once told me.

Tears began to spill from his warm, ebony eyes, at this memory. I reached to wipe them away, and held his broad face in my hands trying to comfort him.

"Jake, it will be all right. Don't worry. It'll be all right."

He shifted himself on the bed so that he could lay his head on my chest. He stayed there for the longest time, as if he were just listening to my heart beating. Beating out a song that only he knew the words to. I felt like singing along, but I was not quite there yet. But I had a feeling it wouldn't be long. He raised up and I wiped the remaining tears from his face. He was so lovely, so beautiful. If all of this was true, and not just a dream, I was, correction, I am a very lucky woman to have such a wonderful man in my life.

"Can I touch you?" I asked. I'm sure I didn't have to ask, but it felt like the polite thing to do.

I began unbuttoning his shirt until his bare chest was completely exposed. It was strong. The muscles were defined, and smooth. I leaned forward and kissed his chest. He smelled so fresh, like the outdoors on a sunny day. He moaned slightly as I traced my lips down the muscles of his chest. I loved the way he smelled and I wanted to taste him too. I gently caressed his chest with my tongue, tasting his sweet skin. Again he moaned and I felt a slight tremor go through him, but he never pulled away.

We were both lost in this quiet, intimate moment when we were brought back to the present by the sound of someone clearing his throat. I looked around Jacob's shoulder to see Charlie, um, my dad standing at the door holding a paper bag in his hand.

"Hi, um, dad," I said knowing that this is what he wanted me to say. I still didn't remember him, but I had remembered so much today that it felt nice to say.

"I brought you guys some burgers from the diner down the street. I'm sure the hospital food isn't very good and thought you might want some _real _food," he said with a big grin.

Jacob was still trying to compose himself and stood up very slowly with his back still to Charlie as he buttoned his shirt slowly, while continuing to stare at me. I'm sure Charlie felt a little awkwardas he saw my face flaming. He still couldn't see Jacob's, but his was just as red. I smiled sheepishly up at Jacob as he finished buttoning his shirt, then he turned to Charlie and grinned. He almost took my breath away with that grin, he as so lovely.

"Burgers, you say? I guess I am a little hungry."

Charlie proceeded to open the white, clam shell containers and pass them out to us. He pulled the table up in front of me and I raised my bed, so I could set up while I ate. The burgers were huge, so I took the knife from my container and cut mine into fourths. I tasted of the homemade fries, they were still warm, as I dipped them into the ketchup. I had to admit, this was a bit more flavorful than the hospital food I had eaten earlier.

"Bella's been making great progress, Charlie. She remembered the necklace I had given her, she knew Seth Clearwater when he came to visit, she asked about Leah, and several _other _pieces of vital information. The doctor said she was progressing nicely and may get to go........ er, _home_ day after tomorrow._"_

I could tell as soon as he said the word, he felt a little unsure. I did too. Home. Where was that for me? I'm sure it was with Jacob, but where did we live? Would I be able to go right back to the life I had before? Would I be comfortable there? I guess Charlie felt the same way.

"You know if you would like, Bella, you can come stay at the house until you _feel_ a little better."

He glanced at Jacob, searching for his acceptance to this idea, but Jacob just looked at me with panic in his eyes, he got up and came to sit on my bed, pushing the table out of the way.

I felt as though he wanted me to say "no" to the offer and then I saw the look of pleading in his expression. He took my hand and held it to his face, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "Bella, whatever you're comfortable with, will be fine with me. Our home will be waiting on you when you are ready."

My heart skipped a couple of beats and a huge lump rose up in my throat. He looked so lost, sitting there, thinking that I might not want to be with him, in our home, our little world that we had just started.


	24. Where I Belong

Chapter 24

Where I Belong

***************************************

This is it my friends. The final chapter. But I will be posting an Epilogue in a couple of days, so if you want to know what happens later in their life, please check back in with me. And I hope everyone will read the notes at the end.

*****************************************

"Dad, I think I will be fine, going _home_ with Jacob. We can work through the details better there. I'm sure. Right Jacob?"

He opened his eyes and I saw the hint of tears building there, but he quickly blinked them back and smiled.

"Yes, Bella, we can work through this together. I'm always going to be there for you. You do know that, don't you?"

"Yes, I think I do." I said in a very sure tone.

I noticed that Jacob had finished his burger and I asked if he would like to eat the rest of mine. He accepted gladly, and I guessed that he had not been eating right since my hospital stay had begun.

We sat and visited with Charlie for another half hour, or so, then he said he needed to get back to Forks and check in with his office. He kissed me on the forehead and said "see you later kid." Then he was gone. Afterwards Jacob came over to the bed and eyed the space next to me.

"I guess it would not be so inappropriate if I asked _you_ this time if I could lay down beside you and let you rest your head on my shoulder. After all, you did let Seth do it."

He smiled down at me and that was all it took. I immediately scooted over and made room for him. He was much bigger than Seth, but we made room anyway. He looked so tired and I just wanted him to rest a while. And, I could take advantage of his warm, strong shoulder to put my head on while he did.

Again, this felt so natural, like we belonged together, maybe even made for each other. I nestled down, snuggling as close to him as possible and he wrapped his arms around me. It wasn't long before he was overtaken by sleep. I didn't move. I just lay there, listening to his breathing, counting his heartbeats, and rested.

The nurse came in about an hour later to remove the IV. I asked her to be quiet so she would not wake him. She asked if I wanted my food tray and I told her I had already eaten, so she left us alone. I tried to rethink everything that had happened earlier, so much, for me in such a short period of time. I reached up and touched the wolf on my necklace and a new memory came flooding back to me.

It was very clear. It was of a beautiful russet wolf, standing strong and tall. His fur glistened in the sunlight and moved in the direction of the gentle breeze. I looked down at the man sleeping peacefully beside me and I knew, right then I knew that he and the wolf were one in the same. But, I wasn't frightened. I didn't feel the need to vomit, as I had earlier, when I discovered what Edward was.

The knowledge that Jacob was a werewolf did not alarm me at all. I smiled and felt peace and contentment wash over me. Him being a wolf was just natural. With my new found peace, I too began to drift into sleep. I didn't dream the horrible nightmare this time. Instead, I just floated and drifted from one soft green meadow to the next, never caring about anything just resting.

The sun was beaming bright light into the room when I woke up. Jacob was still laying beside me. It was amazing how much more rested I was, with him lying beside me. He stirred, when I moved my head.

"Good morning," he said, smiling up at me.

"Hi. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. I guess I passed out. I've not had much sleep in the past few days. I hope you didn't mind me sharing your bed?"

I felt my cheeks turn red, and quickly looked away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't....."

"It's okay. I didn't mind. I slept very well too."

He got up and stretched his arms over his head. I'm not sure how both of us fit in this bed last night, but we did.

"I'm going to go home and take a shower and get something to eat. Is that okay with you, Bella?"

"Sure. I think I can manage for a while," I said smiling at him.

Something told me I couldn't get rid of him very easily. He leaned down and kissed me softly on the forehead, then said goodbye and left.

The nurse came in shortly and brought my tray. I ate a few bites, but what I really wanted to get up and take a shower. I managed to just fine and stood in the hot water for a long time. I thought about what had come back to me so far, and wondered how long it would be before it all pieced itself back together.

After my shower, I got a fresh gown and the nurse changed my bed. I felt so much better and even my head wasn't hurting as badly anymore. I watched for a long time out my window, wishing I could be in the sunshine. I remembered that it was something scarce around here, and that made me yearn to be outside even more.

Someone knocked lightly on the door and poked their head inside of my room.

"Leah! I'm so glad you came to see me," I almost screamed.

She walked inside glancing around, gave me a slight hug, then pulled the chair beside my bed, as I lay back down.

"Sorry I haven't come sooner. I don't like hospitals much. So. How are you doing?"

"I'm better. I've remembered a few things. Isn't it strange how I can remember you and Seth, but everything else seems trapped inside of me?"

"Yeah. Seth told me about that. I wonder why?"

She and I proceeded to talk about everything I could remember. She told me that she and Robert, who I also oddly remembered, were getting serious and that she thought he might ask her to marry him before long. This made me happy. I knew enough from my past to know that Leah deserved to be happy and have love in her life.

She stayed with me for about two hours then said she had to be going. Robert was taking her to the movies and out for dinner tonight, so she wanted to get ready. She gave me a quick hug, then left.

Jacob came back not long after she had left. I told him about our visit and then we sat for a long time, quietly talking, with him telling me essential parts of our life before, now that I seemed a little more comfortable hearing it. I heard a faint knock on the door and Jacob immediately stiffened where he sat. My heart stopped. I knew this look and that could only mean that Edward was back.

What would I do? What would I say? After what I had discovered yesterday, about who he was, I was on the verge of hysteria.

Jacob reached for my hand and said quietly, "I can get rid of him, if you want me to."

I only had a split second to make a decision, and I was terrified.

"No, I think I have to do this. I think I have to set the record straight, once and for all."

Sure, I didn't really remember the extent of the relationship that I had apparently had with Edward, but I did know how I felt right now. And knowing present feelings and the pieces I had been able to remember, I only knew two things. Edward terrified me, even if he did seem sincere and Jacob made me feel whole and safe. Being the smart person that I'm sure I had always been, I was choosing the "whole and safe" feeling. That had to be the right choice.

Jacob stole into the shadows of the room, seating himself in the corner. I was glad that he had chosen not to leave. You don't know how glad I was. Edward came without a sound and found his way to the side of me bed. He knew Jacob was there, and I'm sure he didn't blame him one bit for staying. He sat down on the edge of my bed and noticed that I was trembling. I'm sure that he also noticed my heart beating irregularly and I hoped he would not misunderstand why.

I clasped my hands together trying to hold them steady. I looked at him for a long while, before either of us spoke. He was gazing into my eyes again, but I tried to not let him affect me as he had before.

"Hello, Edward. You came back."

He looked at me with shock and dread. I guessed he thought I was being facetious, because of what he had done in the past.

"Bella. You asked me to come back and I said I would. Remember?"

"Yes and I also remembered a few other things after you left. I know what you are," I said lowering my voice to a whisper. "I haven't been able to piece it all together yet, but its coming back to me slowly."

I felt a sharp pain in my head and reached up and held it carefully. It felt like someone had cracked the window in an old house, letting the fresh air in. I closed my eyes and let the air fill my mind. I saw images. I felt things that I hadn't felt before, then slowly, I opened my eyes and looked back into his.

"I remember how it hurt. When you left me, I curled up into a ball for a long time inside of myself, not wanting to exist, without you. I had loved you so much. But, when you left me, that love began to grow cold, just like your touch. Edward, love is about caring for someone and staying with them no matter what the odds are."

His expression grew weary, and again, if he had been able to cry, I think he would have had tears running down his pale cheeks. For me, tears weren't a problem, and they began to flow steadily down my face making a clicking sound as they hit the crisp sheets of my bed.

"It took me a long time to learn to trust again, but slowly, with the help of a very dear friend, we started piecing me back together. Then, the most wonderful thing happened. I found a love so strong, a love that breaks all barriers, a love that fills you up, until you're brimming over, a love that holds firm and doesn't waver when under fire. So, I guess in a way maybe your leaving was the best thing that ever happened to me. I wouldn't have been complete, had I not gone through hell to get there."

I felt brave enough now to reach out and touch his hand.

"I wish you the best and I really, really hope you find happiness, someday."

"He clasped his hand around mine and whispered, "living with my mistakes throughout eternity will make it difficult to do that. But, I'll try. Know though that I will always love you. That will never change."

"I know. And there is a part of me. I think, that will always love what we once had. But it is tucked away in the attic of my mind, where it now belongs. Thank you for coming to see me. Goodbye Edward."

He brushed his hand against my cheek, looked at Jacob, as if to say something, but then turned and left.

Jacob immediately came to me. He looked down at me with tears in his eyes, then sat down on the bed and took me in his arms. I can't described how wonderful it felt to be in his embrace. It was like all of the warm sunny days of summer being wrapped around me in his loving arms. We stayed there for what seemed like ages, just holding each other.

Later that day, he the nurse came and informed me that I could go home. And that the rest of my mending would be better served in more familiar surroundings, she had said. _Go home_. That sounded strange to me, but I was ready to try it. I had become increasingly comfortable with Jacob and I knew, somehow I knew, he would be patient with me.

As I got dressed and looked around the room, I felt a bit sad. This was the place where I had learned so much about myself in the past few days. Would I do better, outside of these four white walls? Jacob decided that for me when he took my hand in his and helped me into the wheelchair. Even though I could walk, the nurse insisted on wheeling me out to the car.

The day was now overcast and the clouds rolled angrily above us, as Jake helped me into the car. He seemed excited as he ran around the front and got in, but he still had the look of concern hovering under his dark brows.

"Jacob. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, sure. What is it?" He asked, eager to help me.

"What happened to Felix? You said he was taken care of. Is he still.....?"

Jake looked at me and squinted his eyes, "I told you don't have to worry. He won't be coming back ever. He was destroyed and burned, until every ash was mixed with the dirt underneath the fire."

That was all I needed to know. I felt comfort in his words.

When we arrived at the small house, it felt familiar. I knew immediately that this was my home, our home, even though the details were still fuzzy. Jacob helped me out of the car and held my hand as he walked me up the steps. He opened the door and we went inside. The first thing that caught my attention, was the beautiful design of the fireplace. There was even a fire burning. Jake told me one of his friends had dropped by and got things ready for our arrival.

I moved closer to the fireplace and ran my hands over the rocks that were embedded there. Such creativity I thought. Each rock had its own special tilt or settle to it.

"You made this, with your own hands. Didn't you?"

Jacob was right by my side now, warm and constant against me.

"Yes. I made it for you."

Looking up, into his lovely face, I felt a flood of memories rushing about inside of my mind. Bits and pieces, here and there, but one, one seemed to stay at the forefront of my thinking. It was of he and I, together entwined in an embrace of love, contentment, and utter passion.

"I'm home Jake. I'm really home."

He took my face in his strong, warm hands and bent down until his lips were on mine. His kiss was gentle, yet firm. When our lips touched, I knew I belonged here. This was my life. He was my world. He picked me up so carefully, like he was afraid I might break, then carried me to our bedroom, and lay me on our bed.

He lay down beside me, brushing stray strands of my hair out of my eyes. His breath was balmy and sweet as it fluttered over my face when he spoke.

"I'll never forget the words you spoke, at the hospital, about our love. You've never said those things before, but I'm glad I know, now how you've felt all this time."

"I'm so glad you're here and that we're together. I can't imagine making any other choice. You are the dark and I am the light and together we make twilight."

He smiled at me with tears in his eyes, then took my face in his hand and caressed it gently. Our lips met again and we were off, drifting into our future, our love, our very own twilight, together.

The End

*******************************************

I'm so happy I'm crying. This is how the story should have ended. Their love was so evident and strong and natural. I want to thank each and every one of you who commented on this story. Your words encouraged me to continue the story and for that I am forever grateful. For those of you who read, but never commented, I appreciate you too. I know you were reading. It's our little secret.

I've mentioned to some of you that I just couldn't see my life without a Jake and Bella story being a part of it, so as promised, I have two new stories that I'm going to start posting. I hope that you like those stories as much as you've liked this one. So please continue to read and review, because I want to hear what you have to say.

Also, if you would like to know what happens to Bella and Jake in this story, I will be posting an Epilogue summarizing their life together. Please check back with me in a few days for that.

Thank you all so much and I hope to be seeing you again at ffnet. :)


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

************************

My dear friends. I never thought when I began this journey and started writing this story that I could ever write this much, but when I discovered that this story contains 115,838 words, give or take a few for titles and notes to you guys, I felt a great sense of accomplishment, because the book Twilight contains 130,000 words. But that doesn't compare to the sense of fulfilment and peace that I have, knowing that it was possible to write a story in which Jake and Bella's love grew into the strongest and most complete form of love I've ever seen. Thank you again for reading and I hope this clears up some of the questions you might have had at the end of the story. I'm also sort of breaking a rule here because I wanted this to be from Jake's POV, not from mine.

****************************

The day I brought Bella home from the hospital, was like the day we started our life together over again. I always think, in the back of my mind that I wish I'd been there, maybe I could have prevented the accident, maybe I could have kept her from being hurt, but then I realize that I can't change that now, and who knows, maybe those turn of events were meant to be, because if it hadn't occurred the way it did, I would never have heard her speak the most wonderful words of her love with her own lips, when she told Edward how much she loved me. Those words will be forever branded upon my heart.

As the days progressed, following her return home, she and I grew even closer than before. She rediscovered me in the most beautiful ways, through every new touch, every gentle kiss, a simple walk hand in hand on the beach, or just holding hands in front of the fireplace that she loved and cherished because I had made it for her. And within the next couple of months, she had regained all of her memories, and put the bad ones away in the depths of her mind.

Winter soon settled over La Push and we spent or first Christmas together as husband and wife. The holiday itself was nice, presents, dinners with family, phone calls from loved ones, but the present that was so special to me, was opening my eyes on Christmas morning, finding my beautiful Bella curled up asleep in my arms. It was funny how on Christmas Eve, she had insisted that we sleep by the fireplace, wrapped in blankets on the floor, under the Christmas tree. But it was something I'll never forget, because I couldn't have asked for a better present, then her in my arms.

Things were changing around Forks and La Push in others' lives too. Charlie surprised Bella exactly six months after her stay in the hospital by telling her he'd asked Sue to marry him. Bella couldn't have been happier because she wasn't only gaining a mom, but a brother and sister as well. Seth hugged her like a maniac picking her up and swirling her around screaming, "I've finally got my little sis," and Bella just beamed. She and Seth had always been close, but the news synched the deal as far as Seth was concerned.

Bella and Leah had hugged for a long time when they heard the news and I knew Bella was crying, but I thought for a moment that I saw tears in Leah's dark eyes too. I knew they were happy tears, after all they had grown so close the past couple of years, that it was almost second nature for Bella to call her sister. The transition was completely natural for them all.

Charlie and Sue were married in the little chapel on the reservation where Sam and Emily got married. It was a joyous occasion, but everyone was thrilled when Robert got down on one knee right there at the reception and proposed to Leah.

It was so touching, but not as humbling as seeing Leah, as strong as we all know she is, as she crumbled and fell into his arms weeping "yes" over and over. Robert simply picked her up in his arms, and held her until he could help her regain her composure. But she didn't care. For once in her life, she didn't care what everyone thought of her mini breakdown, because with it came the promise of a lifetime of happiness.

I'll never forget the look on the rest of the pack's faces when Sam came over and placed his hand on Robert's shoulder, after Leah had calmed down. We were all there in two seconds, not knowing exactly what to expect. I had told the rest of the pack a long time ago how Sam had reacted when Leah first brought Robert to La Push and we didn't want any trouble, not there, not then.

Sam just looked at us all and silently ordered us to stand down, which we did, as he and Robert went outside to talk privately. We all listened, but couldn't hear any of the conversation because of the other noise at the reception, but when they came back in, Robert was smiling like he'd won the lottery, so we assumed it had gone well.

A few days later, at one of our Friday night get together dinner's for the pack at our house, I pulled Robert aside and asked him what Sam had said. He just smiled and told me that Sam had said he was a lucky man to win the heart of Leah Clearwater and that he had better not ever hurt her, or he would come looking for him himself. That she had been hurt enough for one lifetime and deserved to live the rest of her life smiling.

It made me feel better to know that somewhere, deep down, Sam still cared in a way for Leah even if the universe had taken him down a path to a different destiny. But Robert was cool with it, and even felt a little smug that he had gotten a pep talk from Sam himself about her. I asked him if he had told Leah what was said, but he said no, that he had tried to tell her, but she said she didn't want to know. She told Robert that she loved him and that was what she lived for now.

Robert and Leah's wedding was beautiful. They had it on the beach right where Bella and I had gotten married, saying it was fitting and that it seemed like a sign of good luck, so they wanted in on it. Leah was a most lovely bride, and as she said her vows, holding Robert's hand, I felt like she let her old, hardened self, lay down right there on the beach, so that it could be swept away with the tide. She'd have no more need for that shell she had created, and her smile showed her happiness.

She and Robert bought a small house between La Push and Forks. She said she liked it there because she was close enough to home, yet far enough away to feel as though she had made a new start. They finished college and Robert took a job with a newspaper in Seattle and Leah went back to work part time at the little store on the reservation, just to have something to occupy her time.

She had never told Robert about the wolf and after she and Robert were married, she came to me and Bella and told us that she had decided the moment she became Robert's wife, to close that chapter of her life. She was also hoping that if she stopped phasing, she might be able to have children.

It was never hard for her to stop, unlike the rest of us. It was truly like she left the wolf on the beach the day of her wedding too. She said she no longer had anger inside of her that often drove her to phase, and that all she felt now was serenity. I guess her theory was correct, because three months after the wedding, she found out that she was pregnant. Imagine that, Leah, our fierce wolf warrior, a mother. But they were ecstatic.

Embry was the next one to tell us he was getting married. We didn't even know he was that serious with the young lady he had been dating for more than eight months, but when he brought Terrain over for the Friday night pack dinner at our house, I could see it in his eyes how much he loved her. She was cut from the same mold as Embry. They were both reserved and thoughtful, and looking at them I couldn't help but wonder who was the luckiest, him or her. They were married one month later.

A few weeks after that we learned that Quil had applied to the police academy in Seattle, so he would be leaving for three months, only coming home on the weekends, while he underwent his training, but he was excited and ready to go. We were all happy for him, but I had a long talk with him about overstepping his boundaries and remembering to never take his authority too far. He also would have to work on not phasing while he was there, but he said he could handle it, and that he would let the wolf run free on the weekends.

When he came back at the end of the three months, we were all so proud of him as he showed us his certificates and awards. He went for an interview with Charlie, the week after he graduated, and of course Charlie hired him on the spot.

It wasn't until after he was issued his uniform and he stopped by the house all decked out before going on duty for the first time that I thought to myself that he was in it for the ladies to see him a uniform. Of course, when I confronted him with my suspicions, he just laughed and said I had _no idea what I was talking about. _

Sam was the next member in the pack to stop phasing. He told me that he wanted to work on stopping and being able to control his emotions long before he and Emily started a family. He went to work for a fishing operation right off the coast, and loved the freedom he felt while on the water, he also liked that he was home every night and had weekends off.

That put me as the Alpha of the pack. I didn't mind and actually everything seemed to come naturally. We hadn't had any trouble from vampires since the incident with Bella, but I still couldn't say the name of her attacker without beginning to tremble all over. So we didn't talk about it much.

My sister Rachael, finally came home for a visit, after finishing college while she was in between jobs, and on that fateful visit, she happened to cross paths with Paul, who of all peopled, imprinted on her.

That moment, that one moment in time, changed her life and the plans she had been making forever, and she moved back to La Push, so she and Paul could get married. They only officially dated for three months, but she said she couldn't fight it, so she was ready to embrace her life new life back home where she belonged with the man she loved and adored. I was _so_ lucky to have Paul as a new brother-in-law.

It was strange how only a few of them imprinted, but Jared was the next in the pack to find his imprint and it happened to be a young woman by the name of Kim who had lived her all her life, but who had moved away for a few years to live with her grandmother up north while she was sick. After her grandmother died, Kim came back here and fell head over heals for Jared, with a little help of course.

By this time, Bella and I, after much hard work, were finally graduating from college. I had gotten my associates degree in business, which helped me in innovating the garage and brining it up to date. I was able to set up a program for automatic shipment of parts that I needed on a regular basis, so that they came right to the garage by overnight mail, and as things started to pickup and I found myself busier than ever, I approached Embry about coming on board as a partner.

He was thrilled and said he couldn't believe he'd never thought of it before. He had been working with Sam, but decided that he liked having his feet on terra firma and really wanted to give up the open sea gig. So we made it official, and Embry bought into the business, and it took both of us working eight to five and sometimes later, to keep the cars moving. When we expanded, peopled would drive from as far away as Seattle to have their vehicles worked on. A reputation is everything when it comes to working with your hands.

And that brings us back to Bella. She had continued to work at the library in Forks, while she finished college. The week she graduated, Mrs. Smith, the head librarian, informed her that she had been waiting for Bella to graduate so she could retire. She told her with tears in her eyes that she wouldn't trust her beloved books to just anyone, and Bella was thrilled and somewhat honored that she was recommending Bella for the head librarian position.

Bella was chosen and she took over the library with great pride. She fit right in there, and loved each and ever day that she went to work. She felt at home surrounded by the likes of Bronte, Shakespear, Austen, Browning, Frost, Byron, Elliot, Rossetti, and Myers, and sometimes she would bring a book home and read the sweetest passages to me while we lay in bed at night. She said she saved all the lovely words for me, but I didn't care who wrote what, as long as she was beside me every night.

Our life was good, and we were perfect together, or so I thought, until our third wedding anniversary, when I got home and found the house dark, the sun was just about to sit, and there was no sign of Bella anywhere. Then I found a note, folded up neatly on the kitchen counter, underneath a single red rose. The note was in Bella's handwriting and it read only two words _the beach_.

I raced out the door and down to the beach as fast as I could, my instinct was to sniff the air for danger, and my eyes darted around peering into the shadows, but I came to a screeching halt as I rounded that old familiar corner to the beach, when I saw her sitting on the sand, on a big white blanket with a picnic dinner spread out for us to share right there on the beach.

I ran to her and dropped down on my knees, taking her hands in mine and kissing them gently.

"Bella, you had me so worried. Why are you down here all alone?" I had asked.

She smiled at me and I noticed an unusual look in her eyes, as she whispered, "but I'm not alone, Jake," she said, and I immediately started scanning the beach looking for someone else, but she drew my attention back to her, as she continued, "I have some wonderful news. Will you walk with me to our special place on the beach?"

I had no idea what was going on, my mind was still racing, and heart pounding, but I did as she asked and pulled her from the blanket, as we kicked our shoes off and walked down the beach to the old drift wood tree, bleached even whiter from the years of sun, sand, and salt, and I began to worry. But she turned to me as soon as we were seated amongst the smooth branches of our old friend and began to speak.

"Jake, look, it's our favorite time of day."

We watched as the sun began to slowly dip below the horizon, and there in the after glow, she spoke again, "I've always thought that my life with you was complete. We've shared enough love to last three life times and I couldn't ask for anything more. But apparently, Someone above, has a different plan for us."

She put her arms around me and lay her head on my chest, and that's when I heard it, even above the sound of the waves gently crashing on the shore, the sound of our baby's heartbeat for the first time. I can't describe to you the feeling that washed over me. I was filled with joy, and wonder, and a sense of utter completeness at the thought of our love growing inside of her.

"Oh Bells. We're going to have a baby. I'm going to be a daddy," I had said.

"Yes Jake. We're having a baby. Thank you for loving me so much," she sighed, as I looked deep into her dark brown eyes.

"Bella Black, I love you more than the grains of sand on this beach or all the stars up in the heavens, and I know now that life just doesn't get any better than this."

"Oh but it will. When you hold your baby for the first time, when we hold it for the first time together."

And she was right. About eight months later, when that tiny little baby girl was placed in our arms, we held her both at the same time, and I looked down into her eyes and they were a mirror of mine and Bella's, it was like coming home for the first time. We were truly complete now, and the love that Bella and I had for each other had grown, and grown, until it spilled over and we were now loving out little girl.

We had talked about names, but when it came time to tell the nurse what our baby's name was, Bella surprised me when she spoke up in a tired voice and said, "Tayen, her name should be Tayen."

I looked at her and then at the baby, and back at Bella again, asking her if she was sure. Then I told the nurse our baby's name would be Tayen Marie Black. Bella smiled at me, and I know it was the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen on her lovely face, even though she was tired and very weak, she took my breath away.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear, with the baby nestled between us, "what made you decide on that name? Do you even know what it means?" as I kissed her on the temple.

"It means new moon, and I thought it fit her perfectly," was all she said, as she rested her head against the baby.

As I looked down at her, I knew she was right, and so we made room in our hearts even more than before she was born, for our little Tayen. I took her in my arms, and let Bella sleep, and as I rocked my baby in my arms for the first time. I began to hum the Quileute Lullaby my mom sang to me when I was a little boy, and she fell asleep against my chest, and I knew that with my Bella and my Tayen sleeping soundly in the room that night, that my life couldn't get any better than this, it was complete, we were complete, and that is how is should be.

**Notes**

******************************

As promised, I'm about to post the first chapters of two new stories. One is titled The Wolf Within, and it takes you on a slightly AU journey, but you have to keep an open mind throughout the first chapter, otherwise it might drive you crazy.

The second is titled Finding The Light, and we have to start off pretty much in cannon at the beginning, and yes that means a small amount of Edward in the first chapter, but it has to be to the story can develop toward Jake. I really wanted to write this story because it always bothered me that Bella used Jake in the beginning to get her Edward rush, if you will. I wanted a story where she chose to go to Jake for Jake, nothing more. I also wanted her relationship to develop from friendship to something more rather quickly, then continue to grow. I hope you enjoy it. And again, thank you all for your comments and for reading.


	26. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**ANNOUNCEMENT!!**

**I have some exciting news everyone!! I have been very fortunate to have several of my fics, To Live Again, Finding The Light, and The Wolf Within nominated in The Howling Wolf Awards!! **

**Thanks so much for the nominations and I would appreciate your votes. **

**Vote Here - hxxp://thehowlingwolfawards (dot) webs (dot) (change "xx" to "tt and remove (dot) replacing it with a period).**


End file.
